Rewriting The Soul
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Warning PegSeto pairing Life has finally gone back to the way Seto Kaiba remembered it. No more talk about Millennium items, or stories of lost Pharoahs and magic. All was normal for him until Pegasus J. Crawford becomes a part of his life...
1. Reoccurence

    It was another normal day at Kaiba Corp. In one way, that was good- especially for the CEO, Mr. Kaiba who had seen and lived through enough excitement to last a lifetime. A normal day was a perfect day for him.

      He sifted through the daily status reports once more before placing them in their proper folder. Checking his watch, he sighed and bit his lip. _Damn, I'm already late.'_ Shaking his head, he quickly went through the paperwork on his desk. _'I can just do this later tonight. Since I did promise to meet him, I can't waste anymore time here.'_

      He threw his work into his briefcase and closed it up. He pulled out his keys and locked up his desk drawers with a special combination and key lock. Next he turned off the lights in his office and made his way out the door, which he then locked behind him.

      "Mr. Kaiba, is there something wrong?" His secretary asked as he made his way down the corridor. He checked his watch once more, "Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

      "Have my ride ready in front by the time I get downstairs. There is somewhere I have to be right now." He ordered in his oh-so-serious tone.

      She nodded, "Do you want me to call and reschedule your appointments, sir?" She asked heading back to her desk.

      "Do that. I'll be back tomorrow. Also, tell Mr. Saito he's fired."

      "Yes sir." Kaiba headed for the elevator as she picked up the phone.

**Domino City**

**2:12 p.m.**

**Antonio's Place**

       "I'm sorry I'm late." He said sitting down across from the raven-haired teen.

       He smiled, "Hey, I'm just glad that you actually showed up. I wasn't so sure you would." He replied honestly.

       Kaiba frowned, "I told you I'd be here." He reminded, fully aware of what was coming next.

       "Yeah but that doesn't always mean you'll come… Usually you forget or get caught up in something and you have to cancel. To tell the truth, I was prepared to get a phone call from you saying you wouldn't be able to make it." He spoke sadly.

       Kaiba swallowed, "Well, I'm here now, so let's order alright?"

       Mokuba smiled, "Okay. Say you know, I have some really great news!" Mokuba grinned, instantly cheering up. Though, the expression was quite mischievous.

       "I am quite sure I'm not going to approve of what this news is, but let's hear it." His younger brother laughed a bit nervously.

       "Well… It's about Yugi and Yami…" He said sheepishly.

       His eyes slightly narrowed and his tone deepened some, "Now, I'm definitely sure I won't like this…"

**Domino City**

**2:24 p.m.**

Kaiba Corporation 

      "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba has left for the rest of the day. He will be back tomorrow. Would you care to leave a message?" The secretary asked adjusting the headset a bit.

      "Yes, Please be a dear and tell my friend, Kaiba, that I would very much like to speak with him. Tell him I have an offer that's sure to be quite interesting to him."

      "Alright sir, in order to give the message to Mr. Kaiba I will need your name and phone number or e-mail address so that he can get back to you. Do you understand?"

      "Oh, yes. Your boss has my information, little girl. My name is Pegasus Crawford; tell him I look forward to seeing him. Goodbye." _Click!_

      She blinked, "Mr. Crawford sir? Sir?" She sighed, _'Pegasus Crawford…'_ Her eyes widened, _'Not the Duel Monsters creator!'_ She thought for a second, before placing her hands on the keyboard. Quickly she brought up the Kaiba Corporation history. _'Just as I had thought; Pegasus J. Crawford, an artist, wealthy businessman and the creator of the ever popular card game, Duel Monsters.' _"He and Mr. Kaiba used to have a contract with one another. Mr. Crawford supplied him with the Duel Monsters and Mr. Kaiba designed high-tech dueling platforms and such for him…" 

       She frowned as she began to lose herself in thought, "Hey, Ms. Rayne, you called for me? Uh oh, does Mr. Kaiba know that I was late today?" He asked quite worried.

       The troubled secretary looked up, "Mr. Saito, what do you know about Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford and his time here?" She asked standing up and giving him her full attention.

       He raised an eyebrow, "You really need reminding of what all happened?"

      She nodded, "I only started working here about six months ago, I don't know much of anything that happened before then. This isn't really a place that dwells on the past too much."

       He nodded, "Well, some years ago Pegasus and Kaiba made a deal to join together but it turned out that Pegasus set out to screw Kaiba over. He kidnapped Kaiba's younger brother and forced our boss to fly to Duelist Kingdom-"

       "The place where they held that Duel Monsters Tournament? But, why would he kidnap young Mokuba Kaiba? What was he after?"

       Mr. Saito sighed, "Nobody really knows but Mr. Kaiba. I know that Pegasus intended to kill Kaiba and take something, perhaps the company, from him. But somehow Kaiba managed to take him out and save himself and his brother."

        She sat back down in her seat. "I see…"

       He tilted his head to one side in confusion but refrained from pushing on the subject. "Anyway, you wanted to see me?"

       She blinked, "Oh right, I'm sorry, but Mr. Saito, you're fired."


	2. The Proposal

Seth: I am glad that you all liked the first chapter; this is my first attempt at writing a Pegasus/Seto pairing so I'm kind of nervous…

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 02**

**The Proposal**

"I told you before that I have no intention on becoming friends with the geek squad at all in this lifetime, Mokuba. I don't even see how you can so easily waste your time with those losers." He replied to his brother's suggestion.

"Hey, don't call them losers, Seto. Yugi and the others are wonderful and smart and friendly people that I'm honored to have as friends. And just so you know, they say the same things about you too, they always ask me how someone like me be related to someone like you. Of course, I tell them immediately that you aren't some monster- that you actually do have a heart and you would do anything for me."

Kaiba sighed, "What is your point?"

"My point is, if you are gonna continue to speak so badly of _my_ friends, then I can't stay at this table." He warned.

"What?" Kaiba asked disbelieving.

"You heard me, if you keep disrespecting Yugi and Joey and them, I'm gonna leave." He repeated folding his arms across his chest. His expression screamed nothing but seriousness and slight annoyance for his dear older brother.

Kaiba thought for a second before nodding, "Fine. You win. Just so you can stay here and have lunch with me, I won't speak any more of Mutoh, Wheeler or anyone else." He replied quite bitterly as he too, folded his arms.

"I wasn't trying to win or anything like that Seto…" Mokuba added growing a bit more agitated by the other's more than usual hostility. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting really grim and snide ever since you sat down."

"It's just your imagination." He quickly countered and took a drink of his coffee. Mokuba stared at him for a long time, wanting to press him further. The brunette didn't like this, "Mokuba, if something _were_ wrong it would be nothing for you to worry about. But, in any case there is nothing at all wrong at Kaiba Corp, alright?" He assured looking up at him with sincerity in his voice.

The younger took a deep breath, "I want to believe you but you have a real knack for making lies seem the truth. Maybe I do accept what you said as true, but what about you Seto? Is everything okay with you? It's been awhile since you and I spent time together and we haven't spoken to one another lately either… I'm just worried that something's going to happen and I won't have a clue on how to help you, please Seto… If there is a problem, tell me."

Kaiba allowed a smile to grace his lips, "There is nothing wrong with me, please stop worrying so much." His voice was soft and quiet; a tone he hasn't used for anyone other than his brother and even so hasn't been heard in a very long time. Mokuba took a moment to examine his brother's features before finally nodding. "I promise Mokuba, everything is just fine with me and the company." He swore.

A bit more time rolled by before Mokuba wiped away a tear that had almost turned into many. He perked up and smiled at Kaiba, "So Seto, we should really start taking time out to have lunch together, don't you think?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kaiba shook his head, "That's fine. Though maybe you could learn some eating manners before our next meal." He suggested as he watched Mokuba lick ketchup off his fingers.

Mokuba blinked innocently, "What? Come on, it's impossible to handle ketchup without getting it dripped all over you. You better be nice or I'll use this to mess up that suit of yours." He warned playfully.

He eyed his brother warily, "You'd do it to." He said, and the raven-haired teen smiled and nodded. "Honestly, Mokuba," He began when,

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Kaiba frowned and glanced down at his accursed phone, and at first he tried to ignore it. But, Mokuba sighed and smiled, "If it's someone from the company you should answer it, Seto."

Kaiba picked up the damn phone and answered with a glare set on his face, "Kaiba."

She swallowed hard, "I'm am terribly sorry, Mr. Kaiba sir, I did not mean to bother you while you're away,"

"Just get to the point." He ordered.

She nodded, though he couldn't see her, "Yes, sir. Mr. Kaiba, about five minutes ago a man called to assign an appointment with you. He also left a message about having an offer for you that he claims is something you do not want to miss."

"And, why do you choose to interrupt my day with something that could wait until tomorrow?" He asked crossly.

"I am terribly sorry sir, but it wasn't the words that I thought you would need to hear, it was the name of this man."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow, "His name..? So then, is it someone I know?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it is the creator of Duel Monsters, Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford. I had employees check out the stocks and our computers and everything to make sure nothing has been tampered with or stolen. But so far, everything is normal and functioning perfectly." She said with confidence.

It took Kaiba some time to absorb all she said, "Alright. Good job, just continue on and report to me if any other things happen. I'll be down there as soon as I can." She nodded and confirmed his commands and both hung up. He slowly placed the phone back in his inside pocked, staring ahead numbly.

Mokuba leaned over the table a bit, "Seto, what just happened? What's going on at Kaiba Corp?" He asked with great concern.

The older shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I can handle it." He said pulling out his checkbook. "Listen, I'm sorry I have to cut our meal short, but I need to get back and check something out. It was fun spending time with you, Mokuba."

"Like Hell it was. Seto, you aren't gonna leave me here all alone worrying about what the hell is going on and what you are getting yourself into again. No, I'm going with you to Kaiba Corp." He declared getting up from his seat, "I'll be waiting outside."

Kaiba grabbed hold of his arm, "Mokuba, you don't have to come with me. It's not all that big of a deal, alright?" He said trying to calm him down.

The other shook his head, "Seto… I'm not that twelve-year-old child that got in the way back then. I was only a little kid when all that stuff with evil spirits and ancient items began and I still dealt with it and survived. Well, I'm eighteen years old now and there are so many things I can help out with if you let me in. Please don't treat me like some twelve year old." He pleaded and after a lot of thinking, Kaiba nodded and let him go.

**The Azure Dragon Hotel **

**4:16 p.m. **

**Room 213, The Deluxe Suite**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Click!_

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well, I was quite surprised hearing from you all of a sudden. Even more so when I heard you had some sort of offer for me. So tell me, is it true or did my secretary get the information wrong?" He asked in that crude sarcastic tone.

Pegasus sighed, "Ah, Kaiba, I am sorry to drop in and interrupt your daily routine. And no, your secretary didn't get anything wrong; I do have an offer- a contract I'd like to discuss with you. Of course I would like to do so in person, if you wouldn't mind."

"What makes you think I'd even consider your 'contract'? Pegasus-"

"Before you shoot me down, I implore you to hear me out. Kaiba, I would very much like to regain the partnership we had before it was completely terminated."

"You mean before you went insane and kidnapped my brother?" He reminded bitterly.

Pegasus frowned sadly, "Please, I'd rather speak with you in person."

There was a long, very long, pause as he could hear two people speaking back and forth. One was obviously Kaiba but the other was hard to recognize, and then finally, "Alright come in tomorrow afternoon. Although I know what the outcome of our talk will be, I'd rather much like to find out why you are appearing out of the blue and into my life again." _Click!_

Pegasus hung up his phone and placed it onto the table. He smiled as he went over the contract once more. This would be quite interesting indeed, though difficult at the same time. Kaiba's answer was most likely and obviously going to be no. But he wanted to salvage something, he had a good partnership with the young CEO before he turned on him and tried to kill him. 

There was that bitterness that lingered, the one that told him he was the only cause for the termination of their partnership. It was true of course, Kaiba didn't try to undermine him, nor did he threaten someone close to him or try to kill him off. The more his mind wandered the more stupid this idea became.

Still, a part of him wanted to salvage something between himself and the handsome CEO of Kaiba Corp. He did have some hope about this plan, having industrial Illusions as an ally again would benefit Kaiba money-wise and respect wise. Nobody outside the business world knew of the shady deals and problems made by him and Pegasus was respected in both Japan and America, whereas people still held suspicion over the adopted son of the infamous and untrustworthy Gozaburo Kaiba.

He, Pegasus himself, didn't need for Kaiba to sign the contract but he truly wanted him to. After all that had happened, after all the thinking and all the guilty nights, he realized how terrible and monstrous he was to Seto Kaiba, Yugi Mutoh and his friends along with young Mokuba Kaiba as well. And he knew he could blame it all on the Millennium Eye, but that was only an excuse. What he wanted here in Japan was to make amends and apologize, and if Kaiba signed this contract, he could help and give his company so much.


	3. The Meeting

Seth: I'm absolutely grateful to all of you for your kind words. I'm glad people actually like this story... As the story moves along, we'll see more of Pegasus and get more of his feelings, I promise. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review.

****

****

****

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 03**

**The Meeting**

He was typing up a document on the duel disk sells when he walked in. His eyebrows rose for a second before falling back down, and he let out an exhausted sigh. "What are you doing here, Mokuba?" He asked sternly, closing his laptop.

The other waved shortly and shut the office door behind him as he entered. "Why would you ask that? You know why I'm here." He countered sitting down on the sofa, a few feet away from the desk. "I'm here for the meeting with you-know-who." He explained further.

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed, "Mokuba, you should be at school, Or with friends, or anywhere but here. We don't know what's going through Pegasus's mind, so I want you to go home." He ordered but the teen didn't budge. "Mokuba I'm serious. Go back home." He commanded once more.

He stood up and walked up to his brother's desk, "Seto, I. Am. Staying." He replied, his tone just as strong and rebellious as the older Kaiba. But as they fell into a silent stare contest, his features softened, his face reverting to a more sweet and gentle look, "Seto, I don't want to be home when you're talking with him. If something happened to you and I was all the way over there, I'd be the worst brother in the world. You've protected me your whole damn life, I want to be here to help in case it turns out to be a very bad thing. Please understand…" He pleaded.

Blue eyes lost all fighting spirit and a nod was his only reply. The raven-haired teen smiled relieved and with much gratitude. He went back to sitting down on the sofa, flipping through different channels on the TV, while Kaiba went back to working on his documents.

_/Two hours Later_

As time passed by, both Kaiba brothers grew all the more anxious. Neither one liked the slowing in time that seemed to be dragging the day, nor did they really want to meet with the shady and crafty Pegasus. A man that tortured both of them and caused them so much hurt- who split them up and prevented them from seeing one another. If he had magic still, would he re-do the same deeds?

Mokuba was a bit antsy; first he started talking about nothing relevant to anything and then became quiet, pacing around the room, settling down onto the couch again before deciding to stand and pace. Kaiba seemed a bit more relaxed as he started filing his folders and papers. His hands, though, trembled ever so slightly at the thought that if this went bad, he'd be just as helpless in protecting his brother as he was then.

But unlike his nervous little brother he could see something hopeful in all of this, if Yami _did_ in fact rid the world of all the evil and locked away the Millennium Items, then Pegasus' magic was gone. Because the only magic he had was the power bestowed within the Eye. Without it, he was a normal man. No items, no magic, no hidden powers. Besides even if he had magic, why would he go through all of this trouble, when he could so simply destroy them both without leaving a message with his secretary and insisting to meet with him in person?

"You need to calm down and take a deep breath." The CEO suggested, standing from his chair and walking up towards the apprehensive teen. "Hey, everything will be okay. Trust me."

Mokuba sighed, "But you don't know that for sure…" He retorted fearfully, as if recalling an old familiar nightmare. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered turning his face the other way so Kaiba couldn't see his scared expression. "When he came and kidnapped me I thought I'd never see you again, he said you were going to die… And then in Battle City there was Marik trying to kill everyone and Dartz had actually taken your soul right in front of me…" His body trembled immensely and he kept rubbing his arms like if he were cold.

Kaiba pulled him close and hugged him tight, "Mokuba I am certain- I promise- it won't be anything like that. I have a strong feeling." He tried to comfort but knew it offered little. "I love you and I will be here to protect you always. Understand?" He asked keeping his brother in a hug a while longer. It'd been a long time since Kaiba ever said those words, a long time since he and Mokuba ever hugged and were so open with one another. It was beautiful yet scary indeed.

_/Ten Minutes Later_

He walked up to her desk and smiled, though his slight uneasiness couldn't completely be covered, "I have a meeting with Kaiba young lady, is he in his office?" He asked switching his briefcase to his other hand.

She recognized him instantly and showed little emotion as she nodded, "Yes, Mr. Pegasus, they've been expecting you." She replied.

He quirked a brow, "They?"

She nodded once more, "The Kaiba brothers, sir." He thought for a second and nodded. "It's down that hall, the one to the very back." She informed pointing down the dark hallway. As he disappeared down the corridor she held the button down on the intercom, "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus is here."

"Alright, thank you."

He stood before the closed door as his hesitance tried to stop him. "I have to try to make amends, I can't just ignore everything I've done." He whispered to himself. _'You're being a fool. You know Kaiba's temper; he's already made up his mind about you… First impressions are everything and you blew it. How can he forgive you for attempted murder and kidnapping his brother?'_ He frowned and shook his head, "I still have to try." He said taking one last breath before opening the door.

Kaiba looked to Mokuba, "Are you ready?" He asked and the younger one nodded. Both stood as the door opened and Pegasus walked in.


	4. Negotiations

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 04**

**Negotiations**

"Good afternoon, I hope you two are doing-"

"Let's cut to the chase, alright? I want to get this over with and see you out that door. So, Pegasus, why have you insisted on meeting with us?" The older Kaiba asked, with spitefulness in his voice.

He nodded with a sigh and lifted his briefcase onto Kaiba's desk. "Very well. Kaiba, I have a proposition for you; I want you to become my partner again, I want our companies to be joined together; working side by side like before." His words were delivered without humor, or the mysteriousness Kaiba was used to hearing from him.

Still, the brunette narrowed his gaze and deep down inside him he was daring to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me." He started out, his face humorless and even angrier than before, "You 'want' us to work together?" He asked, suspiciously.

Pegasus nodded, "I do. I've brought some papers that you should look over and the contract to sign, which will make us partners. I want to be fellow associates and be allies in the world of business." He went on, but Kaiba showed no sign of interest.

He shook his head, "I am not amused with this idea of yours, now tell me the real reason why you are here. I'm a bit insulted by your pathetic attempt at a joke. Because you of all people should know it's a waste of time to write up and offer me a contract. And it'd be even more ridiculous to think I'd agree. So tell me why you're really here." He commanded with an annoyed tone.

Pegasus stared dead on at the seething CEO; he could tell there was fire burning behind those glacial blue eyes. He could see it; the hate, the yearning to tear him down, the fury of red and blue fires scorching him into the pits of Hell. Though he was older, taller and a bit smarter, he did fear this man in front of him. But he couldn't back down. "I am being serious. I want us to be on the same side." He replied.

Kaiba snorted, "Same side?" He repeated bitterly, "You are delirious, insane. Pegasus, I tried being on your side once and well, we all know where that got us now don't we?"

"I know. Normally it'd be crazy for me to ask something so-"

"So utterly stupid? You can't possibly believe or even dream I'd say yes, now do you? After you tried to kill me? Even worse, you hurt my brother. Why on earth would I sign a deal with the devil again?" He fumed, one step away from pummeling the other into a pulp.

Pegasus was losing and things weren't going his way, yet he stood straight and kept his eyes locked on Kaiba's, "It is stupid. But you should know, I'm not the same person I was then. I want to help you, after all the bad things I did… I need to make it up to you and your brother. My company can greatly boost yours. With this contract, I can help you out more than anything or anyone else could possibly hope to.

This company can flourish and draw more attention for itself if it is partnered with Industrial Illusions. I'm trying to set things right, I don't want anything bad to befall either one of you if nothing else, believe that." He implored.

Kaiba kept his glare on him but seemed to cool down his anger "Let me see it." He ordered and quickly Pegasus complied. Mokuba stood stunned, his brother wasn't actually considering… Surely he was smarter than to trust him. He watched as the papers were handed over to his brother. Kaiba warily took his eyes off Pegasus and let them settle on the contract in his hands.

Mokuba's eyes shifted towards the out of character CEO of Industrial Illusions, he studied him carefully- he looked somewhat different. He seemed calmer, quieter and less confident; he could tell by the way he stood. His older brother teaching him how to read people's body language and Pegasus didn't have that air of overconfidence he remembered from Duelist Kingdom.

He'd admit, Pegasus' behavior was shocking and his words felt true; he could hear pain and a sense of pleading within the words he spoke, but this was Pegasus, he had to remember. A man who got off on hurting others because he wasn't happy himself, who was to say he'd changed? He didn't look happy nor bold or as cunning as before… Mokuba inwardly shook his head, _'A man who set out to kill Seto, to kill Yugi and the others, who kidnapped me and locked me away… Stole my soul, along with Seto's… A man who cares only for his self and his demented games, that is Pegasus.'_ He reminded himself once more, this had to be another act- it had to. His brother could see that too, right?

Kaiba glanced through the pages stapled together and then brought his eyes up to the patient, quiet and nervous other, "Tell you what," He said, his voice strangely calm. Mokuba blinked and Pegasus held his breath waiting to hear the words 'get out', but the ever cool brunette placed the papers onto his desk, "I'll look over these thoroughly and call you when I make up my mind. Now leave, I have other meetings and much work to attend to. You'll get my call once I make up my mind." He declared sitting back in his desk chair.

Pegasus stood there stunned for a moment, before nodding in both thankfulness and relief. "I'll be waiting for you call." He said, honestly and quickly walked out.

As the door closed behind him, he exhaled deeply, _'He's going to look it over… I can't believe I got him to at least think about it.'_ The surprise in his thoughts mirrored his overall feeling; the fact he'd gotten through the CEO even a little was amazing. He straightened up, "Well, there isn't anything I can do now." He whispered warily, "Whatever happens, happens."

"What are you thinking?" Mokuba's voice filled with stunned shock, "You aren't seriously going to consider signing that damn thing, are you?" He asked, feeling betrayed by his brother's sudden change in manners.

He sighed, "Mokuba, I haven't agreed to join up with him yet. It's interesting." He added, smirking just a bit.

The raving teen stared down at him, "What is?"

"Pegasus had one thing right. Though we know better, America sees him as an honorable and honest person. Here in Japan, he's respected more than almost any other man too; if I were to sign this then we would be treated in a more positive way. Though, it's interesting why he would want to do this and I can understand him wanting to pay for his sins. He sees helping out our company as a step to setting things right,"

Mokuba shook his head, "Seto, nothing could change that alright! The guy wanted you dead- _dead_! Doesn't that register at all to you?" He shouted angrily, "I'm tired of watching people come after you, it's like every month someone is trying to swindle or kill you. Making a deal with Pegasus is allowing him to come in and hurt you, he could succeed in getting you this time." He explained, letting all anger and frustration hit the other dead-on.

Kaiba stood up and stared intensely into his younger brother's hazel eyes, "You don't have to remind me of all the people in this world who hate me, who hate the name Kaiba and all the bad that came from Gozaburo. I know he can't be trusted, but if I don't at least check this out he could be coming up with a plan to take us down with our company."

Mokuba frowned and refused, "I will say to you, this company doesn't mean a thing to me. I don't care about this place as much as I love you. Kaiba Corporation can burn to the ground; I just don't want you to be taken down with it. If you agree and Pegasus is only tricking you… There isn't any guarantee you'll make it out in one piece." His voice filled with fear and pain. "And what will I do without you, huh?" He asked, glaring at his older brother.

It was his turn to frown, "I'm not trying to betray you, Mokuba. You asked what I was thinking when I said I'd look it over, well, I was thinking of us. The first thing that came to my mind was to throw these stupid papers at Pegasus and personally escort him out of the building, but that's not how you handle business. He's different I think, he wasn't his usual cocky self he seemed troubled, unsure of himself. It's unusual and kind of disturbing, if he showed any of his normal traits here today I would have thrown him out but I don't know…" He trailed off a bit, his face falling down to his desk as he sat back down.

Mokuba sighed, "Seto, do you really think he's changed?"

He looked up and smiled slightly, "Who knows. It's been a few years, perhaps he has or maybe he hasn't. I still think it's worth the risk to see what's in this contract and what exactly he's asking for in it."

The other looked solemnly at his brother before turning, "I better get going. I'm gonna check back in at school and probably find Yugi and the others later." He said heading for the door.

Kaiba stood, "Mokuba," He called out, grabbing the other's attention, "I promise not to make any decision without discussing it with you." Mokuba nodded giving his brother a half-smile before leaving.

The brunette was alone once more and started on his daily commitments and preparations. He grimaced over the pain still present in his brother's heart. For, Kaiba was used to danger and tragedy. He had grown accustomed to taking risks and facing death, but Mokuba as fast as he was growing, had one of the purest hearts. Of course something like this would hurt him, would bring out the pain that still lived within his heart. And it was because of this that led Kaiba to second-guess his previous action.

That wasn't to say he, himself, didn't feel a bit disgusted with himself for sort of giving Pegasus the benefit of the doubt. He thought about it some more, this guy stole Mokuba from him, enslaved him in a card. He sighed, uncertainty clouding him _'Should I just forget about Pegasus' offer?'_ He held the contract in his hands and hesitated. Even if he took the offer, could he handle seeing this once cruel and heartless man everyday? Could he risk putting Mokuba so close to potential danger? His grip on the papers tightened as his thoughts roamed.


	5. Perplexed

… 

Seth: I'm not 100% certain on the events which follow Battle City. I go by what I've heard from my brother, who has the DVD boxes for the seasons up until the Kaiba Grand Prix story arc. So, names and some events may not be completely accurate but I believe they are close enough to the actual truth. About 95% I'd guess.

…

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 05**

**Perplexed**

"Mokuba there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"What is it?" He asked, smiling some as he pulled a man out of his car then proceeded to drive off in the car. Kaiba watched the crime just committed on the TV, his eyes widening slightly.

"What game is that?" He suddenly asked, as now Mokuba was beating a guy senseless, after crashing his car.

"It's not a new game, I've had it for a while. So what did you want to talk about?"

The older took his focus off the screen and sighed, "I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of Kaiba Corp after school is finished. You already are, but I mean in a go-there-everyday way."

Mokuba paused his game and turned to his brother, "Work at the company?"

Kaiba smiled, "It doesn't matter to me. If you want to go to college or some other way of life it's fine with me, unless it's something completely unthinkable." He said, "But I doubt you'll ever do that."

The raven-haired other sighed, "I'm not- Do we have to talk about this _now_?" He dreaded this because to be honest, he hadn't given it any thought at all, what to do after high school. Which was surprisingly unlike him.

"I think it's a good time to start figuring out what you want, school's almost out. But I will always have a spot for you at Kaiba Corp, if at any time you feel you want to be a committed worker there. But as I said, it'd be understandable and fine with me if you decide to work there." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Then again, you could just hang around here and mooch off me for the rest of your life."

Mokuba laughed, "I'll be sure to consider that last one."

It was quiet in the room as both sat beside one another staring but not seeing the pause screen display in front of them. Both started thinking of something other than high school… Thinking and questioning about something that was and had been on their minds though not a word had been spoken of it since that morning.

Without looking over, "Have you decided yet?" He asked his tone neutrally.

Kaiba shook his head not facing him, "I told you I'd tell you if I had."

"It's been three days Seto." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kaiba didn't need reminding. He knew full well how much time passed, it was etched in his brain as the longest time he's ever questioned himself and his decisions. No, he didn't need a reminder, "I'm aware of that." He simply replied.

_'Seto's never taken this long on a contract before I don't think… He's always such a risk taker, but could he really be being careful this time? Why? Because of me?' _The younger put the controller down but didn't turn, "Why are you taking so long to answer him?"

"You should understand."

"You told me once, not to mix your business life with your personal life. Is that what you're doing?"

Kaiba grin a little, "I suppose so." He answered so simply. The other frowned some, "However," He looked up but didn't face him yet, "There are other reasons dealing with Kaiba Corp and his that I must revise and think about too."

The younger nodded a bit relieved, but he wondered if it was only a lie to ease his concern. "Can you tell me some of these things?"

"Later… I honestly don't feel like discussing business right now." Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Just one thing." Kaiba stared over at him but he didn't look back, "Promise me you'll go with whatever you feel is right. Don't make a decision solely on my opinion and thoughts… You are the CEO, please do what you think is okay, even if I don't agree." He stared back seriously, "Promise me you'll go with your instinct."

_'Instinct…'_ He nodded, "Promise."

The two fell back in thick silence. Their gazes went out to the forgotten TV in front, which they still ignored. Their minds empty of thoughts but filled with uncharacteristic hesitation.

Mokuba worried of having Pegasus a part of their lives once more, Kaiba was anxious about it as well. Mokuba was afraid that death could find his brother and take him; Kaiba feared the end of his fast growing raven-haired sibling. Mokuba kept the times when it seemed the end of his dear older brother locked in his heart, and Kaiba remembered, always saw, always pictured the tears drenching small cheeks, his name shouted, his younger brother screaming at the top of his lungs, calling for him, needing him… Watching helplessly…

Someone always tried to separate the Kaiba Brothers, always hurt and manipulated them. It wasn't always Pegasus of course. He wasn't even the first. The first time began when their mother passed away as she gave birth to Mokuba. Fate wanted him to hate his brother, but instead he loved him deeply. The people who wanted to adopt him because he was such a genius, but wouldn't adopt Mokuba. Gozaburo took them in only to try and steal Seto's body to give to his true son, Noah… Pegasus wanting him dead and Mokuba soulless for the resurrection of his lost love. And then Dartz and the unexpected thing with Siegfried…

It was disconcerting how so many wanted them dead, and each time was devastating, each time tears were shed, and the end right in front of them. And now one of these people was back claiming to be changed and sorry about it all. What's worse was Kaiba half-way believed him but at this moment as he was reviewing the past… He wanted no association with the man.

Mokuba leaned his head on his shoulder, thinking things similar. Kaiba didn't believe in the whole magic thing, and even as it was everywhere around him during those times with Yugi. Though he could see it, and had experienced it firsthand, he denied it and would still to this day. But now he wished for an answer to magically appear before him and let him know what the right thing to do was. Him and Mokuba both sighed.

**/Domino City **

**4:56 p.m.**

**Turtle Game Shop/**

He walked in unsure and totally hesitantly, "Good Evening, how can I-" The old man stopped as he recognized the somber other. "What are you doing here?" He asked neither coldly or pleasantly. Moreover he was surprised to be anything.

"Please let me explain why I'm here." His tone was desperate, just as it was with Seto Kaiba.

Solomon nodded, "Come in then. Yugi and Yami are both upstairs."

"Please can you go and bring them down. What I want to say should be heard by all of you." The old man studied him for a moment; uncertain if he should leave him alone but after a couple of long seconds ran up the stairs behind him.

Pegasus inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly. He was worried about how he hadn't heard a thing from Kaiba, but kept the hope that he was still considering and thinking it over. But as he waited he might as well make his apologies where needed, though he expected the negative truths that would surely be said to his face by these people he so badly hurt.

He stiffened as Yami came down and stood a few feet in front of him. For a second there was silence but the old man and Yugi didn't come down, which he found strange. Yami saw his confusion flicker on his face and nodded. "Yugi thought that whatever you had to say should be heard by his friends too. After all, they were as much involved as we were, so he's upstairs calling up Joey and the others."

Pegasus nodded and gulped. _'Well, I hope they don't decide to gang up and kill me…'_ He thought in a no-joke tone.

****


	6. Admission of Guilt

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 06**

**Admission of Guilt**

_"You can't live a life filled with regret and self-demeaning. If thou words of apology are true, let forgiveness be your freedom."_

Time went by and Pegasus could feel Yami's eyes burning into his back. He was nervous and it was almost too difficult to stand in the home of someone he had hurt so badly.

"Let me say something before the others get here." He turned to the calm confident voice of Yami, the Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, "You seem different and I can sense you are a bit anxious for some reason. Can you tell me, why you've come here?"

Pegasus swallowed, "I…" He looked up to the stairway wondering why Yugi hadn't come back down.

"As I said, he's waiting for his friends to arrive. He likes to have his friends near when facing someone he's not too sure about, so then as we wait," He stared up at him unmoved and unafraid, "why don't you go ahead and say what this is about." Pegasus sighed hesitantly; he really wanted Yugi and his grandfather to hear his apology. After all they were the ones mostly affected, outside of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. "I want to know why you're here, I'm assuming it isn't about some new evil scheme of yours right?"

Pegasus shook his head profusely. "No, I came to apologize for the pain and suffering I caused unto all of you." Yami showed no sign of shock or disbelief.

"Really, and is that all?" He asked. The taller man could do nothing but nod, though he was quite confused with Yami's behavior. He seemed unbothered and unsurprised by his regret. He wondered what he was possibly thinking.

"You regret all you've done." He said more than asked and the other nodded. Yami did so as well, "It's accepted. I'm positive Yugi and his Grandfather forgive you as well. If that is all, then we're through." He said not at all rudely or curtly.

"I don't understand. How can you just say you forgive me so simply?" He questioned, surely they couldn't be _that_ forgiving… After all the things he did, they couldn't possibly say it's all water under the bridge now.

Yami's stare was stern and devoid of any real emotion as he considered his next words, "Despite all the bad things that took place on Duelist Kingdom, many good things came from it. Pegasus even if at the time you didn't give a damn about any of us, there were some events that occurred which actually worked in our favor. Joey never would have gotten the money for his sister, we'd never gotten to know Mai better and Yugi and the others wouldn't have seen how strong Kaiba's and Mokuba's devotion for one another really was.

And even after then, there were times when your assistance was needed and you saved each one of us. The thing with Dartz would have had a completely different outcome without your cards and your help. I think perhaps, you've paid your dues where Yugi, his friends and I are concerned." He explained before folding his arms across his chest. "If anything, I think the only person you should be thinking about is Kaiba. He and Mokuba have suffered the most from your bad deeds, I believe."

Pegasus stared blankly at him, finding it hard to believe all of this was real. Yami ran his hand through his locks of hair, "Yugi and them forgive you, you needn't worry about us and how we feel about you." He added. "There is no reason for you to stay here, it's getting late and so maybe you should be heading home. Have a good night, Pegasus."

The platinum-haired man turned to leave, dumbfounded and stunned. "Wait, what about the others- weren't they coming over?"

Yami smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, they understand and surely will- if they haven't done so already- forgive you."

With that Pegasus stepped out and got into his limo and headed back home. He felt a little bit better with how things turned out here at the Mutoh residence. Though he still felt like they let him off easier than he deserved. He expected and wanted them to grow angry with him and perhaps yell at him- like Kaiba had.

Pegasus breathed in and exhaled; the situation with Kaiba was a very difficult one. If the young brunette decided to throw him out of his life, well he really couldn't do much. If he accepted however, he'd be able to give him the kind of support that would greatly accelerate his company. But, accepting meant letting him in his and his younger brother's life… That was something he was sure Kaiba would have trouble doing… But still, _'He took the contract from me and said he'd think about it. It means he's considering the offer then and he hasn't yet called me up to tell me what he's decided so maybe…'_ "There's still a chance he could say yes." He said praying he was right.

/**The Azure Dragon Hotel**

**10:45 p.m.**

**Room 213, The Deluxe Suite**/ 

He walked in and headed straight for the washroom. Removing his clothing he stepped in and took a nice hot fifteen-minute shower. These past years he'd been living a hermit's life, over in America he didn't get out much and kept mostly to himself. He still took the controls and ran Industrial Illusions of course, but he was just about always out of sight.

Pain and desperation had been there to drown him and for these passing years they had. He'd lost all sense of meaning and sometimes he wondered if he'd be better off dead. Then he realized it wouldn't do anyone any good and his life was important to the loyal employees who worked day in and day out for him and the company. Therefore he couldn't let them down and couldn't let himself fade in his depression.

Still the loneliness lingered, he still missed his dear departed wife with his entire heart and soul. After Kaiba, Joey and Yami saved the world from being devoured by the Serpent God, which was controlled by Dartz, he began to see the truth and understand all that the sins, which he created and caused.

He walked over to his computer and logged-in. Tightening the bathrobe a little more, he settled down in his desk chair, deciding to get a little more work done before he went to sleep.

He sighed and checked his messages, all twenty-seven of them from the company in America. He was about to start at the top when he noticed the most recent e-mail- it was from Seto Kaiba. He held his breath and opened the e-mail with hesitation. Was this going to be the answer he was eager yet afraid to see?


	7. Concluding

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 07**

**Concluding**

_I have carefully looked over your proposal and have come up with an answer. Be at my office Friday at 2:00 p.m._

He shut his laptop, suddenly not in the mood to do any work. He didn't get any sleep that night, too busy feeling anxious about Friday...

**Kaiba Corporation**

**Friday, 1:50 p.m.**

**Seto Kaiba's Office**

Kaiba occupied himself by rearranging the things atop his desk. He also started looking through some work sheets that had just come in. He was doing everything but thinking about how in just a little while Pegasus would be in his office.

It's not that he feared the man, of course not. It was just to be faced with someone from the past. He couldn't stand looking back to the past, looking and thinking and most of all, being reminded of it all. What was the point? One couldn't change the past, so why bother with dwelling on it?

Pegasus was different than the other ghosts from years ago. When he saw or heard of Gozaburo, he saw all the torment and pain but also the victory he'd won over him. He beat the sick bastard with his own power.

He took down Dartz and Jeek Siegfried. He destroyed the big five and saved his brother several times. But Pegasus… Yugi and his friends defeated Pegasus. Yugi saved his brother, as thankful as he was for that (though he never openly showed his vast appreciation) Pegasus was _his_ problem. He should've been the one to rescue Mokuba… Mokuba counted on him and instead all he did was get trapped along with him. Pegasus beat him and that past never disappeared, just stayed quiet until now.

He sighed, until the man reentered his life. It was complicated, at least to him, and even now that he had made up his mind and settled on a decision he held doubt. Kaiba was never one to question his own self; this was unsettling and new to him. Once he made up his mind, he always went with it completely. Now his entire being was at odds on the situation. His heart said something and his mind disagreed. His thoughts suggested the pros and his personal rants screamed out the cons…

_'I need to stop thinking on it and just relax…' _He allowed a faint smile to form across his lips, _'relax… Since when have I ever 'relaxed'?' _He shook his head and went back to arranging his desk.

The door opened and Mokuba stepped in. "Hey, I brought you something to eat." He said cheerily and in good spirits. Kaiba stared at him strangely, then glanced down at his watch. Mokuba raised a finger and waved it, "No, before you say something… Don't forget whom you're talking to. I'm aware it's almost two, but tell me have you eaten anything since breakfast- which for you was only a cup of coffee and a piece of toast?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I must've forgotten about lunch. I've been pretty busy around here lately." He defended and explained.

"Honestly, it's not good for you to neglect meals. You're too skinny as it is, you really need to eat more." He scolded. "I'll put it in the fridge here, I know Pegasus is supposed to be coming by. So, how do you feel?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

He studied him briefly, "I'm just fine. What about you?" He asked, he couldn't believe his brother could be so happy. It felt like an act, and from what Kaiba could tell it was.

"I'm fine too. I spoke with Yugi the other day and," Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "Shut up. Anyway, he said strangely enough that Pegasus-"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. Mr. Pegasus just entered the building." Ms. Raine's voice chimed in through the intercom.

"Is it alright if I stay, Seto?" Mokuba asked pleadingly. The night before, Kaiba had asked him to stay home or be anywhere besides Kaiba Corp. "I just want you to know I'm a hundred percent with you on this. You are the smartest and strongest guy I know and I trust your judgment." He stated with full confidence.

Kaiba stood up straight and glanced at his brother, "Thank you. That means a lot to me, Mokuba." He replied, with the utmost of seriousness.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and in stepped Pegasus. He walked up to the desk and sat in the chair in front of him. Mokuba took a seat beside his brother and he sat down as well.

"You're a few minutes late." Kaiba said bluntly, _'Which is unlike you.'_ He added mentally. "I assume you know why I've called you here."

Pegasus exhaled inwardly, "To wrap up my proposition." He answered and the brunette nodded. A few seconds of silence followed suit. Finally, "So, what have you decided?" He asked rather nervously.

More stillness as Kaiba looked over at Mokuba once more. The other smiled briefly and nodded, the blue-eyed brunette put his focus back on the man across the desk. "I want you to know I thought about this contract of yours this whole time. This decision wasn't easy for me to make and I am pretty sure I will regret it sometime in the future. However, it _is_ an attractive offer that seemingly benefits my company." He said.

Pegasus listened carefully, though Kaiba was confusing him. Was he letting him off gently or just explaining his actions?

"Pegasus on a personal note, I don't like you, trust you or want you anywhere near my brother or me. But if I were to accept this offer then I'd have to make some changes in my life. But not ever will you be alone with my brother, and you won't ever be allowed to enter this office or any of my employee's offices without my consent."

Pegasus nodded. "Of course, Kaiba my only intentions are to help you in any way I can." He reminded, his voice breaking some.

It was quiet again for some time. "Alright then, we'll see. I accept your offer, as of today Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions are joint companies." He stated, out-stretching his hand.

Pegasus blinked and stood up quickly. He and Kaiba shook hands, but before he could pull away, the brunette pulled him over the desk, "But if I find out you're conducting a plot of some sort, I will personally make sure you pay the consequences and no magic in the world will stop me, I swear it." He whispered before letting him go and sitting back in his seat. "Now then, perhaps you could drop by tomorrow with some of Industrial Illusions' company files so that I can catch up with everything going on there." He suggested very calmly.

Pegasus only nodded and soon after left. Without, of course, expressing his gratitude once again for giving him this chance.


	8. The Details

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 08**

**The Details**

He waited impatiently and nervously. He was twenty minutes late- Twenty minutes and counting. "What's taking him so long?" He mumbled pacing back and forward in his brother's office.

A knock on his door brought him to a standstill. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba," Ms. Rayne started stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Mokuba turned and faced her, "Is my brother here yet?"

"No sir, but he has called and said he'd be a few more minutes late, apparently he is stuck in heavy traffic. He told me to tell you not to worry and go on home and he'll meet you there instead."

He sighed and looked out the window. She turned and left the room. Mokuba was worrying for nothing it seemed. "But there has to be something. I just… He can't be trusted I know it but how can I…" He bit his lip and thought a little harder. There was more to Pegasus' change of heart he was sure of it, he just needed to find it. But how?

He pondered and as if something came and hit him in the back of the head, he jumped up and stared over to the door. "Wait, she…" He ran out of his brother's office, "Ms. Rayne!" He called out running up to her. _'Of course she can help me…'_

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion**

**7:34 p.m.**

Mokuba picked at his food, he wanted to know what all happened at Kaiba's first meeting with Pegasus but naturally the ever suspenseful brunette wanted to wait until after dinner. He sighed anxiously and was growing more so at his brother's slow eating. "Aren't you almost done?" He finally snapped.

He smirked, "Am I almost done? Look at your plate, you've hardly eaten a thing and you tell me not to neglect meals." He shot back, obviously enjoying Mokuba's apprehension.

"Yeah well, I'll eat after you tell me everything. What happened?" He asked again, his tone demanding yet pleading.

Kaiba exhaled shortly shaking his head, "Nothing. Nothing happened at all, we discussed future projects and set our rules and plans and talked business." He answered. He took a sip of his drink and eyed his younger brother curiously, the look on his face was of uncertainty, "Mokuba, I'm telling you the truth."

"Alright, but you're sure nothing happened? I mean, you didn't overlook anything; Pegasus didn't say something remotely suspicious or do anything out of ordinary at any time during this meeting? Think hard, there wasn't anything at all?" He asked.

Kaiba stared straight at his brother, "If anything was said or done that would be considered dangerous to us, I wouldn't have missed it. Trust me, so far everything seems…" Kaiba struggled with the right word, "To be in check." He finished.

Things were quiet after that as the two went back to their dinner.

* * *

Kaiba rested his head in his hand as he mulled over the meeting with Pegasus. There was no direct speaking- except of course when they had to explain things company-wise- just ghostly silence. It wasn't anything unusual, I mean, that's how Kaiba's meetings were most of the time. He hated people who talked non-stop on something that was irrelevant or tried to bring their personal life into a business discussion.

Yet still, he felt a bit disappointed, a bit unnerved. The silence in the room, ironically a hotel room in a hotel that Kaiba owned. He still didn't understand why the other CEO chose that one of all other places. With a sigh he shook his head and swallowed down the last of his coffee.

He was expecting to hear something boring and completely ridiculous from Pegasus today; Something about cartoons or love or some other crap that had nothing to do with anything; just needless babbling. But he was so much more quiet and distant than Kaiba had ever seen before. He had to admit he was starting to believe Pegasus was different. But, as far as Mokuba was concerned…

"He says he's dealing with the fact that Pegasus and I are associates but," He frowned and ran a hand through his hair; he was swamped with strained feelings. "But when I came home he was completely beside himself with alarm and insecurity." _'He doesn't trust Pegasus at all –I don't either of course- but he just can't forgive him. It's so unlike him… It's so unlike Mokuba to be so callous.'_ He smiled exasperatedly. "And it's unlike me to be so understanding…"

* * *

**Azure Dragon Hotel**

**9:40 p.m.**

**Room 213, Deluxe Suite**

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Reaching over he turned the warm water off. A few more deep breaths and finally he grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him. Hurrying out he dried his body quickly and threw on the clothes he was wearing before and wrapped his hair in a limp ponytail. "I'll be right there!" He called out.

Looking at himself once in the mirror, his wet hair clung to his neck and back dampening the back of his shirt. He sighed, "It'll have to suffice." He muttered running to the door.

The man looked him up and down and nodded, "Good evening, Mr. Pegasus. Have I caught you at a bad time?" The man asked, surveying his appearance. "Do you want to talk tomorrow morning instead?"

The other smiled, "No, right now is fine. Come on in, Charles." He responded.

"Thank you." The door closed and the two headed for the sofa, "I heard about the rumors of you and the CEO of Kaiba Corp. joining up. Would you mind clarifying that?" He asked curiously and in a tone that sounded unconfident.

He breathed, "Actually those rumors going around are true but don't tell anyone just yet." He replied jokingly, "It's a secret." He smiled.

The man was not amused, "Pegasus, what are you thinking? Signing a contract with someone as big as that Kaiba fellow is absolutely stupid. As your-"

"Please, I know what I'm doing." His face becoming so very serious all of a sudden, "In life you aren't given many choices and most times you aren't given the opportunity to redeem yourself… I'm hoping to help mend the scars I created on everyone here in Japan." He explained, his voice grim and full of despair.

"Yes, but does Mr. Kaiba know that you're-"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes, "No, and nobody is going to tell him understand?" He threatened, "Nobody is going to interfere,"

"But what happens when he finds out? What then?" The man questioned placing his hands on his waist. "I don't like this Pegasus, you're playing with fire here and there is a major chance you'll get burned to the stake. You said you are redeeming yourself but what are you going to do if and when he finds out?

There are so many things that can happen, you could slip up even a little and he'd know something was wrong." He shook his head cautiously; "The slightest thing could lead him to the truth. And once he finds out, he'll definitely sink his teeth into you and kill you before-"

Pegasus smiled weakly, his gaze drifting out the window, "He won't find out." '_He can't.'_

"As I told you back in America, the smallest unseen detail could create the most harm." He reminded.

Pegasus was quiet for a moment, Charles had hoped he'd gotten through but the look in his eyes told him he had failed. "Well, I guess I'll have to watch out for those little details."


	9. Suspicion

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 09**

**Suspicion **

He turned the page reading closely and carefully, eyeing each and every sentence and reading _everything_ there was to read. This was their third meeting together and it was nearing two months since their pact. Still, it was wise to be wary and remain focused on his associate.

It was silent though, even as they exchanged upgrades and updated one another on certain policies and/or new developments in each company. It was an unpleasant, screeching silence that you couldn't help but 'hear'.

Pegasus noticed it about an hour in to their meeting. The impassive brunette hid his discomfort brilliantly behind a blank expression. He didn't want to make small talk with him anyway- though he did have questions he wanted to ask.

"Going with this plan here, would be the safest bet." Pegasus reminded.

Kaiba studied over it one more time before placing it down onto the coffee table. Picking up another folder he smirked lightly, "If we go with this one, there is a chance that we'd make double improvements than that one." He countered, opening up the folder and pulling out a small stack of stapled papers.

The other shook his head hesitant, "But it's a gamble. If it doesn't grab enough attention, we'd be losing money." He responded. "There's no guarantee that plan will work."

Kaiba raised his finger; "There are no guarantees in life, Pegasus. If you go through life playing it safe" he smirked and stood to his feet suddenly feeling a bit stirred, "You'll end up missing the most exhilarating experiences of your life." He educated. A few seconds of unresponsive silence passed. Kaiba then tossed the papers onto the table and checked his watch, "I have to get back to the company. Look over the plans and choose one of the two and go with it."

Pegasus placed his folder down and stood as well, "Do you want me to call you once I've decided?" He asked as the other grabbed his suitcase.

Kaiba turned his back to Pegasus and shook his head, "You waste so much time making up your mind on something as simple as this. I don't have time to wait for your answer, just pick one and go with it. I'll have my secretary call you Monday for an update." He declared and left the hotel room soon after.

Pegasus sighed and stared down at the pile of folders and blueprints. Sitting down once more he went over the options and views of both scenarios. "Kaiba's plan is too risky…" He quietly reminded himself.

Kaiba entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. _'Leaving this to Pegasus is also a risk but it's a good way to find out whether his intentions are good or have been bad all along. Of course, he's smart so he might not try anything just yet…' _Soon the doors opened and he stepped out. As he headed to his car, a man happened to glance his way and spot him.

"Excuse me, you're Mr. Kaiba right?" The voice called out, as the man rushed over quickly.

The brunette threw his briefcase in the back of his car and inwardly rolled his eyes, "Listen, I don't have time to spare talking to a meddlesome reporter like you." He stated, turning around and fixing the stranger with an irritated glare.

The other chuckled and nodded his head in the negative, "No, I'm not a reporter- I hate them. No, I'm actually here to see Pegasus Crawford." He explained, "He told me he was going to see you today but I didn't think I'd get the chance to meet you myself."

Kaiba looked the man up and down before replying, "What is your relation with Pegasus?" He asked suspiciously.

The man blinked, "Oh, I'm a close friend of his. My name's Charles, here. I'll be here in Japan for a while so perhaps we could set up a meeting some time." He suggested, handing him his card.

Kaiba took it and stared confusingly, "You are a friend of Pegasus'?" He repeated, still quite doubtful.

The man nodded, "I'm sure you're in a hurry so I won't keep you any longer but," He paused and his face suddenly became very serious, "I think it'd be good if we could sit down and discuss some things." He said before turning around and walking away.

Kaiba's eyes fell onto his hands, he raised an eyebrow at the business card. "Charles Wilson… Attorney at law?" Kaiba looked up at the man's retreating form and frowned. With a boast of questions now roaming through his head, he turned and got in his car. After placing the card in his pocket, he grabbed his keys and started up his car.

* * *

**Kaiba Corporation**

**Mokuba Kaiba's Office**

Mokuba slumped down into the chair drumming his fingers on his desk. "What's taking her so long?" He muttered to himself, as he took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

And just as he said that Ms. Rayne opened the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," She started out holding two files in her hands. Mokuba stood up quickly and ran over to her. She closed the door and held out the files, "This is the information we've found so far, sir."

Mokuba hesitated before accepting the stack of folders. "Have you spoken to my brother about this?" He asked cautiously, but she shook her head softly. He sighed, "With all this talk about him and Pegasus working together and the added work, he doesn't have time to worry about this. Please, don't tell him about this all right?"

She nodded, "With all do respect sir, your brother is my boss. I will eventually have to inform him of this." She stated. "I am digging up information about his contact, personal information- if he or Mr. Crawford suspect or find out, I will have to tell the whole truth." She informed.

Mokuba nodded, "I know. I will tell Seto, but since he's joined up with Pegasus, his work has increased and so he doesn't have enough time to worry about this. Once I gain enough information, I'll discuss this with my brother. In the mean time please don't say a word." He implored.

Her hands fell to her sides and she smiled lightly, "Mr. Pegasus' has been laying low ever since those monsters mysteriously appeared some years ago. On the outside, his life seems normal but there are certain things throughout those years where there've been notes of strange activities and sudden leaves to secluded areas. Those papers are more detailed, there's nothing that would suspect him of being deceitful or threatening to Kaiba Corporation. I'll continue investigating for more information on him though."

Mokuba smiled, "Thank you so much." He replied with sincere gratitude. She nodded and soon left the office.

He stood there and frowned at what was in his hands. He was grateful that he had been there the day his brother hired Ms. Rayne. Otherwise he'd never know she used to be a private detective – a very good one at that. He placed the documents on his desk and sat down a bit tense all of a sudden.

Part of him actually hoped he wouldn't find anything. That he'd be wrong about this and Pegasus wasn't out for revenge because, if he were, they wouldn't be able to stop him. If Pegasus had some sort of magic there was nothing he or his brother could do. He feared the outcome of these documents, but he had to read them. "Seto may be willing to go into this deal blind, but I can't." _'And won't…'_ As he opened the first folder, his cell-phone rang. Startled, he almost fell out of his chair.

"H-hello?" He asked, still a bit shocked.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

He breathed in relieved, "I'm at Kaiba Corp. Is your meeting over?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, it ended a while ago…"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, as his older brother seemed to trail off a bit at the end. "Did everything go okay?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Just like any other meeting. Are- what are you doing at Kaiba Corp.?"

He bit his lip and tried to think of something, "I was nearby and I dropped in to see if you'd come back yet. But I'm about to head home. What about you?"

"I'm on my way there. I suppose I'll see you at home then."

"'Kay. Later."

"Bye."

Mokuba hung up his phone and stared down at the compiled notes. _'Seto sounded weird on the phone… Hope everything did go okay and he's not just lying to me…'_ He sighed, "He better not be."

* * *

Kaiba put the phone in his pocket, _'Charles Wilson… Is Pegasus really up to something?'_ He slowed to a stop at a red light. Drumming his hands on the steering wheel he narrowed his eyes, "If he is, then Mokuba was right all along…" _'… And I just put him in danger…'_ He inwardly chided.


	10. Frustration

Seth: Sorry for the loong update. It's been hectic lately and I haven't had a lot of time for writing or computer time.

**

* * *

**

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter 10**

**Frustration**

* * *

"'… And the investigation was closed.'" He swallowed hard, letting all the information sink in. Taking a deep breath, he put down the newspaper clipping and laid it on his desk. This was troublesome… _'I knew something was up—I just didn't think it was something like this.'_ He wasn't expecting to find anything like this, but still… "I bet Seto had no clue about these murders. I told him that he couldn't be trusted. I can't believe Seto hasn't heard about this—I wonder if he's even tried to learn about his past."

There was a knock on his door and so he quickly put away the paper and all the other files lying about. Getting to his feet, he walked over and opened his door. A surprised look sprung on his face. "Hey, I thought you were at work."

Kaiba looked him up and down suspiciously, "What's going on?" He asked.

Mokuba laughed a little, "What do you mean?"

The older of the two stepped inside, eyeing the room warily, "Your face writes you've been doing something," He turned around and faced him, "you shouldn't have been doing. So, what's up?" He repeated.

He laughed a little more, "Well this time I'm not up to anything. I've done nothing wrong, promise." _'All I'm doing is finding out the truth about our untrustworthy acquaintance.'_ He sat down on his bed, "How was the meeting with the Devil?" He asked, non-jokingly.

Kaiba sat down beside him, "It was fine." He answered distantly.

"What's with the vague tone? Did something happen—are you lying to me?" He skeptically questioned.

He sighed, "Well, the meeting was going slowly, we couldn't come to an agreement so I told him to think it over and just pick whatever."

"You did what? Seto, you can't trust this guy with something so important! What are you thinking? Does he have you under mind-control—what's going on?"

"You need to relax Mokuba, everything will be fine."

He stood up and began pacing, "I don't see how you can be so willing to trust that bastard—you don't know what he's been up to since he dropped out of our lives! Have you even done a background check to find out where he's been and what he's been doing these past years?!" He fumed.

"Why are you so adamant when it comes to Pegasus?" He questioned, also standing to his feet. He sounded confused, suspicious and a bit worried. It wasn't like Mokuba to be so callous or angry over someone… Strange indeed, he, Kaiba, used to be the one with a grudge.

Mokuba shook his head and faced his brother, "Answer me first." He demanded.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't done a background check on him." Mokuba gasped completely shocked by the indifference in his brother's response. "I know what I'm doing." He assured, "Trust me, all right?"

"It's kinda hard to when you do something so reckless and hazardous. You have no idea what Pegasus has done, and you don't even know if he's really reformed or sorry. I hate what you're doing, I wish you would just play it smart and safely and just find out what you can about him. I still say he's up to no good."

"If that's what you truly think then, you're about to become more suspicious." Mokuba stared at him quizzically, "I ran into a supposed 'friend' of Pegasus in the parking lot. He's an attorney and says he would like to 'talk' to me. I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure the subject of discussion will be Pegasus." He informed disinterestedly.

His eyes widened, "So this guy knows some things about him? Well? When are you going to talk to him?" He asked suddenly enthused.

"I'm not."  
It was like a nuclear bomb exploded in his head, "W-what?! How can you not talk to him--Seto do you want to be taken away and killed? Is that what you want?!" He shouted, rage taking over once more.

Kaiba shook his head, "Pegasus has not once mentioned this man to me nor have I ever seen him before. And he just happens to see me and coincidently is a friend of Pegasus? I'm not about to take the chance-"

"Take the chance? Why not-you trusted Pegasus, that was taking a pretty large chance if you ask me."

"Mokuba,"

"No. Don't start with your lectures, I'm not acting up or throwing a childish fit. Maybe you can just so easily put yourself in danger but I can't and won't." He pointed defiantly, "I let you choose whatever decision you wanted, you chose to bring him into our lives, fine- but to move along and accept him without even checking his story or inquiring his past? That's just asking for the knife in the back." He enlightened cynically.

Kaiba stared into his younger brother's angered eyes feeling his own tense up and rage. "I'm not intentionally trying to hurt you, I know that's what you must think. And as I said before, I understand why you're upset and why you're so frustrated but," He shook his head and checked his watch, "But I don't understand where this hatred is coming from. Of all our enemies, Pegasus was the least dangerous."

"Just because a murderer is sorry for killing someone, it doesn't mean he won't ever kill again. This man set out to destroy you, he stripped your soul from your body and you can deny it all you want but we both know that's what happened to the both of us. Hell, if it weren't for Yugi and the others, we'd be lost somewhere in another dimension just like Pegasus planned." He reminded. "And he had no remorse or heart, he didn't give a damn about either one of us then. So, I don't care about what he says or what he does because I know he's lying and can't be trusted. It's too sudden and unexpected for him to show up without the slightest warning." His tone was deeper and darker than Kaiba'd ever heard it to be. It really showed just how grown up his younger brother truly was. "_You_ go ahead and turn a blind eye but I refuse to."

He took a deep breath, "That's not what I'm doing." He insisted. The other looked away evidently pissed at his brother's uncharacteristic calmness.

Mokuba shook his head and grabbed his coat off his desk chair; "I'm going over to Jin's house for a while. I'll be back later."

Kaiba nodded, "Drive carefully."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

_'Life's hells always seem to find me.' _He sat there beside himself with apprehension; Mokuba had a good solid point that he honestly agreed with. There was so much time for him to make his apologies and express his regrets so why now, why all so suddenly do it now? It was puzzling, and once more he didn't need Mokuba to remind him how risky it was letting Pegasus have so much power… But it wasn't Pegasus he was concerned with at the moment, no; there was only one person he was worried about. "What's going on with you Mokuba?" He asked himself for the fourth time this passing hour.

There was just so much raw emotion spilling from him, him; Mokuba. It was just so out-of character for the calm, mild-mannered teen. Well, he was barely a 'teen' anymore; he was eighteen for crying out loud. "Still, this behavior did not suit him under any condition, it resembles my old spiteful, vengeful ways. My cruel dismal attitude and unrelenting nature to people I deemed unworthy or traitors…" He thought about the grim stare in his brother's eyes, "I don't want him to be like me… To be the person who hated everything and everyone…"


	11. Unopened

Seth: Next chapter will be longer.

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Unopened**

"I need no one in order to attain what it is that I truly desire. And once this was power, to be the best at every single thing that interested me but then I met Yugi Mutoh and his ragtag group of friends and everything I strived for crumbled into darkness. I lost a lot more than a title of ultimate duelist. I lost Mokuba several times, myself on a occasion and a lot of sanity what with the talk of magic and Millennium upbringing." Kaiba sighed and shook his head.

Typing in another code he continued to reminisce down the eventful road his life had taken on him and in so the results of all the dramatics the friends of his younger brother threw him in. "I visited the dark realm Yugi and the others called the Shadow Realm, I was taken through the 'past' and told repeatedly told of some Egyptian inheritance within me, and that I owned some mythical item of the time. And all that is left in the end, is finally something normal." He took a sip of coffee and continued his research.

"But while I have ended up in this place with company and reputation still in tact, with my little brother healthy and alive, and have become a bit calmer and understanding than before, it seems its effects on Mokuba's soul have driven him into the one thing he disliked about me." He paused his current program and considered the idea roaming in his mind.

"Perhaps it's time to enter the next phase in my plan a little sooner than I wanted to. If it'll keep him calm and somewhat at ease, then I suppose I will." He picked up his phone and dialed up the number to Pegasus' room.

"Good morning, Seto."

"There's something we need to discuss Pegasus. I'm dropping by the hotel tomorrow since it is of utmost importance."

"I see. Well if it's so important, would you like to assess the situation right now?"

"Can't be done. I have a lot of work to handle at the moment. I'll call you later in the day for time and more details." He said before hanging up. He exhaled deeply and stared at a picture of Mokuba sitting on his desk. "Mokuba I am going to get to the bottom of your anger."

* * *

"How can you not understand? What is it with everyone?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. "Why can't anyone see my side of this?" 

Yami narrowed his brows but kept silent as Yugi patted their younger friend, "Mokuba you're taking this a little too far. I understand your anger about him being back but sometimes you just gotta let things go."

"He's right Mokuba. Although it seems unfair it really isn't. We've all been through a lot and bringing up old scars isn't the way to handle this. Everything will be all right." Anzu second.

He refused to listen to their advice and suggestions. "You all sound just like Seto. He tried to kill all of you, he imprisoned me and took away my soul. The guy got away with it all with no consequence or penalty of his actions. He deserves to be locked up."

"He has suffered I'm sure and I am certain that he feels regret for his actions. You shouldn't harbor such a deep resentment for him. There's nothing the man can do without the Millennium items and anything business related since your brother rules that world."

"Seto's not doing a damn thing to stop him. He's the reason the man is still in Domino in the first place."

"We heard about the merge of Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. But you see, your brother doesn't seem to find him as a threat so maybe-"

Mokuba threw his hands in the air, "None of you get it. It was a waste talking to you all."

"The waste is your hollering and immature attitude." Everyone turned to Yami who until that little statement had been standing in the background. "Tell me Mokuba have you even spoken to Pegasus, alone?"

The teenager shook his head. "So how can you be so open to judge him by the actions he performed several years ago? He's changed as well as all of us have. He came to help in the time with Dartz and I will not forget that just as I won't forget him hurting and subjecting you to the darkness of the shadow realm. But you have to learn to forgive even if forgetting isn't an option. Talk to the man yourself and then decide if this crusade and vendetta is really so important."

Mokuba clenched his fists but refrained from yelling back at Yami. "Fine. I will go see him and prove that he is still a threat. Good day to you all." He waved and swiftly left.

"Yami you sure it was a good idea to let him go and see Pegasus on his own?" Yugi asked concern dripping in his tone.

"Either way it wouldn't end right. Something is severely wrong with him. Anger or not there's something more going on than a simple resentment here. I'm leaving too, I need to go check something out. I'll be back in a little while."

Anzu and the others glanced at one another, "You want us to go with you?"

"No. Thanks but I want to go alone." He replied and went upstairs to grab his blue jacket. The others sighed hopelessly.

* * *

'_Obviously everyone thinks that I'm still some child. Well, Pegasus you aren't gonna get away with what you've done to me. You will be paid back but first I'll show everyone that you haven't changed a bit. You betray Seto, you took advantage of me, and now these unusual murders in your company in America?'_ He closed the car door and started the engine. He tore out of the parking space and onto the road. "I'm gonna get you Pegasus."

* * *

Pegasus opened the door and nodded once. "Charles it's good to see you today." 

"I doubt you'll still believe that after you hear what I have to say." His voice sounded none too cheery. "I have some bad news about your 'permission slip' to be here in Japan. I'm afraid you'll have to address the court next weekend for-"

"I see. How long will I have to be gone? I need to return back here and resume business with Mr. Kaiba."

The man sighed, "It's just for the weekend. You may return here after then but I really would rather you stay put in America, it sure would make my job a little more easier."

"I told you that I have to correct the wrongs I've done here in Japan. I won't have many days left to do so before I have to leave the outside world for a long time." He cited staring out towards the window.

"Is it really so important this crusade for forgiveness and right-doing?"

"Yes. It is everything I have left." '_If only there were some mistakes that I could take back- scars I could erase.' _

* * *

Kaiba entered the boardroom and placed down the papers on the table. As employees and partners began filling in, his cell vibrated in his pocket. He left the room and stared at the name with a surprised stare. "This is Kaiba." 

"Kaiba, this is Yami. We need to talk right now about Mokuba."

The brunet glanced over at the room of board members and sighed, "I don't have any time at the moment. Whatever it is will have to wait."

"I'm afraid not. I'm heading towards your building as we speak. It's very urgent that I talk to you."

"All right fine. If it's about Mokuba then I'll excuse myself from the meeting."

"Good."

Kaiba hung up the phone and shook his head. He still detested talking to the other but his tone was serious and he sounded concerned when he mentioned Mokuba's name. '_I wonder what has happened. After our argument yesterday, Mokuba didn't talk to me at all when he returned from Jin's and even this morning he was gone before I could see him.'_ The brunet walked into the boardroom and put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry everyone but I need to attend to another matter. Please continue this meeting without me, Tazuki take notes and detail for me and place it on my desk."


	12. Anxiety

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 12**

**Anxiety**

Mokuba shook back and forth before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car. He held his jacket close to his body as he nervously entered the elevator and pressed the button. '_It has to be done Mokuba.'_ He put his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket and felt the black steel of a gun he'd gotten from a friend of his.

After a while of stopping and picking up people he finally made it to the designated floor and he practically leaped out of the small 'cage'. He marched in a stern and angry step and paused at Pegasus' door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hand and put it into a fist and bit his lip. '_It has to be done.'_

* * *

"What is the big emergency?" Kaiba asked sitting back at his desk after greeting the one whom has tormented his mind in past years.

Yami shook his head and frowned. "We've heard about your merge with Industrial Illusions." He started off with a slow and calm tone. Kaiba nodded and shrugged as if he didn't care. "We have also heard Mokuba's point of view on the subject of this sudden merge."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. "I see. Then I suppose you know he doesn't support the idea at all, and let me guess he sent you down here to help get his point across."

Yami shook his head. "I've already told him that his vendetta needs to be put to rest. As it is, he can't seem to accept the thought of forgiving the past." He said with great concern.

"I'm sure you suggesting has him hating you right now." Kaiba couldn't help but smirk a little at the rift. But he wasn't in a happy and callous mood. "I know his attitude isn't suitable however, I will talk to him later about this matter."

The tri-colored pharaoh nodded in the negative and stood to his feet. "Something has to be done now before it's too late, Kaiba. Mokuba is seriously losing it. You should have seen the rage on his face today before he left our house. He looked ready to do something completely crazy."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously low. He didn't like the tone – and the look on Yami's face gave him considerable reason to assume he had something to do with whatever rash move Mokuba was about to make. "What do you think he might do?" He asked also standing and folding his arms across his chest.

"I think he was heading over to see Pegasus. I told him he needed to sit down with Pegasus personally and see that he has changed and his words are true. But in his state of mind and the anger that he has all bottled up, I'm not sure if he'll even care enough to give him a chance to explain and plead forgiveness."

"But you sent him over there anyway." Kaiba growled and checked his watch. "I think we've spoken enough. I have some things to do and a little brother to find." Yami nodded and left.

"Great." He fumed and ran his left hand through his hair. He picked up the phone and dialed Mokuba's number.

Mokuba started to cry as he rested his head on the steering wheel. He snapped out of his daze at the sound of his phone ringing. He wiped away the tears and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

Kaiba frowned at the sadness in his brother's voice. "You okay?" It was the only thing he could think to ask despite all his worries as to where he was.

Mokuba laughed lightly and smiled. It was the same tone and question Kaiba used to ask him when he was little and wasn't feeling one hundred percent. "A little down that's all." He muttered completely devoid of the rage and anger Yami had just swore he was laced in.

Kaiba swallowed and checked his watch. He had a lot of work to do and he wanted to do some preparing before meeting Pegasus tomorrow. "Hey, how about we meet somewhere for dinner? I'm a little hungry, what about you?"

Mokuba sat up and let his fingers dance along the steering wheel. "Don't you have a lot of work to do?" He asked.

"It can wait." Kaiba would've preferred the screaming and angry Mokuba compared to this depressed and light-hearted tone of voice. "I really want to talk to you. And make up for cutting our meal short the other day. Please."

Mokuba smiled and sniffed. "Yeah. Same place as before?" He asked. After it was affirmed both Kaibas hung up. The raven-haired teenager put the phone back in his pocket and relaxed. He pulled the gun from his pocket and threw it to the bottom of the seats. "I'm not finished with you Pegasus." '_But killing you would be wrong and not worth it.'_ He started his car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"This is Kaiba."

"Kaiba, my friend, I must apologize but I won't be able to make the meeting tomorrow. I have to fly back to America for the weekend and get some things straightened out at the company. It isn't anything too serious but it does require me to be there and other things."

Kaiba's face went grim and then thoughtful. "Well, that's a shame. But I understand and very well. Fly to America and then return so we can work on the next decision together. There are some more forms I need you to fill out." He said and shut the folder he was reading.

Pegasus blinked a few times and nodded, though Kaiba couldn't see him. "Thank you for being understanding Kaiba boy." The platinum-haired man bit his lip. Damn he was starting to feel better about himself and bring back his old way of talking. He couldn't help but feel rejuvenated though after being able to help and make amends with Kaiba and the others.

"Fine. But call me that ever again and I promise you -"

"Understood." Pegasus swore before even hearing what twisted remark the brunet was about to make.

Kaiba smirked. Whether Pegasus was plotting evil or just himself he always used fixations on 'boy' or 'friend' or some other ridiculous suffix to everyone's name. But it was something Kaiba couldn't stand to hear. Of course the other should think twice about saying in front of Mokuba for he may take it the wrong way not knowing Pegasus habit of saying the pet names.

The brunet frowned at the thought of Mokuba turning into a despicable mirage of himself. It was strange to finally see how awful and bitter you once were in someone else. He needed to talk to Mokuba about this rabid behavior and help him in some way of overcoming the aggression and pain still lingering. He wanted to ask Pegasus if he was visited by him today but as the other hadn't mentioned it he assumed he'd called the boy in time or perhaps Mokuba had enough sense to let it go for the moment. For if he were indeed like Kaiba, that would have been an encounter that would've ended drastically.

A few more seconds later Kaiba realized he still had Pegasus on the phone. What was he thinking? The call should've already ended. "Goodbye Pegasus." He muttered over the line. He was distracted with his little brother now.

Pegasus sighed and nodded. "I'll see you later. Have a good night." The two hung up and Kaiba stood from his seat and threw everything into his drawers. He'd finish it later. He currently had a place to be. Turning the light off in the office, he shut the door and pondered what he could say to his dear little brother.

* * *

"Hey. This has to be a first. The both of us actually meeting outside the restaurant instead of me halfway through my plate of food as you come rushing in. You must really need to talk to me, or perhaps scold me?" Mokuba said, still bitter but the fact that Kaiba was on time seemed to keep him cheerful.

Kaiba smiled innocently. "I'm not here to scold you." He promised. "Come on, let's get inside." The two entered and picked a secluded spot where no eavesdroppers could hear their business.

"So let's get this out on the table shall we? What did you want to discuss with me?" Mokuba asked taking a big bite of his salad.

"You know it surprises me how easily you can go from being angry to happy in a very short time frame. What happened to make you so relaxed and calm?" Kaiba asked completely blown by his lack of hostility and determination. For the moment, he appeared just like the old innocent Mokuba he remembered.

Mokuba froze and frowned. "Seto I almost did something today." He put his hand to his head and shook it, "I took a gun and tried to see Pegasus just a while ago." Kaiba put his fork down and stared with disbelief. Mokuba stared down at his plate not wanting to see his brother's disappointment. "I'm sorry. I just thought it had to be done. But when I was ready to knock on the door my nerves got the better of me and I retreated. I kept thinking it wasn't worth it and he wouldn't be exposed as the monster that he is or was. I just, I don't want to talk to him and it turns out he has changed. It isn't right. We went through a lot of problems with him and it's not fair that he has no punishment. Don't you see? We've suffered. He hasn't. It isn't fair. He has to face some kind of consequence for his actions. We all did!" He spat bitterly.

Kaiba nodded and took in his brother's words for all they were worth. "So this has nothing to do with figuring out whether he's changed or not. You just want justice." Mokuba nodded. "Where did you get the gun?" Kaiba asked sternly.

He shook his head. "I really thought I was gonna shoot him. I had already planned it and accepted my punishment and confession but then it hit me what would it be the point? He'd still be treated as an honorable businessman and the Kaiba name would once more be bashed and scarred with another discretion. It's why I couldn't do it. After all you've done to make this name we've been given, something to be proud of, I couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin everything you've accomplished." He said looking up at him, ready to face the disapproval.

Kaiba smiled softly and sadly. "I understand. Mokuba I kept thinking you were turning into what I used to be. But now I realize as long as you still have yourself, no matter how angry or messed up you get, you'll never be like me. And that's a good thing. You're stronger and smarter." '_I wouldn't have thought about it. If I harbored a big enough grudge, I wouldn't have taken your feelings into account. As I've proven before, I'm as selfish as they come.'_

Mokuba sighed. "You aren't as bad as you make yourself out to be. And even though I couldn't kill him. Seto the desire to is still here. I don't want him alive, living freely after everything we've gone through. He doesn't deserve to be free."

"Well pretty soon. He won't be any longer." Mokuba's face went blank with confusion. Kaiba smirked and raised his finger up in a 'tsk. Tsk' manner. "Don't pretend that you haven't been snooping in the dirt for anything related to Pegasus and his company." Mokuba blushed. "I've known for a while what you and my secretary have been digging up and reading behind my back. And it's okay. I understand and applaud your determination. Even though you have no interest in running the company you have the intelligence and frame of mind to run it, so you know." He winked and leaned in closer. "I think it's time we work together. Despite what little details you've unraveled here and there, I still know more than you."

Mokuba swallowed. "So you _have_ been studying and keeping him under close scrutiny."

Kaiba nodded. '_I know it probably isn't wise to give you this information. Considering your hatred and pain concerning Pegasus but I cannot keep this from you any longer. I will tell you why he's suddenly come seeking forgiveness and why I believe he is no longer out to hurt anyone.'_ "Promise me that what I will tell you will not leave between us. You cannot tell anyone. Agreed."

Mokuba knew what he was saying. Kaiba was asking him not to run and rat Pegasus out to the authorities. The look on Kaiba's face was more than straight serious. He was going to tell him why Pegasus has so many police reports hidden away and what skeletons are in that flamboyant closet of his. And yet Kaiba was about to tell him not knowing whether he was strong enough to keep them secret. '_You want me to keep these to myself, to protect him. For saying anything to the police would result in instant disciplinary action and even prison.'_ Mokuba struggled with the ultimatum. Kaiba was willing to trust him but Mokuba wasn't too sure if he could do that. Still, he had to know and with the best determination set in those hazel eyes he nodded. "Agreed."

Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Oh, and one more thing before I tell you." Mokuba looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Apologize to your little friends. They are only trying to help you."

Mokuba laughed despite the weight of their conversation. "My Seto, I think that's the first time you've openly expressed concern for them." He chimed and gloated proudly as if he'd won some sort of contest between them.

* * *

It was nearing two 'o' clock in the afternoon when Pegasus reached the entrance of his company. As he strolled within the crystal fortress, his secretary greeted him. She nodded and bowed in his presence and folded her blond strands behind her ear. "Good afternoon. Sir. You have several messages," She handed him a handful of notes with different messages written on each one. "And there is a man here waiting to see you. He said you two had a scheduled meeting today."

Pegasus shook his head and didn't know whom she was referring to. "I don't recall making any appointments while in Japan or before I left. Who is the man I am to meet with?" He questioned thoughtfully.

She sighed nervously. "Well, Mr. Pegasus he honestly didn't leave a name. He said he made this appointment with you and it's urgent that you two get it over with. He was quite persistent. We asked him for his name but he waved us off and said he'd wait for you to arrive." She replied with a tired tone, obviously the man in question gave her and the others a bit of a fuss and some trouble.

Pegasus couldn't believe they just let someone right into his building without a name or a real appointment though. Whoever this stranger was. He nodded. "Well might as well see what this fellow is about. He waltzed into the elevator and headed to the highest floor. He turned the knob to his office door and stood in chock at the one leaning against his desk.

Pegasus was dumbfounded and then shook his head with a smile on his face. "I should've known. There's no one more stubborn or persistent than you, Kaiba."

Kaiba studied the other intently. "We had a meeting remember?"

Pegasus nodded. '_How long is he going to be here? I have to meet with the attorneys and the judge today. If he's around it might risk his loyalty and well everything.'_


	13. Engage

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 13**

**Engage**

Kaiba made himself comfortable on the guest sofa that was towards the left of the room. He flipped his briefcase onto the wooden coffee table and pulled a few papers on it. Pegasus mentally sighed and took a seat beside his impatient partner. "Was this really so important that you had to fly across the world for it?" He asked. He felt the need to add his usual quirky remarks that any time before he'd say just to tease and irritate him but refrained from doing so. '_Or did you just have to come see dear old me?'_ He simply kept it to himself.

Part of Kaiba remained silent subconsciously waiting for something like that but nothing came. He despised it deeply but it used to be a constant thing that he ended up bickering about and grumbling over during their meetings of years before. He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness and pondered why he didn't just enjoy this new more sophisticated and mature demeanor instilled within the other. He started to wander into the masses of drastic change in his personality when he realized he hadn't addressed the other's question whatsoever. '_What did he ask again?'_

"Uhm Kaiba?" He muttered waving his hand in front of his face. Kaiba blinked and with a glare pushed the hand away. "I asked you what was the importance of these papers?"

Kaiba took a deep breath and leaned back against the soft cushioning. "There are different headlines here that needed to be looked over because it has affected the funding we originally carried out for this project. It's a good thing you took the route _I_ chose for its initial layout." He couldn't help but put a little '_told-you-so'_ into his answer. "But with its expansion comes a larger budget so I need you to look at these and help assess a sum for this one as well as the next stage which naturally leaves us with another debate and decision to be had."

Pegasus studied the work as he explained it to him and he nodded. '_Indeed.'_ He placed it on the table and stood to his feet. "Care for something to drink?" He headed to the bar that stood to the right of his office. Kaiba said nothing in response but made a simple mumbling grunt that he assumed to be a yes. After pouring two glasses of what appeared to be some brand of bourbon, he retuned and picked the sheets he was previously working on and reread them.

That ugly and awful quiet ensued. Kaiba placed them in proper order and set them down for the other to read, he himself having read over them beforehand. This gave him a lot of time to recess the situation without interruption. '_Indeed, that usual detestation I felt all those times before has diminished. He isn't as annoying as he once was; he's not happy or insanely playful. He's nothing near to it at all.'_ He thought on this a while longer – not a single attempt at conversation. Kaiba finally decided that he didn't like this side of him either. It wasn't what he expected from the other in the least.

His eyes stared intently at the one being absorbed in the small black typing on those ridiculously long sheets of paper. "So Pegasus," The sudden voice breaking, tearing apart the thick fog of silence. It startled the other and he quickly pulled out of his concentration and gave his attention to Kaiba. "I've been wanting to ask you a few things ever since you came back to Domino." He took a drink of his bourbon and rested it onto the table.

Pegasus leaned into the sofa but was apparently a bit nervous. He nodded slowly curious of the things the other planned to ask him. Kaiba stared dead on to his stern yet currently soft expression and dared to mock his insecurity but chose not to… yet. "I just wanted to know the truth about why you've chosen this exact time to return. We both know the amount of time that has passed without event however here you are out of the blue with this determination to" His eyes went up to the ceiling for a second as if trying to find the right word, "repent for the hell you've thrown us into. I know you said you've regretted this but why choose to after all these years?"

Kaiba had picked a rather uneasy question to start with. Pegasus had to really think of an answer that wouldn't give way to his dark secrets since the whole Dartz thing had settled. He frowned slightly and shook his head. "It's really complicated Kaiba…" He picked up his glass and kept it there, tracing the rim with his left hand. "I can say I've been mulling over it since it happened and then finally worked the nerve to come all the way back and beg for forgiveness." He suggested trying not to show his eyes of hesitation.

Kaiba lowered his eyes to near slits and examined every word of his answer. He held a glare that didn't seem to accept the weak reply. "It's not really your style to act so incoherently. I cannot imagine you suddenly getting the nerve like that. You were perfectly fine with it when you assisted us in the battle with Dartz, there wasn't this much anxiety and depression then."

"Depression…" He stated a bit defensively but Kaiba continued before he could properly respond.

"I think what ever happened to make you so weak and obviously tragic occurred _after_ then. The last few years something has gone so terribly wrong that you feel the need to beg for forgiveness… Perhaps before it's too late?" He inquired curiously.

'_Damn he's gotten a lot better at reading people.'_ He shrugged it all off and smirked playfully. He remembered this side of Kaiba, the part that wouldn't let something die and just kept coming until he got what he needed and heard the answers he wanted. But this was something he couldn't let get out to him _and_ especially to the public. "I don't really understand what all you are trying to suggest."

Kaiba let his eyes release the others and let his eyelids droop close slowly. "Perhaps. I want you to know that I'm not a fool. Despite the past and forgetting the many trivial experiences I've faced I still am not about to give up on the hearing the truth from you. I'll let this interrogation drop but I won't be so easy to push away the next time I bring this up." He warned.

Pegasus couldn't help but smile dramatically, mad hatter style all the way! He thought of a wonderful punch line to reply with but pushed the urge deep down inside. It was torturous to be so reserved and quiet all the time and repressing his natural habit of jokes and good humor – especially when seated next to this sourpuss… But he didn't want to anger the other or bring back the one from the past.

Kaiba watched the crazy glint in his eyes that reminded him of the look he gave you when he was being a smart-ass. He thought on what ludicrous statement the other was planning on taunting with. But he didn't allow himself the curiosity to answer. Pegasus looked down at his drink, finishing the last of it in a big gulp and set it down firmly on the coffee table. He heard a low beeping coming from his watch and his expression dimmed. "Oh shoot." He muttered in an old sounding tone.

"Something wrong?" He questioned, straightening up.

'_Yes. I should be heading down to what could be my doom.'_ Pegasus stood and stared down at the paperwork laid before him. "I must apologize but there's a meeting I have scheduled and I cannot be late for it. I'm really sorry but we will have to postpone this meeting." He did feel bad for it since Kaiba took the effort to fly down here even if he was most likely just doing it to keep an eye on him.

Kaiba stared on with a bored tone but stood and straightened his already wrinkle-less attire. "Very well. While I'm here, I think I'll check on my own business endeavors. I'll leave this with you to finish up." He checked his watch too and nodded briefly before heading for the door.

Pegasus watched for a moment before a stunning and surprising idea sprung to him. "Kaiba." He called turning to face the man half way out the door. The brilliant CEO stopped and looked back, hand still on the handle. "How about we get together tonight to discuss and finish our meeting? I'll meet you say about seven at…" He couldn't think of a single restaurant, of all times this professional food critic that knew all the best places in town to dine, went blank and ended up blurting the first thing to come to mind. "… Olive Garden." He mentally brooded over his choice- not that it was an awful place but it was such a commoners' choice. He knew _real_ authentic specialty restaurants and yet such a simple name came to him? He had to hang himself in shame.

Kaiba held nothing related to emotion on his face. '_The Olive Garden… Did not suspect that one. And somehow I don't even think he did.'_ He pondered while he noticed the other doing the same. He was quite amused with the choice and from what he could tell, so was Pegasus. "Fine." He left with a smirk on his lips mentally noting he'd have to bring this up at dinner. As Kaiba entered the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor, he settled his mind on things a little bit more serious and grim. '_Perhaps tonight I can get him to reveal even the slightest bit about this 'meeting' he cannot be late for.'_ The bell chimed and the doors opened, the first thing he did was pull out his cell and headed out with it ringing in his ear. "Isono. Have you heard anything as of yet?" His closest underling replied negatively causing a dark scowl on the young CEO's face. "Fine. Once you and Rayne find that file call me and have it sent immediately to the Corporation here in America." A few more words exchanged and the call was ended.

'_I really hope Mokuba is okay. I know it took everything in his power to agree to stay home and **not** follow me here. I really hope it was a good idea to tell him about what Pegasus has done. As long as I can keep an eye on him and have them keep an eye on Mokuba back home, hopefully it'll be all right.'_ Though the more he thought of it, the less he believed this would end so pretty.

* * *

**Japan – Domino**

**Kaiba Corporation:**

**Specialty Research Development Floor**

"I don't know what to do." He muttered kicking back against the humming machine he was sitting on top of. He leaned back propped up on his hands and surveying his mind's information and everything his brother and himself discussed. '_I can lock you up just like that Pegasus.'_ He felt comforted by the thought that he could do such a thing. If he were his usual chilled and happy-go-lucky self he would have been scared and horrified to hear such terrible delight in those words. '_I don't want you to be the person I used to be. You should never hate someone in that manner Mokuba.'_ He frowned and began to twiddle his thumbs in impatience. "Just for the weekend Mokuba, it's just for the weekend. Everything will be fine. You promised to stay, you promised to stay." He coaxed himself and jumped off the annoying machine. He walked over to the simulator and pressed the switch. "I guess I better keep myself entertained and off the subject entitled Pegasus, as much as I can."

"Sir. Are you about to engage in the new battle simulator?" A woman scientist, Alie Shinji, recently hired to create the effects and attribute changes in the new Kaiba franchise questioned shifting the chart from one hand to the other. There was a sparkle in her eyes as there always was when one of the two brothers grew attached to her work. He nodded meekly and she nodded. "I have a message from your brother in America. He wanted you to call him later on. Of course the time is opposite from ours but he said to call him at any time." He bowed slightly and walked away.

"Seto probably wants to make sure I'm eating my vegetables and brushing my teeth." He rolled his eyes and put the visor over his face. '_I'll always be his little brother.'_ He felt a tinge of aggravation but couldn't help smile at how concerned the other could get over him. "Begin simulation."

* * *

**The Olive Garden**

**6:50 p.m.**

Kaiba strolled in and took off his jacket. He folded it in half and hung it loosely over his arm. "Can I help you today sir?"

He scanned the scenery, there were a bunch of regular folk laughing and talking simple nonsense carelessly as if life was so worth discussing. He brought his attention to the hostess whom awaited his reply with surprise she was still smiling kindly, perhaps sensing his importance or maybe she was new? He stared at her for a second glancing at her nametag and then nodding politely, which was an honor since he never gave any sort of 'help' any treatment. "Miss Ann," He said sternly but softly, "I'm here for a business meeting. Has Pegasus Crawford entered the building?" He asked and she quickly flipped through the small record book on her little stand.

"Let's see. Ah here he is. A private booth for Mr. Crawford and a Mr. Kaiba - He hasn't come in yet however he should be arriving shortly."

"You know I said seven 'o' clock." A voice came in from behind them.

Kaiba let his eyes close and reopen slowly. "Technically you said _about_ seven."

"Of course. You and technicalities." Pegasus rolled his eyes.

Kaiba shrugged. "Did you bring the files?" Pegasus lifted his briefcase with a nod. The hostess smiled as Kaiba turned back around and proceeded to show them to a booth towards the back of the seating area. She bowed. A waitress named Nadia came and took their orders before scampering off to place it.

"So have you had the chance to look them over?" He asked as they waited.

Pegasus nodded. "Yes I have and I totally agree with you except on page fourteen. Don't you think that's being a little too strict on the handling? As you said this incredible addition to the profits deserves a bit more importance and structure. Should we not allow it more possibilities to flourish and grow? I think the funding and advertising for this should be higher."

Kaiba pondered on the suggestion not saying a single word. It didn't seem like so much time had passed but their food was already being delivered. Kaiba chalked it up to the customer being 'The Great Pegasus J. Crawford of Industrial Illusions'. The two ate their meals in silence stopping only to pass folders. "See this is what I was talking about. What do you think about expanding it like so? I mean this simulator is really impressive and it should get a lot of attention." He had highlighted certain parts and clipped his own numbers and suggestions to the assigned areas.

They went back to eating quietly, Kaiba reading and mentally deciding whether to decline or accept the other's opinion. The dinner was delicious with the sweetish spaghetti meatballs with a nice Italian sauce they whipped up for Pegasus and delicious pasta with squid on the side for Kaiba. "Alright." The brunet stated after taking a drink from his glass of red wine.

Pegasus swallowed the breadstick he was chewing on. "Alright?"

"Kaiba shut the folder and looked up at the other. "Yes. I've examined it all and I agree. I know how well your sense is when it comes to marketing and advertising." He took another sip of his wine.

"Well now I think this partnership is going beautifully." He smirked. Oh how easy Kaiba was to annoy. But the brunet found it more comfortable like this than the eerie silence he wasn't used to dealing with anyway. He wasn't about to admit it of course. "So did you save room for dessert?" He really wasn't trying to sound like his old self.

Kaiba leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "No thanks I'm not hungry. But I still have some questions to ask, so if you want something might as well order." He stated bluntly in all his glorious somber. The other shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong now? It's not going to kill you to answer a few questions."

"Oh all right. What do you want to know about me?" '_What are you up to? Do you know something about my past – wait is that why you were hinting about the past couple of years? Oh God he found out about…'_

"Hey are you not listening?" His voice was harsh and deeply offended as he glared. The other snapped out of his daze and straightened suddenly. "Well good I have your attention now right?" The other glared but his cheeks were slightly flushed. "This is an awkward thing for me to ask." He seemed to distract himself away from staring at the other directly but he stared back up at him with curiosity. "Why do you behave so polar opposite of your old self?"

"I don't-"

"What I mean is, you're all depressed and insecure. It's not really like you. I'm just curious as to why you aren't so overconfident of yourself and all giddy and you know all that cartoon crap you constantly rambled on about." He explained. Oh so he had brought it up. "I didn't intend to pry however this persona of repenting and redemption bothers me since there's nothing that I've seen you do that reflects your usual annoying self."

"Gee, I didn't think you cared."

"I don't As I said it bothers me because you are trying to hide your true reasons for this new behavior you've shown. For all I know it could be just an act."

" How I feel and the need for your forgiveness is not an act of any kind." His tone was serious, deep and very serious as he looked the other straight in the eyes.

"Then tell me why you are so miserable." The other went quiet but that didn't satisfy the younger brunet one bit. "Remember, this time you can't stall or lie to me." The two sat there intensely glaring at one another.


	14. Deliverance

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 14:**

**Deliverance**

Pegasus growled lightly and Kaiba smirked victoriously as the other proceeded to roll his eyes. "I'll tell you it all. For the reason being you already know don't you?" Pegasus shook his head and nodded at his lack of response but he knew, somehow he knew, the other was answering. His whole mood shifted into a regret and frightful ache. Suddenly the room didn't feel so light and carefree as Kaiba had first felt. "It started a few weeks after you all saved the world for the upteenth time…" His voice seemed off balance and hesitant, "Oh Kaiba it was so unbearable, she was the spitting image of her…" Kaiba listened to every single word in that last simple sentence- well it wasn't really a sentence. Pegasus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table counter and encircling his fingers. "She was so much like her but she could never be Cynthia."

The mention of that name sent a chill down Kaiba's body. "Your deceased-"

"Yes." It was coming back to him. The agony of losing the only person he truly ever loved was the tragedy that dismayed and damaged so many lives – and most especially his own. "Cec… Macy was very sweet and charming with lovely blond hair and a voice gentle and pure. At first I was sure she was brought back to me but"

"Ghosts cannot come back Pegasus."

He scowled at the doom dreading his emotionless statement. "I realize that. We grew close quickly but as it went I began to whisper Cynthia's name in my dreams. Or while she bathed – at breakfast I'd slip up kissing her cheek before leaving to work… She tried to understand and promised to stay and help me through it but she couldn't do it anymore."

_Her steps hit the carpeting floor with wide stride and soft impact. Her body trembled as the tears welled in her brown eyes as she neared his office door. It was too late to turn back and withhold her true feelings – too much and painful in all degrees. Her hand formed a fist and hit the wooden door with a hesitant beat. It seemed all things horrid the other side of this hallway. As she thought on it – it would be the last time she walked or saw its bright colored walls that left you with high esteem and positive energy. She smiled faintly, 'He always thought work ethic comes from well treated egos.' The mumbling sound of his deep voice was faintly heard through and she turned the knob with that somber and saddening expression finding her once more. "Pegasus, my dear."_

_His gaze lifted meeting her with a smile and eerie familiarity. 'Cynthia how beautiful you always are.' He stood and bowed slightly forgetting his important worksheets for the moment. It all belonged to his heart's keeper as it always did… But the face saddened and sighed in a tragic desperation. "What is wrong my dearest?" 'Cynthia?'_

'_He's delirious once more. I will never forget the pain I have caused you because of how much I've grown to appreciate you and…' She shut her eyes tightly trying to will away the droplets of regret._

_As she fought with herself the image of his sweet grace, altered into someone else. She dressed like her, looked like her – the hair, the make up, the petite form… But it wasn't her. As the illusion distilled everything came into focus. "Cecilia what's wrong?" He'd done it again. 'All she's ever done was be here for me and here I am calling your name.'_

"_This can go no further. I have done a horrible thing to you Pegasus." His eyes fluttered slightly in confusion. She raised her hands to her face and began to sob. "This was all a set up!"_

_He approached her and put his hand to her face. "What? Cecilia I don't-"_

_She backed away and shook her head. "Don't. I don't deserve all you've given to me… My name isn't Cecilia and my hair is not blonde… I don't wear these high fashioned and beautiful clothes! My name is Macy Stratford1" She backed and fell into a miserable sitting position on the tanned colored sofa. "I'm so sorry Pegasus! I really am."_

_Everything within the CEO's mind was crumbling into confusion and agony. He didn't understand – he wasn't sure how this all could happen. Before he could reach her and demand an explanation there was the loud sound of running feet and then suddenly a burst through the Pegasus' office doors. His attention immediately assembled on a face he was surprised to see. 'Macy' sat up quickly and a look of terror and fear inflicted her sorrowful features. "How could you do this?!" The man bellowed at her. He apparently hadn't realized his bosses' presence._

_Pegasus was frozen still. "Mr. Wilson what are you doing here? What is going on?" He was finding this all infuriating. He was at a loss and completely clueless of whatever was transpiring about. He stepped to the side next to a small stand that held a secret compartment, which held an emergency handgun for situations perhaps just like these… _

_The man flushed with embarrassment and regained a calm demeanor. "Mr. P- Pegasus I am sorry to intrude. Cecilia and I have some business to-"_

"_Stop it Michael. I've already told him what we were to do." She screamed in broken chorus._

_His brows furrowed but nothing else could find him. She really hadn't told him much except that it was a scam of some sort but why? He didn't know. _

"_I trusted you, you damn bitch! How could you do this?" Pegasus watched him. Michael lifted his hand into the air, which all this gripped a silencer tightly. "You've ruined it all – we could've been rich and owners of this damn company! You messed it all up – why?!"_

_She cried and shook violently. "Because it's wrong. I can't pretend to be a dead person! I don't love you anymore!" Her own declaration seemed to startle her as well. She covered her mouth in surprise and fear as the guy approached her angrily. She didn't move as he stood right up close in front of her._

_Pegasus could feel the room spinning and destroying him. 'I don't understand what is going on here. The company could have been… The plan was ruined? Can't pretend to be a dead person.' It was slowly coming to him through his torment and heartache. It wasn't just a coincidence at all. As he let it sink in he found Michael Wilson hunched over Cecilia – Macy - on the sofa with his hands fiercely around her throat. In simple reaction he ran over and pulled him off and the two began to scuffle for a bit at first but then the loud bang shattered through the hostility and heartbreaking air. Pegasus stood to his feet and dropped the gun he hadn't realized he was holding. The drawer was open as he glanced back but for the sanity in him he did not even notice himself take it. Macy gasped and quickly ran to the bleeding man's side and began weeping. _

_Pegasus leaned back and slouched down into the sofa cushions in shock. She continued to ramble on apologies but it wasn't to Pegasus – to Michael. "Why did this happen? I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." Her shrilling pleas ensnared Pegasus and a new pain flashed in him. His hands clenched and he stood to his feet. His eyes befalling only the misery and treachery and in a moment more she turned behind her and her puffy brown eyes widened. "Pegasus…?" And it all diminished into darkness._

Kaiba's eyes remained cold but intensive and he took in every emotionally drenched word. Pegasus had a far away look on his face, as he seemed to 'relive' the memory whilst telling. "… I found out that she met my associate Michael Wilson and the two plotted together to take the company from me. They pulled together files and old pictures of my wife and she did the part of dress-up." His voice was choking now, Kaiba actually felt like letting it go but his need for information and detail got the better of him. Pegasus sighed deeply and returned his attention to the one sitting before him. "I wondered all the time why I felt so intoxicated, why I hallucinated when she was around and it turned out that she was drugging my food and drinks."

Kaiba was overwhelmed with the despair and yet he had nothing to say that wouldn't be intrusive or completely comforting. This wasn't something Kaiba could relate to after all – he didn't bother with trivial things as 'true love' and so the vulnerability never led him into unnecessary troubles. He remained impassive and quiet as Pegasus slowly coaxed himself and attempted to regain his composure. After a long while he stared back at him and smiled faintly. "Is that enough to end this without another question?"

Kaiba couldn't help but scoff and smirk. "I suppose so." He mulled over as if he really wasn't finished with him. He checked his watch and frowned deeply. "It seems I've stayed longer than I meant to with you. We've discussed what we needed and you've answered my biggest question for the mean time but it's getting late and I have to check in at my hotel and all that detail." He stood from his chair and motioned for the bill.

Pegasus quietly followed suit and the two left out the doors. "Let me give you a ride, it's a lot better than calling for a cab and all." He suggested and received no answer from the other but from the brunet it was a way of saying yes without speaking. His limousine pulled up in no time and the two stepped in and sat side by side.

It was silent at first as they headed in the general direction of Kaiba's American brand hotel but such incidents are never enjoyed and broken even with awkward conversation. "Pegasus what is it that you regret truly? The fact that you were swindled easily or that you killed them?"

"It's wrong to kill anyone Kaiba. I learned that when Yugi sent me to the true depth of the Shadow Realm. I killed her out of betrayal and anger but mostly because she claimed times before that she loved me and I thought it was true. It wasn't the same as any other attempt at my life – she used the one person I ever cared for and planned on a marriage then later on murdering me."

"It was justified in my opinion. Don't you realize there isn't a reason to feel guilty over such a thing?"

"I've never gone out and shot someone up close before Kaiba. It's an absolute horror to stand there in someone's pull of blood and know you're the one that ended their life – no matter the reasons for doing so." He muttered staring out the window.

He frowned. "I suppose." He leaned back and pondered on the statement. Kaiba understood very well still he never let things like regret and past mistakes overcome him. It all came together now. He needed no further commentary from the other. Obviously it was heard about the murders but with money and authority you can dissolve those rumors into small tiny myths that are too fragmented to believe – still the police were not so easily tricked and were daring to find any little piece of evidence or leverage to undergo a full investigation against the high dollar Industrial Illusions and its conspiracy ensnared CEO. '_This could be his last days of freedom so he might as well clear out his closet and write the wrongs.'_

The traffic was heavy this evening, it was nearing nine 'o' clock and all. Pegasus shifted his attention to the other and felt a tinge of appreciation for the other. It wasn't his intention on sharing this with the other of course foolish was he to think he could hide it for long. Kaiba was known for getting what all he desires after all. It was comforting and he seemed a bit eased with not having to hide his anxiety so much. "Say you know Kaiba I have another fantastic idea." He tried to regain some of that old positive tenor but it was stained with a lingering sadness.

'_Okay. Let's forget the past… for now.'_ He narrowed grimly and bored, "Well let's hear it. I'm sure it'll be as 'fantastic' as your choice in restaurants." Kaiba murmured with that overconfident smirk of his.

Pegasus couldn't help but laugh softly. "You shouldn't stay the night at a hotel even it being as luxurious as yours. Stay at my house for the night – call it a thanks for listening to my pathetic turmoil and refraining from chiding and belittling my weakness."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, relaxing slightly. "I've mentally scheduled to do that tomorrow." He replied. And once more without directly saying so, the driver's directions were changed to head to Pegasus' estate. They entered the gates and entered the house through the garage. There wasn't much to say or notice until they entered the main hallway, of course as he imagined it was well decorated with colors ranging from gold, red, dark blue and jade… It really flourished and melted into quite the stunning scenery.

"Let me show you to a room. I think you'll find it just as intriguing as the rest of my house." He beamed with excitement.

"Please I've been here before a long time ago."

Pegasus, "But you've never been a guest here. It was all business before."

Kaiba frowned and felt an old irritation coming on. "It's strictly business now." He retorted.

Pegasus smirked; it was going to happen soon enough he was sure. The itch to reply so cleverly and childishly to his favorite brooding CEO was begging him to do so. He stopped in his tracks and flashed Kaiba a wry smile. "But Kaiba we're becoming friends now." He joked wittingly. And something in Kaiba shivered -Pegasus was slowly returning, but what was causing him to behave like his old self he wondered.

They came to a door engraved: **_Guestroom 010_** it resided on the third floor, second door down the hall on the right. "This is a room I think fits you nicely." There was a sense of eagerness in his voice that had been missing. Kaiba stepped in the room wearily half way expecting it to be filled with disgusting toon duel monsters but to his surprise there was nothing bright or cringe-worthy in sight. It was simple, dark blue walls and blue carpeting. The bed was draped with black linen and railings. It was fitting to his grim and ominous personality. In all honesty, Kaiba rather liked it he had half the mind to take notes and redecorate his own back home. He looked it over and relaxed. "So tell me what do you think?"

Kaiba shook his head in slight disbelief. "It's better than I expected." He admitted, my how the comment felt so odd in his mind.

Pegasus seemed to beam proudly. '_What'd you expect? Probably toons and happy colors.'_ He laughed in his head not daring to allow that. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. "See being friends isn't so bad." It was a bit forced – his go-lucky ways but it felt a lot better than being serious and dramatic like his counterpart here.

Kaiba pushed him off and mocked dusting himself off as if a hug would contract some sort of disease. "You are so childish." He scoffed but it took a lot in him not to enjoy this psychotic _alliance_ they made. "Just leave me so I can sleep." He muttered walking into the room.

Pegasus' smile softened and he sighed watching the other remove his watch from his wrist. "Hey breakfast in the breakfast room downstairs, left of the stairwell. You're a guest so you need the treatment." He winked and Kaiba thought about throwing something at his head through the door. With that the door closed and he fell back onto his bed.

"Freak."


	15. Indulgence

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter**

**Indulgence**

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open as he took in his strange – but well decorated – surroundings. As his mind slowly caught up and his body shook off its tiredness, he pushed himself lightly off the bed to find the guest bathroom. The events of the night before now sinking in. "Who would've thought I'd ever be spending the night at Pegasus' house?" He asked his smirking reflection. "So I assume that I'm stuck in this arrangement forever, well until one of us dies." He pouted with a deep sigh. It wasn't that he regretted his decision but he really didn't take the thought in at first… "We may just end up in this together forever. Our contract mentioned nothing of a short-term association plus this stability could help steer his legal problems into better light. He isn't that annoying but… The thought of hearing that voice is like" He rolled his eyes unable to finish his own ramblings. He proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth with the extra toothbrush provided.

After cleaning up he stepped out and headed down the stairs to the 'breakfast room' as his host had instructed. It amazed him still how ludicrously colorful his estate was from the inside. Orange and blue clashing with a little black and red thrown in it was indeed colors Kaiba would never allow to enter his home but yet, it didn't seem too atrocious. As he examined it he concluded it did match its owner's childish personality. He was greeted by two women dressed in light purple uniforms with smiles plastered on their faces, "Good morning Mr. Kaiba."

"Breakfast is not until another hour, would you care for a cup of coffee until Mr. Pegasus awakens?" The two had identical voices that were high and soft at the same time.

"Yes." He replied not paying much attention to their kindness. He studied the room it was actually quite modest and simple. '_Thank you. I would go crazy starting breakfast in a room fit for insanity. Simple white walls, simple white walls.'_ It was strange how it was so disregarded, as if not as important as the rest of the house. There weren't even any paintings or embellishments adorning the walls. '_Strange.'_ But it was none of his business; still he managed to get him to reveal one of his biggest secrets so maybe he could bank this odd curiosity of his for later. His eyes landed on the table. It seated only six, a rectangular table of dark wood that made it stand out compared to the simplicity around it. He sat down and picked up the newspaper that was kindly awaiting for whom he presumed to be Pegasus. Well, Kaiba _was_ his guest so he had every right to unfold the nice crease in the bundled paper. "Some host. Can't even get up on time." He mumbled with a smirk on his lips.

Upstairs beyond the door of Pegasus' bedroom, he was currently pulling on his tie. "I totally forgot I have a meeting with Charles at nine. I hope Kaiba understands that I have no time to do any work while I'm here. My time here is only for court visits and strategy meetings to get my ass out of this mess." He frowned. He felt depressed and heartbroken, he really felt so horribly guilty for killing the two of them and yet here he was acting as if all this trial crap was a nuisance to him. He pinched the crook of his nose and shook the migraine that was creeping up on him… Or tried to anyway. He checked his watch and nodded as if mentally preparing himself for something that was still a few hours away. "Relax Pegasus. It's nearing seven now." '_I better get down to breakfast before he realizes I'm not there as a proper host would and should be.'_ He smiled gently which faded into a slight frown as he exited his room. '_I wonder if it were a smart decision to tell him everything. I know in his mind it's probably a betrayal – I should've mentioned it before he signed. I just knew he wouldn't accept the contract if I'd told him though and if I end up going to prison, I want to know at least that I did something good in my life.'_ He fiddled with his gold-chained watch as he descended the stairs.

And with a surprised little sigh he shook his head and smiled as he entered the next room. "How early do you get up? Don't you ever just sleep in?" He asked walking around to find a chair on the end, just to the left of Kaiba.

"I don't believe in slacking." He answered bluntly taking a sip of his coffee.

Pegasus laughed. "Of course. How could I forget the company I was with? Well I hope your starving my friend because I've had them prepare a big breakfast for us to gobble down." He winked again just for the enjoyment of seeing the other cringe with irritation. Oh the memories, the good ones not that bad ones mind you. It did bring back a lot though, their partnership wasn't bad until his ulterior motive and grief for his wife took its toll and destroyed it.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I've got my breakfast right here." He tipped his cup to the other and set it back down, turning a page from the paper in his hands.

Pegasus furrowed his brows. Ah yes, how could he possibly forget the cold demeanor of the other? He almost sighed in defeat but found this whole affair just so much fun and Kaiba was always a wonderful target for his witty banter. He quietly leaned forward, standing slightly and snatched the paper from the brunet. Kaiba flinched with surprise and glared down at wickedly smirking eyes. "Now, now Kaiba. It's very important to eat a big breakfast; you shouldn't skip it or use coffee as a substitute. You are a going to put a little food on those bones of yours and that's final." He scolded like a parent would their disobedient teen. But Kaiba wasn't a child or a teenager anymore.

"You didn't just take the paper away while I was still reading." He was angry. How dare he try to play so early in the morning, Kaiba knew his attitude and antics but still that was his paper and he didn't take orders from anyone. "I'm satisfied with my coffee here thanks. I don't have much of an appetite this early anyway." He added in defense.

"It's not going to kill you." He retorted and as he said so, their luscious food was brought out. Pegasus didn't lie about the grandeur of this morning. There was a lot of food- a surplus amount- that surely he knew was too much for just the both of them to eat.

"This much food? It just might kill me." He muttered folding his arms across his chest and slumping slightly in his chair. He really didn't want to eat any of it though it was tempting and smelled absolutely heavenly. He scanned over the entire table, every inch of it filled with something and everything.

"Ah, don't be such a lightweight when it comes to food. It isn't becoming. As any chef would tell you, it is very much appreciated to have people enjoy and eat the food they worked so hard on making." He said proudly as if he were the one that had made it all.

"So tell me are you much of a cook?" Kaiba asked trying to get out of this awkward topic of him needing to eat, what was he trying to say earlier? He needed to gain a few pounds, what was wrong with him? He was just the right size, a little tall and lean but he… '_I am not having an immature breakdown about my looks because of this freak.'_ He informed himself and the conversation was dropped in his mind.

"Actually yes I am. I don't ever have much time or appropriate company to cook these days… But I am an excellent artist in the food business. One of these coming days I'm going to have to cook for you. There won't be anything stopping you from eating your fill then." He promised with complete confidence.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snorted slightly at the implication. Still he ignored the other as he went back to sipping his pitch black coffee and scanning over a few files he had a member of the help bring down to him a while before. Pegasus sighed and filled a plate with a bit of everything from, bacon and eggs to sausage and ham to what Kaiba overheard was something called chorizo? And then proceeded to sit it down and pick another plate up and put a bit of pancakes on it as well as a cinnamon roll and a croissant. He nodded satisfied with the things he placed and quite neatly too if the brunet had paid attention. But his attention was brought up when the other picked the two plates up and set them before the blue eyed CEO.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned crossly.

"It's your food and no swearing at the table." He mocked amused still treating the other as a teenaged rebel boy. He grabbed a plate for himself and began filling it in a similar manner.

Kaiba looked down at the plate as if it was some sort of new life form and scoffed. "What is the big deal with me eating this?" He asked again glaring at the other in tired frustration. It was so intriguing the way his moods started off so pissed and depressing.

Pegasus raised his hand and shrugged. "It's important and I know you'll enjoy it if you just shut up and eat it instead of being a stubborn little brat." He scolded again. This game was not fun anymore.

"Damn it. I am not some little child. I mean it Pegasus, you are trying my patience." He fumed trying hard to keep his voice level. '_Why does everyone seem to think I need to eat three meals a day? I'm not anorexic or anything.'_ Yes he always had similar disputes with Mokuba.

"I apologize then Kaiba. If you don't want to eat, then don't. I won't force you." He answered finally defeated. '_What is the big deal exactly. It's as if he has a problem against the concept of breakfast.'_ He sighed and lowered his gaze to the stuff on his plate.

Now for some reason Kaiba wasn't completely sure why but he felt a tinge of regret. He even felt a bit sorr- okay not far enough to admit it but he did make a little scene for something so tedious and simple. He couldn't believe he was giving in but he lifted his fork and placed a small piece of ham into his mouth. He glanced over only to see a smiling CEO nodding to him in appreciation. Had his mouth not been chewing he'd have said something in response.

His limousine was waiting for him just out the doors. "You really have to leave? It's such a shame I thought the two of us could hit the town and you know, some clubs and get drunk and all that." Pegasus murmured in mock disappointment.

Kaiba shook his head, "Right. Don't you think you're a little old to go to real clubs?" Pegasus scoffed.

"Please I have the body of a twenty year old." He defended straightening up slightly and casting his hair over his shoulder.

The movement made the brunet cringe and raise a brow, "Whatever. Besides it's not a good thing when I drink anyway." He turned and sat inside the limousine. A few more words were spoken and they touched a little on a contract with another associate but decided to save it for later since Kaiba's flight was waiting him, not to mention a little brother that would have a heart attack if he didn't make the flight home.

'_It's not so bad.'_ His mind whispered after thinking of the previous conversation he had with himself. It was a genuine agreement this time around and he knew what tragic secret Pegasus was hiding. It was a good call. '_Once this matter gets cleaned up then our partnership can venture into bigger things and we can start developing projects of greater importance and splendor._ ' And as long as things stayed the way they were, it wouldn't escalade into anything more. There was just one thing or one person that could end it all and send the flamboyant CEO of Industrial Illusions to prison… "Hey Mokuba." He greeted as he answered his ringing phone.

"Hey Seto. Is everything okay?" His voice held slight worry.

"Of course. Why?"

"You didn't check into your hotel room last night… Where were you?"

Kaiba shut his eyes and made a face, the one you make when you meant to do something but accidentally forgot to do it. '_Damn. I forgot to call and have them transfer my calls to my cell…'_ "I had a late interval with-"

"Pegasus?"

"Him and some other associates of mine here on our end in America. It ended a little late and so I spent the night at the restaurant instead of driving all the way back to the hotel. I'm sorry I didn't call you Mokuba. You shouldn't have worried."

"If it's you Seto, I will worry." There was a small pause between the two. "So guess what we've been invited to." His voice sounded eager and mocking all of a sudden. Kaiba cringed in sensed annoyance. "Come on. Guess." He added after a short silence from the other.

"You know, I didn't like this idea of partnering up with Mr. Seto Kaiba but perhaps this could work to our advantage." Mr. Wilson had a stern frown on his face as if knowing that this plan wasn't going to be praised by his client. Pegasus stared puzzled but remained silent. "No one knows that this joint venture was a spontaneous action… As far as everyone's concerned the two of you have been planning and debating this for a long while now – he could be a voucher for you that you didn't murder the two victims, that it was self-defense."

Pegasus all but died. "That's insanity. It's not going to work." He muttered eyes wide with surprise as such an imbecilic idea and proposition. He shuddered with anger and irritation.

"Why not?"

"Charles," His eyes lowered grimly, crossly "For one thing, I was the only one in the room at the time. There was no one else not even an employee of mine present. Macy, Michael and myself are the ones that know the truth." '_I killed both of them.'_

"Listen, if you want to get out of this then you are going to have to _be innocent_. You can't walk about upset and frowning, it makes you seem guilty to the public. I'm telling you this can be pulled off if you pretend not to be so depressed over it. Other than that simple _minor_ detail, what other reason have you to shoot down the idea?"

"Seto Kaiba is not going to put himself in such a position just to help me. Despite what you may think about our venture no one is foolish enough to put themselves in a dangerous place for a past enemy." His mind began to wander into past mistakes.

"If we could just ask him maybe he could still put a good word in for you…"

"No." He said a little too firmly, harshly in the small coffee shop they were having this meeting in. His voice fell dangerously low as he whispered the next part, "I am absolutely serious about this Charles. I will not have you saying or suggesting anything to him. This has nothing to do with him and I already have enough to deal with without having to be sorry for something more." '_Especially since we're seeming to become a strong 'team'… Even friends.'_ "Do I make myself clear. No approaching him and no mention of his name other than in a business sense."

Charles sighed and nodded not daring to argue with his client. "Very well." '_But it's a mistake. We should at least try to discuss this with that Kaiba boy. He could really be a huge help… Why don't you see that?'_ Charles ordered another cappuccino expresso and the two went over another strategy for their defense.

* * *

**Sunday, 8:00p.m.**

**Kaiba Mansion**

"Does my return really merit such a wonderful welcoming?" He asked after being dragged to the dining room where some deliciously smelling entrée lay hidden under silver lidded pans.

"The fact that you went to see Pegasus and lived to come back, in one piece, is. Besides I didn't want you to still be upset about our invitation…" His voice went quiet on the last part coincidentally.

"Mokuba I told you no. I am not going to Yugi's little party of annoying tribulation. So what the dork's turning twenty-four, he's still an irate punk living in a child's fantasy. He still plays with Barbie dolls." He replied with must detest.

"They aren't Barbie Dolls… Their action figures and he doesn't play with them constantly, he-"

"Okay I was just joking about the dolls but it's seriously a habit he needs to break. Nonetheless, I am not going through the torture of facing those half-wit losers."

"My friends."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please let's not go through this again. I understand they are precious to you Mokuba as I am grateful that you have people you can trust and hang around with." He paused a second and placed both hands on his angered brother and made him look at him. "However there is no way in hell I am staying in a house for even an hour with those people. Besides the only reason they invited me was to please you it had nothing to do with actually wanting me there."

Mokuba shoved his hands away and took a deep breath. "You make it hard for me to not blow up like any teenager with a brother like you would." He raised his brows and placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "They didn't invite you because of me. I know they do want you there, it's just hard to say things to someone whose often times a complete _ass_ to them. You hurt their feelings a lot why can't you just do this one thing for me?" He whined.

Kaiba's arms folded across his chest. "Oh. This _one_ thing like a year ago when he had that swimming pool party that ended with me and Yami arguing over something which ended with both of us falling poolside?"

"You didn't fall. You pushed him into it and he grabbed you. That was your fault for bringing up that uhm…"

Kaiba glared in awful memory, "That fuckin' speedo he was wearing. If you ask me it was a little too small for him."

Mokuba smirked repressing the laughter from remembering such a sight. "Yeah well it was a pool party. You had no right wearing your business attire to such a thing and not expecting to get wet. Besides his choice in suits isn't your problem."

"If I have to see it then yes it is." He muttered. "I had a business meeting which I didn't get through without explaining my lateness and 'wet' look. Mokuba laughed a little and the older rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a laughing matter at all." He retorted but couldn't help be amused by the long ago memory.

"Please." The serious look back in place.

Kaiba stared and growled lightly. "Damn how do you talk me into doing such things that I know will end in tragedy for me?" He asked miserably so.

Mokuba smiled broadly, "Thanks Seto. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." He turned on his heel and lifted one of the lids. He engulfed the aroma and exhaled delightfully, "Mhm. Love the smell of freshly baked lobster."

_'A party with Yugi, Yami and the rest of the damn dream team... What the hell could happen next...'_


	16. Delivery

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 16**

**Delivery**

Kaiba's eyes skimmed over the monotonous paperwork and took a quick sip of his pitch-black coffee. There was a small whirring over the intercom buzzer but his gaze didn't falter, as he pushed the receiving button. "What is it, Rayne?" He asked switching to the computer screen as a new message from another contract popped up.

"Sir Mr. Pegasus is here to see you." She replied shortly.

He stopped his typing and sighed softly. "Send him up." He ordered, closing the report up and straightening slightly. He frowned as a horrid realization hit him. '_Mokuba's still in the building.'_ This beautiful Monday morning was too swell a day for him to slave in a prison – also known as school. So naturally he explained his way into staying here at Kaiba Corp and helping Alie Shinji with modifications on the new addition to the Kaiba franchise.

His frown twitched and irked for a small smile but he let himself chill into a somber straight-lipped face. '_He seems really interested in electronic equipment and engineering.'_ The thought had crossed his mind before. These passing years he was always seen or found inside the machine's mainframe. He thought numerous times of suggesting a possible career – it'd be pretty cool to have him _build_ a future project. Alas there was a knock on the door, which erased his thoughts currently.

"I hope I'm not intruding, just wanted to personally let you know I was back from my trip to America." He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

Kaiba smirked. "You are intruding and you could have called." He stood from his chair and gestured to the seat across his desk. "But like sensible thinking has ever been your cup of tea." He added further. Pegasus rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

* * *

Mokuba rushed to the desk and peered over the counter; An expression of seriousness and anger apparent on his soft features. Ms. Rayne was nowhere to be seen. '_Perhaps gone to order more supplies…'_ It was Monday, a slow day that wasn't staffed with the usual set of workers – just the important ones. But this worked to his advantage nonetheless. He glanced around before turning and walking behind the desk – sitting in the vacant chair. He read a few assessments on the monitor's screen and then clicked through a few more pages to a special files' folder that held some of the clippings and research on new shipments and materials for their scheduled release. The media was already having a field day with the glimpses and rumors floating about the amazing machine Mokuba had experienced several times over.

"And what are we doing today young Kaiba?" Her voice fluttered through the quiet room. Her hands found her hips and her left brow rose in curiosity.

Mokuba smiled sheepishly and stole his features away from the hypnotic screen. "Sorry. I was just looking something up and I didn't want to bother Seto." He replied keying a few words in. She came up behind him and stared at new screenshots for the simulation. "This next dinner party is gonna be really good."

She narrowed her eyes but remained unbothered, "You aren't supposed to be looking at those you know that. Your brother made specific rules regarding-"

"You aren't any fun. Ms. Rayne. Besides I think I'm a little too old for Seto to punish me." He snickered at the thought of his older brother trying to ground him, how comical it'd truly be. "But relax, I'm through looking." He exited and returned the original pages to her monitor and stood. She started to shake her head but sat in her chair instead. "I guess I'll go see what Seto's up to anyway."

Ms. Rayne's hands had just started flying along the keyboard when he muttered those words. She twirled her seat around to face his back, "Young Mokuba," She started. There were times when she liked calling the younger his first name, just as he'd asked her so many times previously, though knowing it was in no manner professional and the older didn't like it whatsoever. "Just so you aren't taken by surprise, Mr. Pegasus is currently speaking with your brother." She was hesitant but it'd be worse if he were to enter and be blind-sighted.

Mokuba froze at the name. He shuddered mentally and perhaps outwardly too, he couldn't tell. '_My day was going so well. It figures.'_ The blood within him seemed to turn cold and his heart was breaking all over again. "Th-thanks for the letting me know." He said, continuing his walk down the hallway towards his brother's office.

A frown settled along her features as she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Mr. Kaiba." There was a short huff over his end. "Your brother should be knocking on your door any second now." She answered and then nodded in his simple affirmation. "Yes sir." The two hung up.

Kaiba put down his phone and walked over to the window. "I hear that you guys are having that party with some head honchos from other businesses to promote the Dragon Zero-Five simulator." Pegasus said pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes. I suppose it'd be best if you were to join,"

"I don't have to go – if you and Mokuba would feel uneasy with my presence there. Besides this is your personal project that the two of you have been working on way before I came along."

"But we both know it'd be the perfect way to broadcast our partnership and prove our sincerity. We've been getting a lot of negative press and doubt from the press." He rolled his eyes as an afterthought. "And there will be plenty of reporters there."

Pegasus laughed and was about to say something when the door flung open. Mokuba stepped in and met two pairs of eyes. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" He asked with a bit of harshness seeped into his words. His eyes didn't leave Pegasus' form; he glared untrusting and wary without falter. "I assume you stopped by to inform your reentry into Japan. You know it's a lot easier to call. You didn't have to come all the way out here."

Pegasus averted his gaze towards the window. "Yes, actually your brother had joked about that just a few minutes ago."

Mokuba nodded. "Hm. Why are you still here?" He replied bitterly.

Kaiba approached him and pulled him to the side. "Hey," He cupped his brother's chin and brought his attention to him, "Hey listen to me." He whispered sternly. "You need to change your attitude. If you want to rant and rave – wait until we're alone."

Mokuba groaned exasperatedly. "Don't scold me in front of _him_." He removed Kaiba's hand from his face. "Seto don't embarrass me like this in front of that bastard again." He warned and pulled away. "So you're back from America. Do tell me what you were doing back at 'home'."

Pegasus sighed uneasily. There was no way to reply without creating a bigger mess. "I had some meetings that needed me present."

"Right." Mokuba nodded folding his arms across his chest. His eyes flitted before closing softly. "So what were these meetings about? If you don't mind me asking." His questions seemed genuine but the expressions flashing across his face proved something altogether different. "I mean to require _your_ presence must be of some great importance. Is that what you're doing here – we are associates now."

Pegasus opened his mouth to reply, not really planning on what he was or should say when Kaiba stepped in front of his irate brother. "Pegasus was just leaving." He turned and faced his now appalled younger. "I do have some business to discuss with you though, Mokuba."

'_He's upset with me. What for? I didn't do anything.'_ He muttered to himself.

Pegasus swallowed hard. "Right. I'm leaving. I'll talk with you later Kaiba." He quickly left the room and the two seething Kaiba brothers. The door shut loudly behind him. He took a deep breath and bit his lip. '_What mess have I now created?'_

"What?" Mokuba growled.

Kaiba stared at him but the anger diminished in a flash. Mokuba blinked, he had expected an argument to erupt. The older took a deep breath, "I don't want to fight with you." His eyes furrowed and he raised his hand, pointing at him. "But don't you threaten me like that again." He commanded. "But Mokuba, listen this dinner party we are having I really need you to keep your mouth shut on the project. You can leak a few hints and details but I don't want them to learn-"

"Keep them guessing. I know." He muttered still visibly upset. "Seto." He pouted feeling awkward and immature against Kaiba's seemingly calm and stoic disposition. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba smiled softly. "Yeah whatever." He ruffled the other's hair and dared to laugh at his annoyed frown.

* * *

It was nearing eight and Kaiba found himself without a thing to do. After returning home from work with Mokuba, the two had eaten and shared a few games with one another before the younger took off with some friends. He didn't feel like doing work, if one could imagine it – having surpassed the quota for the month. There was nothing but minuscule matters and odds ends that didn't need his attention. Still it seemed he was going to have to settle for it as there was nothing else for the great CEO to do on this dull Monday evening. '_I wish Mokuba had stayed… Actually,' _He thought on it a bit more. There was something his younger brother wanted to discuss with him. '_From the tone in his voice it seemed greatly important.'_ He pondered on what it was that he wanted to say. They were right in the middle of conversation when his friend, Jin, called and invited him to the movies with some other friends Kaiba never remembered the names of. But naturally Jin was an overall good kid and trusted his judgment or moreover Mokuba's judgment in friends… '_Even if it includes the geek squad.'_

Still there were some things Kaiba hadn't forgotten and was beginning to question. He'd have to talk with Mokuba again about the events of last week. '_Mokuba got hold of a gun. Jin's father is a retired police officer whom mostly likely has some disgusting weapons lying about.'_ If his brother got the gun from there, a definite possibility, then Jin was an accessory and it wasn't a safe household. He'd have to get the whole story from Mokuba later. His hand drummed along the countertop of his kitchen counter as he debated on what to do. He'd sent the staff home because not much was considered on a Monday; it was just a start of another long week. He pressed the 'On' button and listened to the rippling of his coffee maker as it poured the luscious perfection into his cup. He was startled by the ringing of his cell phone and cringed at the name flashing along its face.

"Hello Kaiba! How are you doing tonight?" The voice was too cheery and excited.

"What do you want Pegasus?" He groaned.

He sighed softly. "Just checking up on you. Why do you sound so grim my friend?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You seriously didn't call to annoy me did you?" He didn't like the reference to being _his friend_ but it was a whole lot better than 'boy' he would admit.

"Haha. Oh always so negative. But in all seriousness, I just wanted to apologize for earlier I should have called and told you I was back or at least made sure Mokuba wasn't there. I was completely inconsiderate."

'_No you weren't.'_ He thought it but there wasn't a person in the world he would rant of his brother to. "You should have. But you aren't a sensible person as I've told you."

"I don't believe it'd be right for me to attend your get-together."

Kaiba nodded but he had this spoken with Mokuba after the incident in his office and the two came to a civil and mature understanding. "It's better for the sake of our merger that you are present. It won't be but a few hours and Mokuba and I have come to an agreement. Just stick to yourself and don't go anywhere near him. Agreed?"

Pegasus paused and he was heard mumbling with his better judgment. "Fine. But I promise if it gets too stuffy or uneasy for myself or Mokuba, I will leave." The last thing he wanted was to be another scar on the Kaiba brothers.

"So it's agreed."

He smiled at the matter-of-fact tone. "Hm. '_So it's agreed'_. Geez you should learn to lighten up my friend."

Kaiba audibly exhaled. "You're frustrating." Pegasus snorted in response. It was quiet for a moment or two. "So are you enjoying your return to Domino?"

Pegasus blinked a few times in surprise. It was such a change in subject even if the question was drenched in uncaring. "Actually I haven't had a chance to hit the stores and relax in a nice dance club." He seemed disappointed and bored, it was quite shameful that he, the entrepreneur, wasn't socializing like normally he would.

"How can you possibly relax in a damn club?" Kaiba retorted.

"Dance club, not _damn_ club, Kaiba." He corrected.

Kaiba scoffed. "Whatever."

"Hey how about you come on over and we can pal around, buy some stuff and stop by a bar to have a few drinks, what do you say?" his voice carried with enthusiasm.

"It's Monday." He informed.

"So we won't have to suffer through crowds and drunkards. How about it?"

"No thanks." Kaiba muttered.

Pegasus was having a blast with this conversation, he was stunned it had lasted this long. "Why not? Listen, I know that you aren't one to have a life but please – I'd really appreciate it." There wasn't a response from the other. A few seconds of utter silence ensued. "All right." He was defeated. "Well then come on over and let's have a cup of coffee, while we go over a few more measurements of our company investments."

Kaiba pondered on the thought for a while. It sounded simple and easy enough, besides it'd do well to get a few things done with the other rather than wait until the morning. Plus since Pegasus was attending the dinner party, they needed to come up with a few advertising tactics and stuff of the sort. "Now that sounds a lot less idiotic." The conversation ended with nothing more.

* * *

Pegasus was delighted; it was so refreshing to have someone to talk to – besides his ugly reflection. A sour puss that didn't take jokes well, didn't like to play, relax, enjoy himself but it was all the more enjoyed watching the irritation and anger rise in his features. He was snapped out of his personal confessions when a knock sounded harshly at his door. He blinked a few times and checked his watch though already knowing that it was a little after eight 'o' clock. '_Charles is still in America and I stressed no visits or calls from work…'_ He stood and sauntered over to the door, as he stared through the peephole he gasped and felt his heart quicken. The visitor knew he was there so it would do no good in ignoring the knocks. He took a deep breath and opened it up. "Good evening Mokuba." He greeted nervously.

He glared at him with melancholy and distaste present. "Evening Pegasus. Are you gonna let me in?" He scowled.

"Yes, yes. Come in, sorry you want me to take your coat?" He asked trying to be as polite as possible.

Mokuba glared and refrained from breaking eye contact. "No thanks. I'm not staying long." He replied and trudged to the living room area of the hotel. "I still don't appreciate you choosing _our_ hotel to stay in." '_I'll have to get them to fumigate this room once you leave.'_

"Um, well what brings you by?" He asked changing the subject despite how offended he was.

Mokuba whipped around and looked the other up and down. "I just came to discuss a few things with you." His voice was of importance and resentment. If Pegasus wasn't aware of the similarities between the brothers he definitely saw it now. Mokuba stood undaunted and strong with a glare fixated and frown deep enough to make you wish you weren't born. "As you know I abhor your very existence and at that hate this contract you and my brother signed. However I know good business deals when I see them having learned so from my brother so I allowed it without interfering, which I could have and you'd be back in America - for good. " He searched the room in a quick glance but reverted back to his hatred, "This dinner party is of much importance and I trust the two of you have spoken and you will be attending will you not?"

Pegasus nodded. "Mokuba I don't want to create a problem for you. I promise that if it bothers you so much I will leave the party without hesitation."

"I'm glad you said that because it'll probably come down to that. You know you are a monster and deserved to die – you should have died when Yami and Yugi sent you to the Shadow Realm." He grimaced at the sad truth that he lived.

Pegasus nodded. He knew what he was, what he'd let himself turn into. If his beautiful Cynthia was still alive she'd had died to heartbreak and horror of his sinful disgusting doings. "I am so sorry for the agony I caused you Mokuba. I am trying desperately to give something in return-"

"There is nothing. Nothing at all Pegasus that can erase the despair and mental abuse you scarred me with. Seto is very strong and is used to forgetting and moving on but I will never forget how you separated us, tried to kill him, and then enslaved his soul." His voice whispered with a fury Pegasus had never seen on the once gentle, face of the younger Kaiba brother. "You deserve death, no matter what all you do for the world, for us, for my brother. You will always be a monster and an attempted murderer…" He pondered on the thought and then shrugged. "Or murderer now isn't it?" He questioned.

Pegasus swallowed hard, his eyes growing wide. '_He knows?'_

Mokuba watched the shock wash over so vividly and fearfully. "Yeah. I read up on you, found a few details and read of the terrible secret you tried to keep hidden." He nodded and then rested his attention on his black-banded watch. "But I must be going. I don't like to mingle long with pathetic wretched bastards." He growled pushing passed him and all Pegasus heard was a slamming door.

He stood there in the eerie silence of the hotel room that had somehow faded into a realm of black emptiness. He didn't know what to say or feel, he just felt alone his heart aching with the truths Mokuba reminded him with. There was no satisfaction in him as he relived the torment, the sins and the killings of those two. He fell to his knees letting the sadness creep in.

Mokuba left the hotel and quickly stepped into the awaiting vehicle. "All right let's go see that movie." He exclaimed.

"So what did you need to do here?"

He smiled nervously at his friend, Jin. "You wouldn't understand it if I told you." He frowned. "No one else seems to." He muttered more to himself.


	17. Success

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 17:**

**Success**

Kaiba exhaled dramatically as Pegasus answered the door after a few good minutes wasted knocking on its wood-oak surface. "Some host you're turning out to be." He muttered noting quickly how the other's gaze didn't meet his own.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. Come on in." He let the other in and the two made their way to the living room area. "Forgive the mess- I lost track of time and didn't get a chance to clean up or anything."

"Laziness needs no excuse. Nor does Negligence. But I'm not here to grade your living situations or mannerism Pegasus." Kaiba took a seat on the beige-tan colored couch that had a nice view of the balcony peering out over the city of Domino. Naturally the easiest and clearest sight amongst all the buildings was the incredible Kaiba Corporation. Still that wasn't necessarily what he was here for, well not directly. This was about the party he was having for the snobby business associates he hated with growing passion still even he knew their cooperation and interest was a must for sales reasons. Of course his attention was sort of diverting to Pegasus' behavior. '_He's being quiet and his tone is very low,'_ He didn't like curiosity – especially when it came to emotions and feelings – it was none of his business and he really didn't like caring at all.

"You're right, Kaiba. So then let me get some coffee brewin' and we can access the situation and tasks at hand." He suggested disappearing into the kitchen as soon as he'd finished the sentence.

Kaiba didn't like his tone. '_He sounds hurt. He's acting completely different than when I spoke with him on the phone. I wonder what could have happened to cause such an abrupt change in emotion?'_ He didn't want to care but it bothered him to know there was something up and not knowing what it was. His thoughts halted to the sound of metal clinking loudly on the floor and Pegasus gasping in surprise. Kaiba stood and though walking, arrived onto the scene only to find Pegasus had cut his finger on some knives that lay cluttered among the floor. "Didn't take you for one to play with sharp objects." The brunet sneered calmly as he searched around for a rag. The cut didn't appear to be serious considering Pegasus wasn't jumping around but simply holding his finger to his lips to stop the bleeding.

"Very funny Kaiba-boy." He muttered a bit muffled from his hands. He accepted the towel Kaiba had grabbed from the nearby dining table. "I was going to slice cheese to go along with some crackers to eat with our coffee. They all got caught together." He pouted holding his towel wrapped hand tightly.

"Yeah like I cared to hear an explanation for your foolishness." The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed quite amused with the other's immature demeanor. I don't feel like eating anything anyway. Now come on. I didn't drive down here just to waste my time watching you cut yourself up." The brunet headed back towards the living area.

Pegasus turned the pot on with his unscathed hand and followed after. '_Such a rude little boy!'_ He thought in great annoyance. Kaiba smirked as he sat back down.

* * *

Mokuba hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Hey Mimi, morning Seto!" He exclaimed with a wave and was almost out of the door he'd just entered with a piece of toast in one hand and his backpack slung over the other.

"Late today?" Kaiba questioned turning the page of his newspaper.

The raven-haired teen nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, we got back a little late and I couldn't sleep well last night. I didn't hear my alarm go off this morning either." He admitted.

The older looked the other in the eyes and smiled faintly. "Thanks for the truth. Now hurry up before you're even later than need be." He said standing from his seat. The one morning he was able to spend with his dear brother would be the day the other slept late and had to leave in a rush. Irony was a pain and as always, a royal bitch. He sighed and finished the last of his coffee in a gulp. It was time for him to leave as well.

As he left the lovely estate and entered his awaiting limousine, he pondered onto last night and all it entailed. There was nothing much to recall other than Pegasus. His mood was very cheerful and excited, '_Like his old self…'_ before he had left but when he'd arrived and a few minutes after being there he seemed almost broken and lost. He wondered if maybe someone from America – about his dealings with the courts had called soon after what with the time difference it wasn't without reasonable thought that it'd be the case… '_But I already know about it so why wouldn't he just tell me what was going on? But then I didn't give much indication that I cared to know anyway.'_ He replayed his words and nodded, right - he shouldn't care. '_I don't need to know what his deal was.'_

* * *

Pegasus laid on his back staring at the ceiling above him. '_You should've died…'_ He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head – no matter how hard he tried. His sleep many times interrupted by the nightmares of the Shadow Realm and his own demented guilt. He knew why it tormented so, he did deserve to die, he should've. '_Why didn't I?'_ He questioned with uncertainty. There were no reasons he could come with. No one would have missed him. Yet the need to survive stuck with him and now here he was riddled with the aftermath. He hadn't slept peacefully for even one night, no it plagued him relentlessly and left nothing but tears cascading… Sometimes he cried anyway. Other times he hurt so much tears weren't enough and he couldn't even find the strength to try. '_I don't think I can do this.'_ It was a mute subject, life. Though he tried many times, killing himself he just couldn't do. He'd attempted many times but his own cowardice and pride would not allow it. He wasn't someone to give up and yet he desperately yearned to.

He laughed to himself in the empty solitude of his bedroom. "What would Kaiba say to my dismal wish of death? My inability to commit suicide, the fact that I want to end my life… Have it end? What would he think?" He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his features. "He'd call me what he'd call anyone else; worthless and pathetic." He sighed. If there was one thing that he found joy in, it was the reunification with Seto Kaiba. It was refreshing and fun to tease him as already stated but it being the only light in his otherwise lifeless world, it meant everything. "We could've had an excellent partnership and Mokuba wouldn't hate me if I hadn't been so overcome with her death…" He shut his eyes. '_You can't use it as an excuse for your actions and you can't think about how it could've been.'_ "You'd really be disgusted if you heard me right now." He mused thinking of what Kaiba would say and do.

Suddenly the phone rang snapping him from his thoughts. "Hello this is Pegasus speaking." '_From the depths of his eternal demise…'_ He further quipped, mentally of course.

"Pegasus. I wanted to discuss something with you. It's a pretty radical and unusual proposition." The voice was stern, strong and despite the evident uncertainty, it didn't seem etched with hesitation.

His brows furrowed together as he tried to recall the voice. It was so familiar and he knew he'd heard it recently but who… And then his eyes widened and he shot quickly up from his bed in absolute shock. "Yami? What are you calling me for?" He asked bewildered and most certainly dumbstruck.

* * *

**Saturday**

**6:00 pm**

**Kaiba Mansion**

"I don't think I'm going to survive tonight." Mokuba muttered taking a deep breath and starting to bite his nails.

Kaiba laughed straightening his nervous, brother's tie. "It's a routine thing – you've been at these functions numerous times. Why are you behaving so jittery tonight?" He asked eyeing his handiwork and nodding in satisfaction.

Mokuba took another long exhale. "Because this is a huge thing and I helped design the schematics for this thing. What if-"

"It's going to be fine. This is simply a dinner not an unveiling and all it is, is a bunch of over-pompous idiots chattering on as if they know what they're doing. Chill out." Kaiba assured calmly. "I'm proud of your involvement and all the help you've done on Dragon Zero-Five, as well as its counterpart, D.o.D. You've really grown up a lot and have developed a fantastic talent in the field of electronics and engineering." Kaiba placed his hand on his face, "I'm proud of who you are and all you've accomplished." He added with great sincerity.

Mokuba dared to resort to his past expressions of gratitude but concurred leaping at his brother and hugging him was something he'd grown out of a long time ago… It wouldn't look so mature and composed either. "Thanks Seto. You don't know how much that means to me. All I've ever wanted was to know you were proud of me." '_All I have ever strived for…'_ He smiled though inwardly frowned. '_That's why I-'_ "Seto there's something I've been trying to tell you but-"

The doorbell sounded throughout the mansion, cutting his words sharply. He sighed in defeat not really wanting to confess it anyway. Kaiba had heard him though, "What was it Mokuba? What were you about to tell me?" He asked when one of his servants approached them.

"Master Kaiba, the first guest has arrived." He informed before taking his leave.

Kaiba turned back to Mokuba and signaled him to continue. The younger shook his head with a warm smile. "It's okay. We can talk later." He turned and headed towards the front doors to properly welcome their guests. "Come on Seto. They're waiting." Kaiba stayed back for a second wanting to know what Mokuba was about to say. '_I can tell you later…'_ His thoughts were etched with a saddening pain that made him want to cry although at his age it just wasn't 'manly' or appropriate from someone of his status.

Kaiba followed after analyzing the emotions he saw flash across his brother's face. '_There was sadness and fear easily showing through his eyes and he was of all things hesitant…'_ He frowned, his spirits not so high and positive now. This party wasn't going to be easy to enjoy… Not with Mokuba's all too obvious despair. '_It almost seemed like he was even torn in two.'_

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba. You've done well with the place." The man was slightly overweight, obviously not taking any gym classes or health awareness meetings, slightly bald and his gruff mustache made the features of "Good evening Mr. Suzaki. Please, the dining hall is right this way." He needed not to bow that was for people who weren't confident in their products and needed to show or as Kaiba put it "_kiss ass"_ to gain votes. His wife who was surprisingly thin and pale, followed suit, her black thick hair tightly wound in a bun, not a hair out of place naturally.

A few more people came in before Mokuba decided it was time for him to head in and entertain the current guests. When Kaiba turned to question why he chose to leave only fifteen minutes after that voice chirped in and utterly shattered all confusion and uncertainty. '_Of course…'_

"Good evening Kaiba."

He was hesitant and nervously grinning. Kaiba's eyes fell onto his attire first, simple black slacks and overcoat with a white undershirt and that shining silver-ish hair tied nicely back in a ponytail. It was completely _un_like the Industrial Illusion's CEO that Kaiba didn't even have the time to cover his surprise.

Pegasus shuffled lightly before playfully tilting the other's face upward to meet his eyes. "My, the great CEO, speechless. Do I get a reward for causing such a miracle?" He asked teasingly.

Kaiba's eyes quickly strengthened in intensity and fixated the slightly taller with a stern burn-holes-into-you glare. "Sorry, didn't recognize you without your annoying flashes of ridiculous color. I'm surprised you don't feel naked without your bad taste." He covered pushing the other's hand away.

Pegasus chuckled lightly and sighed. "Yeah I figured I should be a bit more formal and respectful since this night isn't about me. I want you to know I really appreciate you inviting me. All I want to do is-"

"Hey do me a favor and shut up. Bore the guests all you want with small talk and whatnot but don't drone on to me with your senseless drabble. Come find me when you want to talk about work or something that actually holds importance to me." He signaled to the direction of the main hallway leading into the dining hall. "Go on and remember what I said about Mokuba." He reminded as if the older needed to be reminded of what not to do. He wondered if Kaiba ever thought about their age difference, he always thought about it. How could he being so much older, be more kind-hearted and ready to party into the night and yet the younger CEO stay so business-oriented. 'He's almost controlled by his own desire to remain on top and who knows if he's ever taken the time to relax and deal with his own problems – like a romantic relationship, which he as lacking in, a best friend, a drunken affair hell even running down a hall with scissors would suffice as proof that the brunet was human.

It wasn't bizarre not really, everyone knew that the icy Seto Kaiba was anything but friendly and light-hearted and just about all had accepted it. Still the ideal life he lead seemed empty and in a sense 'life- _less_ to him. Somewhere after being adopted and mentally abused as well as physically, he'd lost the innocence and desire to be normal, to be an adolescent and _young_. Of all things, young. He was young! 'My goodness, only twenty three years old. You shouldn't be here at this point, it great that you are, there will be no other story like yours but… all you are or ever will be is a CEO of Kaiba Corporation with a younger brother… Even the sweet strong, Mokuba Kaiba, had an outgoing life with friends and an adoring brother to help and comfort him as a parent would. '_The life of the warrior… The protector and above all else, survivor, being the shield yet having no one to protect you from your pains and worries… I guess I never thought or perhaps… cared until now.'_ He frowned.

Kaiba blinked at him profusely. '_What the hell is your problem?'_ He pouted angrily, irately. "Hey, did you not hear a word I was saying? I hate repeating myself Pegasus." He stated slightly offended with the other's disregard and lack of acknowledgement. "Pegasus."

The older laughed and blinked. "Do forgive me once more. I'll see you inside." He winked and left the brunet to play door-greeter. '_How on earth did I get into such a scrutinized analysis of Kaiba? Wasn't I talking about how much older Kaiba tries to act rather than his own age?'_ He pondered and ah yes, that was what started the whole issue mentally unfolding itself in his head to begin with! He sighed.

By seven everyone invited had shown up, none could dare miss this dinner – it was, for the most part, their only chance to counter Kaiba's ingenious new invention. It started out first with a speech from the host, Seto Kaiba, and afterwards the guests targeted Mokuba as if he wasn't responsible and dependable enough to keep a secret! Did they seem to forget that he was loyally devoted to his dear brother? No, they didn't forget – just simply desperate. And of course once realizing it was pointless to even try, they quickly moved to the next target; Pegasus J. Crawford. After a little more mindless mingling, Kaiba and Mokuba both stood before the members and via a hologram that lit up through a machine attached to the ceiling, took turns describing their prized gems without giving way to what it really was. The show of different aspects and features promised went off without a hitch even if Mokuba seemed to trip and forget a few things along the way. And so finally here they were it was a bit over eight-thirty and time for another round of mingling while eating dinner where up until now it was appetizers of all sorts and origins. Naturally more interest had been piqued more than before and they were trying to find some clue as to what Dragon Zero-Five and D.o.D. really were. '_They're like vultures swooping from one place to the next just to satisfy their own needs…'_ He pondered for a moment before shrugging. '_Or whores.'_

"What are you thinking of so intently Seto?" Mokuba asked nudging his brother out of his deep thought.

Kaiba quickly turned and settled his attention on the other, "Just watching these pathetic associates of mine crow around like they are actually about to get something out of us." His irritation was obvious and drowned every word he spoke. "Disgusting." He muttered.

Mokuba laughed and quieted soon after. "Seto I know it's short notice and I hate to leave," '_Especially with Pegasus still here.'_ "But I got a text from Jin a couple of minutes ago and well,"

The brunet sighed. "You have to go meet him somewhere." Kaiba finished, turning his attention back to his guests.

The raven-haired teenaged-adult frowned grimly. "I'm sorry. I'll stay if you want me to, I told him that I should anyway." He quickly responded.

"_I'll stay if **you** want me to"_ Kaiba hated to hear that. '_And know that I stopped you from seeing your friends? I want you to stay with me. I want you to be a part of this company but moreover for it to be what you want. I can't make you stay at a function you don't like- you're not into the spotlight where everyone sees you. You've told me that yourself.'_ And Kaiba remembered all too well. It was barely a year ago that the two had erupted in an argument and it escaladed into a big deal about him missing a board meeting that both brothers were expected to show and discuss the ideas and ending stages of D.o.D. project. "_Seto I'm sorry. I got caught in the middle of traffic – we tried to get through sooner but the roads were packed and the rain outside doesn't make it any better! I'm sure it went absolutely perfect without me anyways, you know that I hate talking in front of people like that – I would've been uncomfortable through the whole thing."_ Right. He did remember. "Get out of here Mokuba. There isn't any need for the both of us to endure this all night." He answered softly bring his gaze to meet those uncertain hazel eyes.

"Are you sure Seto?" He asked. '_I could stay. I really don't want to leave with Pegasus still here. What if he tries to do something while I'm gone? No, he wouldn't… Not with all these people here. But what if it's the attention he wants – what if he decides to sabotage or bad-mouth Seto?'_ The thoughts reinforced the awful knot in his stomach. He shut an approaching growl when he noticed his dear older brother staring worriedly at him.

"Are you all right? I was talking to you and you just zoned out." He explained feeling his brother's forehead.

Mokuba laughed that old gentle laugh from the past. "I was just thinking of something… Not really important." He shifted his attention to the keeper of his animosity whom was carrying some idiotic conversation with a man that had ties with Seto and in the past had liked the deal between the two. Yeah, the guy wasn't aware of Pegasus disturbing plot of betrayal and attempted murder and kidnapping… But none of these people now laughing and making friends with him new just how horrible and twisted he was… '_And is.'_ He frowned. He chose not to recall the fear and regret on the one's face that night he had gone to see him and threaten him. He didn't want to remember him apologizing and trying hard not to see how badly Pegasus seemed to be hurting. No. He couldn't let the trickery disrupt him like it seemed to do everyone else. He faced his brother once more and smiled innocently. "Are you sure it's okay though? I don't want you to think I don't care about all this, it's just…"

Kaiba placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and smiled that simple smile he only gave to him. "It isn't you. This whole consuming life of franchising and being host is not you. I know. You're not comfortable in settings where people are staring at you and yet you participated in explaining the concept of our design and our goal. You were magnificent and nervous as well; you did a fantastic job Mokuba. So it is absolutely fine with me. Now get out of here before I push you out myself." He insisted with a small wink and ruffle of his hair. He loved the hue of red on his brother's face when he did that – he used to do it all the time when he was a child.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba felt the urge to hug his brother or say something more but decided against it. He was eighteen years old and mature adults didn't hug their brothers or profusely exclaimed how much they loved them. Jin's family wasn't like that, even though everyone got along, they didn't do that 'girlish' stuff. He settled for a nod and wave before running upstairs to grab his things.

Kaiba whom with Mokuba, had been standing just outside the dining hall, reentered the scene and caught the eyes of several people wanting to talk with him but were slightly hesitant because when it came to keeping things in the dark, Kaiba was the one to do it. "Mr. Kaiba, I must say I wasn't sure about your intentions on this project of yours before getting here – or should I say two because D.o.D. and 'Zero-Five' sound like two separate entities." Kaiba stared down at the man – yes, he was definitely thinner than he last saw him. Apparently the new young wife was doing something for him, and her two little kids. Perhaps his judgment of her wanting his money was wrong? "After haring you and your brother talk about it, I'm really impressed and look forward to seeing this come together. I'm going to be looking out for your latest works, as always you seem to keep it up and taking it another notch higher." He laughed whole-heartedly and outstretched his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Hollum." He said in perfect English. Yes, the man was from America that is why he had a great respect for Pegasus. When the two had that joint partnership in the past, he thought it a bad thing for Pegasus at first but after meeting the two, commented it was a good thing that he hoped would last. But he didn't know the evil within Pegasus at the time either. Kaiba shook the man's hand with assurance and confidence. He'd always been a supporter of Pegasus and when the crumbling of their partnership became public, he disappeared back to his little business. Okay it wasn't little, the man was successful but to people like himself and Pegasus, it was barely an alert on the radar. "Have you had a chance to speak with Pegasus yet?" He asked with pretend interest. He really didn't like talking to people either.

"Yes. I do say that man hasn't changed much when it comes to his bubbly attitude." He smiled all happily. '_Bubbly..?'_ Kaiba mentally cringed. '_It's sick and disturbing.'_ "But I think I owe an apology for before. He says the reason you two cut ties before was due to some betrayal he did to you. I didn't take you as a merciful man Mr. Kaiba but once more you've surprised me." He admitted apologetically.

"Dear, leave the poor man alone. Come on and sit down. Mrs. Fujisawa wanted to discuss something with you." His wife, Mrs. Hollum, said as she'd silently approached and gently tugged on his arm. "Please forgive my dear for prattling on, Mr. Kaiba." She bowed her head slightly and smiled.

Kaiba hated this. It wasn't at all easy for him to deal with people and their strange fascination with being friendly. He nodded in acknowledgment and smiled softly, "It isn't a problem." He replied with that ability of his to make pretend kindness look genuine. The two waved before leaving his sight. He was grateful and hoped no one else decided to annoy him. Through this whole thing he had to talk with at least four different potential partners not including Mr. Hollum whom all wanted a part in this success story soon to take consumers by storm.

It was getting late and soon everyone would be gone. He was just standing by for the first person to notice the nine 'o'clock hour and head home. After one, the others would soon take leave. It's how it worked in general. He walked over to the open bar and asked the bartender for a shot of bourbon. He'd had enough of the wine; it just didn't do anything for him.

"Drinking so late in the evening, my dear partner?" Kaiba cringed at the intrusion.

"You better leave the bottle." He instructed the bartender.

Pegasus smirked and put his glass down on the counter. "No. Mr. Kaiba doesn't need any more to drink. It's not healthy you know." He tapped the other on his shoulder to look at him.

"Pegasus, I don't think you're healthy for me. I swear every time your annoyance makes me yearn to shoot myself." He muttered taking a drink from his full glass. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Just checking on you – haven't had a chance to talk to you all evening. This dinner was successful." He concluded simply.

Kaiba smirked. "Really?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes at Kaiba's smug arrogance, "I think so. And so does everyone else in this room." He replied needlessly. The rich young owner of Kaiba Corporation knew he was a success without anyone's approval or word. "So is that it for you tonight?"

The brunet stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you pulled this off flawlessly and after everyone leaves- you're going to retire to sleep right?" He assumed. "Sounds like a nice peaceful ending to a perfect day."

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something in response but Mr. Hollum interrupted the both of them. "Well fellas, we have to get going; the children are sleepy and getting restless. Loved the dinner young Kaiba, hopefully this won't be the last I see of you two." He shook their hands gleefully and him and Pegasus talked for a while much to Kaiba's dismay. He hated idle chatter, did he not mention that already?

Finally they were gone. A few more came up to respectfully say goodbye to Kaiba and inadvertently his new partner – well he wasn't exactly new, they'd been partners for a while now. "It's about time. Why must you engage in conversation with them?" He asked taking another shot in quick succession. Pegasus lost count to how many he had taken.

"They were guests and a good host would do his best to entertain and keep them in good spirits." He replied knowingly.

He snorted in uncaring. "They can just go home and marvel in the fact that I'm better than they are. How's that for good spirits?" He asked motioning the bartender once more.

Pegasus frowned. "So I guess after fantastic dinner parties you like to get drunk and pass out?" He asked looking quizzically at his dare he think it, friend. "What's funny is it's the same thing rich people do when things aren't nearly so terrific. How many-"

"Lost count. I know I'm through with that bottle he set here beside me." He scrunched up his nose and stood to his feet, despite his alcohol consumption he seemed to stand as tall and strong as usual. "As for drinking and passing out… It's akin to depression but I've done my part and settled for the flimsy wine thing I drank for the sake of this dinner but I'm not a people person, I hate conversating with people beneath me and I'd rather drink this to rid myself of the idiocy and know-it-alls I had to endure." He shrugged. "And besides, tonight was better than I hoped. I'm celebrating is all." He finished another shot gone.

"Very passionate proclamation. I never took you as one to drink so much. How about I escort you to a room? I wouldn't want you falling on your face or down those stairs come to think of it." He pondered on the thought. "Though the thought of you falling on your ass is quite amusing." He snickered.

Kaiba scoffed. "Honestly, you annoy me so much. Sorry but I am going to have to deny your request. I can make it up myself without your," He looked him up and down before sitting back in the chair, "assistance. You need to leave."

He sighed sitting back down. "I know that's just the alcohol talking. I'm not leaving until you're safely in bed." He muttered.

Kaiba smirked. "Fine but remember I warned you before… It isn't a good thing when I'm drunk."

Pegasus laughed. "On the contrary, such a warning only makes me more intrigued."

The other rolled his eyes in defeat. "Whatever."


	18. Inconspicuous Circumstance

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter**: **18**

**Inconspicuous Circumstance**

Pegasus sighed as he watched the other dully drum his hands along the countertop. The drunken stupor of the CEO not permitting the slightest ounce of giving in or admitting to the other's slightly less drunken self help. The bartender had already retired for the night; Kaiba waved him off over half an hour ago.

So the two sat in an abnormal silence, Pegasus still insisting not to leave until he was assured the other would be safe to leave alone. And Kaiba even now set about refusing the other's generous assistance and supposedly now was trying to wait the other out. Surely Pegasus would grow tired and simply just leave in defeat of his stubbornness. Right?

"Why the hell are you here?" He mumbled lowly as he stared at the bottles of different liquors perfectly aligned along the wall before him. It was hard to speak clearly but as long as his voice was low and relatively calm, he was quite coherent and understandable… Not to say he was aware of what all was being said or what all he ended up saying… He had been drinking a whole lot, just to spite the other's disapproval. This was _his_ fault mind you.

Pegasus blinked to the short stiff question that ultimately shattered the silence they'd fallen in. With a roll of his eyes he sat forward and leaned his arms along the countertop. His eyes closed slowly and he let his head fall into his crossed arms. "Haven't I repeated the answer enough times to you? You're in no position to be walking of your own accord."

It went still for a few more minutes – it takes a while to comprehend things when you aren't a hundred percent focused. "You should leave. I been before, drunk, so it's not anything I'm not used to." He explained in a very weird tone and rhythm. He pushed the empty glass he'd been absentmindedly twirling in his hand further along in front of him and leaned forward a bit. He sighed and waited for the other to say something.

The older shook his head but refrained from looking up – the other wouldn't recognize or notice the action anyway. "That doesn't offer any comfort to me." He stated simply, his words quieting as he spoke.

More time passed until as if just catching the statement, Kaiba smirked and laughed lightly. His eyes shut momentarily and he sat up as straightly as he could without losing balance. His eyes as well as his body turned to face the other only to realize for the first time that the other was hunched forward, head in arms and eyes shut. The smirk faded quickly and he smiled with a negative nod. "Great. Don't tell me you let a drunk outdo you." He whispered and when no response came he leaned in a bit closer, right to the other's ear. "I thought I was supposed to 'pass out'?" He pulled upward and sighed heavily.

With all he could muster he stood to his feet –albeit, slowly, and allowed his mind to gather before daring to take a step. He opened his eyes and blinked profusely before heading out of the wonderful dinner hall he had built and fixed just for occasions like this one tonight and sauntered to the stairwell. With a frown and disappointed glare on his hazed blue eyes, those damn words came to him, sounding as a caution in his head. "_You're in no position to be walking…"_ He scowled. He couldn't hear his own thoughts so well but that one thing registered so effectively. Swallowing whatever remnant of pride and defiance he had he turned and headed to the hallway left of the stairwell.

Kaiba groaned loudly as he placed both hands flat against the carpeted floor beneath him, he'd fallen without even noticing… well until his face met the floor that is. Cursing a string of profound profanity, he opted to leaning against the walls of his mansion for support. Stumbling upon the first door on the right, he turned the knob and flicked the light switch immediately. His eyes shut to the brightness he wasn't adjusted to and found the canopy bed neatly fluffed and made in the center of the room. It was a guest room that felt cold and lifeless, after all when did the CEO _ever_ have guests? And Mokuba's friends usually slept in the boy's room anyway so… The Kaiba mansion's guestrooms were literally lifeless now weren't they?

Kaiba left the door open and retreated, hands on the wall and feet moving ever so slowly as to NOT end up kissing the soft carpeting again and sighed as he found himself beside the first Kaiba guest in all of their history! "Hey Pegasus time to get up." He growled lowly, having lost all his patience trying to simply walk and think.

The other didn't wake up, only stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. With a dull roll of blue eyes Kaiba tried once again but this time nothing came in response. "Great so you're a fuckin' heavy sleeper." He grimaced. So the CEO of Industrial Illusions just wasn't a real drinker at all it seemed. But then again considering Kaiba had managed to get the other to drink a full bottle of the delicious bourbon and then some the older had been drinking wine before that. "Fuck." Kaiba hissed under his breath.

Now Kaiba could have left the other there. It was obvious he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't be getting up no matter what the brunet did, so he could've left him there and retired to sleep himself. That was a good idea… But reasoning had been shot out the window some drinks ago and all that could be repeated in his mind was get Pegasus off the stool and to the guestroom besides, it was after all, his fault the other was still there. Just as it was Pegasus' fault he'd drinkin' so much in the first place. But in all conclusions, they were both at some sort of fault.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the other's body and pulled him off the stool, of course when one is asleep, all they are is dead weight… Kaiba cursed more obscenities as Pegasus gracelessly hit the floor. The blood was definitely boiling within Kaiba Corp. CEO as he leaned downward and lifted the other by the arm, which was pulled over his shoulder, deigning that this would be an easier way of carrying the other than trying to pick the whole body up. So, his left hand kept the left arm steady above his shoulder, and his right arm stayed around Pegasus' body to keep him from 'accidentally' falling again. Kaiba mumbled incoherently over the other's unconsciousness – he hadn't so much as stirred upon hitting the floor. Perhaps he had more to drink than Kaiba even if it was just simple _dull_ wine.

After what seemed like a tortuously long time, he made it to the room and continued to drag the other until they both met the bed. He lied him down and rolled his legs and body towards the middle. Collapsing on the bed himself he exhaled loud and heavily. "You fuckin' owe me for this." He muttered glaring at the one beside him. His glare met the roof of the canopy until his eyes closed and body calmed into the quietness of sleep.

* * *

Pegasus gripped the sheets underneath him and his breathing rapidly panted within the darkness and torture he could feel but not see. _Screams filled his eardrums, sharp daggers of laughter pinpointed every nerve within his body… His soul coated with treacherous darkness and he was suffocating… He was bleeding black pain… It was emptiness, he was alone except for the ocean of tears at his feet. And then there it was… Eyes all around – some horrified, some laughing, others crying and most of them bleeding… And then there was…_

Pegasus gasped as he threw his body upward, eyes widening by the same nightmare that engulfed him nearly every night. His own lingering Shadow Realm, his own demented darkness that couldn't be left behind at Duelist Kingdom. His hands shook violently; he searched around and found a door leading to the bathroom. He stood only to cringe at his pounding head, ugh… Slowly he made his way to his destination and turned the light on. Shutting the door he used the facilities and washed his face fervently in cold numbing water. As he dried his face and allowed his head to momentarily quiet, he took in the simple detail of the washroom he was vacating. '_This isn't my home.'_ He turned and eyed the simplicity of white walls and tiled floor, and furrowed his brows. '_And this isn't the hotel room either…'_

The events from earlier came to him quickly and without stressing his brain too much, he concurred that he'd must've fallen asleep. He grimaced. But how did he end up in a room? '_I totally left Kaiba alone.'_ He frowned and exited the small room. He noticed the lights were on in the bedroom but that was miniscule in comparison to the one sleeping in the bed… He had been so distracted by his dream to have noticed it before.

Pegasus walked quietly though the other was probably too out of it to be awaken so easily and cautiously laid beside the other, his eyes trailing the soft features on the other. "I so owe you for this." He smirked lightly taking note of the deceiving appeal the other had as he slept. Just looking at him like this, without the usual frown or antagonizing smirk, without the piercing blue eyes of ice, those eyebrows not arched or furrowed in some unbridled rage… He looked completely normal, simple; he might even suggest the word 'sweet'. "To get to see you Seto my friend, "He purposely cited the first name with great emphasis, "like this… I definitely owe you."

He backed away and stood to his feet, glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was nearing five in the morning, he wondered for a second if this was about the time the other would get up for work in the morning but decided he wasn't going to let the other get up in his state. He walked to the door, was about to leave but decided with a cheerful smirk and snicker that this was just too much of a good thing to simply walk out on. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he flicked the switch and went back to the bed. Laughing to himself in the still darkness he shook his head.

* * *

Kaiba's eyes winced to the annoying intrusion that only could come from something known as an alarm clock. His head was reeling in agony, his throat felt dry and his eyes were being pressed by the pulsing of his mind to even open. Oh but that annoying sound just _had_ to be stopped somehow. And as if by some miracle the annoyance silenced. '_Finally…'_ He breathed but realization crept up to him, his mind seemingly turning even with something as major as a migraine in effect, he hadn't been the one to lean over and turn it off… Then who… His eyes shot open only to see another set staring back at him. "Morning sleepyhead." The voice of none other than Pegasus J. Crawford greeted way too cheerily.

Kaiba snapped awake and jumped back horrified, falling off the bed in one quick second. His eyes shut in a cringe so deep from the throbbing of his migraine. The pain from the fall hadn't even registered yet. He growled at the sound of laughter. "Really now, you shouldn't make such sudden movements. You drank excessively last night and all." This was well worth it.

The brunet scowled and stood to his feet despite the fire between his eyes. His glare all the deadlier as the other stood and approached him. "Shut up." He grumbled and turned towards the door. His eyes flickered to the familiar hallway as he opened and exited the guestroom. He didn't have time to deal with the nuisance; there was only one thing he needed at the moment. He walked in a rush to the kitchen. Pegasus followed close behind him.

The door opened a great margin and the help jumped in surprise, not sure what to think of their boss' late arrival. It was nearing eight –o-clock already and he normally would have long since gone to Kaiba Corp by now. "Coffee. Now." He demanded, the cold harsh demeanor not too far from his mood currently. He sat stiffly at a small table within the kitchen and held his hand out. Another maid quickly handed him a newspaper while the other went to pouring a nice strong cup of coffee for their master.

Pegasus took a seat aside the other and twisted his face into a slightly disturbed disposition. "Well aren't you a morning person." It was a remark.

Kaiba normally would have replied bitterly but as he took a deep sip of the steaming black coffee, incidentally soothing the beast a bit, he shrugged. "Didn't I tell you to shut it?" He asked not taking his eyes off his paper.

Pegasus could only frown and sigh. "So tell me is this scathing hangover a part of your drinking ritual?" He asked.

He wasn't going to reply. The morning was a peaceful silence for him. Usually he was dressed, groomed, and finished with a cup of two and out the doors by six… He wasn't going to disrupt it but today was already ruined by the chipper chattering of _The_ Pegasus Crawford. "More or less. I only drank so much because you wouldn't leave." He confessed taking another sip of coffee… Slowly calming his mood.

Pegasus laughed. "And is this what your morning breakfast consists of; coffee and a newspaper?"

"Yes. You're welcome to a cup." He replied bitterly. He didn't like conversations -remember?

"So-"

Kaiba let the paper fall to the table as he met gazes with his company. "Please no more of this. I think it's time you left anyway. I have to get dressed and catch up on work." '_Dammit.'_ Had Kaiba actually said please?

Pegasus nodded and checked his watch. "I suppose it is late for a workaholic like yourself."

The brunet stood to his feet as well. "Well then as you have said, a host should show his guests out." He retorted bitterly to Pegasus' opening mouth… a quip remark most likely about to sound. The other could only smirk and remain silent to this. It was true, he was always berating the others manners, wasn't he?

The two walked out of the kitchen and out of the front doors. As if by magic, Pegasus' car was parked in the driveway waiting. Pegasus leaned against the side of his car a look of enjoyment in his eyes. "So I guess we'll have to part ways now."

"Yes. Such a shame." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't be drinking so much and I won't have to be concerned about you." He warned playfully.

Kaiba glared. '_You are so annoying.'_ "Funny, I recall being the one dragging your unconscious ass to a room." He replied pretending to be pondering.

Pegasus smirked. "Well you know if you wanted to sleep with me so badly…"

Kaiba groaned in disgust. "Right. You flatter yourself too much." He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Don't make me have nightmares tonight."

Pegasus cupped Kaiba's chin and in a whisper, gingerly retorted, "As long as you see me in your dreams…" Kaiba's face flushed in anger as he quickly swatted the other's hand away. Pegasus laughed. '_Too much fun.'_ He stated in his head.

* * *

Mokuba sat back yawning as the chauffeur chimed in via intercom to inform that they were entering the gates of his home. He stretched and reminded himself why he left his friend's house so early in the morning after staying up so late with him and some others. '_Oh right, they called me from Kaiba Corp wanting to know where Seto was.'_ Yes, he'd gotten a call from Raine, wanting to check up on the CEO after not receiving any phone calls nor was the other answering his cell. Mokuba also tried but the same result was found. "Knowing Seto he just drank a little too much and overslept." It wasn't so unusual, Kaiba occasionally did it, at first it bothered the younger but Kaiba was very responsible – always stayed inside the safety of the mansion and never drank too much to completely lose control. He smiled to himself as he thought about the bitter behavior the older would have once he realized he was late for work.

Mokuba's thoughts were interrupted once his eyes locked onto the familiar car and his brother PLUS one despicable Pegasus standing against it talking. He'd just seen Pegasus reach out and say something and then his brother suddenly back up a bit and push the intruding hand away. His eyes widened. '_What is HE doing here?'_ His sleepiness quickly erased and the gentle mood subsided into rage and fury. The car hadn't even parked as he opened the door and stepped out.

Kaiba folded his arms once more and turned to face Pegasus with a glare when he noticed the smile had dissipated. His eyes followed the other's fearful gaze and widened at his brother's nearing form. "Mokuba." Something akin to guilt ran through Kaiba, but he wasn't necessarily why… He was confused now – strangely he knew his brother was about to verbally or possibly physically attack Pegasus but the strange thing was Kaiba wasn't really sure if he'd allow his brother to do such a thing. His heart was painfully beating in tune with his head.


	19. Relentless Confusion

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 19:**

**Relentless Confusion**

Kaiba folded his arms once more and turned to face Pegasus with a glare when he noticed the smile had dissipated. His eyes followed the other's fearful gaze and widened at his brother's nearing form. "Mokuba." Something akin to guilt ran through Kaiba, but he wasn't necessarily sure why… He was confused now – strangely he knew his brother was about to verbally or possibly physically attack Pegasus but the strange thing was Kaiba wasn't really sure if he'd allow his brother to do such a thing. His heart was painfully beating in tune with his head.

"What are you doing here?" He fumed suddenly so close to both CEOs. He searched his brother's face first but Kaiba seemed to be lost in a state of uncertainty and some other indescribable emotion Mokuba couldn't decipher. His gaze turned to burning holes into Pegasus as he awaited for either one of them to say something in response to his question. "Why the hell are you still here?" He asked clenching and unclenching his fists that were being forced to stay at either side.

Pegasus stepped away from his car, standing straight and facing the fuming Mokuba, "I was - The party didn't led up until late in the night and so I-"

Mokuba's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You what? Invited yourself to stay? Who the hell do you think you are trying to impose on us and-"

"Mokuba." Kaiba snapped out of his daze in time to stop the temper from flaring even further. "Mokuba please." He stood confidently like his normal strict self and stood between both 'men'. "Pegasus is leaving. If you have any problems or need to rant wait until you and I are inside the mansion. Do you understand?" He stated sternly. Mokuba threw a side glance at Pegasus and nodded.

"Fine. I'll be inside then." He muttered much to Kaiba's relief. Mokuba turned from his brother and walked by but just as he was aside Pegasus he stopped. His eyes closed and his right hand clenched into a fist and in an instant before Kaiba had time to turn around and stop it, Mokuba punched Pegasus square in the face. Pegasus groaned and staggered onto the hood of his car.

"Mokuba." Kaiba hissed disapprovingly but the younger just turned and with heavy feet entered the mansion. The brunet's eyes turned down to Pegasus but didn't know what he should do though instincts were urging him to help him stand and make sure his face was all right. He opted for standing still and allowing the older to recollect himself. "Pegasus." He spoke having nothing else to say but feeling once again the urge to apologize, to explain the actions of his brother… But he didn't, be it his pride or the confusion that came with being in such an unusual predicament that made him ignore all instincts and urges.

Pegasus cupped his jaw and moved it side to side to make sure he could still open and close and all that. He sighed and groaned once more before flicking his hair behind his shoulders that had flown over his face from the impact. "Well, if I had to say-" He stood and faced the staring brunet, "Your brother has a nice right hook." He smiled to Kaiba's surprise. With a tired sigh he walked around back to the driver side door, he opened it and leaned against its metal frame, "Well I guess I'll see you later Kaiba-boy."

The brunet frowned instantly at the suffix - hadn't they stopped that? "You better stop calling me _boy_." He warned with a glare but it wasn't as strong as it normally should've been. As he thought about it he wondered if the other was just trying to lighten the mood by changing the focus of events. "I have the interview with the press later on tonight - ask you to join but I think they'd eat you alive."

Pegasus laughed. "They probably would but then I'd most likely talk their ear off anyway. Wait, today's Sunday…"

Kaiba blinked and nodded with a shrug. "Yeah but it was the only night the press and I were simultaneously available so…"

"All right then. See you tomorrow evening." He threw a salute at him and got in his vehicle.

The brunet backed a little and noticed Pegasus roll his window down. "Hey don't let me forget that some time this week I'm taking you out to a club." He insisted pointing a finger at the obvious reluctant other. "And we shall go my friend." He added.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook in the negative. Pegasus put his car into drive but Kaiba stepped forward toward the window, "Pegasus-" He called and the older let the gas go and quickly pressed the brake. He stared up at the other and into those deep blue eyes of his. _'Great. What the hell were you thinking?'_ He mentally chided himself for behaving so childish. He sighed and stared back into those dark eyes. "I'm sorry." His words came so sincerely as he gestured to the chin. Pegasus smiled and shook his head, rolling up the window. Kaiba stepped back and watched the gates open and his partner leave the estate.

* * *

His drifted to the four-story mansion and with a shadow of foreboding tugging his soul, he entered through the doors only to be hit by a barrage of misplaced swearing. "What the fuck was he doing here Seto? I don't understand - what were you thinking letting him stay the night here? Were you drunk or something? How the hell could you, what the hell is goin' on with you? Fuck!" Mokuba paced back and forth still mumbling and cursing to himself.

Kaiba's headache was coming back to him and he felt like finding the nearest bed and collapsing into a coma. "Oh my God! Would you please stop talking for one second!" He shouted feeling the pain in his head worsen at raising his own voice. He grimaced at allowing himself to drink so much last night. "You want the truth? I was drunk last night and as for what I was thinking? I don't know what I was or if I really were thinking of anything from the beginning but the guy only stayed so late because I wouldn't stop drinking and just go to bed." He sighed.

"But Seto that man is an enemy. I know you don't think so but it is true and we can't allow him that kind of freedom. Why don't you understand that?"

Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Because I can see that he has changed. He's not the old Pegasus anymore, he's sadder, lonelier, he's near broken. Why can't you see that?" Kaiba countered folding his arms in the same manner his brother was standing.

Mokuba frowned and took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed slightly, "You're upset because I hit him aren't you?"

The brunet groaned in aggravation, _'Please just let my head explode now…'_ He let his eyes close and head face the flooring. "You shouldn't have laid your hands on him. I told you to keep your emotions and rants to yourself until we got inside." He scolded. Kaiba took a deep breath and put his hand on the stairwell banister, "I know it is hard for you but dammit Mokuba all those years you kept scolding and pleading with me to change, to allow myself to be forgiven and most importantly, to forgive those that have wronged us. And now I guess you could say we've sort of reversed roles - because right now all I can think to do is beg you not to listen to the dark thoughts in your mind." Mokuba scoffed looking in the opposite direction. Kaiba let his eyes close momentarily, "I'm going upstairs. If work calls tell them I'm taking the day off." With that he ascended the stairs to sleep in his bed.

* * *

**9:30 p.m. - Sunday**

**Domino News **

"Good evening and welcome back, my name is Sakura Uchi, and we're here with Ibuki Hana a fellow reporter from TokyoMorning. How are you doing this evening Ibuki?"

"I'm great Sakura."

"Okay real quick do you mind recapping about our breaking news for the viewers just tuning in?"

"Not at all, not at all. I'm currently standing outside the Kaiba Corporation building where most know there was an important conference with a few reporters, including myself, here to ask Mr. Seto Kaiba the young CEO of this magnificent company, questions about his newest projects and about the conspiracy surrounding the sudden partnership with Pegasus J. Crawford who from America is the CEO of Industrial Illusions."

Sakura shuffled through some papers and then returned her smile to the screen. "And Mr. Crawford was not present correct?"

"No. He was not."

"Now isn't that odd for an interview to take place about such a partnership and not have well both partners present?"

"Generally it is, Sakura, but we're talking about the CEOs of two ever growing companies - I mean it took a month just to schedule this meeting with Mr. Kaiba and it had to be on a Sunday evening no less!" She laughed lightly.

"So I didn't mean to interrupt you before, please tell us what happened at this meeting, Ibuki."

"Gladly. Okay the meeting was going quite well. Mr. Kaiba and his trusted bodyguard of thirteen years, Isono Miriachi, was there for safety reasons naturally. The interview was going wonderfully with a lot of interesting retrospect about the projects, I mean you could tell that despite the rumors of Mr. Kaiba being a bit self-centered and cold, he's really passionate about what he does for the children not only in our community but worldwide. He has new projects reaching their final stages and plus he mentions reconstruction on the Kaiba Land amusement parks and of course he makes arrangements with orphanages to not only take them there but free admission and food."

She stopped for a moment and took a drink of water. "But the interview blew up into a crazed frenzy when on a fifteen minute interval Kaiba punched a reporter!" Ibuki raised her hand as if to stop any from jumping to conclusions. "But the surprise is it wasn't Seto Kaiba that raised a fist. It was his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba that apparently got into an argument with reporter and long time journalist, Joel Hammel, from America and out of nowhere punched Joel in the nose."

Sakura put her hand to her lip and then rested it back on her desk. "Now Ibuki you didn't mention the younger sibling in the beginning… Were you trying to save it as a surprise or..?"

Ibuki laughed and shook her head. "That would sound like me now wouldn't it? Seriously though Sakura, it wasn't really a necessity for the younger brother to be there though we did have questions for him as well. But the young Kaiba did not show up nor did Seto Kaiba give any response for his absence. Figuring the young one from last speaking to him, one would assume that he just isn't into the whole CEO thing so it wasn't a big deal… Now the meeting started at six and it was about seven-fifteen when we took a break and that is also when Mokuba Kaiba walked in. Joel was the first to see him and began questioning him."

"You said he was the first to see him, I suppose he was the first to get hit by him too." Both laughed. "Ibuki does anyone know what it was that Joel asked the young Kaiba brother to create such an animated response?"

"No one knows but Joel himself and he's been taken to Domino MedCare because the blow may have broken his nose."

"Time is almost out but I do have two more questions for you Ibuki."

"Okay shoot away."

"After the incident, what was the reaction from Seto Kaiba and did Mokuba Kaiba apologize or who called the ambulance?"

Ibuki laughed, "That's three questions Sakura but I'll answer them anyway. Um after the incident Seto Kaiba ran over to his brother and pulled him to the side, they exchanged a few words before the younger walked out. Seto Kaiba was quick to call an ambulance and was beside Joel's side with a small towel retrieved from his washroom to keep the blood from pouring all over. He was very responsible and stated if the injury is severe he will pay for the bill. I see that time is out but if you'd like to read more of this matter go to our website, DominoNews-slash-Kaiba-interview-dot-com. From TokyoMorning, this is Ibuki Hana."

"Thank you Ibuki and please feel free to check that out. Well now the time is now nine-fifty, here is Achi Kunai with sports, Achi."

"Thank you Sakura, before I begin in sports, you think we should elect that Kaiba kid into professional boxing? You go to the site and there is one… or I think it's two photos of the blow Joel took." Sakura laughed with him. "And we've been having a slow season so."

**--Click!! --**

* * *

**Dimming Star**

**Bar And Song**

**11:24 p.m. - Sunday**

Kaiba sat there unable to get anything but the gasps of that room full of reporters through his mind, no other thoughts could find him. He tilted the cup in a clockwise motion, it was only his second and he'd been staring down into its dark purple abyss for almost thirty minutes. Kaiba wasn't really a drinker and he knew better than to get so after what happened. Hell even the drunks in this bar knew already and it only happened a few hours ago… My how news traveled fast.

"Well, well, well." Kaiba's whole body froze and he started to wonder if maybe he really did have more than two mugs of disgusting beer. _'There's no way it could be…'_ He opted to ignore the familiar voice and continue to force the awful tasting beer down his throat. He didn't like the taste of beer but it was the only thing he could order so he wouldn't end up drunk and vulnerable. "I know you can hear me."

"Do you have some sort of radar that makes you appear just to annoy the hell outta me?" He muttered glancing to his left to see Pegasus standing right there.

There was a small laugh and sat down beside him on the stool, he slouched down on the counter a bit to try and get a glimpse of the brunet's face. But it was hidden beneath those deep brown bangs that'd fallen forward as he slumped. "No. But after seeing that news report I thought you'd need some company. I went to your company and they said you weren't there and you weren't home either so I started thinking maybe you'd gone missing or were kidnapped but then you're too stubborn to do so, so I then checked the hospital thinking maybe you wanted to check on that guy that was clobbered in the manner I was, thankfully I'm tall enough he only got my chin." Kaiba looked over at him in time to see the other wink and smile. "So after another negative answer I walked down a few blocks to think in the fresh air when I saw this little place and figured it was worth a try - hell after something like that I'd need a drink too." He laughed slightly.

'_He did all that just to find me? I knew he was insane.'_ It was quiet for a while. "Why are you here, Pegasus?"

"Uh oh." He replied with pretend fear.

Kaiba stared with slight confusion. "What?"

"What you said, what you asked me just before… It's the same thing you said just last night when you decided to drink yourself silly."

Kaiba smirked. "I don't get drunk in public, it isn't safe."

"Will you drink when you get home?" _'That explains the reason you chose a beer instead of straight up liquor - you don't appear the type to like a beer that doesn't have a true brand name.'_

Kaiba pondered for a long time and let his eyes close. "I don't know yet. But the probability is high." He admitted.

Pegasus nodded in understanding. "What is it that upsets you so much about this. I mean it isn't so bad is it? Worst case scenario the guy could sue but you already offered to pay his medical bills and you have the best lawyers in Japan, besides the guy is an overall nice guy - I've spoken with him several times back in America. At worst Mokuba would probably do some community service but that isn't so bad."

"You don't get it Pegasus. Mokuba is the good one - he's the light and I am the darkness." He frowned and straightened slightly. "But it seems that the more I let the anger go, the more it shows in Mokuba. I have never even seen my brother make a fist at anyone until he hit you - that has never happened in front of me. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to think and then when that reporter gets on TV and recites the questions he asked it will create all kinds of problems and accusations. I'm not used to his name being slandered and joked about."

Pegasus put an arm hesitantly on Kaiba's shoulder. "I don't think you should drink, even if you are at home." He commented. Kaiba shook his head.

"The meeting was going so well. I need something to take this all away." He defended.

Pegasus frowned. "Listen, why don't you spend the night with me at the hotel?"

Kaiba looked up and blinked, "What?"

He nodded. "If you go home there's a chance you'll run into Mokuba and right now I think the two of you need to calm down and take a breather, seeing him may trigger an argument plus the hotel is a lot closer than your house is from here."

Kaiba seemed to debate in his head whether he should or not but after realizing his mind was in no mind to think properly he shrugged and nodded solemnly. "Great. Let's get going then." Pegasus smiled cheerily and removed his hand from the brunet's shoulder, he'd forgotten he still had it there.


	20. Meltdown

**Forever Scarred**

**Chapter 20:**

**Meltdown**

"I'm beginning to think that this partnership is a bigger deal than it should be." Kaiba muttered as they rode in the comfort of Pegasus' cream colored limo. It was strange how silence was welcomed and appreciated when he was with anyone else and yet it unnerved him when his company was Pegasus. He just couldn't stand it when the older was so quiet and cheerful. Why did it feel like that? Had he grown accustomed to his chipper annoyance?

Pegasus smiled grimly, running his fingers through his hair. "Why do you say that?" He stared over at the other whom's gaze was out the window.

Snapping out of his rambling questions he backtracked to his original statement. "I knew it would create curiosity but I think all this suspicion and discussion is overrated. We've been blown out of proportion this whole deal has."

"You just hate reporters." Pegasus accused. Kaiba had to stifle a laugh at the retort. He nodded slightly and no more was said through the ride to the hotel.

* * *

"_After the incident, what was the reaction from Seto Kaiba and did Mokuba Kaiba apologize or who called the ambulance?"_

_Ibuki laughed, "That's three questions Sakura but I'll answer them anyway. Um after the incident Seto Kaiba ran over to his brother and pulled him to the side, they exchanged a few words before the younger walked out. Seto Kaiba was quick to call an ambulance and was beside Joel's side with a small towel retrieved from his washroom to keep the blood from pouring all over. He was very responsible and stated if the injury is severe he will pay for the bill. I see that time is out but if you'd like to read more of this matter go to our website, DominoNews-slash-Kaiba-interview-dot-com. From TokyoMorning, this is Ibuki Hana."_

"_Thank you Ibuki and please feel free to check that out. Well now the time is now nine-fifty, here is Achi Kunai with sports, Achi."_

"_Thank you Sakura, before I begin in sports, you think we should elect that Kaiba kid into professional boxing? You go to the site and there is one… or I think it's two photos of the blow Joel took." Sakura laughed with him. "And we've been having a slow season so."_

Mokuba hit the power button on the remote control, having heard not one but two separate takes on the incident that occurred earlier. "I went and made a fool of myself and worst of all I know it was an embarrassment to Seto." _'I embarrassed Seto.'_

"Are you still chewing yourself out?" His friend Jin reentered the room, tossing the seated other a soda. "I realize that it was bad but considering the patience of your brother when it comes to you, I'm sure he isn't gonna hold this over you." He attempted to comfort.

"But Jin you weren't there. I completely lost my cool."

"Well no one likes reporters."

"This isn't funny. He was asking questions about Pegasus and now watch - he's gonna get back on air and completely offer some theory about my behavior and my real opinion of this union my brother and Pegasus have formed."

Jin shook his head plopping down beside him. "Well who cares. It won't be the end of the world to learn you don't like someone." He insisted taking a big gulp of grape cola. "Now on another topic, have you spoken with your brother about that acceptance let-"

"No I haven't. And that conversation might bring about the end of the world."

"The way I see it, Mokuba. I think you should try and make the best of this predicament because you won't be here much longer anyway." He put his drink on the table in front of them. "I know you hate Pegasus with an undying passion but," He frowned and stared his friend deep in the eyes, "Your brother loves you - I mean I'd kill to have an older brother devoted and protective like that - and through all the problems big and small, I haven't known him to abandon you. Even if you can't figure out why he trusts this old enemy so much, you should just make the best of the time you have left and you need to tell him about you leaving." He insisted pointing a scolding finger at him.

"I know I need to. Things keep coming up and stopping me from telling him -I have to tell him in the right way because I don't want to feel like I'm abandoning him you know."

Jin laughed. "Man you guys are something else." He shook his head and leaned more into the couch. "I told my parents straight out, 'Guys I'm going to a University in New York. I only have a month before then so heads up.'" He smiled bemused. "I doubt they know what country New York is in but it isn't like they'd call me, I'll be phoning them." He turned his attention to Mokuba and ruffled his hair. "You and Kaiba are just so adorable." He mock-gushed.

Mokuba pouted while rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Jin stopped his laughing and picked his drink up again. "In any case I think you're just afraid to leave him for that long a time." He commented.

Mokuba folded his arms across his chest. "This is why I didn't want smart friends." Jin laughed. He let his eyes close for a moment. "Come on, let's go find Shizo and Shana."

"Of course Master Kaiba." He stood bowing like a butler would in front of his boss. Mokuba rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Kaiba plopped down on the sofa a sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips. "I'm getting fed up with all this commotion." He muttered replaying his brother's rash anger in his mind. He wondered why he'd accepted an offer over his brother - yes the partnership with Pegasus boosted their popularity and sales but despite Mokuba's obvious discomfort he didn't take in the full impact this would have - of course he hadn't expected his dear younger brother to lash out so viciously, knowing what he knows now he definitely wouldn't have accepted. Would he? 

Pegasus sat down beside him and sighed, his arm resting a bit behind Kaiba along the top of the sofa. "Hey are you lost in another world?" He questioned bemused with how sidetracked the other has been, though the assumptions of what he could be thinking about kept a frown stuck to his face.

Kaiba sighed again and leaned in to the cushioning, "It's just sometimes it feels like the excessive intrusions outweigh the purposes of being strong and successful." His eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

"I understand. When you venture into the publics eyes you are there forever. I bet it is stressful for you - you being so young and having to grow up so fast. The resilience of you and your brother is remarkable and admirable." His voice was light and sympathetic, surprised at how Kaiba was opening up to him. But in retrospect it was a good thing, maybe it was a sign that the other trusted him if only a little.

"Mokuba." He frowned. Pegasus mentally chided himself, he was supposed to be cheering the brunet up not sinking him lower. "What am I going to do with Mokuba?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel worse." He admitted.

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and he turned towards Pegasus, "You mentioned knowing that Joel Hammel guy… Do you think he'll tell the world what made Mokuba so angry?" He asked focusing back the event.

There was an eerie silence as Pegasus pondered. "I know you want reassurance but he's a reporter and I doubt anything I say will make him stop." He shook his head. "What was it he said anyway?"

Kaiba yawned softly letting a smirk momentarily reside on his face. "You don't want to know. But considering the state of things…" His eyes drooped closed once more. "I didn't catch it all, but it was basically about you. He was saying some good things about you and before I had a chance to intervene your reporter friend was on the floor." He muttered with a heavy sigh.

'_Can't say I didn't see something like that happening.'_ "Even if he goes live, I don't think it will be too much of a problem. You shouldn't worry so much you know." When no response was given he turned to find the other had drifted off. "Well I guess I should call it a night too." With a faint smile he stood to his feet and headed for his bedroom.

* * *

_Emptiness. There are no walls in the realm of emptiness. Surrounded by pitch black silence, no floor underneath… Floating in something that feels neither comforting or peaceful - a misery-encompassed fog of tears and screams of agony. Pegasus found himself frozen, numb in this damned existence. 'I can't breathe. Please just release me.' He spun around hearing the faint sound of whispers. He ran to the voices slowly growing louder with every soundless step. _"Please. No… No…" 

Kaiba tossed left and right on the couch before finally opening his eyes and allowing himself to wake. Something had disturbed him,_ 'It sounded like…'_ He stood to his feet and stretched, with a yawn he took sight of the hotel room. _'Right. I spent the night here. I must be going out of my mind, the way I keep feeding fuel to an ever growing fire. If Mokuba were to come barging in-'_

"_F_orgive me! Please…"

Kaiba stopped his mental dilemma. "Oh. That sounded like Pegasus." _'I thought I heard something.'_ Kaiba came to Pegasus half-open door and as he stepped in he could see the sleeping CEO furiously tossing and turning. "Pegasus?" His eyes quickly reverted from annoyance to worry, even Mokuba never reacted to frightening nightmares like this one. He approached the bed and cautiously sat down. "Hey, Pegasus." He said sternly, but the other wasn't responding. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the other by his right arm. "Hey, wake up." To his surprise, the other went completely still. "Pegasus?" The older opened his mouth as if to speak.

"_I'm trying to move on… Please no. I'm sorry for everything. I never deserved you… Please." Pegasus knelt shaking profusely before her pale still form. "I should've done something to stop this, but I was helpless." His eyes winced, sealed tightly. "There was nothing I could do… Why can't I let go? I'm trying to make amends, I'm trying to help the people I've hurt please… I can't take all of this… I don't want to remember it like this anymore." But she wouldn't disappear. _

Kaiba climbed onto the bed and stared intently at his current problem. "I thought you couldn't cry in dreams." He muttered to himself as he brushed away the tears streaming from shut eyes. He grabbed Pegasus' shoulders firmly and shook him slightly at first but harder as each second proved ineffective. "Dammit Pegasus. Snap out of it!" He ordered angrily.

"_Why won't it stop? I know. Please I can't take anymore of this punishment… Let the nightmares stop, I don't want to be here anymore… No more of the Shadow Realm please…"_

Kaiba's eyes widened and he quickly released his grip. _'Shadow Realm. Oh I see now. I haven't seen something this insane and horrifying before.'_ He stared down at the trembling other with a saddening, apologetic expression. _'I've never seen something like this but I've been through it.'_ Kaiba remembered it clearly. He was a different person back then, the testament and rules instilled in him by Gozaburo barred emotions such as caring, restraint and compassion, claiming them as weak embodiments of the human spirit. Love made one vulnerable and to be vulnerable was to be dead. When he learned that Yugi's grandfather had a Blue Eyes White Dragon, he didn't hesitate to take it from the old man. Yugi dueled him in a battle to avenge the honor of his feeble grandfather and the so called spirit of the flashy Puzzle he wore struck him with some 'magic' that led to nights of absolute torment and insecurity. He felt like dying, felt like breaking… He didn't know who he was anymore, what was wrong and what was right…

"Pegasus." He frowned and climbed off the older. "Listen. I don't know what it is you're seeing but it will not end until you forgive yourself completely. You're holding on to some form of guilt, and it's keeping these nightmares alive." He didn't know why he was still talking. The guy was sleeping it wasn't like he could hear him. He stood up and took a deep breath. Pegasus would wake up on his own in a little while. Or maybe a little sooner for as Kaiba reached for the doorknob, there was a loud gasp for air and he turned to find Pegasus sitting up and panting heavily.

Pegasus looked down at his hands feeling the cool circulated air hit his sweat dampened body. "Pegasus." The suffering man quickly flinched searching the room hoping not to be still in the nightmare. His eyes blinked several times in surprise to see Kaiba standing beside his bed with conern-filled eyes. He tried to say something but he couldn't even think a single thought to process. Kaiba sat down and faced him sternly. "It's over now. You can relax now." He whispered reassuringly, knowingly.

'_Kaiba?'_

* * *

"Hey Jin! Jin. Wake up!" Mokuba whispered nudging his friend eagerly. 

"What Mokuba? It's three in the morning." He whined.

"I know. I've been thinking about what you said earlier. I'm gonna be nicer to Seto. First off I'm gonna apologize to that guy I hit and then I'm gonna apologize to Seto and to Yugi and the others for treating them so harshly."

Jin rubbed at his eyes sitting up from his sleeping bag, "And what about that Pegasus guy."

Mokuba's brow twitched in irritation. "O-One thing at a time now. Cut me some slack." _'I'll never just accept that guy.'_

Jin fell down onto his back and yawned. "Man you're pleading insanity. Just chill out and let your brother handle it. And Mokuba?"

He looked down at his friend from his bed. "Yeah?"

"Go. To. Sleep!"

Mokuba laughed. _'Seto says I'm acting like the old him… Not to listen to the dark thoughts… Okay. First thing tomorrow.' _He took a deep breath and nodded mentally. Maybe he was getting out of hand with his anger. Maybe just a little…

* * *

"Here." Kaiba handed him a glass of cold water. He sat down beside the still shivering CEO.

"You were never supposed to see that. No one was supposed to see that." The second statement was a mere whisper as he stared into the clear liquid.

Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes off of the other. He never considered the reason Pegasus seemed so depressed and fragile was partly due to a nightly terror. He went through a lot of turmoil trying to piece the remnants of his soul after that vicious battle with Yugi. "Well you can't stop what's already happened. I've tried plenty of times and failed. Are you alright?" He asked trying not to sound too concerned or worried. He wasn't one to admit such things.

Pegasus smiled. "I think I'll survive the rest of this night. Yes." He frowned at his patheticness. "Thank you Kaiba."

"I didn't do anything." He insisted.

The older nodded. "Thank you anyway."

"Yeah whatever." The two stared at one another for a long time in an unusual silence. He could feel the strangeness of the situation but couldn't identify the feeling it left his body in. It left a heavy lump in his throat and he could feel himself numbing. Pegasus didn't look good so weak and desperate. Blue eyes softened in related misery. "This happens often. Doesn't it?"

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "There's no point in lying I suppose. Nearly every night I experience this pain... It's a replay of all the most terrible moments in my life. All my pain, all my mistakes and despairs..." He started shaking a bit more.

Kaiba took a step toward him but halted. "Pegasus." He wanted to explain how to get rid of it but then that would be admitting it was a magic and it was reversed by redeeming yourself. Kaiba as much as he'd seen just couldn't bring himself to openly state that it existed... Even if it really did. "You'll be fine." He opted instead, heading back to the door. "Just get some sleep and uh..." He smiled faintly. "Think happy thoughts."

Pegasus smiled finding it easier to be himself. "Alright then, happy thoughts. I'll gleefully think of you in my dreams." He joked with feint innocence.

Kaiba's cheeks flushed a bit as he rolled his eyes. "Well good night." He mumbled standing and walking out the room. It felt strange the way Pegasus looked at him so appreciatively, the vulnerability so apparent. It bothered him greatly and yet he couldn't say a single thing to him. Sitting back down on the couch he sighed tiredly but knew right away, he wouldn't be able to find sleep. "Damn Pegasus. Nothing but drama."


	21. Behavioral Dysfunction

_Next chapter will be longer._

**Rewriting the Soul**

**Chapter: 21**

**Behavioral Dysfunction**

Kaiba was on that verge of sleep - when your eyes have finally closed for good and you can hear the calming, soothing sounds of your own rhythmic breathing… The quiet around seems peaceful and for once you feel a good sleep coming to you… "Kaiba, you want some coffee?" A voice, a bit shaky and strained, broke through. He recognized the owner immediately and inwardly groaned. He was so relaxed too…

The brunet opened his burning blue eyes, noting the slim brown coffee table a little ahead of him, the smooth dark carpeted floor. Glancing at himself before straightening and standing he sighed as a random thought, almost irking him to smirk at his own insane moment, came to him. 'I really need to update this hotel of mine. It looks like the perfect place for old people.' Still, he remained his crystal ice self and turned to find Pegasus walking into the kitchen. Frowning, having been pulled from a wonderful sleep, he followed after leaning against the small entryway.

"Did you want some coffee?" He asked all too politely. 'Probably still embarrassed about last night.' Kaiba mused.

"Hn. I need something to keep me up the rest of the day." He answered staring intently at the other. The young brunet was impeccable when it came to reading people; it was a fantastic ability when it came to making deals.

Pegasus nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm sorry about all that. It really wasn't my intention to involve you." He repeated bringing the other back to the incident. "It ironically slipped my mind when I asked you to stay the night."

Kaiba saw the pain on the older one's face - the same aching desperation he'd seen many times now. He was starting to realize the other was hurting a lot more than he first believed. "Tell me, had you been thinking, would you have invited me over?" Kaiba asked, keeping his tone as solid as usual.

Pegasus was silent for a long while staring down at the empty coffee mugs. "You know," He picked up the pot and began pouring. He smiled to himself and then stared over into deep azures. "That's a really good question. I don't think I have an answer for that."

Kaiba met his gaze and it was silent for a long while. Finally unable to take the warm gentleness in those beaten, broken eyes, the brunet looked away and nodded. "It isn't that important anyway." He muttered.

The older watched quietly, noting how Kaiba seemed to be 'here' but his mind was somewhere else, thinking and perhaps even examining his pathetic self. Well, to see someone that used to be higher than life, so powerful and boastful - an enemy - on his bed screaming like a big baby, one would no doubt feel a little disappointed…

"Pegasus." Kaiba held a deeply irritated tone, cutting right to the other's attention. He sighed and shook his head. "It isn't polite to stare." The accused quickly averted his gaze and he smiled at his own spacing out. The two stepped out of the kitchen and back to the living area of the hotel.

It was silent as the two drank their coffee. Kaiba wasn't used to company, not used to spending the night at someone's place like this. _'It feels very strange, awkward really.'_ But he didn't expect to feel 'right-at-home' to begin with... It wasn't like him to accept invitations. As everyone eventually learned, he just wasn't into making friends. Still...

"So, what's on your agenda today?" Pegasus asked placing his nearly empty mug on the coffee table in front of them.

Kaiba bore down into the pitch-black abyss in his own cup and sighed. "I have some meetings to attend today with the president of Onxy Crystals Corporation and another one dealing with the Misawa Association." He leaned back against the cushions of the sofa and relaxed slightly against the soft fabric. He had to be careful - it was the same spot he fell asleep just the night previous... And he was still very, very exhausted. Now that he thought about it... He felt a bit more than really tired.

Pegasus shook his head. "You should consider taking the day off. You didn't get much sleep last night. Why don't you just stay home and-"

"These meetings can't wait Pegasus, I've been waiting for them for two months now. And whose fault is it for my lack of sleep?" He asked in a scolding manner.

The other nodded apologetically. "I know. I'm sorry about that but still, you're too young to be neglecting your health."

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow and smirked, standing to his feet. "Pegasus, don't waste your time worrying about me. Sleepless nights are nothing new to me - I've done it many times before." He replied hiding the fact that a headache was forming in his mind. He could feel a throbbing pain beginning to build between his eyes. _'All the hours at the office must finally be catching up with me.'_ He mused mentally on how he wasn't even halfway through his _twenties _yet.

_'There's no doubt in my mind. The dark circles under your eyes are proof that you believe there is no rest for the weary. Spending all your time in an office Seto, my friend, isn't the way to live. You'll end up wasting your entire life and losing all those around you.' _"You cannot have someone take these meetings for you?"

"Pegasus, that's enough. I'm not trusting any employee to land these deals with them - and to pay attention throughout what could be a three hour meeting." _'And Mokuba, simple little brother of mine, doesn't have the passion to run a company and it shows. He lacks interest in the business world.'_ "Since when is it any concern of yours?" He asked feeling quite irritated by the other's misplaced worry. He already had Mokuba on his back about stuff like this - he didn't need him too.

"You're exhausted. I can see it on your face - I doubt you've been sleeping and eating properly for a while." He couldn't figure out what it was but Kaiba didn't seem to be in the right state of things to be doing anything laboring or mind-consuming.

The stubborn brunet shook his head and shrugged. "Whatever. It has to be done. I'll let myself out, we'll discuss more details in a couple of days." He nodded once and headed for hte door.

Pegasus stood, not being one to NOT show proper mannerism for his guests, and followed after the brunet. A thought had come to him in a sudden burst of irrational thinking - but with an ironically rational explanation. He knew it would end badly but no harm in trying right? "Kaiba wait."

The brunet's hand rested on the doorknob and he turned to face the other, hand still clutching the knob. Pegasus' cheeks flushed slightly as he replayed the idea in his head again. Kaiba watched the effects of an apparent debate on the other's face, whatever it was the other was about to ask him, obviously conflicted with another part of Pegasus judgment. In either case, Kaiba wasn't sure if he was going to like it. "Pegasus. What is it?" _'Hurry up. I'm already running very behind.'_

"Well, since it is my fault, I was thinking that I could do these meetings in your place. I don't know how you feel but you honestly don't look well at all." Kaiba stared at him unable to comprehend what the other had suggested. Was he being serious?

_'He really wants me to entrust something so vital to him? He could easily sabotage my efforts and...'_ "Why on earth would you want to subjucate yourself to a torturously long array of meetings?" He asked.

Pegasus knew what the CEO of Kaiba Corporation really meant was, _'What makes you think I would let you have that much control over me?'_ Wasn't he lucky Kaiba decided to sugarcoat his suspicions? "We are partners now and I know you don't trust me at all, but I honestly do want to help. Besides I'm used to sleepless nights too and it makes more sense for me to go than for you to over-exert yourself."

Kaiba frowned. He did feel lightheaded and sleeping in sounded amazingly perfect to him right now but... _'Can I really trust him to handle things?'_ "I don't know Pegasus. As much as your reasoning makes sense, I think it'd be better if I took care of it."

The older saw the rejection coming before he had even mentioned it but the initial sting hit him a bit harder than he expected. He knew it hadn't been that long and they were just beginning a solid relationship but he sort of hoped for a bit more cooperation. Though he couldn't blame the other for obvious reasons. "Well, take care of yourself and don't over do it. You really need to rest some more and take some time out for yourself."

Kaiba felt a tinge of something nipping away at him. Was it really guilt? He sighed, he must be coming down with something - probably picked it up from the bar, it was filled with a lot of people that night. "But then again," He couldn't believe what he was doing. _'Oh he's going to kill me. I'm being so irresponsible.'_ "I honestly don't think I can handle today without straining to keep focus and whatnot. Besides a lot of the people I'd be dealing with today want to know more about our alliance anyway..." He frowned and mentally sighed in defeat. Kaiba never relented to anyone without a cause so why now? "I guess it wouldn't hurt too much to have you take my place - for just today at least."

Pegasus stared at him with surprise etching his features. He smiled brightly, all depression leaving momentarily. "Kaiba I"

The brunet looked away not wanting to see the other's face. He hated it when people began thanking him and smiling as if he were some good guy. Although he had changed aplenty from being cold, demented and uncaring, he still wasn't used to being sweet and kind - stuff like that often left vulnerabilities behind, it was partly why he didn't make friends. "Just don't mention it. I better get going home now. So call my office, my secretary Raine, will fill you in on the meetings I can't reschedule."

Pegasus nodded. "I'll stop by your home later and deliver the files and notes from the meetings to you."

"Hn." Kaiba made his exit, pulling his phone from his inside pocket and dialing the mansion to have someone pick him up. _'I can imagine it already...'_ He cringed at the tone his brother would bombard him with once he got back home.

* * *

"Seto, I've been worried all morning." Mokuba chided following the other up the stairs. 

Kaiba sighed. "Overreacting is more like it." He muttered opening his bedroom door. "Where is Jin at? Shouldn't you two be heading out or something?" He asked, growing tired of his rampage.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes but resigned from raising his voice any louder than it was. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." He frowned as the other sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. Folding his arms he looked away, "What happened though? I tried calling you but your phone was turned off. I realize you're mad at me but that's what I wanted to speak with you about." His shoulders slumped and his arms fell to his sides. "I'm really sorry."

Kaiba felt the other plop onto the bed, he could feel him sitting beside him. "It's okay Mokuba." He replied leaning back on his outstretched hands, palms flat on the bed's surface. "We need to expect the worst though, he may report his incident on a personal level."

The raven-haired teen nodded. "Well, I went to see him today." Kaiba turned his gaze on his little brother and let the surprise show, Mokuba smiled faintly. "I apologized. I explained I wasn't having a particularly good day and wasn't in the mood to talk about anything at the moment..." It wasn't far from the truth. "I know he will probably mention that in some tabloid or news report under a detailing of my spiraling out of control behavior... The way they overemphasize things and all."

"You did well." He nodded giving his brother a signature 'noogie'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really want to get some sleep." He pleaded nudging his brother lightly as a sign to 'get out'.

Mokuba nodded solemnly. "Is something wrong, Seto?"

Kaiba let himself fall against the soft comforter, his eyes shutting out the light stinging his eyes faintly. "Just have a headache, nothing more."

"Perhaps something more?" He suggested leaning over his reclined body and placing his hand on the older's forehead. _'You are Warm, Seto, really warm.'_ "Should I call the office for you?" He asked.

The brunet smirked cynically. "Yeah about that..." The room went deafly silent as Kaiba muttered something he was sure the younger wasn't set on hearing - the tender moment had to end some time right?

"WHAT?!?!" _'Is he trying to kill me? I can't believe this... He must be so sick he's gone delirious. What is going on? Didn't Seto say that these people were important - these meetings were vital to the new systems? Hadn't he mentioned some mumbo-jumbo of great importance to me a month ago???'_ Mokuba froze his thinking realizing the other was watching him worriedly. _'How Jin? How do I let it go when these seem to be getting worse? What if Seto is under some trance?' _

"Mokuba..."

"It's... It's a little hard to understand." He replied very quietly. Kaiba stared up at him completely in shock at his seemingly calm demeanor, just moments ago he saw rage and confusion warring within him. Mokuba shut his hazel orbs of frustration and swallowed the evil thoughts coursing throughout him. "I don't understand what it is you were thinking but I suppose if you entrusted him with such a task, it must mean you really aren't feeling well at all." He kept himself from grinding his teeth upon saying each word, which was a challenge in itself. "Was it really so important?"

Kaiba stared and strained to smile but couldn't bring himself to do so. His brother beared down at him with the utmost seriousness and he looked up with the same, "Yes. And unfortunately he's the best choice to take my place in the meetings."

Mokuba nodded and stood to his feet. "Get some rest Seto. I'll check on you later." He promised.

_'I can't believe this. Chill, Mokuba, chill... I think it's about time to take Yami's advice.'_ He cringed at the thought but forced himself not to burst into a string of profanity. _'I think it is time I talk to Pegasus, face to face...'_


	22. Truce

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter: 22**

**"Truce"**

Mokuba frowned as he knocked on the door. He knew by now the silver-haired despicable demon of his past was home. He'd be having his first meeting for the day in an hour and had it confirmed with the front desk staff that he hadn't left the building yet. He set his face to a grim scowl, not wanting to show the slightest bit of weakness to this man. _'Even though I abhor this conversation... I cannot stop myself. This is unfortunately something that I must do - for Seto's sake.'_ He pouted solemnly but slipped that scowl back into place.

Pegasus opened the door, shock immediately etching it's way onto his features. "Mokuba..." He smiled hesitantly before opening the door for the other. _'By the look on his face, I guess Kaiba already told him about me taking his place in the meetings today.'_ He sighed inwardly, a little concerned that the other was following without a single spiteful word spoken.

Though as the two entered the living area, Mokuba turned to him and began to speak. "I heard from Seto that you'll be taking on his scheduled meetings." His eyes remained impassive, devoid of anything but annoyance. It was taking a lot out of him not to reveal his loathing for the older male.

Pegasus nodded solemnly. "Mokuba I know it isn't something you approve of but please understand - I didn't want your brother to be up and about especially with how-"

Mokuba narrowed his brows at the other in an all too casual glare, "I don't want to hear that Pegasus. I don't need to know why or how the two of you came to the suggestion-slash-idea for this. It's not why I came here." He muttered averting his gaze to a potted plant against the far wall behind the older. _"I'd rather not understand Seto's insane notion to let you have such free roam.'_

Pegasus blinked in confusion. "Mokuba, then why have you come?" He asked growing even more confused as the other sat down on the sofa - what was it with the Brothers and that same sofa?

Mokuba sighed exasperatedly, as if this was nothing more than a big pain to his backside. His eyes flitted upwards to the plain smooth ceiling before casting their unreadable orbs onto the baffled other. Something muttered to Pegasus that he would be late to the meeting - not really a good sign of faith if Kaiba were to find out... But he couldn't usher the younger out either... "Pegasus."

The called blinked out of his dilemma to face his trouble, before finally settling down across from his company on the loveseat next to it. "Yes Mokuba?"

He could almost see that right eye of the younger's twitching in irritation. "I've come to... offer a truce."

Pegasus' gasped lightly, "Truce?"

---

Kaiba laid back in his bed, unable to find sleep. So many thoughts were coursing through his mind. He felt himself smirk at his own inability to RELAX. It wasn't every day he got a chance to just sleep, or just be sick. His head felt numb though any sudden movements would prove that it was still there and the pressure still present. His eyes fought to close, too tired to focus on anything and yet would not offer any solace of sleep. _'What if I made a horrendous mistake? What if Pegasus ruins everything for my company..?' _He sighed at his own misgivings- he could trust the other right?

"Yes. I really believe in hi-" He caught himself before he could finish his little reassurance. He yawned with a small groan but his latest decision tugged his mind for further scrutiny. What was it about Pegasus that made him incapable of thinking of anything else? He threw his hand over his eyes, "Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He grimaced irately.

His thoughts traveled back to the first time he met Pegasus. It was at some dueling convention he'd attended, hearing how popular the Duel Monsters game had become and that the creator would be involved in a tournament, he'd made it his mission to meet the other and get him to at least consider his proposal. After his takeover of the Kaiba Corporation and the suicide of its once infamous owner, Gozaburo Kaiba, he changed the company from its grueling, depressing, pro-war industry to an electronics gaming corporation. _'And Pegasus had a card game that had people of ALL ages hooked…_' It had taken him a few more attempts and patience as he continuously listened to that cocky, arrogant, mocking tone before the other finally heard him out.

It had been an amazing story of success that the young adopted son of Kaiba Corp. made his first deal with an 'elite' from America, Pegasus J. Crawford, a man respected and revered as "One of the Most Successful" in the industry. It had been what the brunet had needed; positive publicity. _'Of course what happened next?'_ He mused. Their partnership had been rocky, Kaiba dragged along to more conventions and tournaments that the American-native held around various locations throughout the world, a few he participated in himself – he remembered one with a man also born from America, he was a tough guy wearing sunglasses – inside a stadium no less – and a bandanna displaying the Stars and Stripes. He couldn't recall the guys name but remembered the way Pegasus manipulated his use of the Millennium Eye, by cheating the man and further humiliating him by pulling some random child from the audience to finish the duel with unbelievable precision.

"But it wasn't a real victory." He sighed and let his eyes drift closed as he continued his stroll down memory lane. "None of it was truly 'real'… His interest in my company, his belief that we could become a strong team, the way he went on and on about how complimented one another with our differences." He rolled his eyes. The other did always say the strangest things. '_You only saw opportunity. My advanced technology, my people's expertise… It wasn't me, not my dreams or plans…'_ He furrowed his brows. He already knew all of this – why did it bother him so much then? "Hmn. You're such a bother Pegasus. Even now." He muttered. Sighing into the silence, his mind finally lifted its pointless drabble and he found sleep.

* * *

"The people have really taken to this merger and I can't blame the public for having two of the greatest companies reunited." He continued, speaking as if reading from a paper. His eyes remained cool and emotionless though his hate-filled scowl seemed to settle down to a mere frown. "I know Yami contacted you a while back. I wanted to let you know that I have no problem with you being there at Yugi's party. Everyone's really excited about it and I think…" Pegasus couldn't see it, but Mokuba was digging his fingernails straight into his clenched hands. "…It might make Seto a bit more comfortable with you there – he's not really close with them after all." 

Pegasus blinked in disbelief. He remembered the call from the ever confident once-ago Pharaoh, _'Right. He asked me if I could help throw a party for Yugi's birthday. He did offer an invitation to me and I refused because it was more than obvious how angry Mokuba would be. Still, does Mokuba really honestly believe that Kaiba would feel so comfortable as to put aside his own reservations? I mean, he couldn't have changed his feelings just like that now could he?'_ Pegasus stumbled on what he should say.

Mokuba nodded in understanding. "I know it's a lot to comprehend. Pegasus, I want to move passed my disliking of you – I don't enjoy upsetting my brother and hurting others…" The raven-haired teen stood to his feet, facing the other with a bit of relaxed sincerity. "I promise not to mock or degrade you – in private or in front of my brother." He extended his hand to shake the others. "I won't even hit you." He added, meaning it as a joke but the amusement lost to the lack of joy on his face. As much as he meant each word he spoke, it was extremely hard to recite them.

Pegasus stood as well and shook the other's hand, smiling gently. "Thank you Mokuba. I know this must be very hard for you, and I appreciate this more than you could possibly know. I will do everything in my power to never cause problems for you and your brother."

Mokuba nodded, taking his hand back down to his side. "It's all I want from you." He muttered, giving a slight nod before leaving. Pegasus heard the door close, sighing in relief at the fact that it wasn't a loud vibrating slam.

The young teen stood outside the hotel doors and sighed. He didn't dare smile but he couldn't ignore how much lighter his whole body felt after the conversation. "I hate it when Jin's right." He muttered with a slight pout.

* * *

It was a bit after eight-thirty when Pegasus knocked on the front doors of the magnificent Kaiba Mansion, he was greeted by a tall, thin elderly butler that bowed before allowing him inside. "Good evening. Master Kaiba has been expecting you." 

"Thank you." He nodded respectively and handed the man his coat. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He's upstairs. You sure are late, Seto's been wondering when you'd be showing up. Your last meeting was about an hour ago right?" Mokuba asked descending the stairwell with a boy about the same age following close behind.

Pegasus sighed not missing the slight suspicion in the other's tone. "I had some last minute things to access with my own company back in America. I got so wrapped up in work that I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry, I know your brother probably isn't feeling well."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and sighed. _'He sounds like Seto… Losing track of time because of work.'_ "He hasn't been feeling well. I mean he won't admit to it but it's pretty clear. Maybe you should just come back tomorrow or something."

Pegasus nodded, "I know I should. But your brother called me just a moment ago and demanded I come by tonight with the details. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He replied in a hopeless tone.

Mokuba was stuck. It sounded like his brother, true enough. Still, he didn't think he could allow the other to be alone with his brother in the state he was in. Maybe he should stay just in case… "Well that sounds like him doesn't Mokuba? Well, if you'll excuse us, Mr. Crawford sir, we were just heading out. Mokuba you said your brother was in his office right?" Jin gently pushed Mokuba down the remaining stairs and tilted his head in Pegasus' general direction. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you and please don't bother that stubborn Seto Kaiba too much." He said pulling the front door open with his left, and vice-gripping the stunned raven-haired Kaiba with the other.

Pegasus watched in surprised confusion as Mokuba was literally dragged out of the building. He smiled amused at the way he let the other control him. "It's good to see that he has friends." He whispered softly, resigning his features to a sad state as he thought on about his associate.

"Please it is this way. Master Kaiba is waiting – please follow me."

The two went up the first flight of stairs – turned down a hallway and then up another flight before finally turning to a door labeled simply "SETO KAIBA'S OFFICE". _'Your own office door engraved in your house? My, Kaiba, how you never cease to amaze me.' _The butler made another bow before disappearing down the hall. He mentally noted not to forget the ways they turned to get here – how embarrassing would it be to lose himself in Kaiba's mansion!

He knocked quietly and entered after hearing a muffled "Come in" from within. "So it's about time you showed up. How did everything go?" Kaiba asked leaning against his desk and arms also back against the wooden surface.

Pegasus shook his head with a sigh holding out his briefcase for the other to see. He stepped forward and extended it to the other. "Everything went well - Mr. Aoshi from the Misawa Association was sort of a handful but nonetheless agreed to the terms you laid down." He replied as Kaiba took the case, turned around and opened it up. He pulled the contracts and folders he'd left with Raine earlier and sifted through them.

He turned back around and smirked lightly - or maybe it was an attempt at a smile? "Well then it appears that I made a good call in letting you do this." He admitted nodding a bit.

Pegasus relaxed a bit more. Stepping closer, to where he was only about two feet away, he stared straight at the other with a very serious look, "I'm glad you feel that way. Speaking of which, are you feeling any better yourself?"

Kaiba chuckled under a heavy sigh, "First him and now you." His glanced around the room before settling back on the other, still staring intently. "I'm capable of doing my work now. Does that please you?"

The older shook his head. "It doesn't answer my question. So, no."

The brunet shrugged. He'd relayed something similar to Mokuba earlier but his smart and understanding brother let it alone and didn't ask any more questions. He allowed a frown to form and leant his hands against the desk again. The other took a step closer - had he no belief in personal space? "Sickness is a common thing. I don't quiver and whine just because my head hurts, Pegasus."

"So you don't feel well."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me today. I... appreciate it." He pushed himself off his desk and folded them across his chest. "I need to look over the papers you've given me and I think we should meet up to discuss another proposal I was working on with Isoi Truesdale." His eyes looked to the right as he pondered on a certain date they could discuss this. "How about Thursday evening?"

Pegasus closed his eyes and mentally shook his head. _'Very clever to change the topic from yourself. Why does it bother you so much to have someone care about your well-being? You scarcely even let your brother know how you are feeling.'_Of course he wouldn't voice such a scolding only because he knew it would lead to a seething brunet-enraged catastrophe. "Fine then."

"Alright. Then I'll see you Thursday."

"Right." Pegasus turned to leave, opening the thick door but stopped and gazing over his left shoulder, "Don't stay up too late. I was serious when I said it makes no sense for you to push yourself so hard." Kaiba grunted in response and the older left.

Kaiba stared at the door for a while longer. When his gaze finally willed themselves away he glared down at the papers in front of him. Why had those words gotten to him? _'Great. He's developed the same ability to leave a guilt-trip on me too.'_ The other having naturally been Mokuba. He stared at the clock standing idly on his desk. _'It's not that late at all... I'll just go through it once, just to make sure everything is absolutely right.'_


	23. OffCenter

**Seth:** _Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't realized it'd been so long since I updated this one. ;; In any case, here is the chapter - this is more of a chapter used as placement, you know a setting the scene type of thing but I really like the interaction here since it is solely dedicated to our two main characters - as the next one will most likely be. _

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 23:**

**Off-Center**

Kaiba rolled onto his stomach and silenced the buzzing of his alarm clock by clumsily pressing the button on its metal surface. He felt so tired. _'Perhaps, for once, I should have taken Mokuba's advice...'_ He thought to himself as he struggled with his limp body to get up from bed. As he pondered on the events of the day before he recalled his little meeting with Pegasus and sighed. _'Pegasus had suggested the same thing.'_ But naturally Kaiba had stayed up a bit past two a.m. - he hadn't intended to really - and now was feeling the consequences for his decision.

He hadn't felt his usual self last night but there were things he needed to get done. He sighed and fell back onto his bed. Instantly his body relaxed and settled against the thick comforter he slept in. _'What am I doing? I couldn't possibly skip two days of work. I have to get up.'_ His eyes squinted as he sat back up and stood to his feet - he sighed softly in disappointment but knew he had to get to work. Reluctantly he made his way to his bathroom to wash up.

After he took a hot soothing shower, which served well in relaxing his lethargic body and the heavy weight settling inside his brain, he sauntered to his closet and dressed into a cream-colored business suit. He didn't care much for the color but he didn't think he could take wearing one of his trademark trench coats today - he unfortunately didn't have the strength for the extra weight.

'_Strange. Mokuba isn't rushing down the halls mumbling curses at how late he is.'_ He noted as he made his way down the stairs and to his home-office. As he pondered on that thought he remembered why that was. _'I forgot he spent the night at Jin's. Great. He'll probably not wake up for another five hours.'_ He checked his watch and frowned, opening the door to the office. _'In any case, I am late for work myself. It's to be another late night at the office for me.'_ He picked up his briefcase and headed out the door.

* * *

Pegasus shut off his laptop and sighed. He hadn't slept well at all last night. He'd never get used to the nightmares but he'd come to expect them, though this time he couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. It would take a while but normally he'd calm himself down enough to relax and find a more fitting dreamland but not this time. He frowned and tapped his pen against his bottom lip in thought. _'Looks like the company is doing wonderful, wish its owner were doing the same. No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop myself from feeling this guilt. Do I truly belong here? Even if Kaiba and the others forgive me it doesn't mean I can. After everything I've done – how could they truly think nothing more of it?'_ He sighed and dismissed the negative thoughts.

"I suppose I don't have the time to be worrying over it right now. I do have some things I need to be focusing on." He smiled lightly as he lifted the phone to his ear. "They asked me to make this party for Yugi and as I promised it shall be a smashing one at that." He felt an old excitement light his features; he was an excellent party planner if you didn't already know.

* * *

It was about four 'o' clock in the afternoon, when Kaiba finally removed his hands off their relentless massacre of the alphabetically labeled keys on his keyboard. He sighed heavily as he looked over the representation he was to hand over to the owner of the Truesdale Corporation. He'd thrown the other the bait and the other had taken it – now he just had to maintain his interest in this new development. Kaiba smirked resting his chin on his hand. "This is going to be perfect. With the upcoming release of my newest gaming craze – I will be on my way to creating an all-new way to duel. It'll bring even more attention to the Duel Monsters franchise." He nodded as he flipped through a notebook with the rough drafts of a series of three buildings residing on a large secluded island far out in the middle of the ocean.

He skimmed through his practiced speech having memorized it and answers to possible questions, he nodded in confidence. "My meeting with Isoi will be an easy one." He confirmed placing the folder in the top right drawer of his desk. Of course all of his certainties were merely educated guess, still his instincts proved often enough to be something one could rely on.

Another hour passed with him able to catch up on his work left from the day before. Glancing at the clock and its indignant pause on the newly announced hour, he frowned. Sure he was pleased that he hadn't fallen too behind on anything and ended up completing the paperwork he'd scheduled to look over tomorrow but now it seemed he had nothing left to go over. "Great. I guess I might as well head home." He rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. He scowled at the laptop in bitter irony, having no work to do was nothing short of a miracle – it was unheard of. _'I suppose it's best… I could just wait for Mokuba to get home and-'_

"Kaiba, sir." His eyes darted to the voice of his secretary chiming through the intercom.

He sighed and pressed the dark red button, "What is it, Raine?"

"Forgive the intrusion sir. Mr. Crawford is here to see you. Hey-"

"Oh you don't have to be so formal, your boss and I are on more friendlier terms. Isn't that right Seto?"

Kaiba fought between scowling and smirking. He could hear the amusement in that tone of the others, the ridiculous accusation of them being friends, the use of his first name… "Kami, what the hell is he trying to pull?" He pressed the receiving button and rolled his eyes. "Pegasus just get yourself up here and stop making a spectacle of yourself." He stated slumping back down into his chair. _'Just what I needed right now.'_

A minute later his guest came waltzing in with a wry suspicious smile adorning his face. "Good afternoon Kaiba." He said cheerily sitting across from the other.

The brunet raised a brow in confusion. "What happened to the 'friendlier' terms bit?" He asked leaning his left arm against his desktop.

Pegasus mimicked the action and rested his chin in the arm, "Oh then you like it when I call you Seto?" He questioned with a smile and bat of his eyes.

Kaiba allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips and quickly shook his head, "What the hell are you doing here? I have things to do, you know." He answered erasing all traces of enjoyment off his face.

The older nodded and stood back up, "I know we have a lot of things to do today." He agreed tapping his watch impatiently, "And the stores aren't staying open all night." He further added. The room fell quiet for a minute or two before Kaiba cautiously stood and narrowed his gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked; voice coated in suspicion.

"Well we have to head to downtown Domino and pick out the invitations for Yugi Mutoh's birthday party, the favors and balloons, the specially made cake, the music and theme and-"

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked revealing more than just a little irritation on his face. "I'm not in the mood for another ridiculous scheme of yours." Pegasus smile only widened into a smirk at the retort and Kaiba felt all the more uncertain. "Well, why are you really here? To bother me with your rambling nonsense is pathetic even for you."

"Oh Kaiba. You and your insults, of course I'm here for a reason. I'm recruiting you in helping me put this party together - I can't do it alone." Kaiba opened his mouth to refuse, "Now, now, now, come on. You can't tell me that you are so busy you cannot afford to help me out tonight." He stared down at the other with the look you'd give a kid unwilling to do their chores. "Besides you need to spend more time outdoors, you're always cooped up in here… Exercise those lungs of yours with fresh air."

Kaiba's eyes shut closed as he attempted to maintain his cool demeanor but he hated being scolded and reminded of his solitary ways. "You were the one asked to make this pathetic imbecilic party for the pint-sized annoyance so why on earth should I volunteer myself? I wouldn't even be going if I hadn't promised to be there." He replied.

Pegasus exhaled letting the smile dissipate into a solid frown. "Don't be like that. Seriously, you need to lighten up." He retorted quietly, this time there wasn't any hint of cheerfulness.

Kaiba noticed the moody grimness in the last statement and he felt himself weakening slightly in his resolve. "I know you don't need me to help you." He said looking out the large glass windows peering out over the city.

Pegasus kept himself still while inside he began jumping for joy; the other was letting down his guard. _'I knew he would come around.'_ "It isn't a matter of needing you, Kaiba." The other looked back to him and Pegasus smiled softly. "I want your company. That's all." He replied sincerely.

Kaiba felt his face grow a bit warm. _'Your boss and I are on friendlier terms…Isn't that right Seto?' _The brunet cleared his throat and lowered his gaze to his open laptop and neatly stacked papers. The other was correct about the amount of work – he hadn't anything at the moment (or tomorrow for that matter) and he'd been planning on spending the day at home – looking over his stocks and what else to add for his new dueling school that he would soon start construction on. With a heavy, overly drawn sigh, he shut the laptop 's face down and threw the files into a drawer. "Fine. I'm not that busy I suppose." He winced as the other began to laugh. "It isn't funny and I'm not wasting an entire evening with you." He growled stepping passed the desk and heading for his office doors.

Pegasus followed behind him, stifling his laughter of joy. "I don't find it funny at all my friend. I'm just delighted to hear you've accepted my request." He corrected as he rushed to keep up with the other's quickening pace.

Kaiba took long strides wanting desperately to get this over as soon as possible. His right eye began to twitch again and his hands clenched into fists. "I only accepted because you wouldn't stop prattling on about it and would you stop calling me your friend?" The two had just passed his secretary's desk. Kaiba took a second to acknowledge her and wave goodbye before continuing his power-walk to the elevator, Pegasus close behind.

"Well what else could I call you then?" He asked completely beside himself with glee with tormenting his 'partner' so lightly. The other was just too much of a hot-tempered CEO.

The elevator opened up and the two stepped in. Kaiba pressed the button for the first floor and turned his attention back to his companion. "Why not just Kaiba? Seriously is it such a big deal for you to act normal?" He berated incredulously.

Pegasus hid back his wry smirk and pretended to ponder the younger's statement. "But that is normal for me…" He defended much to the chagrin of the other. "But then again, it's only fair that I call you Seto at least since I let you call me by my first name." He countered before the other could argue.

Kaiba was at a loss of words. It was a valid point – Pegasus never instructed that he could speak to him on a first name business… Blue eyes narrowed instantly, "Unfortunately you have a point. Still you've never disapproved of me calling your name before."

The elevator 'dinged' and the two exited out, Kaiba slowed down to a more reasonable speed as Pegasus stayed in step with him. The brunet ignored the glances from his employees; no doubt, it was unusual to see their boss leaving so early and to be in the company of Pegasus Crawford no less. Kaiba inwardly snorted, _'People really are going to think we're friends.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought. Still, he did agree to help the other out. _'Do I really have a choice – after that stupid thing he said… Damn, I'm getting way too soft as to let such a thing get to me.'_

Pegasus stared at the other intently as they stepped into his waiting limousine. He was humored by the way Kaiba relented and surrendered to him, though the reason was a little uncertain. _'Perhaps some time soon you will feel comfortable enough to call me a friend. I meant what I said after all; no matter how grumpy and moody you are, it's a lot better having someone to talk to than no one at all.'_

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest as he sat inside and leaned back against the extra-soft cushion seats. "So where the hell are you dragging me to first?" He questioned bitterly.

Pegasus smiled brightly. "We must order the cake first. There is this beautiful bakery further into the city that makes the most scrumptious cakes, so soft and moist. It shall be our first stop since it closes earlier than the other stores."

"Oh great. I can't wait." Kaiba remarked sarcastically. And after the driver settled in and Pegasus relayed the direction, they set off.


	24. Business, Pleasure, Business, Pleasure?

-I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had hoped to get this out a lot sooner but as it is I have failed in that. I've made this a bit longer than I normally do… But I'm still sorry for the long update.

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 24**

**Business, Pleasure, Business… Pleasure?**

Kaiba rolled his eyes for the fourth time since entering the rather big bakery. "Just pick a damn cake already ." He growled in frustration. Pegasus put down the plate on the counter and turned his attention to the rude interruption. The employee disappeared to the back of the shop. Kaiba met the other's gaze with a glare. "

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, you need to learn a little patience." He replied with a wave of his finger. Kaiba hated it when he treated him like a spoiled child. "I already asked if you would help me taste these and see which one is better and as I recall, you said 'I don't eat cake and have no desire to be your little taste-tester'." Pegasus folded his arms across his chest in the same manner of the other. "Now if you'd like to help me it'd be quite fine with me otherwise just stand back and look pretty all right?"

Kaiba's cheeks burned brightly at the other's comment. Pegasus quickly turned and began tasting a few more that were laid out on the counter in front of him. _'How dare he talk to me like that.'_ He'd had enough. The brunet was not one to take insults even if they were just pathetic musings from Pegasus - he was ready to call his chauffeur and leave. He stepped up to Pegasus and spun him around. "Where do you-"

Kaiba's whole body stiffened as something that tasted like strawberries and peaches filled his mouth. Pegasus smirked brightly as he pulled the fork from the other's mouth. As Kaiba struggled with the sweet taste dancing along his taste buds, Pegasus watched with great amusement and began to think aloud. "Now what do you think of this flavor? It is very good but I don't think it's something you'd use for a birthday, especially for a young man like Yugi.

The brunet swallowed the cake and glared heatedly at the other that only showed a good mask of innocence. "What the hell was that for?" He growled.

He smiled. "What? You were about to open that vulgar mouth of yours I figured it'd best to stuff it rather than hear your smart remarks. What do you think about the taste? Seems more like a girl's cake doesn't it?

Kaiba pulled a napkin from a dispenser and wiped the corners of his mouth. "Hn. Perfect for Yugi then; nice and fruity." He replied bitterly.

The other stifled a laugh. "Don't be ugly now." He went back to the cakes. "I've tried all of these but I think this one is probably the best. It's sweet but not too sweet and has a faintest hint of raspberry in the icing. Here, try some." He placed a piece on the fork and lifted up to the other. Kaiba stared at it hesitantly and action to refuse, "Try it and like it and we'll be through here." He added and Kaiba took the fork.

"How do you end up talking me into these things..?" He muttered as he tasted the cake, praying that this was the end of the Moliko Bakery Shop. The flavor was pretty good he'd have to admit, not sweet enough for him to gag like that fruity strawberry-peach combination almost did and the icing was delicious. _'Damn. I suppose Pegasus does have good taste…'_ Handing the fork back to Pegasus who was quietly waiting for an answer, he sighed. "It's good. So let's go." Pegasus nodded and called for the baker.

* * *

"So where to now?" Kaiba asked as they piled back into the limousine. He spared a glance at the other noting how happy the other seemed. The brunet couldn't help but feel a little less stressed, it was good to see the other smiling instead of frowning. He wondered just how badly the other's been hurting. _'Not to mention he's dealing with those nightmares that are so real you can feel every pulse of pain and fear pouring from your soul… What was it called.? The Shadow Realm?'_ He thought about that some more - he did not enjoy seeing the other tossing and turning in frantic horror the other night.

"We are heading to this lovely place called Party Eccentric. We will be able to pick out the balloons and decorations there." He answered with excitement laced throughout his tone.

"Eccentric huh. How does the fact that you like that place not surprise me?" He mused catching in time the other rolling his eyes. He allowed himself to relax a bit. _'I suppose if I stop being so damn irritated about all of this, which I'd rather not be traversing all across town to begin with, it really isn't all that bad. Besides be it that I've had my share of experience with Pegasus fucked up character or that I'm unfortunately starting to enjoy his company…'_ Kaiba stopped his train of thought. _'Did I just say I enjoyed his company? No, I insinuated that I did. But if I'm the one… I just suggested that I enjoy being with Pegasus. Damn. I must be getting soft.'_ "So how far is this place?"

"It is pretty close, here, if you look out the window you can see the top of it. It's just around on the other side of this street. You should come to Downtown Domino more often, Seto, you'd be surprised of all the places they've added in the past couple of years."

Kaiba snorted lightly. "I don't have time to waste Pegasus." He quickly retorted as he absentmindedly checked his watch. _'Six-thirty already? How much time did we waste in the bakery?'_ It was quiet for the rest of the ride. As the limo came to a stop and they piled out, Pegasus smirked at the other and pulled him to the side. "Well I'm just going to have to drag you out of that shell of yours."

"I'm not in a shell." He replied backing away and heading inside. "Now come on and let's get this over with." _'Well so much for not being moody. Pegasus just brings it out.'_

As they entered Kaiba cringed - the place had an unbelievably amount of aisles and favors. _'How terrific. We'll be here for hours.'_ Pegasus could almost feel the dread radiating off of him. He leaned over the brunet's shoulder and with a wry smile on his face, gosh Kaiba made him grin wild a lot, "I'm so glad you're here. This is going to take me hours to find the perfect pattern for the plates and dining ware not to mention the balloons and streamers…"

Kaiba's whole demeanor diminished, if there was any pleasure he was getting from hanging out with this psycho it also dissipated. "Pegasus if we spend any longer than an hour in here, I'm leaving." He muttered turning to face him, one so the other could see his glare and two, because he didn't like the other's breath breathing against his neck and ear.

"Relax Seto." Kaiba had apparently given up on the first name thing since he hadn't even retorted when a while ago he'd used it. _'Good then he must be warming up to me. Though if I keep teasing him like so he might just explode with anger.'_ Pegasus stifled a deep laugh that threatened to escape him. "… Since I already know what the cake looks like, it won't be nearly as difficult to figure out the rest - the balloons will match the colors of the cake and the dining ware shall be shades lighter than the cake. The streamers will also be the same as the balloons." He assured and then placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "So whatever you were thinking, don't stress too much. We won't be here that long." He gave the younger a wink and continued on passed him. Kaiba stood there in a sort of dazed shock. _'How does he read me so well?'_ For the third time that night he felt his face warm.

As Pegasus had promised it took about forty minutes to find the plates and napkins he needed and the balloons ordered and finally the streamers were found. As they exited the store and entered the limo again Kaiba spoke something that had been on his mind while he followed the other on his quest for the supplies. "Pegasus why go through all this trouble? You could have just as easily hired someone to plan and set all this up for you."

"That is a good question Seto. But you see there's a certain sense of accomplishment you achieve when you get up and do it yourself. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. It may be easier to let someone else do it but it's not satisfying in the least." He explained and then shrugged. "Plus I get to try all the different cakes and wines and whatnot along the way."

Kaiba scoffed lightly. "And you'd have missed out on spending an evening with me." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Pegasus nodded quickly. "Oh yes absolutely." He heard the other mutter something akin to doubt. "You just don't see yourself as that important do you?" He questioned seriously. Kaiba looked at him with confusion. "Every time I mention how much I enjoy spending time with you, you shake your head and look the other way as if you don't believe me." He shifted so he was facing the other a bit more and threw his arm across the top back of the seats. "Why is that Seto?"

Kaiba couldn't find the strength to look away, he didn't like the way the other was directing such a calculating stare. "You read too much into things. Plus you over exaggerate your emotions all the time." He answered to the best of his abilities. It was hard to concentrate with those dull brown eyes connecting with his blues. "I find it hard to believe that you really enjoy my company that much."

"That's a shame considering I see you as a very dear friend. There is no one on this planet that I trust more than you." He stated honestly, turning his gaze out the window. Kaiba was silent as well and remained so as Pegasus gave the new destination to the driver. The ride was a bit longer than the one to Party Eccentric but finally they arrived at the front of a small building painted a dark brown color with a wooden sign nailed into the front door, Talis' Wine Shop, it was an interesting name and as they stepped inside Kaiba could see the interior was a lot more inviting than the exterior would have you believe.

Many kinds of red wine lined the wall to the right while white wines were to the left. He could see another room full of other kinds just down the hall. Of course, he hadn't a clue as to which was better than the other - he wasn't a wine drinker after all. "Good evening. What can I do- Pegasus, my boy, is that you?" An older man chimed in.

Pegasus threw a slight salute and smiled, shaking the man's hand. "It's been a long time Shaun. How are you doing?" He said.

Kaiba stared at them and forced himself to not roll his eyes in disgust. He hated conversation and from the look in their eyes it seemed they'd have a lot to talk about. "Hey Pegasus, I have to check on something." He signaled to his phone and the other stared at him with a look of confusion. "I'll be in the car." He explained and left the store.

Kaiba sat in the limousine and sighed with a frown adorning his face._ 'Now tell me that wasn't completely rude of me…'_ He knew it was completely childish of him this time. He couldn't help it though, people bothered him in general. He hated dealing with them, making small talk as if they were good friends and meant what they were saying. He detested any form of conversation, aside from Mokuba of course and he supposed he'd have to say Pegasus too. He didn't mind talking to Pegasus that much even if it was mostly just nonsense…

Minutes turned into segments of ten until finally about an hour passed and he saw Pegasus waving goodbye from the door and approached the vehicle. The whole while he was degrading himself. He stayed in the car for a whole damn hour and did not once go in. Well, Kaiba never said he wasn't impolite and rude… still why did it bother him so much?

"Sorry it took so long." Pegasus apologized as he stepped in and shut the door. "Okay so we've ordered the cake, supplies, and drinks. We still have the music to choose but Domino Music Station is already closed. So I guess there's nothing further we can do about the party tonight."

'_Is it me or did he sound like that was a bad thing?'_ Kaiba kept to gazing out the opposite window, but felt a tinge of curiosity that wouldn't go away. "Aren't you relieved to know everything is about ready for the party?" He would curse himself for his inability to keep the precious silence going later but honestly was concerned about the other's strange attitude.

"Oh I am quite pleased with myself. Yes there is no question about that. I just, it's been just a wonderfully exciting day - hate to see it come to an end. That's all." He smiled sincerely at the other and quickly cheered up. "You have to admit you enjoyed yourself too."

Kaiba shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right? If you call spending a ridiculous amount of time at a bakery picking out a simple birthday cake and nearly an hour in a party supply store enjoyment then I guess-"

"So you found it a waste of time?" He smirked lightly. Kaiba allowed a small chuckle.

"Damn I think you're slowly draining my brain cells. I suppose looking back on it, it wasn't so much a bad night." He concurred. Yes, despite all the bickering it was irrationally entertaining. There was no doubt in Kaiba's mind it was because of Pegasus and that mouth of his. He made even the most trivial of events somewhat enjoyable.

"I'm glad to hear it." The two began to fall in a comfortable silence when Pegasus snapped his fingers, when did quiet and Pegasus ever go hand-in-hand? "How about I treat you to a late dinner? You know for dragging you around, as you put it, all afternoon." He suggested and it was impossible to miss the hope in that question.

Kaiba fought the urge to check his watch, knowing it wouldn't be a nice thing to do. Besides he knew it had to be a bit after nine. "Alright fine. I won't protest to that." He agreed, hiding the smile wanting to take refuge on his face at the other's brightening mood. Pegasus' cheerfulness was addictive when exposed to for a long period of time. Kaiba came to realize.

* * *

She paper clipped the last group of documents for the day and placed it in the selected folder. She placed it with the rest of the files and stood from her seat. Leaning over to shut the power off on her monitors she froze as she heard the 'ding' from the elevator across the hall. "Mr. Kaiba?" She questioned and waited for the visitor to show himself. She instantly shook her head in slight annoyance and a smile crossed her lips.

"Raine what are you still doing here?"

Kaiba's personal secretary folded her arms against her chest and tilted her head to the side a bit. "I might be asking you something similar young man. What are you doing here so late in the evening?" She questioned suspiciously.

He blinked a bit and nodded. "I came to take Seto back home. I know he was working on that school of his but it's already nine-thirty and it's way too late to be working." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

She nodded. "Indeed. But young Mokuba, he isn't here. He left a long time ago with Mr. Crawford. So unfortunately your trip down here was for nothing." She replied. "I'm about to close up his office and this floor."

Mokuba's carefree expression froze and dimmed considerably so. "How long ago was this?" He asked a bit of anger rising in his tone. This was completely unacceptable - sure he promised not to be rude and ugly to Pegasus or to interfere with their business dealings but they didn't have a meeting scheduled today.

She sighed and shook her head again. "Mokuba now calm down. It was several hours ago." She answered and placed her hand over his mouth to silence him from asking another question. "And I haven't the slightest idea of where they left to but your brother did go voluntarily and they mumbled something about errands for a party when they passed by my desk. Beyond that I haven't a clue but I'm sure your brother will be fine. Have you considered calling him?"

She removed her hand from his lips and gently pushed him back down the hallway. Closing the door at the end behind them she began locking it. No it hadn't occurred to Mokuba to call his brother - why would he since he figured the other was still working? But that left another uncertainty, _'Why didn't Seto call me? Maybe he knew I'd get upset but still, what if it wasn't of his own freewill… No stop Mokuba, you promised Seto you'd let him deal with Pegasus…' _

"Now then young Mokuba, have you a ride home?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator and descended to the bottom floor. The other was still in the middle of his thoughts, she sighed (again) and nudged him softly. "Do you have a ride home?"

He rubbed his arm where she had hit him and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." As the doors opened and they stepped out she pressed a security code on the elevators' panel and in a matter of seconds shut down and locked itself up. They continued out to the front doors.

"uhm, Ms. Raine, did you really mean it when you said Seto left of his own free will?"

She stared back at him and smiled warmly. "Yes Mokuba. They left together Kaiba leading and Pegasus trailing behind him making silly little jokes or whatnot. Everything's fine. Just relax, your brother can handle himself." She insisted. Mokuba nodded and they parted. _'And I know that… It's just kinda hard to remember.'_

* * *

Kaiba laughed quietly. "That's not true. I did have an important phone call to make."

Pegasus eyed him warily. "This late at night, that is highly unlikely. Besides I could see it on your face when you found out we knew each other, it was that same look you had before when I was wishing _your_ guests a goodnight and thanking them for coming."

Kaiba thought back to that night at his home when all those annoying faces kept trying to talk to him. "It's such a waste of time to deal with them - none of them ever liked me or cared about my company until you partnered with me the first time. And then of course as soon as we cut ties they disappeared, like cockroaches when the lights go on." He took a drink of his coffee.

Pegasus took a bite of his omelet; the two had decided to get a late night breakfast rather than dinner. "Well, I could give you some pointers on how to socialize." He thought on that a bit more. "Actually that isn't a bad idea."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "What, though I'm afraid to hear, do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember? I promised to take you out to a club. It'd be a perfect place to teach you how to socialize. Maybe you could even meet a nice young girl." He suggested.

Kaiba cringed at the suggestion. "Pegasus I don't need to socialize and definitely not a relationship. I don't want anything like that with anybody." He clarified.

"Everyone needs someone Seto." He insisted.

"Not me." Kaiba countered. The older was about to say something but Kaiba's phone rang. "It's Mokuba. Excuse me real quick." He nodded.

Pegasus continued to eat his food and ordered some more orange juice. _'I must give thanks to whatever spirit is out there for giving me this chance. I never imagined I'd have such a friendship with Seto Kaiba. I haven't had this much enjoyment, this much fun in a very long time... Not since... she was alive.'_

"Sorry I took so long. So where were we, or do I want to know?" Kaiba quickly countered himself as he tried to refocus on their previous conversation. What had they been talking about..?

"You do. You were being stubborn about getting into a relationship."

"Right. I was informing you that I don't need one."

"And I was insisting that everyone needs someone to love and be loved by.

"Except for me." Pegasus stared at him in frustration. Kaiba closed his eyes softly and exhaled softly. "I don't have the time for all of that anyway - I mean seriously, it takes a lot of work and we both know I'm not a very affectionate person, let alone caring." He explained.

The older smiled weakly. "There's someone out there for you Seto. If I can tolerate you, then there is definitely someone meant for you." He stated. "So." He clasped his hands together making Kaiba wince at the sudden noise. "Are you up for it tonight or..."

He felt his right eye twitching in disbelief. "For what exactly?" He asked though he had a sinking feeling it was for...

"The club." Pegasus stated as if it were obvious. Maybe it was. Kaiba suddenly bursted out laughing. The older held an annoyed expression. "What's so funny?"

"You don't really expect me to agree to go with you to a club? Pegasus have you not heard a word I have just said?" He stifled his outburst and shook his head. The two went quiet for a long while. "Say something already." Kaiba muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Like?" The other questioned, mimicking him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child... Oh wait that's how you are." The brunet looked around the table and sighed. "Are we ready to go?" He asked starting to feel exhausted. It was getting late and he hardly ever went around town doing pathetic little errands for someone he didn't even like.

Suddenly Pegasus smiled and nodded. "Yeah let us get going. It's already after ten and I'm sure your hectic schedule is being compromised by the minute." He mused standing to his feet. "Come on, let's not diddle-daddle." He chimed.

Kaiba stood to his feet and raised a suspicious eyebrow. Something wasn't right... He followed the other and after they paid, went back to the limo. As they sat there Kaiba leaned back against the interior and sighed. Pulling out his cell-phone he checked the message he had transferred from the office, after talking to Mokuba. _'Hm. Mokuba. You pretended not to be too worried or skeptical but I could tell you weren't thrilled about all this. I'm sorry, I should have let you know beforehand. Everything just happened so fast and it seemed like I didn't have any time to call. No that wasn't true I had plenty of time I just didn't think about it... Too busy dealing with this moron over here beside me.'_

Pegasus had instructed their destination outside of the limo, when Kaiba had already sat in. He still had a smile on his face. _'I must say we aren't particularly dressed for a night on the town but we still look pretty good. What about Seto though, he's wearing a beige overcoat. Hm. Well the shirt is white, take the overcoat off and his pants don't look too business attire, especially once he loosens the top half of buttons on his shirt. He'll blend in nicely.'_ Like it or not, Kaiba was on his way to a club known as, Tilted Axis, a place Pegasus very much enjoyed.


	25. LateNight Recess?

**_You heard this song and dance before but I truly am sorry. I have come to think of a way to end this pathetic lateness that I'm unfortunately getting better at. I figure maybe I should just start posting what I have written down every week, I'm not a fan of short chapters but I think it'd be best at least until I can figure out a way to manage it into my schedule a bit better ( and they hire some good people at work ). In the meantime I'm sorry for the extreme lateness and will hopefully do better in the future._**

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 25**

**Late-Night "Recess"?**

The drive was a pretty long one but Kaiba wasn't necessarily paying much attention the road. Pegasus had pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel near the door and lowered a flat screen TV. They were currently watching the stocks and newest updates to 'Today's Technology". The older couldn't believe the other could watch it on a seemingly regular basis. _'Does his life honestly revolve around his work twenty-four seven?'_ He frowned. It was Seto _Kaiba_ after all. He'd gotten a glimpse of the craziness and tormenting forms of "learning" his demented adopted father Gozaburo instructed.

He wondered just what would've happened to the one beside him had Mokuba not been around to keep a part of him human. As he recalled the things he'd ignored beforehand, he unconsciously found himself staring at the other. _'I wish I hadn't been so self-absorbed in my own insanity to acknowledge the pain and obstacles you surpassed. To overcome someone as domineering and cold as Gozaburo, you had to be tough, brave and resilient.'_

Kaiba's eyes never left the hi-def monitor but even so he could feel the other's gaze bearing into him. For whatever the reason Pegasus was staring, he didn't like it. His calculating blue eyes, able to analyze and disperse anyone's confidence turned to his silent partner and assessed something that grew to become an ever growing irritation. Pegasus was thinking of him and it was a thought of pity and sympathy. The thought perhaps that the other was probably figuring the ways he'd done him wrong - even though Kaiba had already given his apology - or some other far off the radar circumstance the always unpredictable never purposely quiet CEO was revering him with pity and sympathy with whatever the reason, was a disrespect. "If there's something you want to say to me. Say so. Staring at me with such a blank stare is as annoying as it is rude." He murmured and returned his attention to the TV as a familiar person popped on the screen explaining the sequel to his growing-by-the-week Dungeon Dice Game.

Pegasus snapped out of his very in-depth philosophy and blushed his embarrassment. "You're right. I'm sorry Seto, something just caught my mind's attention and I zoned out. It was terribly rude of me indeed."

Kaiba's eyes fluttered closed with a bemused smirk, "Thinking of me again Pegasus?"

The older laughed lightly. "Why yes I was. Though telling you would probably put a damper on this otherwise wonderful evening." The brunet nodded. "This has been a really nice evening though.

Kaiba sighed softly. "Hn."

Minutes passed and Kaiba was beginning to realize the time flying by and it was half-past eleven already - it didn't take THAT long to get to his place. His eyes drifted from what he assumed a cruel distraction to the objects passing the window, he frowned. _'Lights... Flashing neon signs...'_ He could feel his right brow twitching. "Dammit Pegasus. Where are we headed?"

The other beamed as if proud of his devious trick, "A place that's become a favorite of mine." The brunet's lips parted to say a retort, Pegasus raised his hand in the air to 'shush' the other, and "It's a wonderfully put together place Great music and charisma, not necessarily the type of place where you'll see a lot of 'dirty-dancing' and you know slutty people. It's more sophisticated and really-"

"A real pain. Pegasus I told you we were not going to a club. I did say that right? Because I could swear I-"

"Now, now it isn't nice to swear."

Kaiba glared dully. "It isn't nice to kidnap someone either." He muttered. But to Pegasus surprise the other gave no more fight or words. He tried to look over his expression but Kaiba's gaze had set themselves out the window, he could tell the other wasn't particularly happy by how tight his arms were folded against the chest though. He couldn't help but feel a little victory made despite the other's negative response in any case.

Finally the car came to a stop as it pulled in front of a well-lit - but not flashing or blinding - building that appeared to be quite the popular outing. _'Great that means a lot of people._ He was beginning to consider calling for his own personal staff to come rescue him from Pegasus insane plot to.. Whatever the hell it was that sparked this unnerving determination to give him a 'life' as people often attempted. What was wrong with his life anyway? From his point of view, it seemed pretty fantastic...

"I know you're upset with me and didn't want to come but come on give it a chance. I promise you'll like it." He pleaded. Kaiba blinked and realized that Pegasus was already out and leaning inward to ask him out of the car. With a defeated sigh, he complied. "You're gonna like this place."

"Hn." There was nothing wrong with Kaiba's life. It was fantastic. Why he didn't put his foot down about this... Well, he didn't know. Even now, he'd have every right in the world to call someone up and leave. Just because Pegasus liked this place didn't mean he would. So what if Pegasus wanted him to see it, that didn't mean he had to... Then why?

"Right this way Seto." He cheered and tugged on Kaiba by the arm. Maybe it was the way the other seemed to happy when around him. Kaiba mentally cursed himself (again) for the infectious disease that was making so sensitive and caring. Pegasus was a grown man that was very capable of getting through his own problems alone. Then again, it wasn't like the other had honestly pulled him into his problems.

_'No. When thinking back on it, I've been the one to involve myself.'_ And the realization hit him a lot clearer than any time before. He did care about the welfare of Pegasus. He did care about his health. The sight of the other in one of those nightmarish dazes hurt him so deep. He hated that 'Shadow Realm' and all its mental degrade. It made you crazy. And Pegasus trying so hard to fix what he made broken when dealing with those dreams was... Made... Bothered him greatly.

After all, he'd become a terrorizing bastard once -or twice- before. That 'place' nearly killed him. No, scratch that - that 'place' did kill him every single night and then in cruel joke brought him back with the memory and a ghost of the fear-induced pain.

"... Staring at me with such a blank stare is as annoying as it is rude." Kaiba's eyes refocused and met with discolored browns. He smirked at the familiar statement. "No matter how cute it makes you look." He added just for fun.

Kaiba's face reddened as he pushed passed Pegasus. He swore the other must've enjoyed his reactions to those sorts of comments. _'I swear one of these days I'm going to pay him back for his tormenting little remarks.'_ "So,"

"Let's find a table and then I'll get us a couple of drinks." Pegasus finished and led the brunet to a smaller table towards the back - knowing Kaiba's preference to a less-crowded environment. "What would you like to drink by the way?" He asked as the other sat.

Kaiba shrugged not particularly 'thirsty' for anything at the moment, which was a shocker to himself. "Just whatever and double it." He muttered.

The older nodded and frowned. The other's presence gave such a depressing aura, "You need to lighten up and enjoy yourself. You have to admit this place is pretty nice."

Kaiba did find it quite enticing. The place had a somber but impacting melody - he believed by the wording in the song it was called Supernatural or something? It was pretty hypnotic to say the least and the lighting was neither too dark or intruding. The tables were painted a dark brown to contrast beautifully with the wooden floor light in color as the table was of the same dark allure. It was nice, the bar itself had a pattern of both the light and dark shades of brown, with friendly looking people who apparently knew Pegasus as they were engaged in a conversation about who knows what. _'Looks like I won't be getting my drink any time soon.'_

He leaned back to relax as he listened to the music as it came to its ending. "Hello there. Are you waiting for someone?" Kaiba looked up to see a blond haired young woman with big blue eyes and a gentle smile. Her thick makeup gave her face an unusually charming glow with a bit of glitter that made her eyes seem to dance to their own merry beat. She sat beside him before he could say against it. "My name is DeiDei. Yours?" She offered her hand for a shake – appropriate for a first meeting of course.

Kaiba studied her for a second and inwardly cringed. Granted, she seemed like a really nice girl, very polite and gentle, kind and her eyes didn't seem to be misleading but – And this probably wasn't entirely her fault and he was sure there was a logical and explainable reason why BUT… Did she really just ask who he was? Did she not know that he was The Seto Kaiba? He sighed. He shook her hand gently and took a sparing glance to recognize the clothes she was wearing. Despite how sweet her face appeared, he'd found something else he didn't care for, in fact, something that totally turned him off. As the saying his younger brother had come to hear from a friend of his, 'She may not do the crime but she owns the uniform.' Yes. She didn't know who he was, and anyone that did know Seto Kaiba knew he was an egotistical son-of-a-bitch –not that his mother was anything so vulgar- and there was no way he was spending his time in the presence of a hooker-in-training.

"I'm sorry but you are at the wrong table." He said coolly. The girl frowned and slowly stood. She mumbled something to an apology and disappeared around the corner to where the bigger tables and dance floor resided.

He felt bad for the girl because in reality she probably was a nice girl just following the crowd or current trend of bearing all and leaving nothing to the imagination. But someone who can't think for themselves and set their own dreams and goals was not worth his time and if they didn't know who he was then they definitely weren't caught up in the latest technology. Which was a major downer to the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. "Oi! Kaiba I thought that was you!"

His eye twitched at the shrieking familiarity. _'Now here comes a bunch I wish didn't know me.'_ He groaned. It was too late to hide or get away since the all-too-irritating Dream-Team was standing before his table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us? What are you doin' here?" The only blond of the group retorted.

Kaiba looked his past nuisance up and down, noting how well the other had actually grown. He seemed to attend a gym regularly or just stayed fit, which he supposed was good. All of them looked like they were about to do a gang bang, each clad in black with chains here and there. Anzu was the only one that offered any sort of difference with her pink highlights and dark pink stripes through the pattern on her clothes. They all grew pretty well he always forgot how much they'd matured since he never saw any of them. The last time, come to think of it was that horrible party he cared not to remember. "And why would I offer an explanation to a mutt? Hm?"

Jounouchi growled lowly and mimicked rolling up his sleeve –mimicked because he had no sleeves to begin with, which Kaiba thought funny- "What? I'm a lot bigger now Kaiba, call me a mutt again and we can handle this outside."

"Jounouchi…" Yugi muttered.

Kaiba stood up and smirked. The blond was right, he'd gotten taller but Kaiba was still taller even if by only an inch. _'Still better.'_ "Forgive me _mutt,_ old habits die hard and all. Furthermore if you really want to take this 'outside' then this only proves my point about you."

"You guys knock it off." Honda interjected.

"And what point is that?" The blond asked always a glutton for the CEO's insults.

"You haven't learned your place. The truth is you are beneath me and no matter how hard you try you can't at anything." He sneered. It was amazing how old habits indeed carried on. It felt so routine, this whole argument; it was like being back at school instead of the crowded thumping club they were in. Kaiba wasn't as cruel as he was back then and he didn't necessarily find this as amusing and satisfying as he did back when they were reckless teens. Still, for old times sake and the blond always got on his nerves to begin with.

"Is that right? I dare you to put your big words to the test." He growled but managed to keep his voice from rising. Kaiba had to admit the other was showing great resilience and above that restraint. The other would've already thrown a punch or two regardless of the surrounding. He remembered one time when Jounouchi had been trying to punch his lights out and was so furious he ended up knocking out their homeroom teacher. Needless to say they both ended with detention and Jounouchi was suspended for a week too.

"Now, now, settle down." Kaiba folded his arms as his… Well what would you call him? Pegasus squeezed through and handed Kaiba a long black glass shaped like a twelve-inch cylinder. The brunet sat back down. "Yugi, Yami, it is good to see you guys again."

Jounouchi seemed to calm down and settle too. Maybe he wasn't as angry either? It was amazing what time did to someone. Well, Kaiba still hated spending time with them and listening to them. And, _'huh I guess time doesn't change too much.'_

Pegasus sat down and continued engaging a full-blown conversation with them. Their 'small' table became a crowded one with annoyance emphasizing 'crowded'. Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Yami, and Anzu had joined them and carried on about certain things. It felt so surreal. He spent so much of his teen-years detesting their existence and ignoring them at the same time. Though he never truly ignored them did he?

As they continued on, Kaiba ordered drink after drink. If he was going to have to endure this, then he would at least do something to dull the headache forming. When he tuned in to their current discussion, they were talking about the details of Yugi's party. Apparently it was supposed to be a surprise but Yami couldn't hold it in and blurted it out. He never could imagine Yami as someone who was so happy and energetic, always thought that part to be Yugi. Maybe it was. Kaiba frowned. What had really changed about himself?

"So, Yugi" Everyone stopped and turned to Kaiba. This whole time the brunet had been silent. It's when Pegasus also realized he's already had four drinks. Not including the martini he was currently drinking. _'Oh crap did I just say something… out loud. Oh great isn't that just f-fucktastic! I guess it doesn't matter, might as well…'_ "What do you want for your birthday?"

They all looked at Kaiba and Jounouchi was the first to crack up laughing. Pegasus followed and so did Kaiba. There was something so funny about someone who didn't care about you, asking such a simple direct question. After the noise died down, Yugi smiled brightly. "Thank you Kaiba. Honestly, I don't mind. It's not something I'm expecting, if you and Mokuba can come at all that'd be terrific." He replied.

Yami shook his head and suddenly his watched went off. "Oh man." Jounouchi groaned as his did as well. The group turned off their timers and sighed with a mirrored disappointment.

"Well it was good to see you two again. Kaiba you should join your brother and us some time." Yugi said waving his hand and stood. "We have to get going now seeing as its so late."

"Yeah we were supposed to be gone an hour ago." Anzu smirked as she put her chair back where it rightfully belonged. The others did the same.

Kaiba leaned back and downed a shot of tequila. "Finally they're gone." He mumbled putting the glass back down on the table, leaning forward as he did so.

"Where and when did you get that bottle?" Pegasus asked in disbelief, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head against his open palm. "You, my friend, have a drinking problem. And what do you mean 'finally they're gone'? That's not a nice thing to say especially since Yugi invited you to spend time with them."

The brunet lifted his head up and with half-open lids shrugged, "Seriously… Do you see me wit' them?" He leaned forward again throwing his arms across the table and buried his face in them.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked but the other was ignoring him… _'Or asleep.'_ "Hey, what did you mean by that?"

Kaiba groaned and sat back up. "By what..?" He thought back on what was said, which was hard in and of itself but managed to grasp his words. "Well… First off I detest them." He replied. He tapped his finger to his chin before snapping it with his thumb, "And their annoying. Seriously annoying. Hmm, what else?" He mumbled beginning to pour himself another shot.

"I think that's enough he said grabbing the bottle and shaking his head. Kaiba finished off the drink he managed to pour out and sighed. "Well I guess I don't need to drink anymore anyways, now that they're gone. Always so happy wit'… with everything." He yawned.

Pegasus quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean when you say always happy?"

Kaiba stood. "I don't like this." He leaned his outstretched hand against the table to keep from falling.

"What don't you like?" Pegasus asked standing with him.

The older came around and helped him stand. "You trying to interrogate me when I'm quite myself. Pegasus was this your plan all along? Hm? Trying to get me to open up and tell you how seeing them shows me how much I've stayed the same? That they're still maturing and growing and I'm… still the same as I've ever been… It's what you were trying to see wasn't it?"

Pegasus' expression grew concerned. "Come on, it's time to go." He helped the unsteady other walk out of the place and Pegasus trusty chauffeur opened the door and helped put the drunk in the vehicle. Pegasus climbed in and shut the door.

"Where to Master Pegasus?"

"Should I take you home, Seto?" Kaiba seemed to think about it and shook his head. He couldn't go home like this – Mokuba already hated it the liquor room Kaiba had… Oh, had that not been seen yet? Besides in his state he'd probably be drinking there too. "Back to the Hotel."

"Yes sir."

"Are you all right Seto?"

Kaiba sat up and nodded. "No." the brunet sighed and leaned against the other. "Why did you bring me here Pegasus?" He asked. "Why was it so important?"

The older frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught up in a conversation with the bartender, I didn't realize and… You have to believe that I didn't know Yugi and them were there." He looked over at the one about to pass out. He was already drifting. "You do believe me right."

Kaiba looked up at him with dazed blues and half-smirked. "Yeah. Even you wouldn't be so foolish as to smite me like that." He yawned again and mumbled some incoherent jumble. "I'm sorry too. This was supposed to be a, uh, grand experience."

"Just tell me one thing, Seto."

"Hm?"

"Did you like the bar?"

Kaiba laughed lightly. "Yes, Pegasus. Yes, I liked the place." A few minutes passed and he felt the other go limp against him. _'Great. How am I going to carry you up to the room?' _He bemused.


	26. Wall of Ice, Melting

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 26**

**Wall of Ice, Melting**

The door was opened, with a big sigh Pegasus stepped out first. He motioned for his chauffuer to help pull the unconscious other out of the vehicle. "Ah Seto you are quite the hassle." He mumbled as they each held him up by slinging each arm over their shoulders. _'For someone so thin you are rather heavy.'_ He sighed, remembering the lighter you were the weaker your tolerance to alcohol. _'How many drinks did he drink? I should've paid closer attention to him and the waitresses that walk around with trays of different drinks. He most certainly could have consumed a much larger amount than what I saw.'_

They walked in, passed the receptionist' desk and boarded the elevator. _'Did he admit some sort of weakness to me? A form of jealousy over Yugi and the others? He's stayed the same... Oh how untrue that is Seto. To be honest I think you've changed and matured so much since I last saw you.'_ He frowned as the bell sounded and the elevator opened. _'Why do you give yourself such a hard time?'_ Of course Pegasus knew it had everything to do with his upbringing. Kaiba always scolded those who clung to the past, saying it couldn't be changed and should just be forgotten. _'But I think this self-degrade you hold yourself with is because of how your childhood and adolescent years were tainted with the threat of one day being disregarded and deemed unworthy by that man. I bet you weren't allowed any kind of social contact other than dinner parties and meetings held by him or his colleagues.'_

They stopped in front of his room, Pegasus let go his side of Kaiba's body to search for his room key. As he did so, Kaiba began to wake from his 'sleep'. His blurry eyes wandered the floor before rising up and revealing to his mind that he was being held up. _'Where..?'_ His eyes looked at his right and found an unfamiliar face, whoever it was, was the one holding him still. He frowned. Strangers didn't set well with him, much more the case with a drunken Kaiba. "Who the hell-" He cut himself short and pushed the other away. His eyes still drooped but he was well enough to stand on his own - even if the hallway seemed to be a bit wavy. _'Wait. Hallways.?'_ He clutched his head as it hurt trying to think.

Pegasus rested his arm on Kaiba's shoulder, the brunet quickly tensed and turned around a bit surprised. "Hey, Seto calm down. It's me." The brunet seemed to relax a little, he turned to lean back against the wall. His eyes fell shut as he tried to let the headache dull. "That'll be enough." He nodded in grattitude and his chauffuer took his leave.

He stared over at the other as he unlocked the door, "Come on Seto. Inside." The other's eyes fluttered open and he nodded weakly. His steps were unsteady so Pegasus stayed close to make sure the other didn't fall on his face or anything.

"I'm sorry for getting all drunk Pegasus." He said softly as he sat on the sofa.

Pegasus plopped down beside him. "You've already apologized for that."

"Hn." He took a deep breath and yawned. "I don't remember..." He leaned his head back against the top of the sofa, eyes fixated on the ceiling but too glazed to really see it. "I drank so much so I know I must've made a fool of myself... Or something."

Pegasus smirked. "No, you didn't. Really."

Kaiba swallowed and nodded. "Okay then. I guess I won't beat myself up for it then. Still, I think we should try it one more time."

The older quirked a brow, "You must still be a bit loopy from your alcohol consumption to be readily suggesting to go out again together." Kaiba smiled gently. "You don't have to feel guilty for anything that happened tonight. I want you to know that."

"Whether you think so or not is not the question or something that affects me Pegasus." He sighed and shut his eyes, "I don't like what I am. I really don't know what - whether I've told you or not... Probably not because it isn't something I would just tell someone unless of course I knew or trusted the person to begin with but in saying that the truth is I don' really trust anybody but myself and Mokuba already knows to an extent, hates it and totally is ashamed of me..." He rambled on a little more.

_'Whatever drinks he consumed seems to have completely numbed every wall of ice inside him. I feel guilty for listening to him pour out his feelings - I shouldn't be listening to him when he's so vulnerable and unable to control himself. But in his state would he understand if I told him to stop?'_ "Seto." The other stopped his rant and brought his drowsy eyes back to the other, Pegasus found himself completely off guard, _'He looks so lost. So...'_ "You don't have to tell me something you'd rather not. You do realize that you're under the influence right now don't you? It may seem so important now but when this high goes down you might end up regretting it. Do you understand?"

Kaiba laughed lightly. "I really hate it when you talk to me like that. I'm not a child." His face dimmed to a heavy frown. "Wouldn't know how to be one even if I tried." Pegasus made to retort but Kaiba waved him quiet. "As I was saying before you went and interrupted me with your nonsense… nonsensical… nonsense." He groaned at his wording but quickly went back to his topic, "I have a problem with alcohol. If it's there, I'll drink it. Of course not with people I don't trust but you know in a social setting like the dinner party and even with you I can't help but indulge because it's too much trouble otherwise."

Pegasus swallowed back the part of him telling him not to pry – because he knew the other was on a buzz and telling things he KNEW would be regretted upon sobriety. "What's so troubling?"

Kaiba cringed. "Talking to people that don't care about anything other than their own money and any way to crush the competition."

The older shook his head. "You ever think the reason why they don't care, is because they know nothing about you? It's hard to care for someone who never reaches out."

"There's too many problems with that way of thinking Pegasus." He said with a tired sigh.

"Like?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Can I sleep here – I'm too tired to get up and I wouldn't want to bother Mokuba. The kid worries too much about my habits as it is." He muttered softly, eyes closed.

Pegasus stood and smiled gently. "Sure. I'll see you in the morning then." He left the brunet in his peaceful little dream world and walked the short hallway to his room. He undid his shirt and changed into his silk pajamas. After brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he slid between the covers of his large bed and fell into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Kaiba sat up and ran to the bathroom in the hallway. Falling to his knees and hunching over the toilet he spent the next thirty minutes throwing his guts up. As it began to die down to gagging and ragged breaths he leaned against the cool tiled wall. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, _'Tch. Yeah, no more excessive drinking. Heh, it's been so long since I had such a reaction… Hell, it isn't the smartest thing to drink so many random things to begin with. What were you thinking?'_ Kaiba stood up and staggered over to the sink, he splashed his face with cold water and drank some of it to rid the burn in his throat.

His vision a lot clearer now, like his mind, met his own worn reflection. "You've looked a lot better, Seto Kaiba." He murmured with a disinterested scowl. He undid his shirt and threw it to the floor. "I wonder if vomit stains." He opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"I don't understand…"

Kaiba stopped and stared down the small hall. "It's Pegasus." He heard the tone before – it sounded so desperate and weak. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "It's another one of those nightmares." He clenched his fists and walked the short distance to the room and stepped in.

It seemed so otherworldly the way the sheets and blankets ruffled and shook in turmoil in the dark. Pegasus' actual body was barely made out in the darkness of the room. Kaiba flipped the switch, stepped closer and sat on the bed. His hands found themselves gripping the other's shoulders tightly and holding him still on the bed. "Pegasus wake up." He said trying to plea but it came as a stern demand. His eyes furrowed as his expression formed a sort of awkward glare.

_This place was a lot different than his usual dreams. This time, it wasn't a complete darkness. No he could see with great clarity his summer home in America, the balcony that led to the beautiful scenery – the way the sunset seemed so intense and stunning along the sparkling water. "I remember this place, this moment…" A warm aura wrappe around his shoulders and he felt a sense of distress somewhere beyond him - too far to see. But as he looked out he saw her._

_She sat on a white wooden swing that Pegasus had installed for the two of them, for moments like this. When the wealth accumulated from both sides of the family was not important, the busy schedules each had didn't matter and all the problems plaguing the world were erased for a while… "What are you doing here? Please, I'm trying so hard to understand."_

_She stared at him and began to cry. "Pegasus…"_

Kaiba didn't understand what all he was mumbling about but the tears pouring down the other's face was a little too unnerving. "Pegasus listen to me." He growled.

"_Your time here is nearly at its end… _"Pegasus…" _"The only reason you are still even here is because you are keeping yourself here."_

"_But… C-"_

"_It's your punishment for the wrongs you've done. I cannot change the way I love you. I'll always love you. The man I love was not a vengeful, hurtful person. However, I can see a light that outshines the evil once residing inside. I am only a tool to aide in the torment you endure and have endured but I think it's time for it to end… There's only one preventing this from happening…" _"Pegasus you have to snap out of it!" _"You need to-"_ "Stop blaming yourself." _"… Stop blaming yourself…" _

"Pegasus" _"Pegasus._

_The Shadow Realm can be overcome-"_

"You just have to move on and accept-"

_"The things you've done, what you were"_

"And once you assess it,"

"_Once you reach down and truly accept them-"_

"Let" _"The regret"_ "go! Do you understand? Pegasus!"

Pegasus' eyes widened, and he struggled for breath. His eyes blinked profusely as he finally took focus of Kaiba above watching intently. "Seto…"

The brunet sighed with relief, sat up and shook his head. "Glad to see you back… again."

They sat there in silence as Pegasus tried to overcome the chill that lingered. _'He came back a lot quicker this time but still, it felt so… I don't know how to describe it. It was…'_ Kaiba stared at his hands that were also trembling a bit, he was somewhat terrified – just like the first time. It was different being on the other end of this situation. He could imagine how nervous Mokuba must've been during his episodes…

"Thank you again Seto. You seem to be good luck for me."

Kaiba snapped out of his daze and fixed the other with a mask of uncertainty, "How so?"

"Whenever you're here those dreams never last for long. Usually when I have them I wake up with this horrible feeling, as if I'd experienced death firsthand and then somehow kept alive, and when I got the nerve to look around – it would be time for me to get up." He reached for his clock and sighed. "It's barely four, meaning I still have a good handful of hours before I need to get up. Just like last time."

The brunet thought over the other's statement. How should he react to something like that? The other was forced to show him a weakness he'd not shown anyone else. It was a vulnerability the two shared. "Pegasus I don't know if you heard me or not but there is a way to end the nightmares."

"This one was completely different from the rest – it started out with a lot of flashbacks and torments like any other time but then I felt this warmth around my shoulders and then suddenly the Realm changed into a mirage of my summerhouse. She was there-"

"Cynthia." Kaiba retorted.

"Y-es. Cynthia was there and she began to tell me where I was and why the place still haunted me. Thinking on it now though,"

Pegasus went quiet as if remembering the dream and still debating with something. Kaiba wanted to say something, ask him anything but he wasn't used to being anyone's comfort except to Mokuba and even then, the last time Mokuba needed to be consoled was when he was twelve and his dog Jojo of five years died… Needless to say that'd been a long time ago. "I know that it wasn't really her talking to me, not in the end. As she spoke her voice would die out and another voice would break through." Kaiba's face went stiff, ""Move on and accept the things you've done, what you were, and once you assess it,"" Pegasus recited.

Kaiba's eyes found the wrinkled, roughed up sheets quite appealing. "So you heard me after all."

He smiled. "Yes. And thank you." He reached over and placed his hand on Kaiba's knee, the brunet faced him once again. "For waking me up and being here. I know it can't be the easiest thing to watch something like that, it's a reason why I ask for a room furthest away from other guests, why I do not have my guestrooms on the same side as my bedroom, and why I don't let anyone close to me anymore. Furthermore, I'm sure it's a bit unsettling for you to play mother hen to me, it's why I'm so grateful for any opportunity you give me."

Kaiba couldn't hide the shock on his face. "Give you? What do you mean?"

"You're the closest friend I've ever had. And I hope desperately for the day you readily call me your friend."

The brunet blushed a great shade of crimson. Why was he behaving like this? He smiled uneasily, his chest felt like it was collapsing as his heart pulsed at an incredible rate. "Well, you know, Pegasus…" He cleared his throat, trying to show some sort of strength. "It's not like I – I wouldn't –" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I would let you kidnap me and drag me around town if I didn't already think of you as…" He swallowed. "As a friend."

Pegasus smiled sincerely. Kaiba inwardly shivered, _'No more drinking and staying at Pegasus'… Too intense.. Too…'_ What was this feeling giving him such a hard time anyway?

"So Seto," The brunet brought his attention back. "How about a shirt – because you look a little cold." He said with a wry smirk.

Kaiba looked down and shoved the other away, standing abruptly covering his bare chest and his hardened nipples. Pegasus laughed lightly and headed to his closet.


	27. Deceiving Light

_I'm glad that for the most part the short chapters aren't too hindering to you guys. This one is unfortunately really short, so that's why I labeled it in two parts... The second part will be up by Friday - I just have work early in the morning, otherwise it'd be completed tonight. Nevertheless, I'll hopefully get part two out by tomorrow night if I'm lucky. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first part. Love you guys a bundle and more. Enjoy! _

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 27**

**Deceiving Light**

_**(Part 01)**_

Kaiba buttoned up the last button on the slightly oversized pajama shirt. He stared back at Pegasus who was lying down on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling. Since that little remark about him being 'cold', he'd been relatively quiet. He went over and sat on the opposite of the bed and leaned back against the headrest. "Still thinking about the dream?"

Pegasus sighed softly. "It's hard not to. No matter where I sleep, how much or how less..."

The brunet nodded, shutting his eyes in a solemn understanding. "It never leaves." He shook his head still a bit tired from earlier. "And always hurts." They locked gazes. "But you know it does eventually get better. The nightmares although grim and cruel as usual begin to clue you in with small hints and secret messages... Back when I dueled Yugi... Or Yami... Whoever the hell it was at the time," He mused with a forlorn disdain at the remembered loss. "He 'punished' me with a curse - a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. Of course as I finally realized, it was my fault it lasted so damn long." He said with a very faint chuckle.

"But..."

"It's ironic how the simplest solution often is the hardest thing to do. In forgiving myself, the nightmares would end and yet..."

"That's just the thing. The Shadow Realm replays the wrongs over and over again until you're afraid to even fall asleep."

"But Pegasus it's so much easier, or rather it should be so easy for you. I hadn't one thing to counter the way I bullied that feeble Solomon Mutoh, the way I treated Mokuba, others in general..." He shook his head. "You, you've done so much since then. Whatever regrets and self-inflicted dillusions you are parading your soul with,"

Pegasus sat up and frowned, unable to accept the excuses Kaiba was giving him. "Nothing could excuse the way I treated everyone - I killed two people with my own hands, without any sort of magical device mind you. I even tried to kill you and take control of your brother."

The brunet shook his head profusely, "That's in the past. My Ra, what is it with all of you? So concerned with the damn past. Seriously everyone around Domino is so consumed with it. You helped us save the world when you didn't have to, the people you killed had you drugged half the time whose to say whether you were, in actuality, in the right mind to begin with? Pegasus, even Yugi and Yami have forgiven you - I've forgiven you, doesn't that count for something?"

Pegasus stared at him for a long time, unable to speak. The words blew him away, the passionate concern pulsing through a thin lace of anger. "Seto I,"

Kaiba stood and folded his arms against his chest. "Just forget it... I'm heading home now anyway." Pegasus kept his eyes on him but couldn't bring himself to reply despite, in earnest, wanting to. "About the shirt, I'll bring it by later. Now get some sleep." He stepped out of the room and shut the door. He took a deep breath and leaned against it for a moment.

Pegasus' eyes finally willed themselves to close. "Seto..." It suddenly hurt so much inside. What was this painful void inside of him? It felt so intense and brittle at the same time, he felt like he'd betrayed Kaiba once again. _'It'd be so much like me wouldn't it? Seto I'm sorry.'_ He apologized.

_'I need to get home before I start spitting random stuff out again. I can't believe I just blurted all that out to him.'_ Kaiba frowned. It wasn't like him at all, to be so detailed and determined about something like feelings and emotional understanding. _'First I tell him that I'm somewhat jealous of that damned Yugi and crew, that I have an alcohol problem, I'm not happy with who I am... What's next? Will I admit that I hate seeing him so damn sad and broken? That it hurts to watch someone with a personality like his behave so depressingly. I...'_ Kaiba bit his lip and took in a deep breath- his heart was pounding again. "Right..." He smiled meekly and tried best to shake the shiver through him. _'No more sleepovers with Pegasus.'_ He straightened abruptly and called for his chauffeur to come and pick him up.

His alarm went off and he fought the urge to slam it against the wall. To tell the truth he couldn't bring himself to find sleep again. The conversation he had with Kaiba left him unsettled. _'Perhaps the effects of the alcohol made him react the way he did. His emotions could've been slightly altered and impulsive because of that – it's perfectly logical and it is highly possible to have been the cause of his persistence…'_ Still as he continued to assess the situation, he couldn't get the thought of the other so voluntarily defending him. It was something altogether different than what he'd been doing himself – as he kept reminding himself of the bad things, here was one person (whom he wronged greatly) reminding him of the _good_ things he's done.

As he tried to deny the little part of him that wanted to agree with Kaiba, that wanted to start letting go of the pain eating him whole – that other fragment in his brain constantly hindering any sort of hope within demanded not to be reprimanded… Demanded to be heard – thought of, remembered. _'You've conflicted my heart and soul Seto.'_ He thought with a heavy sadness. _'Could I really just let it go?'_

Kaiba yawned as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Seto how late did you stay out with Pegasus?" He questioned with a frown.

"Not that late." He lied.

"You're lying to me."

The brunet quirked a brow, "What makes you say that?"

Mokuba swallowed the eggs he was chewing on. "For one thing my friends and I were up until two and you still weren't here. Secondly, you hardly get sleep to begin with and yet you hardly ever come to the breakfast table still half-asleep and yawning. So," He took another quick bite. "How late were you out with Pegasus?" He questioned again.

"You're getting too smart." Kaiba murmured and sipped his coffee. It was pretty obvious though – Kaiba hadn't even take a shower yet. Today was going to be a long day at work. He was already one, two… three hours behind schedule! Pegasus was indeed a bad influence, He mused. _'What am I doing thinking about him? There's absolutely no reason he should be in my mind right now… Well, Mokuba did mention him…'_ Of course Kaiba knew it wasn't much of a reason – he thought about Pegasus because despite all that he said in his state of post-intoxication, it was true. He hardly ever expressed the way he truly felt about anything but his mind had been numbed of reason and security because of his bad habit. It was true. Especially what he said about thinking of the other as a friend. _'Pegasus and me… Friends…'_ It was going to take some getting used to though.

"Seto. You're avoiding the question again."

"Oh right." He tried to refocus but to no avail. He felt so utterly pathetic. He couldn't help it – his brain was still drained, hell, he was drained! "What was the question again Mokuba?"

Mokuba stared at him for a few seconds unsure if the other was being serious or not. He realized the other was indeed so, he'd been a bit out of it all morning. "I asked how late the two of-"

Kaiba nodded. "Right. I'm sorry." He sighed heavily, "Honestly not too late. We ran into Yugi and the rest of the…" Mokuba gave him a refer-to-them-in-any-way-derogatory-and-I'll-leave-this-room look, ".. group and spoke with them about Yugi's upcoming party. After that we left and went back to the hotel."

"Pegasus room I presume."

Kaiba shrugged. "Yeah."

Mokuba inhaled and exhaled, taking a big gulp from his orange juice. _'He saw Yugi and the others…'_ "They went to a bar last night. Are you telling me that the two of you went out drinking?" Kaiba went quiet, he walked right into that one. Didn't he? He should've known better than to mention that. Why had he mentioned it to begin with? "You know how I feel about you drinking. We've gone over this before. You said you would do your best in staying sober." He scolded in a hurt tone.

"Mokuba I didn't mean to. That's why I went to Pegasus' place that night because I knew you'd be disappointed in me. But I guess I should've known better, I would have ended up telling you anyway. But I haven't had a drink in a long while." He lied, because he drank up a storm towards the end of that business gala he hosted. "Just trust me, something like _that_ will never happen again." He said in emphasis, referring to a past outing the two would never forget. One Kaiba would never forgive himself for.

It was silent for a long while. Mokuba finally smiled and nodded. "Just… Please don't stay out late like that without at least telling me you won't be coming home until the early morning. I may be a lot older now but," He stood and took one last swallow of o.j. "I still worry over you Seto." He walked away before Kaiba could reply. Kaiba stood to his feet and left to his own bedroom.


	28. Deceiving Light pt02

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 27**

**Deceiving Light (part 2)**

"Hey dude, what's wrong with you now?" Jin asked in slight frustration from listening to the other tap his pencil against the table. It probably wouldn't be so hard to ignore if they weren't currently in the library and the sound just about magnified.

Mokuba snapped his attention back to his concerned friend's inquisitive face. "It's Seto again."

Jin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys are so annoying." It was quiet for a moment before he started again, with a less irritated tone. "What's up? Don't tell me it has to do with Pegasus still."

The raven-haired Kaiba stopped tapping his pencil. "Well not necessarily. It's just, remember how we were waiting for my brother to come home last night?"

Jin snorted. "Uh yeah, Sakura and Renji went home and so I got stuck staying up with you." He mumbled lightly. "What time did he end up getting home anyway?"

Mokuba ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure. But he admitted to going out last night with Pegasus and drinking."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I guess by that 'oh' you remember how Seto is with alcohol in his system. And as much as I want to get angry with Pegasus for talking him into going wherever because I doubt Seto would so carelessly suggest it or whatever, I can't." Jin nodded. "Because how would he know that about Seto?"

"Yeah, your brother isn't the type to just tell people he has a problem with alcohol."

"I think after school lets out, I'm going to talk to Pegasus about it." Mokuba said after a long silence.

"Are you sure that's a good thing? You want me to come with you?"

"Hah, no."

"Are you sure Mokuba?" He asked with great uncertainty.

Mokuba quirked a brow, "What are you implying by that?"

Jin gave him a wry smirk, "You alone with Pegasus… I'm not sure if it's such a safe thing…"

"I can take care of myself." Mokuba defended.

"Yeah. I wasn't referring to you."

"Very funny. Besides, I told you already - even though it's killing me, for Seto's sake, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt." The two of them went back to their books.

* * *

"I'm here to meet with Mokuba Kaiba." He told Kaiba's personal receptionist, switching his briefcase from one hand to the other.

She checked her watch and was about to say something when she remembered an earlier conversation with her superior. _"I have an appointment with an older man named Charles Wilson. He will be in at ten 'o' clock and will say he's here to meet with Mokuba. Just agree and let pass - direct him to my brother's office."_

Rayne smiled lightly and typed something up on her laptop. "Oh yes, Mr. Wilson?" The man nodded. "Please head straight down the hall, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba's office will be down the second hallway you come across on the right."

"Thank you." He muttered and headed in the direction she pointed.

She sat back down and pressed the intercom, "Wilson is here to see you, sir."

"Affirmed. Thank you Raine." He shut the laptop off and sighed. He hadn't planned on talking with him but at least he could perhaps get something out of this. If the man went through so much just to hide his identity then… A few knocks resounded through the room. "Come in." He said, standing.

Wilson stepped in and shut the door. As he looked up he frowned in confusion. "You are…"

"Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation." He finished walking up to the other and extending his hand out in greeting. "We met in the parking lot of my Hotel and Resort if I recall correctly."

"Y-yes." He said shaking the other's hand still dumbfounded by what was going on.

"You are a very crafty person. I couldn't understand why I couldn't find one shred of information on you until I thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that Charles Wilson is not your name at all. Is it?"

He watched Kaiba walk back to the desk. He stepped forward and shook his head. "What's going on? I had a meeting with Mokuba Kaiba not you."

Kaiba smirked and nodded with a tired sigh. "Yes. But he has school and could not break away with the last few weeks of school and all. But him being my younger brother and co-president of this company, meeting with me should not be a problem, considering I was the one you wanted to see to begin with."

Wilson sat down across the desk in the provided chair. "True. But my client and I have already had a long strenuous talk and he has decided not to okay the questions and suggestions I was originally planning on presenting to you."

"Hm. You kept a meeting with my younger brother to simply say that?"

Wilson frowned. "It's rude to cancel a meeting when it's already been scheduled last minute or especially not to show. I respect you and your brother too much for that."

"Right. But since we're both here, how about you tell me of these 'questions and suggestions'?"

Wilson tightened the grip on his briefcase. "I can't do that. It'd be against the oath I took when I became Pegasus' attorney."

Kaiba smirked. "A confidentiality agreement. Hn. It didn't stop you from approaching me before. I think you had planned on it and then Pegasus found out, threw a fit and demanded you keep your mouth shut."

"Well, it doesn't matter what really happened, I haven't said anything in the end." Wilson stood.

Kaiba got a very serious and stern glare on his face. "No but I could easily tell Pegasus about our encounter in the parking lot, how you wanted to discuss his case with me, you scheduling a meeting with my younger brother - I mean this email," He pulled a paper that was in a folder on his desk, "perfectly states that you would like to meet with him to explain the case concerning Pegasus J. Crawford and what happened with-'

"You're seriously trying to blackmail me?" He questioned in disbelief.

Kaiba smirked again. "I initially didn't care about you and your ideas of Pegasus. However, this back and forth discussion with my brother did sort of irk me. On top of that, you disappear back to America and aren't heard of for a long while. I know this because I was keeping tabs on you."

"Spying on me without probably cause… I could make a case against you."

"You are a crafty attorney, I lost track of Charles Wilson. But when I dug just a little deeper I figured it out." The man's eyes widened. "I am Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporation. And you are not Charles Wilson. Well, if aliases count. Mr. Richard Tilten."

"How did you?"

"See I like your style. You're an honest to goodness person. Using the name Charles Wilson as an attorney, anything you do under your true name, Richard Tilten, will not interfere. Although lying and false pretenses are never a good thing, I studied your past movements and realized all the illegal things you've done have been for the good. Of course Charles Wilson's record is taint-free. One must have a good image to keep loyal clients. I guess in that retrospect that would make you a good friend of Pegasus - no one would think a top-notch attorney would have a second identity."

"How…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I hate repeating myself." He fixed him with another chilling glare, "I am Seto Kaiba. That's how." He checked his watch. "Now then. Have a seat. This meeting has just gotten started."

* * *

"I thought you said you didn't want me tagging along."

Mokuba pouted. "Well I realized that I needed transportation."

"You have like ten chauffeurs."

"Right and have one of them tell Seto where I'm at? Are you crazy?"

Jin sighed. "Yeah okay, just don't lose it."

"Yeah right. This guy acts like a damn chicken around me."

He gave the other a scolding expression. "Well no kidding, the way you've been acting towards him."

"Whatever." Mokuba knocked on the door, "The guy has had it coming for a long while. No one seems to care about that."

"Hey I-"

The door opened slowly. "Mokuba?"

The younger Kaiba threw his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Is this a good time?" He questioned not giving direct eye contact.

Pegasus gave the two curious looks before nodding. "Uh sure, come on in." He led them in and they sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Jin opened his mouth to say something but Mokuba nudged him in the side. "No thanks." He replied for the both of them in a grim tone.

Pegasus sat down and warily leaned back. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, already thinking it had to do with Kaiba and most likely the previous night.

"First off I'm aware that you Seto spent the night out and he ended up sleeping for the most part here. And that really pisses me off." He said, tone rising. Jin sat up ready to attempt calming his friend down. Pegasus opened his mouth to say something but Mokuba looked up and stared at him sternly, "But it's not really so much him staying here that bothered me. I don't know if you're aware of it or not, I would think not otherwise taking him to a bar or whatever would've been a stupid thing."

The older nodded. "You're referring to his drinking habit." Mokuba's eyes widened, so he continued. "We got distracted by Yugi and the others, while I began talking with them I hadn't realized your brother was drinking excessively." _'I hate talking of him without him here to defend himself but I suppose if anyone would know more about it, it'd be his own brother.'_ "He didn't want to go home because he felt horrible about drinking to begin with and so we ended up back here. He told me that he had a problem with alcohol."

Mokuba nodded. "Well, he tends to mumble and say things he'd normally keep to himself when he's intoxicated."

"Yeah seriously." Jin muttered under his breath.

He gave him a quick glare. "ANYways, I would appreciate it in the future, if the two of you attempt another outing, to either go to a place that doesn't sell alcohol or at least monitor his intake." _'Though just forgetting any plans together would be absolutely perfect with me. In fact, wouldn't it be better if you two were kept as business partners anyway?'_

Pegasus stood. "I appreciate you coming over Mokuba. I've already considered the steps for any future 'outing' as you put, between myself and your brother. Now that I'm aware of his terrible habit, it won't happen again."

"You hanging out again or-"

Jin stood up after nudging the other in the side. "He's joking. And now we're leaving, right Mokuba?"

The Kaiba rubbed his side and nodded. "Yeah we need to head out." Pegasus showed them to the door.

"Well, that went well." Jin said in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah. I would've preferred him say they'd never go out again."

"Now stop it. Who knows, maybe the two of them will become best of friends like you and me." He said in mock cheer.

Mokuba cringed. "Don't ever say that again. EVER." He growled as the two entered the elevator. Jin laughed.


	29. Suspenseful Surprises

I was having problems uploading my chapters. So here's the first part. I will post the second half tomorro. I'm sorry about the lateness, it said that it had added chapter but I dont know. For some reason it didn't do the two I posted up. /

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 28**

**Suspenseful Surprises**

Pegasus hurried to the door with a rather morose expression. He liked visitors but he wasn't expecting anyone so late at night. He opened the door with great surprise when he laid eyes on his late-night guest, or more specifically, his well-dressed late-night guest. "Seto what are you doing here?" He asked in a more upbeat tone.

Kaiba felt a little uncomfortable with Pegasus' eyes so openly checking him head to toe. The brunet frowned and folded his arms across his chest to hide some of the skin exposed through his half-buttoned navy shirt. The CEO wasn't bashful in the least (no one alive would ever think that) but having someone stare so intently at him gave reason to be a bit wary. He narrowed his gaze and waited for the other to bring those wandering eyes back to his but well, it was taking an embarrassingly long time. "Pegasus, my face is up here."

The older laughed lightly and blushed. "I'm sorry, but you must understand I wasn't expecting anyone - most especially dressed like you."

The brunet's face burned a slight shade of red. "What do you mean by that? You disapprove of my clothing?" He asked feeling more relaxed than before.

Pegasus immediately raised his arms and waved them left to right. "No of course not. It's not what I meant at all. You look good - like-out-to-the-club good. So what are doing here anyway?"

"Hn. As much as I'd rather not waste a night that I could be doing something productive, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out." He said in a distant tone.

The older couldn't believe what he heard come out of the other's mouth. The whole suggestion seemed so surreal, unbelievable, like camera crew were going to come out and announce some big joke broadcasted on TV or something. Not to mention the notion of going out somewhere via Seto Kaiba's idea was enough to make the TV show concept possible. Pegasus blinked a few times and finally noticed that the other was giving him an unsatisfactory glare. He smiled softly and leaned back into the room, "Where are my manners, keeping you at the door? I'm really sorry about that, come in. Have a seat while I go find something to wear."

Kaiba didn't say anything as the other took off to the bedroom. He was relieved though he didn't show it, he wasn't fond of dropping by unannounced, despising it so when done to him but he was at work and after a long conversation with 'Charles', he really wanted to help Pegasus as much as he could. '_It's what friends do after all.'_ He thought with a mild dose of irritation and urge to roll his eyes. Okay so he still had to get used to the idea of having a friend.

He thought about that conversation and sighed. He may have gotten off on the wrong foot with the man but in the end they were able to understand each other. When two agree on the same thing it's easy - and both didn't want to see the CEO of Industrial Illusions behind bars. And now that Kaiba was on the case (secretly of course because there was no way the other would feel right in accepting his help if he knew), things would go a lot smoother and perhaps the whole dug so deeply would shallow.

Minutes passed by finally about twenty minutes later Pegasus came out wearing clothes that totally contrasted Kaiba's colors. Kaiba stood up and took his time in studying he other's apparel. "You like? I wasn't planning on wearing it until Yugi's party but I figured it'd compliment your outfit." He explained.

Kaiba glanced back at his clothes of navy and black and then back to the other's and he rose a brow, "So how does a suit of pure white compliment colors of the opposite shade?" He asked tapping his foot.

Pegasus walked up to him and smiled faintly. There was that space-barrier again, he really didn't know that inches from your face was too close did he? "Well your colors paint you as the tough guy with a moody attitude - just look at the glum frown of yours." Kaiba's eyes narrowed as the other smirked. "As cute as it is, it's still saddening to see it."

Kaiba's whole body shivered with… embarrassment? "And do I want to know what your clothes have to do with mine?"

"Well, my clothes with the white and lining of cerulean blue, symbolize how I fight to keep that frown off your face." He replied without that smirk or joking tone.

Kaiba was at a loss of thought, his mind was stuck so he said the first thing that came to him, "There's not enough time in the day to erase the way I see things."

"Negativity is a bad thing. It's dangerous to your health."

Kaiba swallowed unable to break the stare they'd unconsciously caught themselves in. "Living is dangerous to my health, Pegasus. Can't help that I'm the only one who sees how messed up the world really is."

"No Seto. You know it has nothing to do with the world. It's about you." The brunet's eyes widened very slightly in uncertainty and was about to say something but Pegasus' narrowing brows quieted his retort, "I know you pretend to be high and mighty but the truth is, you honestly don't care that much for yourself. You give yourself little credit,

And that broke the staring contest as Kaiba laughed lightly and shook his head, "You aren't making sense."

"You know I'm right."

"There's this place…"

"I'm not trying to make you mad."

"It's just outside of town."

"Stop ignoring me Seto."

"Called The Silver Kira…"

"Seto!" He said sternly to the retreating form. Kaiba had made it to the door, held the knob and stopped, but didn't face the other. "It just worries me, the way you perceive yourself sometimes."

Kaiba swallowed once more and sighed. "Don't." He relied softly, almost pleadingly. The brunet twisted the knob and the older followed him out.


	30. Breach

_**Rewriting The Soul**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Breach**_

"Well, this is the Silver Kira." Kaiba informed as the two stepped out of the vehicle. It was the first words spoken since the incident back at the hotel.

"Seto I wasn't trying to upset you."

Kaiba's eyes stayed before him - he knew the other was staring at him. "You've said that already." He replied tossing his keys from one hand to the next. "And I want you to drop it. I don't want to hear your notions of concern and uncertainty circling me. I am just fine."

Pegasus sighed deeply. "If that's the way you feel about it."

He looked over at him, "It is." The older nodded. Kaiba returned his attention before him. "Now, let's get us something to drink."

"The Silver Kira huh?"

"Yes. Intriguing name isn't it?" Kaiba said and though Pegasus could only see the back of his head, he knew the other was smirking.

"I suppose. But I wonder what kind of company this one attracts with such an… intriguing name." He murmured deciding to walk a little faster - or rather more in step with the other.

"Actually it's a very sophisticated place. I think you'll find a lot here to love." Kaiba commented slowing down a little to open the blue painted door with the name carved in bright bold silver. "I'm a little surprised you haven't heard of it, honestly."

Pegasus nodded in thanks and stepped inside. He had to admit it looked pretty fancy and professional - no rowdiness to be heard or seen. It appeared very friendly and lighthearted almost the setup for a coffee shop if not for the bartenders flipping glasses and mixing beautiful colored drinks left and right. "Frankly, Seto, I'm a little surprised that you like it here." He turned to him. "I thought you didn't like dealing with people?" He questioned while still surveying the beautiful décor of the place. The walls were black and white with hints of color to contrast - he could see the glasses and plates were of solid rich colors like crimson and dark blue. While the bartenders wore black pants and black shirts, the waitresses scurrying back and forth wore black bottoms and white tops. There were a few with different colored hair though, most noticeable the bartender with short striking red hair that was impossible to miss.

The door shut quietly behind him. Kaiba's smirk lightened considerably, "I said I didn't like our people." He corrected. "Kaiba! What a pleasant surprise! Where the hell have you been? I was talking with Sasuke the other day about your absence." A man with black hair came approaching. Upon closer interaction you could see very faint layers of blue in his hair.

"Hm. I'm sorry, after a while your personality gets so irritating that I have to take some time away from it. As for Sasuke, well, I think it wouldn't be appropriate to discuss that." He answered with a light-hearted smirk.

Pegasus took a moment to study this stranger so casually speaking to whom he came to believe was tightly closed off to the world. The man didn't seem to far off from normal, he wore a black collared shirt with tight leather pants. He could see the beginning of a tattoo that escaped the shirt he wore and peeked out across the side of his neck. His left brow was pierced with three rings and one on his bottom lip.

"My, you have a mouth on you tonight. Obviously you haven't had anything to drink. Tonight." He said with a smirk and looked the brunet up and down. "So what would you like? The usual?"

Kaiba sighed softly. "No, nothing like that."

"What?" The guy asked, seeming a little confused.

Pegasus wasn't sure if he liked the guy or not. He wasn't one to judge people without knowing them but he wasn't getting good vibes from this guy that actually seemed a little more under the influence by the second. "… and he's a… friend of mine." Pegasus blinked a few times before nodding at the other.

The man that hadn't been formerly introduced to him yet, looked him over before rolling his eyes back to Kaiba. '_What was that about?'_ Pegasus folded his arms across his chest. He wished he'd been paying more attention to what the other was saying instead of reflecting over his negative feelings to this stranger he was certain he didn't like.

Kaiba seemed to sense a bit of the tension as he cleared his throat and put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "Pegasus, this is Kyusan. He is the owner of this place and I've known him for nearly two years."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyusan." The older greeted, despite his feelings Pegasus wasn't one to be rude.

"Hn. Yes. You aren't Japanese are you - I can tell in your tone and speech. Where are you from?" He questioned further. His own tone relaying a rather degrading presence.

But the American-native hadn't a chance to reply as Kaiba stepped between the two and took the initiative. "Kyusan, it's getting late and judging by your inquisitive behavior I would say you've had your fair share of drink for the night. Shouldn't you be heading back to your wife about now? Perhaps some time later we can engage in a more thorough conversation. Right now my friend and I would rather chill out and enjoy the soundtrack and scene." Kaiba's slight cheerfulness from before had completely disappeared. It was familiar this iciness and for once Pegasus was glad to hear it - he was a little stunned to see him react so fiercely to defend him, if in fact, that was what he did just then.

Kyusan flicked his wrist and checked his digital watch, wincing slightly to see it clearly. "Yeah I guess I better not dawdle any longer. How she does throw a tantrum when I don't come home at night."

Kaiba shrugged. "How I do love to hear your problems, I think we're going to find a table now." The brunet turned before the other could reply with more nonsense. "Come on Pegasus, this way." He tugged on the older's sleeve and continued towards the back.

"Right then. Home I go. We'll definitely talk later Kaiba! Welcome back!" Kyusan shouted across the room before leaving the building.

"Well now that was entertaining." Pegasus chimed in with a smirk as they picked a table closer to the back of the room and sat across from one another.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please the guy is a nut job with no life. He sleeps all day and drinks all night. His hobby is getting others to drink and party with him. He's very chaotic."

"I thought he was a friend of yours."

"Pegasus I don't need friends. The guy's a pathetic loser who owns this bar but doesn't run it. He doesn't even have a clue on how much profit he's making and what's selling. It's the bartender with a dark red hair over there that handles it all. He's the soul of this place."

"Really?"

The brunet nodded. "Trust me when I say, this place wouldn't be so successful without him."

Kaiba spoke with such enthusiasm about the man. It was the first time Pegasus ever heard him so graciously compliment someone. "Sounds like you know an awful lot about him." He stated off-handedly.

"Yes well." Kaiba seemed to straighten considerably at the comment. "We used to be…" He muttered quietly. A lady dressed in a very short skirt and black tights wearing a loose-fitting white blouse approached them.

"Greetings gents. Here is a couple of menus showing the many foods and drink we serve. Mr. Kaiba it is good to see you back, hope everything has been fine with you." She smiled softly. "Just press the button in the middle when you're ready to order. Would you like a drink to start off?"

Kaiba looked to Pegasus, "Uh. Just bring us a bottle of Jyu's."

"Yes sir." She said with a wink and walked away.

"What is?" Pegasus began.

"Some very expensive but delicious sake. You'll like it, I'm positive." He explained with a peculiar tone.

Pegasus stared at him curiously. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"It's fruity." The older rolled his eyes. Kaiba smirked. "But I do warn you now - it will get you drunk if not taken properly."

"How do you mean?"

"It's intoxication is subtle, it goes down like water. So order something to eat, better to have it with food other wise you'll get wasted before you know it."

"Right then." Pegasus flipped through the menu. The waitress brought the long brown bottle of sake out and set it in the middle of the table with two cups on wooden saucers. She took off and left them to make a selection.

Kaiba flicked the switch and not two minutes later, a man dressed in black with bleached blond hair greeted them. "What can I get you two this evening?" Kaiba gave the man his order, some sushi and seasoned chicken, and Pegasus ordered the same. "Alright I'll have those right out for you. Please enjoy yourselves at the Silver Kira." As the man was leaving the female waitress came up with a tray of boneless pork rib bites and set them down.

"River sent this for you Mr. Kaiba on the house. He would like to speak with you after you finish your dinner." She informed smiling brightly before dashing off to another table.

Kaiba's eyes slowly drifted to the bowl of bite-sized barbeque ribs and an unreadable expression took hold of his face. Pegasus stared at him sternly. "Is something Seto? Who is River?" Kaiba's face was unreadable but it wasn't good in the least. "Seto what's wrong?"

The brunet shut his eyes and smiled faintly, shaking his head. His eyes opened with a distant determination, "It's nothing. I was just thinking about something. But I'm… everything's okay." He reached forward and popped one in his mouth. "Try it. It's one of my favorite appetizers here."

Pegasus picked one up, "Who's River?"

Kaiba downed a cup of sake. "That bartender I was talking about? That's River." He said pouring another round of Jyu.

Pegasus looked before him and found the man with the blazing red hair. "Right. You said you two were friends."

Kaiba laughed lightly but it only came off as a nervous habit. "We weren't really friends before."

"But you spoke of him as if you two were close. Aren't you friends?"

The brunet swallowed a second helping of the sweet flavored sake. "I'm not sure what you'd call us now." He muttered softly, almost solemnly. He poured his cup full once again.

Pegasus took the bottle from him and slid it closer to himself. "Maybe you should hold off until our food gets here. After all you said this gets you drunk pretty fast."

Kaiba smiled softly. "Right. I did warn you about that didn't I?" He leaned his arm against the tabletop and rested his chin on his palm.

"Are you okay?" Pegasus asked unsure of what was going on. _'Everything seemed fine until she came with this gift from River. What could have happened to make Kaiba nervous enough to drink so badly. He praised the man earlier but he's being so evasive about their past. Why?'_ Kaiba finished off his third helping. _'You have too many secrets Seto Kaiba. It's affected your whole personality, your spirit, everything that makes you who you are.'_

Kaiba stared over towards the bar. He could see the man he hated so much carrying on as if his presence didn't matter. Why did it hurt though? It did hurt, deep down behind this uncharted rage… He hated how calm and unbothered the other remained, always. "Seto?" Kaiba's eyes swerved to his company, now just beside him. He'd forgotten that he was here with Pegasus and not alone to sulk and…

"What is wrong? Please tell me."

The brunet shifted his attention to the bottle well-guarded by the older. "I was just recalling why exactly I haven't been here in so long."

"And why is that?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Do you have to know everything?"

Pegasus frowned deeply, the tone of the other was way too quiet and lonely. He pulled Kaiba's hand by the wrist and his face that was resting on said hand jolted up. The two locked gazes and Pegasus didn't let the other's wrist go. "When it concerns you, yes. I do."

Kaiba didn't attempt to argue, perhaps the sake was making its subtle effect, or the nostalgia this place seemed to hold for him. The brunet's eyes fluttered closed and tightened. "I'm afraid this time, Pegasus I don't think you'd understand." His eyes opened again. It was loneliness. That was the unreadable expression across his face. Painful, tragic, loneliness. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He wore the same despair these many years.

"Won't you at least try me?"

"Pegasus, I-"

"Alright, guys I hope you're hungry!" The waitress chimed twirling in a dramatic circle before settling in front of them. Kaiba looked away and leaned back in his chair, incidentally pulling his arm out of Pegasus gentle grip. The older also sat back a little taken by the other's seemingly willingness, he wished to know what the other was about to tell him. He had a feeling the other was going to open up, but of course there just had to be an interruption.

The two ate quietly, Pegasus had to admit the sake went down wonderfully and tasted just as well. Though he worried about the other drinking too much and it seemed to be the case a while before the other hadn't asked to refill his sake cup yet and they were half-way through their meal. It was a relief. Because he knew the other was just as torn up about his habit as he was and Mokuba, but the secrets he kept drained him. He wondered if even Mokuba knew about this particular bar and its associates.

"After this, how about the two of us head back to my place for a while."

Kaiba put his fork down on his plate and warily looked at the other. "What for?" Pegasus could feel the distrust, no he was sure the other didn't distrust him in any way anymore. Rather it sounded something close to uncertainty and a bit of fear, maybe he knew what it was Pegasus wanted.

"To talk but mostly to just hang out together."

Kaiba's brows narrowed in slight confusion. "I want to be a friend Seto. Shouldn't we at least spend an evening together outside of business?" He smiled gently not taking his gaze off the other.

The brunet's face reddened a bit, "That's what we're doing now though. Pegasus I don't know… Maybe some other time?" He said frowning. "You have to understand I'm not good at-"

Pegasus shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll gladly rain check the idea. Just don't forget." Kaiba nodded and the two went back to eating. The meal went on and Kaiba only had one last drink of the Jyu sake before leaving.

"This is probably the first time I've ever left out of here without finishing the bottle off." Kaiba stated.

Pegasus leaned over him and whispered against his ear. "That's a good thing Seto. I'm for one very relieved to see that you're still stable enough to stand." He pulled away, "You ready?"

Kaiba turned around and smirked. "Yeah, before I decide to take offense to your comment." The two began walking and as soon as the blue door closed behind them, it flew open again.

"Seto! Wait." Kaiba's body halted to the familiar voice. Pegasus turned around as well. "Hey, you aren't even going to say bye to me? What's going on?"

"River."

"Who's this?"

Kaiba turned to Pegasus and pulled his set of keys from his pocket, "Here, do you mind bringing the car to the front? I need to talk to him for a moment." Kaiba's voice sounded uneasy and that same uncertainty was breaking throughout.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kaiba looked up at him and sighed. "Seto?"

"Suddenly heading to your place sounds so good to me. Bring the car around okay?" Kaiba nearly pleaded. He nodded.

"Seto, who is that?" The red-haired man questioned again, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Kaiba turned around abruptly and faced him. "It's a friend, okay. So go back to your precious little job and leave me alone."

"Yeah I plan to but tell me who that is first."

"I told you already-"

"You don't do friends. They irritate you, they're beneath you, they get in the way remember?" He approached the brunet and stood only inches away. "Who is that man that is obviously older than you?" His voice was quiet and soft as he ran his hand down Kaiba's arm. "Why are you so dressed up this evening?"

Kaiba looked to the side of the building and swallowed hard. "I've changed. It's what people do from time to time. He's a friend."

"That you dressed up for?" He asked bitterly. "Or," He added tenderly, "Did you mean for me to notice? Is that why you came here?" Kaiba didn't know what to say. He hadn't been here in a good deal of months because he didn't want to face one person… So why did he bring Pegasus here? _'Why?'_ "You missed me Seto." He whispered, both hands gripping either side of his waist and pulling him a little closer.

"Uh no." Kaiba muttered and pulled back. "I didn't miss you."

River smiled but his eyes told of a less amusing nature, "It's why you came back. You were always trying to hide your true feelings. Come inside I'll make you that drink you love so much."

Kaiba laughed that same nervous way he tended to do, "You always want me drunk. It's unbelievable."

"You're truthful when your wasted, that's all. You don't fight want you want, you don't deny yourself the fix. Your guard isn't up -"

"I'm brainless and I'm easy. Is that what you mean?" Kaiba retorted. "I honestly don't know what it was I saw in you. You're egotistical and cruel."

He came up to him again and pressed his lips against him. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. River pulled his lips a fraction apart. "There's that guard again. We both know you want the attention, you enjoy the way I love you. It's why you come back, why you can't stay away… You're more yourself when you're drunk - because we both know that you're nothing but a lie when you're sober. Just a lie to yourself and everyone else." He breathed against the other's lips before delving into his mouth again.

Kaiba's body felt weak and disgusted. He could feel his instincts urging him to push away and leave but he couldn't. He had to though, what would Pegasus think? His eyes widened suddenly, _'Pegasus.'_ Where was he? Could he see them, was he behind them right now? Kaiba pushed the other away and shook his head. He breathed hard and turned to meet the blank stare of Pegasus leaning against the still running car.

"You ready?" Pegasus asked with a small smile.

The brunet turned around and faced the man named River. His eyes never met the other's directly, and he quickly walked over to Pegasus. He reached for the driver's door but the older grabbed hold of his arm, "I'll go ahead and drive." The two stared for a long time before the brunet nodded and went to the passenger door. Pegasus locked eyes with the red-haired 'bastard' he'd now refer to as, and got into the car. River watched them closely as they peeled out. He then took out his phone.

--

"Pegasus, I'm sorry about that."

He slowed to a red light. "So you really weren't 'friends'."

Kaiba eyes softened. "I told you that remember."

"But you were… in a relationship?"

"No."

"But-"

"I told you…" His voice quieted immensely, Pegasus almost didn't hear him as the light turned green. "You wouldn't understand."


	31. Revelation

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 30:**

**Revelation**

Kaiba sat down on the sofa, leaning his head back and stared at the ceiling. It seemed so déjà vu, this posture, this whole night with Pegasus. Despite the slight differences, he wasn't drunk, they didn't run into nuisances like the team dream group BUT there was a bar, there was history, and he still felt like a jerk and the one that ruined a good evening - for the both of them. It was complicated. Hanging out with someone. He wouldn't feel this way had he gone out by himself, not that he ever went anywhere to begin with. Except for the Silver Kira, which to be fair, he hadn't gone there in a long while… _'Not since Pegasus came to Japan.'_ It was true wasn't it? Ever since Pegasus called him with a proposition, he hadn't visited that bar once.

He couldn't tell whether or not that was a bad thing or not. His life seemed so good too. _'And then Pegasus had to come in and make me see just how screwed up my 'normal' life was… is.'_ Of course who was to say it was screwed up anyway? Sure he had a drinking problem but didn't almost every rich person have a problem, whether it was personality or drugs, or his alcohol abuse - it's the way things worked. Right? No. How could he justify something that tore Mokuba apart inside? How could he defend a habit that made him act like a fool, embarrassed his brother as well as his friends? To even think about defending it… _'I really am messed up. Aren't I?' _

What else was wrong with him? How much more should he add to the column? _'How about arranging and keeping fifteen appointments in one day and yet, not able to make one dinner with Mokuba? Or getting wasted so a man that says he loves me will have sex with me?_ His eyes softened into a glum-stricken agony. It was true wasn't it? That was his normality in a nutshell. _'Work. Late for dinner with Mokuba. Go to bar, get drunk. Sex with River in the back. Collapse at home. And then back to work six in the morning.'_ It sounded so boring. _'No. Not boring. Just pathetic. What a pathetic life, Seto Kaiba. Aren't you supposed to be so strong and impassive? Passionate and unpredictable? The idol for young minds, the jealousy of those not good enough? What happened?'_ He frowned as a thought crossed his mind, fleeting as it was, he still caught it._ 'Even now, I wish I were drunk. That way I wouldn't remember any of these thoughts. I should've gotten drunk…'_ But he knew the truth. Why that wasn't an option. What would've happened though - he could imagine it. And it would've hurt more than what he felt now.

_'I would've given in to River, like I always do. Because he always makes sense, he always knows how to calm me down… I would've told Pegasus to leave and I would just call a ride to pick me up… Pegasus most likely would've argued but I'd be too unstable to think straight… And who knows, what would've happened to Pegasus… and me… our… friendship.'_ Kaiba swallowed hard. Considering that outcome… He sighed deeply, _'In that case I'm glad I didn't go overboard with the sake. I'm grateful for not drinking excessively. Still though, I ruined an evening. Again.'_

"It's not that bad you know."

He lifted his head from against the couch to find Pegasus crouched down in front of him. "What isn't?" He asked very quietly, as if any louder would be overheard by someone.

"Whatever it is, you're thinking so intently about." He replied. "What are you thinking of?"

Kaiba'a eyes found the coffee table behind Pegasus quite interesting. "Just myself." He answered simply. There wasn't his usual stoicness or confidence. He didn't even scowl and mutter that it wasn't any of his business... Like before he would have. It was a surreal calmness; the kind you feel before the storm hits and devours everything In its path.

"Well then it definitely isn't all that bad you know. If you are thinking about yourself, I'd imagine a different expression as opposed to that deep frown." He said so lightly, trying to keep a friendly atmosphere.

"Yeah disgust. I should be disgusted with what I've become." His blue eyes stared blankly at the table, not seeing it any longer but he wasn't about to look at the one right in front of him. It made him shiver when Pegasus was that close.

"Hey don't talk that way about yourself." He said slightly upset.

"You know for a long time I thought that I hadn't changed one bit. I'd see Mokuba never staying still for a moment, always active and busy, whether with school or his friends… KaibaCorp he can't stay in one department for long, always tinkering with the gear and testing the newest models of upcoming games. Even the irritating Yugi and his followers have matured and grown since I first met them. They aren't always glued to one another they've actually developed separate lives but still maintained a bond very strong. I can't remember a time when I've thought to myself, this is different. I've never done this before." He frowned, eyes downcast as they fell to his lap. "For a while I thought I'd never changed. I've stayed still. Haven't done much personally, I'm still the exact same person I was eight years ago." He laughed very faintly, almost to mock his pathetic reflection.

"That isn't true, Seto."

"You're right. Pegasus. I haven't been standing still." He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. "I've been sinking, lower and lower into the sand. Fallen, has the me that thought the world was too small, that I was so great and important. Always room to be better, always enough potential to keep going and reaching… Somewhere along the way, somewhere in all the time that's past, I decided to forget what it means to be Seto Kaiba." He spat bitterly, voice full of disgust and shame. If Pegasus thought Kaiba was capable of crying, he was sure he'd be ready to do so. But the brunet didn't cry, and he wouldn't despite how close it came.

"Seto."

Kaiba shook his head and continued. "Drinking?" He laughed in mocking again, "What the hell is that about? Sex? I mean, Pegasus I haven't had sex while I was sober in my entire life. But I've had sex more times than I can count. Never sober though." He brought his hand to his face and ran it over before inhaling and exhaling again. "I've become this fucked up loser that thinks it's okay to cancel appointments with his younger brother because I know in the end he'll understand. Who refers to dinners with their only family 'appointments' anyway?" He tried to stand but Pegasus forced him back down, not that it would've been easy anyway, the other was crouched down right there anyway.

"You listen to me now okay?" Kaiba said nothing and kept his eyes down on his lap. Pegasus shook his head and his eyes warmed a little, "If you concentrate on the negative of course you're going to feel a bit disgusted. You're not a monster, you're not sinking." He insisted. Kaiba was shaking his head. "Look at me Seto." Kaiba didn't respond. Pegasus rolled his eyes and lifted his face by the chin. They locked gazes. "You're a good person. A fantastic brother. Do you think Mokuba would've turned out half as good, half as smart, half as determined to keep you safe, if you were as terrible as you're making yourself out to be? Your brother doesn't drink, he doesn't smoke from what I've seen, he's actually interested in something, goes and attends school, has terrific friends." Pegasus smiled slightly, "If you weren't as good a brother as you are, do you honestly think he would've turned out so perfect?"

"Mokuba's always been-"

"No. I don't care what excuse you want to give me. If you were a monster, he'd be lonely, grades failing, perhaps drinking and drugs. Just like all the other rich celeb kids. Right?"

Kaiba shut his eyes unable to find something to counter his statement. "But," He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He was trying so hard not to look at Pegasus, it made him uncertain and… and…

"Seto look at me." The older quietly ordered still cupping the other's face. Blue eyes revealed themselves once more, "You're not a drinker. You can stop any time, just like that. You know it's true. You say it's so hard to deal in social gatherings? There's nothing you can't tackle, and you did it plenty times before you started drinking. So why? You have tell me what exactly made you start in the first place because I know it had nothing to do with business or dinner parties. And you're not the type to just pick up a nasty habit for no apparent reason."

Pegasus let go of his face but even so Kaiba couldn't look away. "I don't know-"

"Who said you were a drunk? Who told you that lie?" He asked sternly but gently.

Kaiba thought on It a long time. _'Told me?'_ "Pegasus I don't-" But as he began that sentence his mind was rewinding to almost two years ago when he first met a certain red-haired man, with an ivy wrapped green dragon stretched across his back.

_"It's a symbol on just where I've been and what I've had to endure."_

_"And just where and what would that be?"_

_He smirked. "Have a drink and I'll tell you." He smiled pulling out a glass._

_"Hn. I'm not really a drinker. I'm just here to give Kyusan some publicity."_

_He filled it to the top and shook his head. "That's funny. You really look the type that needs one of these. Don't pretend you don't want it."_

_"What makes you so sure I want it?"_

_"My name is River." He said outstretching his hand. "And the reason I say that is…" He leaned over the countertop, "You look like you've been through a lot as well." He whispered just so the two of them could hear._

"Seto?" Pegasus called for a second time. "Are you alright?"

The brunet snapped out of his slight daze and nodded. "I think I'm just tired. I don't want to talk anymore." He whispered softly no longer looking at the other.

Pegasus stood to his feet and moved away. Kaiba looked around the coffee table and his pockets, '_Oh right. Pegasus drove.' _"Do you still have my keys?" He asked standing and looking over at the other, though his gaze was distant.

"How about you just stay here tonight? I'd rather you not driving this late anyway." Pegasus suggested. "You can sleep in the bed if you want."

Kaiba put his hand to his hair and ran it through. He couldn't think right now, It felt like it had burned and was fried to nothingness. It felt heavy but empty at the same time. Perhaps it wasn't safe to drive then. "No I mean yeah I suppose staying here would be better. And I can sleep out here it isn't a problem." He replied though his words seemed broken and fragmented; like trying to remember lines for a play.

"I'll bring you a blanket then." He left the room.

The brunet fell back onto the sofa and sighed softly. Here he was at Pegasus' place again. His hotel room saying very personal things - _'and I can't even blame alcohol this time.'_ It was strange the way he so easily confided in the other. He didn't need to be intoxicated to blurt his true feelings either. And he said _'I'm not a drunk. He knew… Somehow he knew that I was talked into drinking…' _So now Kaiba's brain was returning, rising from the ashes and calming. _'He knows me so well. Better than I do. No. It's not exactly how it works is it?'_ He smiled lightly. _'I just see the negative… and he does what he can to keep the frown off my face.'_ He couldn't help but laugh faintly at that. Maybe he was being a little too bleak concerning himself.

"Well, here we go. And here's a nice fluffy pillow for you too sir." Pegasus said in an overly enthusiastic tone. "I am afraid that I am all out of mints though. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Kaiba cringed and shook his head, "You're very annoying sometimes." He muttered as he turned around and took what was handed to him.

"I do what I can." He replied bowing slightly. "It's a good thing that you're staying here tonight anyway though."

The brunet could feel his right eye twitching a little, "And why is that?"

Pegasus smirked. "Because now we can have breakfast together." He answered ruffling Kaiba's hair.

"Great. I told you I don't do breakfast, remember?"

"Sorry I didn't hear you. I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning." He chimed already down the hallway. Kaiba slumped back down against the sofa and groaned. Didn't he tell himself 'no more sleepovers at Pegasus'?

* * *

Kaiba's eyes opened with a start. He could here noises, very faint, but noises. He sat up and recalled he was indeed at the hotel._ 'So it wasn't just a dream after all.'_ He stood to his feet and stretched, his body wasn't accustomed to sleeping on a sofa apparently. Yawning, he turned his attention to the wall clock and realized it was half-passed three in the morning.

He could still hear the 'noises' and he slowly headed down the small hallway. Another moment of déjà vu hit him as he passed by the bathroom, which reminded him, he owed Pegasus a shirt. Speaking of whom, he realized just like last time, it was another nightmare. As he opened the bedroom door, he caught the other tossing slightly in his bed and nodded.

He quietly approached the bed and sat beside him, "Pegasus." He whispered softly, there was something unsettling about the other looking so distressed and sad. It hurt him deeply, worse than anything he could think of right now. "Pegasus." He hesitantly held the other's left arm down with his right, as it began to raise in the air. The sleeping one below him tensed immensely. "Shh. It's okay."

_'I think…'_ He didn't know how to be a comfort to anyone… Oh of course, he thought that already once before. He bit his lip and with his left hand began brushing strands of hair out of Pegasus' eyes and face. "It's time to wake Pegasus." He continued, trying not to raise his voice too much. It was unbearably hard not to shout, it was for loss of wording, scary.

_'Why do you still linger here? There is nothing in this place but nightmare and self-degrade. Pegasus, I told you many times already, I'm here to torment you. To instill guilt and pain and turmoil. It's the way this realm works. Its up to you to escape this place. I am not the answer." She said softly. "He knows at least." She said pointing above the both of them._

_He looked up but saw only darkness._ "Who?"

_She brought the same finger to her lips and smiled. "Shh. Listen to him. You need to listen a little harder. He knows how to rid this place. Listen."_

"Pegasus… Don't you remember what I said before? You have to stop blaming yourself." Kaiba could feel his own heart pounding as the other went completely still. It was nerve-wracking considering he was moving and tossing some just a moment ago.

_"He has told you before. I heard him, didn't you?"_

"But I-"

Kaiba blinked, was he talking to him or was he still in the other world? "Pegasus? Everything is fine, you're…" He smiled softly and swallowed, "You're not a bad guy. And whatever you're thinking yourself to be, can't be all that bad. Right?"

_She smiled. "I hear him loud and clear. Don't you, Pegasus dear?" She caressed his face and kissed him on the cheek. "He seems to care for you just as deeply. Maybe it's about time you started paying more attention." She stepped back and faded away._

_'Cynthia…'_

Kaiba sighed in relief as the other finally opened his eyes. "You need to stop that Pegasus. I don't... know how to..." He frowned. His body was trembling again, was it the lingering fear it left him scarred with, or just the things he imagined Pegasus was experiencing that made him shiver in this unknown coldness?

He sat up and took a deep breath as well. His body felt heavy and he kept his gaze to the folds in the blankets. Kaiba looked at him and his frown deepened. He looked worse in this moment than the night before. "Pegasus?" He whispered softly and shakily cupped his chin, gently, just the way the other had done earlier and brought his eyes to his. "Pegasus, are you okay?"

The older brought his still trembling hands and moved Kaiba's away but their eyes still kept gaze, intensity. Kaiba's face was somewhat reddened by the tension and uncertain heat he felt himself enveloped in. "I'm… Okay." He whispered. "I have a proposition Seto." The brunet said nothing. "How about I," A smile tugged at his lips but he didn't allow it as he held Kaiba's hand in both of his, "Take care of you, and you take care of me?"

"P-Pegasus?" He asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by whatever was going on. No more sleepovers at Pegasus. It was something he told himself more than once the time before. He had meant it too. Avoiding this same bizarre pull to the other, it's what the purpose of that comment was. So why did he come over? Right. He was too stressed about River to think clearly and Pegasus place sounded a lot better than home alone - where his liquor stash was and at least Pegasus wouldn't let him go back. But he could've left afterwards… Why didn't he?

Because they had that big talk. Alright, fine, Kaiba ranted and raved and sulked in his self-placed misery and Pegasus soothed him through it and offered a revelation. Okay so now what? He was out of options now wasn't he? He felt like running, he felt like making a retort, a sarcastic sort of joke but he could hardly breathe. The air was thick with an intense ethereal desire to… He didn't know, it happened every time he was alone with Pegasus in a close proximity. "Pegasus…" He whispered slightly fearful.

"Shh." Pegasus whispered back and leaned in towards him. Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment and then… his blue eyes disappeared behind shut lids…


	32. Nervous Acts of Mindlessness

_I just want to make them happy. _;;

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 31**

**Nervous Acts of Mindlessness **

The air was thick with an intense ethereal desire to… he didn't know. It happened every time he was left alone with Pegasus in a close proximity. "Pegasus…" He whispered slightly fearful.

"Shh." Pegasus whispered back and leaned in towards him. Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment and then… blue eyes disappeared behind shut lids…

His brain had melted again, reverted to the pile of ashes it was several hours ago. Quietness reigned all around them, except for the pounding of Kaiba's rapidly beating heart. He was sure the other had to hear it too. His body felt cold, and hot at the same time. Was that possible? He shivered uncontrollably, it was just about unbearable and yet… He couldn't bring himself to end it, he didn't want to pull away.

Pegasus' lips pressed a little harder against his, Kaiba relaxed a little as his right hand came up and caressed the side of his face. The trembling seemed to still some. The older slowly, achingly so, pulled his lips away but only slightly. Kaiba could feel the other's hot breath against his lips. For a moment there was no movement, until the brunet felt his head raised and that gentleness Pegasus was good at, traced the outer rim of his ear. Kaiba swallowed deeply, biting his lip as those lips made their way to the side of his neck. His left hand, which was still being held, broke away and clutched onto Pegasus shirt.

Pegasus hand left Kaiba's cheek and slid down to the other side of his neck, down to the front of his shirt and effortlessly glided down the middle, causing the brunet to shiver once again. His shirt was just about unbuttoned to begin with-now it was wide open… Though Kaiba wasn't in any state of mind to be thinking anything currently. Those lips carried down to his collarbone, he grazed a bit with his teeth. Kaiba moaned very lightly and the grip he had on Pegasus shirt tightened.

Pegasus quit his ministrations and brought his attention back to the other. They locked gazes once more. There was no sign of struggle on the brunet's face, he knew no matter what happened tonight the other wasn't going to fight against it. He wondered briefly, because unlike the other he was very aware of what was happening. He couldn't explain his actions but he truly wanted… He exhaled softly, his body felt on fire as he took in the other's shallow breathing and dilated pupils. He leaned in again and this time Kaiba went forward and met him halfway. It felt right. It was the only way he could describe it. There wasn't any confliction, no regret… He brought his tongue to the younger's lips and caressed them with just the slightest force, Kaiba instantly parted his lips, his hands let go their grip and slid up to Pegasus' shoulders effectively pulling him closer.

Pegasus rearranged his sitting position to better embrace his… His..? Well, he wasn't sure… Wait. He wasn't even sure if Kaiba wanted this - sure the brunet was clutching onto him and being wonderfully submissive but after the breakdowns and confessions… Would this honestly be what's best for the brunet? Would Kaiba regret this..? Whatever 'this' turned out to be?

Pegasus hands settled to either side of Kaiba's and before he had a chance to decide whether or not this was a good thing, the phone rang. Suddenly the quietness they'd created shattered… Pegasus broke off first, startled by the sound of his hotel phone ringing. It was a hotel and he knew no one in the place, so how and why was it ringing? His eyes darted behind him to the intrusion. He didn't face the other as he felt that strong grip release his shoulders all too quickly. Despite possibly ending it himself, he found himself frowning as the other abruptly backed away and stood.

Pegasus leaned forward and picked up the receiver, "Pegasus." The receptionist at the front desk kindly relayed the message which seemed to send him an ever deeper sense of dread. "I see. Thank you." He hung up and brought his eyes to the other but only saw his turned back. "That was the front desk."

Kaiba folded his arms. He couldn't bring himself to face the other, it's what caused this whole thing to begin with. "What did they want?" He asked trying to sound like his indifferent self. It was proving to be difficult. His brain was scrambled with all sorts of thoughts and profusely searching for an answer of some sort to what conspired between them.

Pegasus stood on the opposite end of the bed. "Mokuba asked them to call because he's on his way up." He made his way to the other and rested his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Pegasus." He was given a gentle squeeze.

"Listen. We should talk about this." He whispered in an earnest tone.

Kaiba's blue eyes found the floor, what was he supposed to say? He bravely, saying bravely, because he absolutely didn't think he could take looking the other in the eyes, turned to the other and smiled. But his smile seemed quite sad, very hurt even. "It's alright. I think I understand what happened." He shrugged tearing his eyes away from the other and before the other had a chance to question further, he turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom. He heard the other right behind him.

Pegasus followed unsure what the other meant by understanding what happened. _'That look on his face… He seemed so hurt, broken even. Why? Was it because of me? Does he think I took advantage of him?'_ He frowned. _'I did sort of do that didn't I? Not even half a day since finding out he's attracted to men, I kiss him and… But it had nothing to do with any of that… He couldn't possibly think that…'_ "Seto what did you mean?" The other walked to the coffee table and picked up his cell phone, he looked at it and found that he'd missed three calls. _'Mokuba most likely.'_ "Seto, hey-"

Kaiba faced him once again, "Oh I guess I need my keys now." He said distantly, not necessarily looking the other in the eyes either. Pegasus stared at him for a while before sighing and walking back to the room. Kaiba knew it was wrong of him to ignore the other the way he was but… Pegasus wasn't gay. He had a beautiful engagement to a lovely woman, which would have been an amazing life that lasted until the end of time, had she not been cursed with an illness resulting in her death and of course the end of their marriage. Kaiba was attracted to the other, he knew that now. But Pegasus? Never once had been drawn to a man before, initiating a kiss and… It wouldn't be right to the other.

Kaiba frowned, his heart felt heavy. As much as he wanted it, as much as he reveled in feeling something close to lo… He was glad they were interrupted. After all, as much as he enjoyed what was happening between them, he couldn't take the other's rejection when he realized it was a mistake; a moment of weakness, he had just awakened from a shadow realm nightmare. Of course he wasn't thinking properly. Kaiba's head hurt now, pounding just like the pain in his chest.

Pegasus came back and handed him the keys. The two stood there in silence for a moment. "Pegasus, I…" Kaiba wanted to say something but he didn't know what. As usual.

"Seto, what are-" There was a rather loud knocking at the door, perhaps only seeming loud because of the silence around them. Pegasus walked over to the door as Kaiba buttoned up his shirt. He'd forgotten it was undone.

"Hi Pegasus. Where's Seto?" He asked devoid of his mean-spirited tone.

Pegasus probably would've brightened at the lightness in his voice if he hadn't been confused with Kaiba's answer. "He's in the-"

"Mokuba who dropped you off?" Kaiba asked approaching the two still at the doorway.

"I had Marchen drop me off on his way home. The workers at the front told me you were here so I figured you'd bring me back home. As it is Seto, we both should be heading home now."

"You worry too much about me." He replied but nodded. "I'll see you later Pegasus." He said dejectedly.

"Right." Pegasus lingered at the door for a moment as they walked down the hall.

* * *

As Mokuba and Kaiba entered the elevator, the younger of the two sighed softly. "Seto, what did you and Pegasus do tonight?" He asked with his eyes glued to the elevator buttons.

"What… are you talking about?"

He smiled softly but it wasn't masking the nervousness and uncertainty. "Well, judging by your clothes you look like you went out to a bar or club…" There was a pause as they stepped out and passed the front desk. Kaiba gave his key to a man dressed in blue and red, and he disappeared to retrieve his car. "So did you two go out?"

Kaiba looked up to the sky, as scarce as it was with all the buildings piled high. "Yes we did. But I didn't drink excessively." He answered. What was his brother so wary about? Was it just him or was his brother acting strangely distant?

"Yeah I can tell. And I'm very grateful for that…" He retorted, sort of trailing at the end.

Kaiba brought his gaze to his younger brother and his brows furrowed. Something wasn't right with his dear brother. He was troubled by something. "Mokuba is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah. Actually there is but I don't know how to…" He frowned. They looked forward as the valet brought his car around." It's about tomorrow's paper." He continued as they got in and strapped their seatbelts. Kaiba gave him a quizzical look. "You remember my friend Sakura right?" He nodded. "Well her older sister works at the Domino Times company and apparently late at the last second a man came in with a story both very 'solid' and 'exciting'. So big that it merit's an article in the 'Celebrity News' column. It's about you."

Kaiba couldn't quite fathom what the other was implying. Why would he be in the newspaper in a section other than business? What was so exciting about him? "Mokuba what are you talking about?"

"A man who remained anonymous came in and told her and the manager that you, Seto Kaiba, were in a hot new relationship with a dashing slightly older man… Not a Japanese native."

Blame it on the fact that his brain was still regenerating from the pile of ashes it was moments previous but he didn't get exactly what Mokuba was telling him. "What do you mean? Why would-"

"Seto they're referring to you and Pegasus. And I told her it sounded like one of those tabloid stories and why would anyone believe it. She said the guy that came in was your real boyfriend and the two of you had been together for nearly two years. She said the information he gave checked out and was worth looking into. When I asked her for the details, she said her sister didn't tell her because of some confidentiality agreement. So tomorrow they'll be posting an incentive of the story to come."

"That's… it's crazy…" _'Why would he do that? It's, of course, River but he's not spiteful… He wouldn't do something like that to me. Why would he?' _Kaiba frowned. This wasn't happening to him.

"But it's true, isn't it Seto?" Kaiba stared at the stern gaze of his brother for a second before softening and facing ahead of him. He started the ignition. "Before Pegasus came back, you never came home until very late. You were always drunk and said you were at the bar. I never paid much attention to how odd it was for someone to constantly go out. I was too upset about you drinking so excessively to notice why you went out to social places alone. But you weren't really alone were you?"

"Mokuba let's not talk about this now."

The younger glared ahead of him. "What, you'd rather me read about it in the paper?" Kaiba's hands tightened on the steering wheel but he didn't say anything. Mokuba gathered by his expression though, that he was very troubled by the whole ordeal. Come to think of it, he seemed pretty distant and frustrated when he knocked on the hotel room door. _'What were they doing when I told her to call and inform them that I was coming up? Or maybe he was just quiet because of the time and he'd just woken up? I don't know anymore.'_ "I'm sorry Seto. I'm just a little upset that even after all this time, you act like you can't trust me."

Kaiba continued down the road, a pang of guilt hitting him hard in the chest. "I do trust you, Mokuba. There's just some things I've done that I'm not proud of." He relayed quietly.

"Like you and this guy?" The brunet didn't respond. Mokuba leaned his head against the window, he'd been in the middle of a wonderful dream when his friend had called and told him the news. He was extremely tired but he doubted he'd be able to sleep knowing the trouble his brother was in. Perhaps he should feel a bit angry about his brother having such a secret from him, the scandal of it all but it made things a lot clearer and brought him insight into why Seto seemed so distant from him at times. _'Things he's not proud of…'_ "But you know Seto, if your referencing to being attracted to men… I hope that you honestly didn't think I'd hate you or something. Because I don't - I never could feel anything of the sort towards you."

They stopped at a stop light. "I know Mokuba."

He sighed, "You can talk to me about anything."

"I know." He repeated. It was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

They stepped into the mansion, tension trailing behind them. Mokuba removed his coat and hung it in the massive closet beside the door, "Seto?" Kaiba halted his hand on the banister and right foot on the first step. He stared over at his brother. "Are you and Pegasus… In a relationship?" He asked trying not to give away any dispiriting emotion. What if his brother truly was? What then?

Kaiba looked away and remained silent for a moment as if reflecting, thinking… He stared up the flight of stairs, it seemed so much longer than any time before. "No." He answered coldly and headed on up.

Mokuba stared at him for a while not moving. There was something unsettling about the answer and the tone he spoke with. _'The fact that he turned his gaze away, as if he's… Does he wish there was something between himself and Pegasus?'_ Now he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. How could he after realizing how little he knew about his brother?

Kaiba fell on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. His head still throbbed, even worse now. His chest wanted to explode, he wanted more than anything to be back in a certain hotel room...His blue eyes of misty pain glared at nothing in particular. He'd messed up again. Why did he have to take Pegasus to the Silver Kira for? River had made a good point about that. What was the reason? Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't worth the outcome. Pegasus knew that he was once a whore to a guy that had a tainted sense of love and now, in retaliation of some sort, River was posting the details of their relationship for the world to see. He didn't understand why though. River wasn't like that. Could he really be that upset over Pegasus?

The brunet rolled over onto his side, _'Pegasus...' _And what about him? When everyone sees the article it won't be long before they realize the reference is to Pegasus... _'He's going to hate me... I shouldn't have taken him to that fuckin' bar. Why do I always mess everything up?'_ Kaiba shut his eyes and continued his self-degrade.

Pegasus laid in bed on his side. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I should've explained my actions better, who knows what he's thinking right now." _'This is all my fault. I need to talk to him. Knowing him, he'll do what he can to stay away from me, because somehow he'll find a way to blame himself.' _"And I won't let him go down that road again..."


	33. Unraveled Emotions

I want them together! But things take time and I wouldn't want to rush it.

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter **

**Unraveled Emotions**

Time passed terribly so, morning came all too fast for the brunet today. Was it not just a few minutes ago that he was gazing at the moon that shone so coldly on his form, as he stood on the balcony? Now here he was on his way to work, arm against the door handle and leering at the drifting clouds and bright blue sky. How quiet and serene, so surreal and impassive… Like the uncaring mask he was currently wearing, even as he gripped the paper tightly. If there was one thing that he hated… It was his personal business made public, kind of funny actually, considering how important and well-known he was in Japan… _'What must he be thinking..?'_

* * *

Pegasus jumped up from his place on the sofa at the sound of his phone buzzing loudly on the coffee table countertop. Stretching his limbs, the sofa was rather uncomfortable to sleep on _'How does Seto do it?'_, he wondered briefly before lifting his phone and receiving the call. "This is Pegasus." He forced down the yawn creeping up his throat, though the grogginess remained in his voice.

"Good morning sir. This is Michido Takeru, secretary of Mokuba Kaiba at the Kaiba Corporation building," A bright and unbearably cheerful girl chirped over the phone.

Pegasus rose a brow in subtle confusion. The first thought that came to him, was the fact that Mokuba had a secretary and how come he'd never seen her before? But the cheerfulness and eagerness suggested perhaps she was new? Second, was she indeed said Mokuba, did this mean Mokuba had her call him? Why would he be calling… '_Unless he wants to ask about last night. I wonder what Seto told him. If he told him anything at all. I doubt he would, as closed off as he is. So what could-'_ "Hello? Mr. Crawford sir? You still there?"

He cleared his throat and sat up, dropping his feet from the cushions to their proper place on the floor. "Yes. I apologize, please continue." He replied sounding more like himself.

"Yes sir, of course. Mokuba Kaiba would like to speak with you, if you would please wait a moment while I patch you through to him." She informed cheerily.

"Of course." '_It's ironic how he wants to speak with me now. He couldn't stand the sight of me in the beginning but the last few times I have found myself exchanging words with him, we have been quite civil - even last night. Has his opinion of me changed? Or is he merely honoring the 'truce' we made? It's disheartening the pain he must still harbor over my actions in the past. But to be willing to put aside his rage as he has done so far… He definitely is Seto's younger brother; the two of them can mask just about every emotion. At least… to a certain extent.' _

"This is Mokuba Kaiba speaking. Pegasus is this you?"

His thoughts returned to the voice speaking out the receiver. "Yes."

There was a short silence then. For a second, he thought maybe the connection was lost, or perhaps the younger had hung up or left the room but a sudden heavy sigh hit his ears. He furrowed his brows, was something wrong? Of course something was - what reason would the young Kaiba have to call him if nothing were wrong? "Pegasus what happened last night?"

It wasn't an order, a demand of any sort. The tone seemed too fragile, near desperate, just south of a plea. As he'd figured, the brunet hadn't told him anything after all. But what was he supposed to do? "What did your brother say?" He asked, knowing full well what a lame response that was.

There was another pause, "…He didn't tell me anything that happened before I knocked on your door. However, what he did say… Has me wondering even more about the two of you and whatever conspired last night."

Pegasus frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean." _'What did Seto say? I don't want to discuss this with Mokuba without Seto's approval but how am I supposed to tell him no? He obviously is troubled by Seto as much as I am. I need to speak with him soon. And he needs to start sharing his baggage with Mokuba - why doesn't he understand that letting his brother know his problems will help both of them? Because he doesn't want to burden him.'_ He answered to himself quickly.

"I think you understand but then something tells me you haven't read the paper this morning. Perhaps you should check that - you do have a newspaper delivered to your door, don't you?"

Pegasus blinked and nodded, though the young Kaiba couldn't see it. "Yes. Hold on." He put his phone on the table and with confusion on his face, looked out his hotel door and picked up the rolled up paper. It took a few seconds to return and sit, and unfold the paper. He studied the front page and the headlines, noticing nothing until he caught a picture of Seto Kaiba, with the article titled in bold lettering: **CEO'S HOT ROMANCE UNVEILED!** His eyes widened slightly. He picked up the phone and quickly flipped through the papers to find the 'continued story' in the celebrity news section. And there in a big, black and white picture was that guy from before, _'River… That was his name',_ and Seto Kaiba in what looked an awful lot like the Silver Kira bar they'd gone to, appearing to be locked heatedly in a kiss.

"Have you found the article yet?" Mokuba asked upon catching the slight gasp on his end.

Pegasus was in a slight shock, he could see the small caption below the picture that stated the picture had been taken six months ago. He hadn't even glanced at the article, he could barely pull his eyes away from the photo. "What is this…?"

"So I take it you found it then? As for your question are you referring to the photo or the article?"

Pegasus couldn't speak. It was strange, he hadn't yet decided how deep he wanted his and Kaiba's relationship to go, whether strong friendship or… But something about this photo hurt. It just made him feel so distant. "I…" _'Seto wouldn't okay this. He wouldn't… So it had to be-' _"Has Seto seen this?" He asked, anger was rising inside. He felt like hunting down the man, he knew then, he'd hate truly, and making him regret ever being born. As cliché as the thought sounded, he'd make it happen. _'There's no way he'd ever want this. This punk did it anyway.'_

"Yes. It's the reason I went to find Seto last night. My friend's sister works for the paper and that's how I found out. I figured it'd be best for Seto to be heading out to work from the house and not from your hotel room. Though I'd rather believe such a thing to just be some farce, I can tell by Seto's reaction, that's it most definitely true. As well, by your reaction, even over the phone, when I can't see you, that this troubles you as well. Do you know the man in the picture? Tell me what happened last night Pegasus." As subtle as it sounded, that was indeed a demand. Pegasus lowered his head.

* * *

Kaiba entered the building, still mulling over the events in the daily paper. No, not just that, the past few days have been overwhelming. Why did being with Pegasus always give him the strangest chills? He'd never be able to get the intensity of their lips touching, the heat between them, the way lips carried on his collarbone as if they'd done so all his life. He swallowed as a flush dared to mar his mask of permanent scowl. It quickly dissipated. He walked in his usual stride to his private elevator, his company the usual hectic traffic zone it ever was, he doubted his employees would have time to read anything about celebrity gossip and even if some did, wouldn't be stupid enough to react or do anything out of the ordinary because of it. He wasn't worried about that. Homosexuality wasn't as big a deal much these days, nothing to get torn up about… He just hated being in the public's eye more than need be. And now, Pegasus would be bothered with his problems.

River was his problem. Pegasus had nothing to do with it and yet he'd have to suffer… It wasn't fair. Kaiba almost laughed at his foolish words. He'd gone through too many events to not know that life wasn't fair. Hardship was a part of life. Without pain there'd be no reason to enjoy the good times. Still, it could have been avoided. The bad thing was… He didn't think he could face River with a stern gaze. The only reason he hadn't stayed before was because… _'Pegasus was with me.'_ He had the paper neatly sorted in his suitcase that he clutched onto tightly. He approached the secretary's ebony desk and nodded.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Tomoya of Shinsui and Tomoya Goods called and asked if the meeting could be arranged to some time later in the week, due to some difficulties with their computers and software. Also, Kurosaki Nemou, has decided to sign for another five years." She handed him some files.

Kaiba nodded and absentmindedly looked over at the other side, noting the peculiar new knick knacks decorating the left half of the space. He remembered then, that he'd hired someone to help with Mokuba's workload. What was the girl's name again? "So how's the trainee?" He asked.

Rayne smiled gingerly, "She's doing well. A bit of talker though." She added needlessly, perhaps it was her way of saying 'she's nice but annoying'.

Kaiba nodded in understanding. He wasn't much of a talker either of course, it's why Rayne was his secretary. She stayed out of his life, for the most part, and he out of her's. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba!" Ah yes, Michido Takeru, the girl with the highpitched voice drenched in so much sweetness, it'd kill a diabetic. He did not want to hire her at all and wouldn't have, if Mokuba hadn't put his foot down on the matter. He watched her just about bounce to her side of the large desk and she continued to smile brightly. "Oh Mr. Kaiba, I had a question, does your brother often come to work so early in the morning? I was oh so surprised to see him."

Kaiba thought for a moment. It was rather odd for his brother to get here before himself. "Not usually." He answered nonchalantly. "Is he in his office now?"

"Yes sir." Rayne answered.

"Oh but you might not want to disturb him. He's on a very important phone call at the moment." Michido informed.

Rayne gave her a quizzical look, "Takeru, you didn't mention a call came through."

"Oh I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba - not you sir, but your brother- said to call him and transfer him to his office."

Kaiba furrowed his brows._ 'Who could Mokuba be talking to?'_ His secretary seemed to know his thoughts, "Who is it, he is speaking with Takeru?"

She nodded. "Mr. Crawford of Industrial Illusions." She replied.

"I see." Kaiba didn't have a single word in his head. His heart seemed to be pulsing harder than normal and his mind seemed a blank and lost cause as he opened Mokuba's door and met his surprised gaze.

"Oh… I have to go now. Yeah, thanks a lot." The younger hung up the phone. "Hey, Seto."

Kaiba shut the door behind him softly. "Why did you call Pegasus?"

Mokuba's gaze dropped to the ground. "Because I'm tired…"

"Of?"

He looked at him with a sharp glare. "Of never knowing anything until it's too late. Do you not care about how I feel? You think you're doing me a favor by keeping all these secrets from me? Seto, I'm worse off than if you had told me from the very beginning! And so are you."

Kaiba was surprised how quick the other became defensive. "I'm sorry."

Mokuba shook his head. "For what? You can't apologize every time I yell at you or grow upset. I mean, it's not about fault or even blame. You say you trust me, that you can't exist without me but you don't act on those words when it really counts. It's like I'm not good enough to hear your frustrations and pains… You'd rather reach out to strangers that turn around and do 'this' (he picked up the newspaper) to you?" He hadn't meant to sound so callous and insensitive but he wasn't as calm and collected as his brother was when angry.

It was Kaiba's turn to look away. "I hate to bother you with my pathetic little problems."

"But Seto…" He started off, dropping the paper back to its place on his desk, "When you keep it to yourself, don't you see? This is what happens. You end up talking but to the totally wrong people and when whatever it is the two of you had, ends, your 'pathetic little problems' become the latest gossip for the world to read. Have you read this through? This section comes out once a week, and he hasn't even mentioned you and Pegasus like my friend said he did, meaning this is going to be continued for a while."

"I realize that."

Mokuba frowned standing, "So obviously this isn't working. And apparently you'd rather talk to Pegasus than me. But that's okay… I think I can live with that."

"Mokuba." They met gazes. "I'm not. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. I trust you with my very life."

"You just don't think I'd understand?" His eyes softened. "Is that it? Seto, I could never hate you. Like I said before, you're my idol and my closest friend, my brother, my father, my only family. I guess I'm just a little frustrated that you still urge to protect me even now that I'm grown up." He smiled that familiar grin. "I can't even stay mad at you for it."

"Mokuba."

"As for the call to Pegasus, I wanted to gather his thoughts about the article and I wanted to know what happened last night. Because you didn't say anything to me when I had asked you personally."

Kaiba swallowed harsh, "What did he say?"

Seconds passed before the younger shook his head. "He danced around my questions, not really saying anything either. I think in all honesty, he was still stunned by the photo of you and that red-haired guy. I'd ask you again, who that guy is, but I know you don't want to tell me." Kaiba didn't know what to say. He believed him when he said Pegasus said nothing. He didn't think the older would feel right about talking of him behind his back even if it were to Mokuba. "But I better get going. Jin and I actually have some things we need to get done." 'Which reminds me, I have to talk to you now before any more time passes…'

"Mokuba, before you leave," Kaiba turned on his heel and opened the door a fraction, "How about we have dinner after I get off work tonight? There's some things I'd like to share with you."

The raven-haired younger frowned softly, "Seven sound good?"

"Sure." At that, Kaiba was gone. Mokuba sighed and shook his head.

Kaiba was making his way to the opposite hallway, where his office resided when Rayne stopped him with her hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Kaiba, Pegasus Crawford is on the phone requesting to speak with you."

He wondered for a moment if his secretary had read the article herself. She seemed quite gentle and cautious today. He knew that things were left quite unresolved last night between them two but… Pegasus needn't be involved in this and any more time spent together would really catch people's attention. Besides that, this quiet attraction he found starting to make itself known, would never be important anyway. All it would do is hinder his emotions and life. Because Pegasus didn't want him. At least not in the way, he was wanting him… "I'm in a meeting, and will be in meetings all day." He replied curtly and continued down the hallway.

"Yes sir." Rayne returned to her 'post'.

The new girl blinked and peered over at the daily schedule of her and Rayne's superior. "I'm sorry Mr. Crawford, Mr. Kaiba has not arrived in the building, but I did speak with him shortly and he is currently in a last minute meeting. His schedule for the day is booked at the moment. Would you like to leave a message? No? Alright then, thank you for calling."

"Ms. Rayne? Mr. Kaiba doesn't have but like two meetings today, so why..?"

She smiled, holding back a low chuckle, "You will come to understand, Takeru, that the Kaiba brothers are a lot different than other people you'll work for. Despite how their personalities clearly clash, they are a lot alike. And one thing the two of them share, is they always have some sort of drama going on. And as their secretaries, it's our responsibility to not interfere but to aide them when they do ask for help."

She sat up straight and exhaled deeply, still oblivious. "It's hard to imagine someone like Seto Kaiba having any sort of problems… I mean he's hot as hell, his personality is cool like mid-November, rich, powerful, strong, and has a sexy face and body and is intelligent."

Rayne laughed a little more, "Well, you'd be surprised to know that in the end, we're all human. And human's of every walk of life, have problems that just can't be wished away."

* * *

Pegasus threw his phone across his table. Kaiba was avoiding him wasn't he? Meetings all day, he doubted it. He had half the mind to go up there and demand to be seen but that would do no good, only serve to alienate the brunet from him even further. Not that he knew what he would say anyway. He'd never desired anything romantic from another man before._ 'But Seto's different…'_ He couldn't explain it any better than that. There was something about the other… They just connected.

He found himself staring at the picture that had etched itself in his mind forever. How revolting. He knew Kaiba had to be upset about this, as much as he said the guy and himself weren't in a relationship, there was some sort of twisted sense of yearning. He wondered if Kaiba would've had the willpower to leave had he not been there. For some reason that thought bothered him greatly. If he listened more intently to his emotions he'd know there was an underlying irk of jealousy concerning his obedience to this man. He seemed so content and relaxed in the photo… Pegasus bit his lip. _'No. It was from a while back. And I remember the way he spoke to him… As if, Kaiba belonged to him. This article… I don't need to read what this asshole has to say.'_ He crumbled up the paper and threw it to the floor. He stood up and walked to his little coffeemaker and set a cup brewing. "Now where's my laptop?"

Kaiba waved to Rayne and the new girl, before leaving. His body felt tense and the silence of the elevator seemed all too sheltered and thick. This dinner with Mokuba would be different from the others. They'd agreed to have it at home, which was rare, for the two never ate together at home, other than when they both happened to be awake at breakfast time. He stepped out and made quick strides through a small crowd of hungry reporters that were lurking at his door, they'd been calling all day but Rayne made sure none were patched through. He found silence in his car again and started the engine, ignoring the taps of paparazzi on his window, and peeled out and away.

Home sounded grand right now, indeed. It didn't take long to reach his destination, but he supposed the many concerns and conflictions eating him inside were great distractions time wise at least. He looked forward to a meal at home with his younger brother but it was the conversation he found himself somewhat afraid of. They both had things to say though and Mokuba spoke the truth, he did have a right to know what was going on in his life. The good and the bad and all else in-between. He checked his watch, _'Six-Fifty.'_ Good time.

He entered the manor and smiled lightly as Mokuba came from the first floor living area. "Wow. You're ten minutes early for a change - perhaps our dinners should just be scheduled at home from now on." He said jokingly.

Kaiba shared the smile. He was thankful for the lightheartedness. He needed it from Mokuba. Somehow the younger always knew that. "So what are we having?"

Mokuba smiled. "The chef is whipping up some Okonomiyaki and octopus. Shouldn't be much longer now." He smiled. "I told him not to forget the seaweed for you." Kaiba nodded. "And I told him we were gonna eat in the living area for a change. I don't much like the big table - why do we have such a huge table for just the two of us anyway?" He asked.

Mokuba was talking a lot. _'He's nervous. He always speaks fast and too much when he's nervous about something and me… heh, I just stay very silent.'_ He mused on that a while, he'd raised Mokuba to be as close to a normal kid as possible. And it showed in their personalities. Mokuba reached out to people, Kaiba kept them away. Mokuba spent Friday nights with friends and joined laughter, he spent them at a bar alone and intoxicated. His brother came to him with every problem, and he never told a single one of his to him if he could help it. But tonight that would change.

* * *

Pegasus watched the pek named, River, carefully and quickly jumped out of his car and approached just as he'd opened the doors to the Silver Kira. He pushed him inside.

"Hey, hey we don't open for another two hours. What the hell do you-" He turned around and looked at Pegasus for a long time before folding his arms across his chest and glaring. "Well, well, I wondered who would come by first. Seto or you. So what can do you want?"

"I don't want you to print another damn article about Seto Kaiba." Pegasus replied coolly, though inside he was seething.

River smirked, "Can't. Already promised them I'd do four more weeks with them. I mean it could be prolonged, they want to know every steamy detail between Seto and myself first... Kinda builds up but don't worry, you'll be in there eventually."

"What? Why the hell are you doing this to him, to begin with? Because he hasn't come by in a long time? Why all of a sudden are you trying to stir up trouble for him?" He asked irately.

He narrowed his eyes to mere slits, "It's none of your business, get the hell out of my bar." He growled.

"Are you trying to hurt him? Is that what this is about?" Pegasus asked, ignoring his last demand.

"I said get your fuckin' ass out of here. We have nothing to discuss, tell Seto to come down here and talk to me one on one."

The older glared hatefully. "I'm not relaying any such message. You're stopping this pathetic publicity stunt now."

"I don't think so. What is it that bothers you so much about it? Can't stand reading how long we've been together or how comfortable we were with each other. Or is it that you aren't man enough to be revealed yet? Does it disturb you to know that the whole world will know that you're attracted to Seto Kaiba? Does it worry you and your pathetic image? You're nothing to him. He'll love me always." He retorted bitterly.

"You don't know what love really is."

He shrugged. "I know that you'll never have his."

"Shut up."

"Don't get upset over the truth."

"I don't have to listen to your pathetic ramblings."

"You're too messed up. Pegasus Crawford. He's mentioned how you've wronged him in the past."

Pegasus' eyes widened. "What?"

River's eyes gleamed with victory. He shrugged again. "Once or twice he's mentioned, not in detail, but that you hurt him and his dear younger brother in the past. A lot of people have hurt them - but he'll never forget how you nearly broke them apart for good OR something to that effect."

"You don't know anything."

"He'll never love you. That's all I know." He stated.

And then all that rage bottled up erupted. He punched the smug expression off the other's face and continued to glare, as he opened the door behind him. "You don't know a thing about him. He's not like you and he will never love you either. This stunt you pulled is pathetic and what comes around eventually finds itself full circle." Pegasus left with a slam of the door and a glaring River on the floor still rubbing his jaw.


	34. Re De Fined

_The next chapter will be out soon._

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 33**

**Re-de-fined/**

**CEO's Hot Romances Unveiled!**

_**Read to Find out The Steamy Relationships **_

_**Of One Of the Hottest Celebrities Today!**_

_**The Dead Sexy Seto Kaiba**_

_Story by Naomi Matsuri_

_--Please state your name and your relation to today's celebrity.--My name is River, for privacy reasons I choose not to disclose my last name. I hope you understand. And my relationship to Seto Kaiba… Well it's sort of a sore subject for me, We were very close friends and lovers up until some months ago. Nowadays I'm not really sure where it is we stand. We've seemed to create a rift between us and I don't know how to fix it._

_--Wait a minute, are you saying you and __the__ Seto Kaiba were intimately involved? Meaning both yourself and Seto Kaiba are homosexual?--_

_Yes. That's correct._

_--Alright then, how about you start from the beginning. Tell us everything between you and Seto Kaiba, don't leave a detail untold so that our readers can better understand the pain and confusion you seem to be in.--_

_Alright. It started two years ago when I first met him. It was at this bar, that at the time had recently opened up. Apparently the owner of the place used to work at Kaiba Corporation, out of respect, I will not share his name or the name of his bar without proper permission, him and Seto had become casual acquaintances. So Seto was coming in once or twice a week to give him some publicity. I was just hired because one of the bartenders that had started when the store opened moved away. He **-**Seto**-** was sitting at the bar and he instantly caught my attention. I've known for a long while what team I played for and the funny thing is, I've never really seen Seto Kaiba. Heard about him, knew that he was young and hot but never looked him up myself. But in that moment, up that close… I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. I was early for work, so I was in the midst of changing into my work attire and he commented on the tattoo on my neck, which I don't know if you can see but it reads "Love Truly", he actually kind of made a smart remark about it at first come to think of it. **-**Laugh**-** But then I described it and its reasoning and he didn't say it but I think he appreciated the sentiment carried with it. He asked me if I had any other tattoos?_

_--Do you?--_

_**-**Smiles**-** Of course. I have a total of six tats, is what I told him. I pulled off my shirt and showed him the one on my back. I'll keep it short, it basically is a large dragon breaking through some turmoil… He seemed to like that one. I was telling myself that, and I was excited. Somehow talking with him seemed so easy, but I could tell… He wasn't happy this evening. I'd been watching him since I came in - he often came in early to talk with my boss before the bar opened and I was early like I said… He seemed bothered by something so I offered him a drink because I knew he needed one desperately. He had a lot of baggage on his shoulders and I wanted to be the one that unloaded some of it for him…_

Kaiba was silent as Mokuba took in what all he said, as he explained his very disgraces and yet his dear brother hadn't once revealed any sort of shame or disgust, which somewhat surprised him but at the same time didn't. He knew better than that - Mokuba would never be ashamed of him, even when there was reason to. Instead the younger simply listened. Not once did he interrupt, look away, or shake his head. People could say what they will but his brother was the most amazing child in the world when it came to respect, obedience and sensitivity. He was sensitive, emotional and at times tested but that proved to be a strength not many people could withstand - not even Kaiba.

They sat there in collective silence, it felt strange to speak so openly about his discrepancies and foolish choices. Hearing them aloud, it seemed so obvious - all of it - how could he do so many stupid unwise things? Perhaps this is what both his brother and the always suggesting CEO of Industrial Illusions were talking about… If Mokuba ever dared to attempt any of the things he's done to himself, there'd be a stop to it somehow - he'd never allow his brother to be or do any of those thoughtless acts.

"Thank you Seto." It was only a whisper but it sounded like an echo as it pierced the silence they'd created. He stared at him with the same gentle smile he'd never grown out of and put his hand on Kaiba's. "I've always looked up to you Seto, always wondered how you manage to keep me in line, say the right things to me, protect me so strongly without fail…" His sensitivity was something Kaiba never saw diminish - it's why he never minded when those hazel eyes would pour themselves a river, from what seemed like every occasion that passed. And it came as another subtle surprise that the other was fighting hard not to shed any tears, he always had a problem with his emotions - always chided himself for 'being a big baby'…

"I could never explain how much I look up to you. All that you've done for me, what you continue to do." He swallowed uneasily, the urge to cry obviously getting stronger. "And I'm sorry because though you'd rather deny any involvement I have, pretend that it was entirely your fault for your mistakes, I know that your problems were inadvertently caused by me in some way." Kaiba opened his mouth already shaking his head. Mokuba raised his left hand to quiet what would have been a retort, "It's not easy to raise a child on your own, while simultaneously being a full-time CEO of a prestigious and ever-growing company." His smile never faded but Kaiba could see the sadness and guilt in his younger brother's eyes.

"Mokuba. This is why I didn't want to tell you, you're thinking this is all your fault when it's not. I mean, I have a brain - I just chose not to use it." He shrugged. "I can't let you try to invent excuses for my poor judgments in the past."

The younger's eyes fluttered closed, "Don't do that. You always find a way of taking in all the blame." He faced his blue-eyed brother once again. "It's frustrating being so busy all the time, taking care of what should be a brotherly bond but instead is every bond that resides in a typical family… You should be entitled to just 'let up' once in a while. You talk about fault but that's not what this is about at all. Seto, you were used and betrayed by people you though could be trusted… Mn, no, maybe it was simply strangers you wanted to trust." He frowned. "You deserve to be taken care of, you should be able to have time to talk your head off with someone without any repercussions. I don't want you to push away from others any further than you have because some jerks hurt and used your secrets against you."

"It never concerned me. When you were still a child all I ever worried about was you. Gozaburo came in to that orphanage simply for publicity and I decided then and there that you were going to have the best life imaginable. When we moved in, it wasn't enough. He wasn't going to give you the love to replace the Father you never knew…" Kaiba's voice seemed so quiet and distant at the mention of their long-deceased parent. "So I took over Kaiba Corporation because I didn't want you to grow up building weapons designed to kill people. When… too many people are taken away as it is."

He looked at him very softly frowning and then Kaiba reached out and pulled his younger brother into a hug. It was very un-Seto like, it was always Mokuba initiating any sort of hug with him. "I want you to know that I never cared what all I'd have to do, all I'd have to endure, work for, because it was your happiness that made it all worthwhile. And seeing how you've grown and turned out… I don't regret any of it."

Mokuba's eyes shut tightly, willing with full effort not to start crying. "Even though you're miserable?" He felt his body shaking slightly.

"Back then, Mokuba. I was never miserable. Because when I'd return home to this cold, large mansion, you'd come charging down the stairs with a grin so wide and you'd practically knock me over with the biggest hug you could muster… Telling me how school was boring and you missed me terribly." Kaiba's eyes also found themselves closed, picturing a young version of the other calling his name and chattering a million words a minute and he smiled, finding himself fending off tears of his own. And Kaiba never cried. Never. "Any negativity I felt, diminished just like that. I was never miserable, Mokuba. Never." They stayed embraced like that for a long while after.

They pulled away some good minutes later and neither could bring themselves to face one another. The help came in and cleared their plates away, "Would you care for some dessert, Master Kaiba?"

Kaiba glanced at the other and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "That sounds find thank you." She nodded and scurried out of the room.

Mokuba took a deep breath. "What do you plan on doing with this River guy Seto? Are you okay with him telling your private affairs to the public?"

The brunet was afraid of this question. He'd been torturing himself with it ever since Mokuba forewarned him of the paper. It remained without an answer still. What was he supposed to do? River wouldn't stop, there'd be no reason to. But… He had to see him huh? Yes. He knew he did. "I'm not really sure what I'm going to say or do Mokuba. I guess when I confront him about it, we'll see."

"Well, I'm always here for you Seto." He bit his lip not wanting to say this next part but he'd come to realize, thanks in major part to Jin that he couldn't let his emotions oversee the good, "And I think the same could be said about Pegasus. He's worried about you too, you know." He chuckled lightly, "And if that's coming from me, you must believe me."

"Yeah. I should talk to him." He sounded distant.

"Yugi's birthday party is two days away… You'll both be there." He suggested. Kaiba nodded. "Oh that reminds me, we couldn't have Yugi's party at Vanol's Parlor after all. They had some water damage and its put their party rooms out of service for a while. So I said we could have it at our summer house by the beach. Is that alright?"

Kaiba's brow twitched, "Great. Yugi and all his little friends getting my furniture dirty…"

"Seto." Mokuba whined.

"But it's fine. It's too late to have it anywhere else and it's big enough for a party." Mokuba's expression brightened considerably. It was quiet for a while longer, the maid brought them their sundaes. "Mokuba, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Mokuba froze then. He could feel the lump in his throat thicken considerably before swallowing it down. "Uh, it can wait. Come on, I bet I can eat my sundae before you." He challenged and stuffed a mouthful in his mouth. Kaiba sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

_It was hard to talk to him because I was so busy waiting on people and it was my first day. I felt nervous and overwhelmed - trying to impress him - I wanted his eyes on me and at the same time its what made me so jittery to start with. When my break finally came, I was allowed a forty minute one since my boss was pleased with my performance on my first day on the job. So after convincing myself of the courage, I asked Seto if he wanted to sit with me in one of the booths we had towards the back. He was contemplative for a while, I thought he was looking for a clever way of saying no when he finally nodded and stood from his place on the stool. I think I made gestures behind his back in triumph and excitement. shakes head_

_So my forty minutes was spent talking with him. We spoke about nothing in particular, I explained I'd just moved to Domino and how interesting the city was. He mentioned things about his gaming systems, I admitted that I wasn't too much into games because I was an only child and lived most of my life in border schools away from home. My parents aren't exactly people you'd want to meet. In fact, they absolutely hate each other and on several occasions I've been told that I'm nothing but a sick little accident. He seemed genuinely troubled by it, which I was surprised. I realized then that he mustn't have good experiences either when it came to family. And I was right. I guess that was another thing we connected on._

_He is beautiful and despite the stories you hear… He's as human as anyone else. I still find myself in awe at how normal he is, I never knew he was an orphan - he came from nothing just like me… I think that first day I knew. Yeah. Somehow I knew, that I loved him._

* * *

_Kaiba spent the next day avoiding every call from the determined Pegasus Crawford. He just couldn't bring himself to speak with him, besides words through a telephone just didn't seem to be what the other deserved. Of course he couldn't find the strength to go to him. It hurt him very much, his fear but… Today would be the day. He had no choice unless the other decided not to attend the party. _

_The brunet shook his head. No, he couldn't think that way. He had no choice. He had to do this. Even if the other weren't to show up, he'd find him. He shut his laptop and stood from his place at his desk. It'd been a long while since Kaiba ever left his office at the peculiar time of four-thirty but he had plans and that was to be a part of the celebration of the irritating Yugi Mutoh, the once enemy that bested him more times than he cared to remember, and his annoying teammates. But time, he supposed had given them all some sort of grace._

_A few hours wouldn't kill him. He didn't think at least. He stepped into his car, ignoring again the flashing cameras and microphones banging against the glass of his just washed car. People would be gaping and whispering about the article until the next one was out. He heard some talk about them speeding up the delivery with two a week as opposed to one. He didn't know whether he liked the idea or not - it would mean less weeks but so much leaked out - he hadn't even gone to see the prick himself._

_It felt strange reading their relationship so casually. It hurt so much inside, When he thought back to it, all the things in the paper were true. It felt so warm and gentle, the conversations they found themselves carrying through the night. The only detail left out was the fact that River kept ordering drink after drink for him to down. And that's what ruined the fairytale grace. He kept trying to wave him off but River was insistent on him drinking. Kaiba figured it had to do with control?_

_And back then all he wanted to do was lose control. By the time he made it to the beach, it was already nearing six 'o' clock, which was just on time apparently because that familiar blond-haired riffraff named Jounouchi was just arriving as well. He walked ahead of him pretending not to see the other still in his car. A few minutes later he opened the door, already hearing loud music that was intense and pulsing - you had to dance to it. Of course Kaiba didn't dance!_

"_Seto! You're here, great!" Mokuba exclaimed, leaving Anzu to dance alone. Kaiba nodded and set down his briefcase. Mokuba folded his arms across his chest. "Why did you bring that with you?"_

"_I'm going to be downstairs working on some paperwork. Just come find me when you need me." _

"_This is a party - you should've left that at the office." He sighed. "But there's no scolding you." He rolled his eyes, "I did pack you some clothes though that way you won't look so outta place. It's downstairs too."_

"_Right." The brunet nodded once to Anzu, shook hands with Yugi and made his way to a door near the front that led to what the younger called the wreck room-slash-Seto's-getaway. Kaiba shut the door behind him and descended down the stairs. He flicked the light switch and looked over the pool tables and foosball tables, he remembered when they got the ski hockey table, Mokuba pouted because he couldn't beat him - not even once! And then there was the beautifully detailed bar, stretching from one side of the room to the opposite. There was a bag sitting on it and he looked through it to find a set of clothes neatly folded inside. He set his case to the side and began unbuttoning his work shirt. _

_Mokuba answered the door to see Pegasus. "Hey. I was getting worried you weren't going to show. Once Jounouchi decides to show up, we'll be ready to get this party started."_

_Anzu folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah where is that moron anyway?"_

_Pegasus put his finger to his chin. "You know now that you mention it, there was someone sleeping in their car when I pulled up and parked. I'm not sure if it was him but I heard snoring."_

"_That idiot." Honda mumbled and stomped out the door. Yugi laughed lightly as Anzu rolled her eyes helplessly. _

_Mokuba let the older in and shook his head. "So is Seto here?" Pegasus asked between them._

_The younger nodded slowly. "Actually yeah, he was wanting to talk to you. He just didn't know how - but I know he was hoping you'd show up tonight." He said. So his brother never exactly expressed his earnest but he knew his brother well enough to see when the other wanted something desperately. _

"_Really? Where is he?"_

_Mokuba pointed to the wall next to them. "Just go do there, he should be busy on some paperwork he brought from Kaiba Corp." He said with a bitter tone._

_Pegasus gave him a quizzical look but Mokuba simply shook his head. Well this wouldn't do at all. This was a party, not a time to be working. That settled it then, he had to see the other now. He took a mental deep breath and entered the room. Quietly he walked down the stairs._

_Kaiba studied the tight blue jeans Mokuba decided to fish out of his large wardrobe. He remembered the one time he actually wore these and it was in an ad for one of his latest game enhancements. He had other kinds of clothing but the teen had to pick something completely figure-showing. He sighed softly. The silk shirt was fine, he guessed. Nice and light, he wondered if it was better to leave it open or to button it, where did they put that mirror at? His thoughts halted at the faint sound of footsteps. The brunet turned in time to see Pegasus step off the final stair._

"_Good evening Seto." The older greeted lightly._

_Kaiba swallowed harshly. "Evening Pegasus…"_


	35. Celebration

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 34**

**Celebration**

"Evening Pegasus…" Kaiba knew he'd be coming - after all the work he put in throwing this party, why wouldn't he show up? It made perfect sense. So why was the sight of the other so surprising to him? Why did seeing Pegasus taller frame, staring so intently at him seem so shocking? He wasn't sure how to answer those questions but he knew one thing, he felt nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so unprepared and unfocused.

The older stepped closer cautiously, his mouth had suddenly found itself dry. Even his legs felt heavy and bound to the wooden floor beneath, but he spoke and he stepped regardless because it'd been a while since he'd spoken to the brunet in front of him and he needed to know… Where did they stand with each other? "So I-I've-"

"I apologize Pegasus." Kaiba interjected sternly. Their eyes met at once.

"Apologize? For..?" He tried to search the other's eyes for any indication of pain or misunderstanding but just as quickly as he'd interrupted, all emotion was sealed away.

Kaiba broke their eye contact and sighed ever lightly, "For taking off that night, the article, and for avoiding your calls." He replied matter-of-fact. "I've been wanting to speak with you but I…" That façade was dissolving a little, "I guess I didn't want to face you. And I know it isn't fair to you - you didn't deserve to be pushed away like I've done."

Pegasus continued his subtle strides towards the other, Kaiba didn't move an inch. "I'm sorry too." He murmured quietly, finding himself barely a foot away from the younger. The other's lack of covered skin was so hard to ignore... His smooth chest for all to see, those pants that clung to his thighs and calves and... It was the first time he ever found himself checking out Seto Kaiba. His hand rested on Kaiba's shoulder, causing the brunet to look up at him in confusion. "You shouldn't be punished for trying to move on, trying to get your life back together. Seto, that article… about you and that…" He frowned. "It honestly did bother me, a little more than I care to admit. But the reason it bothered me so much, is because I know that it must've hurt you even more."

Kaiba smirked gingerly and backed away from Pegasus gentle grip, he turned around and leaned over the countertop. "It doesn't matter what the world knows about me. Actually what River is putting in his story is a mere fabrication - a sugarcoated stretch of the truth and in all honesty, it's a lot better than what really happened." He frowned, vaguely aware of the other approaching. "He could have been truthful and said that he kept giving me drinks and I was downing them like water… Until I couldn't remember a single thing that was happening. He could've said I was easy and I was a lightweight-"

"It's alright, Seto." Pegasus felt the other tense as he leaned over him, his chest against the brunet's back and gentle breaths warming the rim of his ear. He couldn't help himself, he hadn't seen te other in a good three and a half days and although it didn't seem that long, it was spent not knowing whether the brunet was alright or terribly distraught. "Don't degrade yourself. And stop making excuses for him. You think that what he was doing - was trying to make you look better?"

Kaiba swallowed deeply, eyes losing their indignant glare. "That's not what I said." He whispered unable to raise his voice any louder if he tried. "But in any case, it's true that his story doesn't make me look so pathetic…"

"You aren't pathetic. The reason he is dressing up the truth is because he knows how bad it'll look if people found out he pushed drinking onto you. And you can try to deny it but I know he's the one that put it in your head - the Seto Kaiba I remember, never wanted alcohol under any circumstance."

Kaiba shook his head, "People change."

His hands began to gently rub the brunet's arms. He could feel the brunet begin to tremble. "But not without cause." He retorted sighing softly. "I hate it when you put yourself down, Seto. You don't know how much that gets to me."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not going to be someone that makes excuses for their mistakes." Kaiba bit his lip trying to remain calm.

Pegasus "Not everything is black and white though. If something was your fault, I would tell you - Mokuba would too." The brunet began shaking his head. The older glared out of irritation and swiftly spun the other around to face him. Their eyes were connected again, Kaiba's livid blues were widened with surprise but as the shock of being twirled without warning died, they revealed a more insecure pain. "I don't like it when you're so…" He couldn't even explain his emotions right now. His body seemed to be on autopilot.

Kaiba's mouth felt wired shut. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't even think with the other so close to him. No, it was harder still, to stare him in the eyes. _'So much emotion…'_ Pegasus' eyes were drenched in compassion and worry. Why did he waste time concerned over him for? Why did the platinum-haired man care so much about his wellbeing, his life, his happiness? They'd never been anything more than enemies - acquaintances at best. _'So why now… Why does he..? Why do I want…'_ "Why did you kiss me?" He hadn't wanted to ask, he hadn't meant to. It hadn't even completely registered with him that he'd indeed spoke aloud.

It was Pegasus turn to show some surprise. "Why did I kiss you?" He repeated thoughtfully.

Kaiba attempted to break away from the other but Pegasus held him still. "Just forget it. I don't want to know." He retorted, eyes glued to the very little space between their bodies.

"But I want you to know." He insisted.

Kaiba gulped noticeably wary. "It was a mistake, you weren't completely aware of the situation. You'd just woken up from a nightmare." He reasoned. _'There is no other explanation. You've never looked at another man before, meaning you couldn't be attracted to me… a man. You were deeply in love with a woman, engaged and married… You're not…'_

"But I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly what was happening. I'd promised to take care of you. Whenever you need me, I'll be by your side." He reminded, running his left hand through Kaiba's hair. "I caught myself in a daze, just looking into your concerned eyes filled with slight panic and it ached my beating heart deeply, and yet it also comforted me to know - to realize - how much emotion you expressed over me." That same hand cupped Kaiba's chin and pulled it up, he wasn't going to allow the other the chance to look away again. "The final moments in the Shadow Realm weren't spent painfully, in fact, I was enlightened by the one person I had drowned myself in despair over. She smiled at me so sweetly, like how I remembered her… And she insisted that I would be fine, all I needed to do was _listen_."

Kaiba didn't understand. Why was he sharing the last thoughts he had with his dearly departed wife? "Pegasus…"

The older continued to smile calmly. "And so I shut up for once and did just that. And I heard you calling out to me. I stared to her again and she left with some words to consider and then disappeared, the next thing I know - I'm awake again." He hold on the brunet's chin softened, the thumb began massaging in small circles on his right cheek. Kaiba's lids felt heavy as the older leaned in. "My mind was clear despite my heart raging frantically. You were going on about not accustomed to being someone's comfort, so flustered and worried… And I'm not sure how else to explain the way I felt other than… Everything I'd been so desperately looking for was right in my very bedroom; right in front of me… And nothing else mattered, there was no negative thoughts, no ration… Just you and me." His eyes were closing as well. Their lips grazed each other's and each gasped, Pegasus swallowed, "and it felt so right." Their lips touched again, and neither pulled away.

Pegasus right hand found its way on Kaiba's bare waist, after all, the brunet hadn't had time to button up his silk shirt before Pegasus came in. His left rested at the nape of the neck, pressing the other just a bit harder against his lips. Kaiba's body relaxed, releasing the tension he'd been clinging onto moments before. His brain had shut itself down as well. Pegasus right hand snaked its way to the brunet's back and slowly trailed up his back. Kaiba shivered. "…Pegasus…" The brunet murmured breathlessly against his lips. The older let the other's mouth go and made his way down the slope of his chin and neck. Kaiba's hands came up and held on to his shoulders gently.

And then Kaiba tensed, Pegasus stood straight up at the sound of footsteps quickly descending the stairs. Reluctantly Pegasus pulled away and turned around, the brunet had also diverted back to the bar, leaning on it as he tried to even out his breathing. His right hand covered his flushing face as his mind began filling his head with various thoughts. "Hey guys, how long you gonna be down here? Come on- everyone's waitin' for you two."

"Right. We're coming." Pegasus answered for the both of them, still fighting back some rather deep panting. The intruding Honda Hiroto didn't seem to notice anything peculiar and hustled back up the steps. He didn't notice the glare he was giving either, which he supposed was good thing…

His mind was thinking very cruel thoughts about interrupting his and Kaiba's… Well, what exactly had they been doing? Were they a couple now, a relationship? Just as he was getting absorbed in deep contemplation, the brunet passed by him, and headed for the staircase. He looked back to him, a slight shade of red painting his features but as clueless as the 'dream team' seemed to be, they wouldn't notice anything at all, "Come on. We better not stay down here any longer." Pegasus nodded.

* * *

As the two entered the living area of the ridiculously oversized beach house, they realized the group was currently playing a game of dance-off. He recognized Mokuba's friends Sakura and Mika, Ryou Bakura was also there and Jin of course. _'We stopped for this?'_ Kaiba's eyes widened and had his mind not been paying attention his face would've been red as a tomato. It didn't matter if it was a thought or not, the fact that it came so easily to him was dangerous.

'_I thought that if we talked, things would be resolved but all it did was make things complicated. More so than they already were. Am I supposed to..? Is he wanting to be with me? Is that what he was telling me? He'll be by my side. But is he a friend or is he… Something more? Friends don't kiss each other, at least not like that, still, could it really be that easy? Is it so simple?'_ Honda bowed his head in defeat and Jounouchi jumped in to go up against Yugi. "What song, Yug'?"

"You better pick, Jou - want you to have some sort of hope in beating me." He mocked playfully.

"Heh, yeah you won't be braggin' after I kick your ass." He promised, scrolling through the list of songs on the jukebox.

'_Let's say he does want to be with me. Why would he? We're so different from one another, I mean I can tolerate him - there's something about him you just have to -like-. But what about…'_ His hands fisted tightly. _'I've been voluntarily letting a man fuck me for the past two years.'_ He bit his lip, _'While he poured me drink after drink, what kind of fucked up shit…. No, I shouldn't think like that…'_ His eyes took in the frame of the other's body, whom had stepped up to watch the amusing battle between the two best friends. _'He hates it when I blame myself… But, if he knew the truth he'd realize how pathetic I really am… River… River isn't the only one I let have their way with me.'_

Kaiba watched as everyone's mouthed gaped in surprise as the blond -mutt- actually beat the tri-colored duel monsters prodigy. "Woah, dude, I actually won! Haha, how about that." He grinned, "Who's gonna get beat next?"

Anzu laughed lightly, "Say Pegasus why don't you try a round, it's pretty easy. As you can see, you just follow the arrows and hit the corresponding one on the mat." She urged already pushing him towards the platform.

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Ms. Anzu. This game looks a lot harder than you're making it sound." He replied nervously.

"Aw come on. Since you're new to the game, you can play me twice." Jounouchi insisted. "It's a lotta fun - even if you lose who cares." He added enthusiastically.

Pegasus stood in the center of the mat and nodded. He doubted they would let him deny their offer even if he tried, so it was pointless to argue. The room filled with laughter as he scrambled to time the steps with the arrows on the screen. "This seems so much funner, on this big ass TV than Honda's -oh shit- right Anzu? Dammit" Jounouchi called out, as he missed a few notes.

Honda rolled his eyes and Anzu continued to laugh with Yugi and the others. Kaiba was watching too. He tried to keep the amused smile off his face as Pegasus fought to not fall on his backside when he tried to do a double-timed step. He found himself shaking his head despite his earnest attempt to keep up his usual emotionless façade, as the game ended for Pegasus.

"Aw well that's okay Pegasus, you still have a second game you can take against Jounouchi, if you want." Anzu chimed in.

Pegasus was panting and shaking his head. "No I think I'll wait a few more rounds before going again." He stepped off and went to fetch a glass of water. Kaiba watched him enter the kitchen and after hesitantly questioning himself, he finally decided to talk to Pegasus again.

"Who's next to get creamed?" Jounouchi boasted.

Jin scoffed. "Please, you're wins were just a fluke. But it's about to end right here and now." He challenged.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Please, Jin, have you even played this game before? Prepare to be schooled." He mocked. Not many people knew but Jin and Jounouchi had a sort of silent rivalry between them. The older, didn't like his cocky and matter-of-fact attitude and the younger, didn't like the other's immature demeanor. But what really divided the two was the day Jin referred to Jounouchi as a 'dog'! Needless to say, the blond didn't have fond memories of the nickname.

"Let's keep it clean guys." Mokuba said with a smirk on his face. Although Jin didn't play dancing games often, he had a scary knack for being an exceptionally fast learner. As good as Jounouchi really was, his money was on his friend. Everyone watched intently as the game started.

* * *

Pegasus had one hand on the marble countertop, bent over still breathing excessively. Kaiba couldn't keep from chuckling lightly at the other's shape. "You know it's your fault for picking a song with a running time of seven minutes. Any normal person would have picked a much shorter song to lose to." He chided lightly.

The older walked to the sink and filled his glass once more, "I didn't think about it. But I feel so embarrassed about the whole thing - I didn't realize how out of shape I really was." He replied pouting. "I need to go on a super-charged diet and some exercise." He added.

"Yeah all because of a game?" He quirked a brow as he folded his arms.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Like you can talk." He retorted.

Kaiba thought it over for a second and sighed in understanding. "Point taken." He scratched the back of his head and one thing Pegasus noticed was the other's eyes never really met his own, they rested somewhere between his neck and chest.

"So did you come to find me to bask in my humiliating defeat at Dance Off or…"

"What do think of me?"

"What?"

Kaiba's eyes fixated sternly, seriously onto his, "When you look at me, what are you thinking - who am I in your mind?" He elaborated.

Pegasus nodded. "You're strong-willed, a good brother, a remarkable determined spirit…"

"What? Did you read that off the back of a book?" He asked, in a joking-ish tone but the older could tell, the other wasn't laughing. There was something… "What am I to you? Why did you say it felt right kissing me?" He asked fiercely.

At first he thought, maybe he'd made a mistake in kissing the other - had he offended him? Was he not attracted to him after all, but as the two stood there and he played both moments in his mind he knew the younger had wanted it… Had been secretly craving it… Dare he say yearned for… "Seto." He started approaching the other but Kaiba backed up a bit. He stopped his step and frowned, "Because, as unlikely and unbelievable as it sounds, I think that I-"

"Oh COME ON! What the FUCK is this?!" The two jumped startled by the commotion and, forgetting their conversation for the time being, headed to the living area to see what was up. As they entered the room, they saw Jounouchi slamming the door to the back porch, arms crossed against his chest pouting and glaring. They looked at Jin proudly standing on the second dance mat smirking.

Ryou was shaking his head and Mokuba was laughing hysterically at Jounouchi's tantrum. "So, uh, who wants to go?" Jin asked holding back his own laughter.

"I'll go!" Another of Mokuba's friends, Mika, skipped forward. "Alright Mr. Genius, you're going down."

"Mika, those dance lessons of yours aren't going to save you this time." As their game started, Yugi went outside to console Jounouchi, after of course coaxing the smile off his face.

Yami would've gone out too but he couldn't fend off his own smirk. "That Jin reminds me way too much of Kaiba. No wonder him and Jounouchi can't get along." He muttered under his breath.

"Seto, you should play this too!" Mokuba called out.

"Yeah, that way I could actually have someone worth playing against." Jin agreed as it was evident the 'Fabulous Mika' was going to lose.

Anzu blinked in surprise. "You can play Kaiba?"

Mokuba grinned wildly, "Are you kidding? Seto's the master of this game." He informed.

"Master? I though I was the Master of this game." She started.

"You're the 'Queen', Anzu. But that does pose a question, I've seen both of you play… I wonder who really is better…" He put his hand to his chin and began to ponder. "But then, Jin is also really good too so I can't count him out of the equation."

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, he wasn't going to be baited. "Nice try Mokuba. But I don't feel like playing this game right now."

"Oh man!" Mika shouted as her score was completely trounced by Jin's.

"Whew, I need a break. " He said stepping off the platform. Yugi and Jououchi came back in. "So what's going on? Who's gonna play?"

Pegasus nudged Kaiba's shoulder, "It's your turn Seto." He urged, quite amused.

"I'm not playing." He said not daring to look him in the eyes, his face was already feeling rather hot.

"Oh I get it, because Mokuba's all talk and just making you sound like you know what you're doing." Pegasus shrugged. "I mean it makes sense, I can't see you playing this game anyway. It looks like it's something out of your element."

"Funny but I know you're trying to bait me."

"Seto dancing? Yeah right. That prick can't carry a tune." Jounouchi chimed in.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi chided.

Anzu raised her hands in front of her. "If he doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to. Really."

Mokuba pouted, "Come on Seto, one game."

"There's more than enough people here to play against…"

"I suppose so. Wouldn't want you to humiliate yourself in front of everyone, which you'd probably do." Pegasus mocked.

"Shut up." Kaiba remarked through gritted teeth.

"If you want you can play against me, that way you won't feel so bad - and you may actually win." He continued. Everyone backed up a little. There weren't many people that survived talking to Kaiba that way.

"Against you? An inanimate object would win." He retorted.

"Okay then, it'll still be a win for you since you couldn't have one against anyone else. And stop having your brother talk you up like that, I mean I know your ego is big but to needlessly boast about-"

"Alright fine. I'll play the damn game." Kaiba growled in defeat. He stood on the left mat and ran a hand through his tresses, a distant look on his features. "Who wants to lose?" He asked coolly.

Jin finished up his second glass of water and cleared his throat. "Well if everyone's afraid to go up against The Seto Kaiba, then I guess that leaves me." He stepped on the other mat and the two exchanged knowing glances before switching their modes to a higher difficulty and selecting one of the hardest and fastest songs on the menu.

Kaiba was surprised at the selecton. "Have you even tried this one before?" He asked.

"Uh no, but I've seen you school Mokuba enough times to know what steps are involved." He replied honestly. The numbers flashed and both began moving as the "START!" message exploded on the screen. Everyone ooh'd and aah'd at their skill.

"Wow, Mokuba you weren't joking." Pegasus whispered, eyes unable to leave the proclaimed "Master of Dance Off".

"Of course not. Seto makes it his goal that whatever game enters the house, he's going to excel at it. It's that big ego of his you know." He replied. Pegasus smiled. "And thanks. For getting him to play."

The older nodded and wretched his eyes away from the brunet, "I know how important it is to make him happy Mokuba. And I know you didn't like the idea of him sneaking to that lower room to 'work' in the middle of a party. Besides I understand, you want him to not participate, but to have fun. And I think he is."

'_Thanks to you, though I hate to admit it… But… I guess, no I know now, you have really changed haven't you? Yes you have, so it'd only be right for me to…' _"You make him happy too, I think."

Pegasus' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He's been worrying about you ever since he found out about the paper, but he didn't want to see you because he thought," He furrowed his brows in grim contemplation, "He thought you'd be angry with him. As silly the notion and although he would deny it, call it frivolous, I know it's the truth. I'm not trying to sound weird or anything and I don't want to make you turn away from him but he… He'd be crushed if you ever thought of him as revolting."

"What? I could never think that way of him." He stated.

"I… believe you. But I'm not sure Seto is willing to open up - after all look what happened the last time he gave in to someone."

Pegasus frowned, "I promise Mokuba that I'm not going to let Seto fall apart like that."

"Thank you. And I'm really sorry about all the things I've said to you before. I know now that I was wrong." _'Thanks to Jin too, for not letting me dwell on the past and for rationalizing the situation when I was still clueless of it all.'_

"Ugh that's it. I can't do this anymore." Jin exclaimed exasperatedly and fell to his feet. "That's why I don't play these kinds of games - they're too tiresome." He muttered out of breath.

Kaiba finished the last twenty seconds of the song and sighed, trying to control his rapidly beating heart. Jin forced himself to his feet and the two shook hands in good sport. "You only had thirty seconds left to go."

Mokuba and Jin began chattering away as Ryou and Anzu began dancing. Pegasus put his mouth to Kaiba's ear, sure that no one was looking, "You were amazing up there." He murmured.

The brunet couldn't fight the chill the words sent through his body. "Yes well, I hope you're happy. I only went up there because you wouldn't shut up." He said in slight irritation.

Pegasus smiled and took a step back to give him some space. "I did. And talk tough all you want but you enjoyed it."

"Whatever." He replied not so much annoyance in his voice.

"Listen, about earlier… I want you to know that I meant everything I said."

"About?"

He cupped his chin upwards, "Everything. Including the kiss… Kisses." He explained as he let the brunet go. "So enjoy yourself tonight, please. Don't think about the paper, that guy, your self-degrading thoughts… Just be here." He pleaded. _'Just be here…'_

* * *

After another thirty minutes of Dance Off, the now starving group of young adults stampeded the catered food that was once neatly placed atop the dining table. There was lots of it, as Pegasus' had been forewarned of certain males of the group had unfathomable hunger. From hot dogs, hamburgers, brisket, to mashed potatoes, vegetables, corn on the cob and French fries and the most delicious rolls Anzu had ever tasted. Honda and Jounouchi were a bit skeptical of the non-Japanese food, but food was food and they wasted no time in filling their plates.

Kaiba refrained from taking his food to the downstairs wreck-room, instead took a seat on the loveseat in the second living area, where everyone else was gathered. Mokuba was on the floor with Jin, Ryou, Mika and Sakura. Yugi, Yami and Anzu were on the left sofa. Jounouchi, Honda were on the sofa on the right. Pegasus leaned against the armrest of the only loveseat in the room, which was where Kaiba was seated. They relaxed to the mixture of soft j-pop and American tunes.

"Wow this food is amazing." Honda and Jounouchi chimed at once.

Yami nodded, "Pegasus was the one that placed the order, in fact he's the one that put this whole thing together."

"The decorations, the music, and the activities…" Anzu continued.

"You better knock it off, you're going to give him a big head." Kaiba warned stuffing a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Yeah whatever." Pegasus mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "But you must know, I couldn't have done it without Seto. He helped me pick out the décor and the great music we're listening to now, and also the scrumptious cake we'll be enjoying later."

Yugi beamed with that abundant joy of his. "Oh thank you Kaiba. Pegasus. I really appreciate it." Pegasus nodded back, Kaiba said nothing.

After they ate, they moved on to gifts. Yugi's presents ranged from practical ones, like gift cards to his favorite places, to silly ones and gag gifts like the blow up doll from Honda and Jounouchi, to generous ones from the Kaiba brothers, does a shopping spree of one thousand dollars sound good to anyone? Then it was time for cake! Everyone relished in the rich flavors, and Pegasus went on to embarrass Kaiba further by picking it out and insisting it was the one. After a few jokes and well-placed scolding, they went to the wreck-room and engaged in a pool tournament. Kaiba decided to sit it out when they caught his cupboard of trophies, not that he minded. He watched as Mokuba, Jounouchi, Yami and Ryou were the last four left in the game. The others were playing rounds of foosball.

After a tremendous game that seemed to have no end, Ryou won with a very risky maneuver that paid off in the log run. It was already nearing two in the morning when they went back up the stairs, Mokuba's friends Mika and Sakura had already left an hour previous. Anzu, Ryou and Yugi were playing poker. Honda yawned, "Well I need to be heading out."

Yami nodded. "We should be too."

Yugi sighed and folded. "Yeah, Gramps is gonna go crazy that we're gone this late."

Anzu and Ryou stared at each other intently. They each put down their cards and Anzu groaned. "Aw that's not fair." She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. "Yeah we should go." Ryou stood from his seat.

"Say goodbye to Mokuba for us." Ryou said shaking Kaiba's hand in appreciation for letting them use his house.

Kaiba walked them to the door, Jounouchi and Honda juggling the gifts and leftover food, and made sure each one was out of the parking spaces and on the road before shutting it closed. "So tonight was fun." Pegasus stated sitting at the table, Anzu, Ryou and Yugi had occupied.

He looked up at the other expectantly. "All things considered, I suppose so." He pulled out a trash liner from the front closet and began picking up trash on the floor.

"And you had fun, right?"

The brunet thought for a moment and sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I did." Pegasus smiled.

Mokuba and Jin came back in from outside, "Hey where'd everybody go?"

"They left." Kaiba replied continuing his task.

Mokuba nodded. "Oh well, I guess it is pretty late." He watched his brother cleaning the place up and over at Pegasus who seemed ready to hit the sack. He smiled and walked over the brunet, reaching out and clutching the trash liner, "Me and Jin will clean up here Seto. How about you take Pegasus home, he looks dead tired… I really don't feel comfortable letting him drive himself." He suggested meekly.

Kaiba raised his brow. "I'd think you'd be ecstatic to let him drive in that state…"

Mokuba laughed lightly, "I'm not that bad Seto." He mused. "After all he did here… I can't keep up this grudge anymore… So will you?"

Kaiba looked over at the one in question and let go of the bag, "Fine." Mokuba smiled.

The brunet leaned over Pegasus, whom had just drifted off and gently shook his shoulder, those dark brown eyes focused on soft blues, "Sorry must've dozed off…"

"Come on, I'm going to take you back to the hotel." He said with a small smile.

Pegasus stared at him for a long time, _'That smile… He should smile more…'_ He thought as the other helped him up and asked for his keys. With some last words to Mokuba and Jin, they were out the door.


	36. The Things That Keep Us

There's a part that I took out in this one, don't worry, it'll be brought in... next chapter I promise. And I'm also very sorry for the lateness - read my profile if you truly need my explanation. But please, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Rewriting The Soul**

**Chapter 35**

**The Things That Keep Us**

The ride was uneventful, silent with just the gentle slow breaths coming from the older. Kaiba was used to late nights, he supposed by how quickly the other had fallen to sleep again, it wasn't so normal. He smirked at the thought - he had hoped to be able to discuss whatever it was they found growing between them but that was out of the question. He didn't feel like disturbing him when he seemed so content.

Kaiba slowed to a red light and took the opportunity to gaze at his company, _'What if he does want something with me? If he does… But if it's simply mixed emotions, he hasn't had anyone close to him since the whole ordeal with that girl who ended up being a scam to marry and kill him… What if he ends up wanting to be friends? It's a more reasonable outcome. It's the only rational one at that. That's all it is… Isn't it? Emotions getting the better of him…'_ He turned his attention back to the road as the light above turned green.

_'But… If somehow, rationalization completely disregarded, he did find something about me that he couldn't live without…'_ A light blush painted his cheeks. _'What would our… 'relationship', be like?'_ His fingers tightened around the wheel as his mind continued to elaborate on the idea. _'I guess it'd be more or less the way it is now. The light bickering on our ideas of 'fun' and… whether or not coffee is an appropriate breakfast. Late dinners, being dragged around while Pegasus preps a simple party…'_ The idea seemed so simple, not much would change… Kaiba pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, gently placing the keys into his inside pocket, he stared over at the object of his dilemma._ 'But friends do those sort of things too… Don't they?'_ He wasn't too sure. Ironically, his belief in not needing such frivolous things as friendship has left him ignorant of their responsibilities and intentions. But he was pretty sure… In any case he knew what friends didn't do. And he was doubtful that Pegasus would truly want to do them either. _'When it comes down to it, I don't think Pegasus would feel comfortable… having an intimate relationship with me. Just because he has a mild attraction to me, which is still arguable, a sexual attraction is most likely out of the question… There's no way he'd ever want to… touch me in such a way…'_

He didn't realize such a thing would hurt him so deeply but it did. He supposed it was because the two of them were so connected, their history was a bleak and despairing one but because of it, they'd learned so much about each other. It'd be fair to say there was no one alive that knew them better than the other. The thing was, if ration didn't exist, he could see himself with Pegasus… His arms crossed on the steering wheel as he sighed in exhaustion. It was late. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He buried his face into his crossed arms and shut his eyes. _'Even if he wanted to be friends… I should be happy. That should be enough… But only, to me, I don't know if it is. Damn him and his kisses… his words…' _Kaiba clenched his hands into fists. _'I don't know what I'm supposed to feel anymore.'_

* * *

Pegasus' eyes fluttered open softly. He stretched his arms above his head but furrowed his brows when his forearms met the roof of what turned out to be a car. Looking to the driver's side he found a hunched over brunet, with his face resting gently against the wheel. He looked around through the windows and realized they were in the parking lot of the hotel. He sighed. At least the brunet waited until they were parked to fall asleep and not in the middle of the road.

He smiled lightly and ran a hand through the sleeping brunet's hair. Not wanting to wake the other, he really didn't entertain the idea of sleeping in the car and much less enjoyed the idea of leaving him alone. So he leaned over and shook him gently, stirring those soft eyelids to wince and eventually open up, revealing very tired and hazy blues. Kaiba stared at him for a fraction of a second, seeming more interested on his rather uncomfortable pillow and position.

Realization finally donned on him and his sleepy eyes widened in shock, "I fell asleep." He concurred quietly. Looking over and finally acknowledging the other's presence. "I'm sorry Pegasus, I should've -"

"It's really late. Can't blame you - Two minutes in the car and it was lights out for me." He shrugged lightly. "It was a good nap." He winked lightly.

Kaiba looked ahead of him, a distant concern etched in his gaze despite the flush on his face. Pegasus noticed both but wasn't sure of their conflicted meaning. "Well, come on, I'll walk you to your room." He suggested and the two stepped out of the vehicle.

The ride up the elevator was a long and painfully silent one. Kaiba seemed so lost in thought, Pegasus thought that even if he were to strike up a conversation the other wouldn't have been paying attention long enough to care. As they exited and walked down the chilling hallway, no the chill was their doing… They stopped at Pegasus door. He slid the room key and with a 'beep' it opened.

Kaiba scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Thanks for -"

Pegasus frowned. "Come in for a minute."

He looked up and slowly shook his head. "It's so late, I should head home."

Pegasus nodded. "It is late. So stay the night. The way you fell asleep like that, I'd feel responsible if something were to happen to you."

"Really I'll be fine." He kept on that annoying blush returning.

"No. Seto. Please. I want you to stay." He urged.

Kaiba thought on it for a moment. He didn't feel like debating with the other, it was late and he was very tired now.. "I guess there's no point in arguing with you. You're so stubborn." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"The same could be said about you." He retorted lightly. "You want some coffee?" He asked as they entered the quiet room.

Kaiba sauntered over to the sofa and nodded, fighting off a yawn. "Yeah. Sounds great about now." He heard Pegasus moving around in the small area that acted as a sort of compact kitchen. _'Well, at least I can get our facts straightened out.'_ He leaned into the familiar cushioning and sighed softly. _'If I don't fall asleep first…'_

His eyes had just closed when he felt Pegasus plop down beside him. "Thank you for driving. I feel bad about making you do so when you're as tired as I am."

Kaiba shook his head gently and tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I wasn't tired until I pulled in here. When I'm driving, I'm usually too focused on everything around to notice if I'm sleepy or not. So don't feel bad over it." He replied throwing his right hand over his face.

Pegasus smirked. "So when's the next party? So we can plan it together again?"

The brunet turned his head to the left and stared at Pegasus' humorous expression, his eye twitching slightly, "We're not 'planning' another one together. It's their little group, one of them can do it."

"You shouldn't talk like that. They respect you a lot."

"Their too trusting for their own good. I've been nothing but a prick to them - the only one who has any sense is ironically the mutt." He explained. "They need to give up on me, I'm not their friend."

"You keep saying that. But we both know it isn't true." Before Kaiba had a chance to question his absurd reply, he jumped up, "Let me check on the coffee."

The brunet rolled his eyes again. A short while later Pegasus came back with a small tray holding two mugs of steaming coffee and the usual fixings. He set it down on the table before them. Kaiba leaned over and poured a couple of scoops of sugar into his and sighed as he took in the delicious aroma. It seemed to calm his nerves some, which was a good thing, he needed to be as calm as possible. "Pegasus, let's be serious for a moment. What do you want from me? Truly. What exactly are you looking for?" He asked setting his mug back on the tray.

"Haven't we gone over this?" He asked in masked arrogance.

"No. We haven't." Kaiba enlightened sitting up straight - abandoning his comfortable position for a more appropriate (and seemingly alert) one. "We've danced around the issue but it hasn't been thoroughly looked through."

Pegasus took a sip of his coffee and nodded with a slight shrug. "It's not a contract Seto." He uttered lightly but in every sense serious. He set his drink down and shared a stern gaze with the other. "It's a relationship. A strong one."

Kaiba swallowed deeply. It wasn't a business deal or binding contract; true. It was something altogether different and crippling. "What is your definition of a 'strong relationship'?"

"Definition?"

The brunet could shout over the clueless-ness of the other. Was he purposely being difficult? "Are we friends?"

"Yes." He answered with a stating-the-obvious tone.

Kaiba nodded. They were friends. He could learn to live with that, not a problem… Should he ask any further question? That would be too awkward and make both of them uneasy. How do you ask another man who has all indication of being straight, if he has romantic feelings towards you and if he'd ever consider sexual incentives with you? That would be completely inappropriate. Even if he were to say 'yes' to any of the unspoken questions, it wouldn't be a for sure thing. How could it? It's not like either one of them could tell the future. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

What was he thinking about? Pegasus had completely snapped him out of his spiraling tornado of unnerving angst. How Kaiba despised the wallowing depressions that sprouted from the teenaged years and never left. Was that all he wanted? He considered for a long moment before shrugging. "That's it." He replied with a nod. That simple. He was used to hiding his feelings from others anyway. Heck, he'd done it ever since his parents died. What difference would it make now? All he had to do - was work it off, like he used to do before he started frequenting the Silver Kira. It wasn't so bad then…

"Well, Okay then. I have a question for you." Pegasus said, interrupting his thoughts once again. And somehow a sense of dread found itself inside him. And the room felt so much smaller - quieter than before, though that was impossible… Well, Kaiba had suddenly held his breath, the look on the other's face was so unreadable but intense. It was unfair the way the other could do this to him, with the mere mention of a 'question' he wanted answered… "Do you want to be more than friends - like… lovers?"

And that was it. Simple indeed. What was that saying..? 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. Kaiba hated that old little chant. There was no truth to it. Him and Mokuba knew the painful extent 'words' held. It was strange, how he could feel so out of reach with himself in just a second - a blink of an eye… An exhale of breath. But to think his brain was idle; that for the simple question he had no answer was a false and ill-bidden thought. On the contrary, his mind was sending so many answers to him at once. Possible scenarios played out simultaneously in his mental eye, he was so lost on figuring out what to say, which outcome seemed the best - his confused blue ones completely broke away from Pegasus and stared off towards the coffee table in front of him (though its presence was of course unseen).

The older watched the other intently. _'He's completely beside himself with uncertainty. Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward. But it's what he wanted to 'straighten out', wasn't it?'_ He frowned as he watched, it seemed like such a long silence though it couldn't have been more than a handful or two of seconds… He leaned forward. He didn't much favor the lost expression on the brunet's face.

It wasn't a big deal. Though he hadn't counted on being asked himself, it wasn't a big deal. All he needed to do was… All he had to say was… This wasn't something to freak out about - so why was he?! _'What's wrong with me? Why am I - I feel like… like I'm scared.'_ His hands clenched tightly. His eyes widened at the realization. He was scared wasn't he? Of what though? What did he have to be scared of? His eyes shut closed. It'd been a very long, long time since he was... "I don't…" He mumbled unknowingly.

"Don't what?" His eyes opened warily, and he froze as the other's breath hit his lips. Pegasus was nearly on top of him, "You don't what?" He repeated as he cupped his face and kissed the brunet softly.

* * *

Pegasus opened the door and nodded to the perky hotel staff member. After handing the man an envelope with his tip, he pushed the cart the rest of the way in. He glanced at the brunet deeply asleep on that same old couch, he smiled faintly to himself. He'd already picked up their mugs from the night previous, still full of the coffee they didn't drink. The Duel Monsters' Creator walked over to his guest and gently stroked away the few brown strands that covered his unbothered face.

Pegasus knew what he had asked was unfair. As he thought about it, it seemed so obvious now, with the sun shining so calm and graceful through his open curtains. What could he have been thinking? It must have been the tiredness that made him ask such a thing. He'd disregarded sensitivity and sensibility. "How could I have you answer?" He whispered in regret, "No wonder you panicked."

His lingering fingers strayed down the brunet's bare neck and eventually shoulder. _'You've given yourself to men, that were gay, and although it seemed as no big deal… It created more than a few misgivings and distrusts - look at what happened when you thought River was… It seems so ridiculous and foolish to want something with me. Doesn't it?' _He brought his hand back and with a last stare at his oh so peaceful sleep, gently woke him up. _'But hopefully after last night, you'll trust enough to give me one chance to prove… what the true definition of… 'love' … really is.' _He brought his hand to his own lap as the brunet began waking. "Good morning." He greeted softly, unsure how the other would react.

Kaiba seemed quite aware of the situation. Thankfully, and he slowly sat up. Their shoulders touched, it's what caused the brunet to focus on him and acknowledge his soft welcoming to daybreak. "Good morning." He replied with a tone that belied an underlying sense of embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for my erratic behavior last night." He added sincerely.

The older smiled with a shake of his head. "You have to apologize for everything?" He sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Pegasus."

"There's nothing to be-"

Kaiba's eyes flared a bit, "There was no reason to react so pathetically. You asked a simple question and I panicked." His blues dramatically crashed into a softer, less intense dulling emptiness, "Even though it was on my mind. The fact that you had asked it, was totally a surprise to me. I didn't see it coming and it," He looked away and nodded his head in a sort of mental understanding, somewhere inside of him he'd come to terms with a small part of his 'angst', "Unnerved me." He explained it as if it really were some problem. Did he still not understand, that feeling unnerved and scared was a basic human emotion?

The older sighed, "Well, I think we both have a little more insight into each other now." Kaiba said nothing. "So… Let's have some breakfast!" He exclaimed cheerily as he jumped from his place on the edge of the sofa. Kaiba groaned with the traditional roll of his eyes and fell back in familiar annoyance.

He was content on laying there, but Pegasus threw him his shirt, which made him blush in realization that his chest was bare, he quickly put it on and buttoned it up. He sat up listening to the other fixing the plates and coffee pot onto the table. Coffee sounded good… But no, he wasn't going to -- Pegasus, satisfied with his arrangement, turned his attention onto the stubborn CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just eating because I'd rather not listen to your nonsense about the importance of breakfast." Kaiba reminded after being talked off the couch and to the cozy table by the exposed window.

"Well, if it gets you to eat, I don't care. All that matters is you're eating." He replied with that I'm-so-sticking-my-tongue-at-you tone. At least to Kaiba it seemed that way… And knowing Pegasus the way he did, he definitely was thinking the action.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The older pointed his finger at him, which was another way to get under the brunet's skin. "That rolling of the eyes thing has to stop. It's bad for your vision." He scolded.

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at the absurd claim. "You're so full of it. It is not 'bad for my vision'." He instinctively rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides you're the type that probably rolls his eyes so often that if it did mess with eyesight, you'd be blind by now."

Kaiba quirked a brow at him and shook his head. "So, anyway, going to a less insane debate," He emphasized 'less' and 'insane', "What are your plans for today?" He asked.

Pegasus thought on it for a moment and then frowned as he checked his watch, which displayed the date in black English print. "I didn't realize the day… I have to flight to America tonight." He said quite upset.

The brunet shared the same disappointed demeanor but quickly pushed the feeling aside. "Does it have to do with your pending trial?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Pegasus couldn't stand seeing him distraught, he wondered if it was similar to the way he felt a clutch in his chest as despair crossed his features. "I'm sorry to bring it up." He tried to keep a sincere sympathy on his face but he didn't want to simply 'sympathize', he wanted to comfort.

"It's not your fault." He looked back to his food.

"Well, going through this can't be an easy process and I'm sorry for not being able to help more." He took a sip of his prepared coffee. "I know it's a terrible ordeal and though I may not share sentiment in it, I know you have torn feelings when it comes to the specifics of what happened. But you did nothing wrong." His eyes softened and strengthened at once, "That I'm sure of. And you should be too. You're didn't murder those people. So don't feel guilty." He continued sternly.

Pegasus put his fork back on his plate and smiled. "There are several things that I'm grateful for in this world. But you don't know how thankful I am for gaining the judges approval to be here in Japan, and also to you for forgiving me as you have."

Kaiba smirked playfully and stuffed a mouthful of egg in his mouth. "You still going on about that? It was a long time ago Pegasus." He swallowed. "When you return to Japan, call me." He said that terrible pink shading his damn cheeks again.

"You'll be the first one." He promised.

They finished up and placed their empty plates back on the serving cart. "Well, I called for my ride. They weren't too far from here, so they'll be by in a few minutes." Kaiba ran his hands through his hair. Who knew how disheveled his locks were, he hadn't brushed it yet. "I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Pegasus walked him to the door and sighed. "Shouldn't be but a couple of days." He assured. Kaiba turned the knob and nodded.

The brunet scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe we can do something when you get back." The brunet would chide himself on sounding so pathetic. He felt like he was so desperate.

The older agreed with the question. "Oh of course. When I get back, and you're not backing out. No matter what." He said smiling earnestly.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later." They exchanged a very deep look of… The expression was uncertain, but felt almost like something was supposed to happen, before the brunet finally disappeared beyond the now closed door.

Pegasus turned away from the door. There was an empty feeling nagging at him but he attempted to ignore it and found himself plopping onto the couch that he would claim as Seto's from there on out. He turned the TV on and numbly watched the news. As Kaiba rode the elevator down in a somber silence, he took out his phone and read the text messages sent from his secretary informing him of certain forms and reschedules awaiting him at work. - Pegasus drummed his unusually bored fingers on the armrest. Something was wrong. - Kaiba sent his phone to his pocket and entered the backseat of his ride. As he settled back against the leather seats, the thought that had been lurking finally came to light… Pegasus rolled his eyes and frustratingly pressed the red power button on his remote and shook his head. _"Damn…"_

"I should've kissed him." They said in their very far apart distances.

* * *

Kaiba spent the rest of his day at Kaiba Corporation filling out the daily dose of paperwork and maintenance. "Seto, I'm turning in for the day. You going to be here much longer?" Mokuba asked stretching his exhaustion. It was seldom that he spend more than four hours at a single time inside his brother's building but he didn't want to leave when his brother seemed rather quiet about the whole night with Pegasus. He'd only asked him when he first saw him, around ten in the morning, he gathered that he must've spent the night at the hotel, with Pegasus, and then gone home to shower and dress for work.

But the older of the two hadn't said anything other than they crashed as soon as the door was opened and that Pegasus would be leaving for America to attend some meetings and court dealings. "Not much longer, Mokuba. I should be out of here in the next hour or so." He replied rather calmly.

"Good." Mokuba smiled and relaxed in the chair across from his brother's desk. "Are you feeling better than earlier Seto?" He asked a bit nervously.

Kaiba stopped his rapid typing and looked over at his brother questionably. "Better?"

"You just seemed a little down before. That's all."

The brunet looked up to the ceiling as he recalled the hour he came rushing in. "Oh well, I suppose so. I was debating on something and I confirmed it several hours ago. So I guess I am feeling better than I was earlier." He nodded in reassurance. "I'm sorry for being so short with you Mokuba, you've been here all day with me and I haven't spoken to you once."

Mokuba held up his hands in fevor, "Seto, today was a rather busy day. I hadn't much time either to swing by and lounge around in your office. I'm just glad I was here and not with Jin because you definitely would've been swamped, huh?" He smiled gingerly.

Kaiba shared in the amusing tone. "Yes. You're right. So, I really appreciate your help today. So Mokuba, it's already nine in the evening, why don't you go find Jin or whoever and chill out somewhere. Go ahead, I'm almost done here."

Mokuba quirked a brow. "Are you sure that you're almost done here, or are you saying that 'you're almost done here'?"

Kaiba laughed at the tone. He wasn't surprised by Mokuba's disbelief, he used to tell him the little white lie back when he worked nonstop, so as to keep him from worrying. "I promise this time, I'm about ready to leave." Mokuba called a few friends and after a few more minutes said his byes and left.

And Kaiba kept his promise. He was closing up his office a fair forty minutes later. His eyes were of a pensive glare though, focused on nothing in particular as he descended and exited the elevator doors. By the time he made it to his car, he found himself finally able to relax his nerves and settle down. But they came up again as he turned the key and started the ignition, ironically he felt like seeing Pegasus right then and there but the older was probably in the air. _'Ten 'o' clock at night, he better be.'_ "No." He chided himself for trying to bail out. _'It has to be done eventually… Might as well do it now and et it all over with.'_ He pulled out and headed for the Silver Kira.


End file.
